Secrets
by 2012.Josie
Summary: Kairi has everything, good and bad, she has the friends, the money, the abusive mother, the dead father, the brutal past and to top it all off a now life threatening secret. Kairi has a secret that brings her face to face with death almost constantly. R
1. Prologue

**Secrets**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Seifer but I'm only their leader for as long as they choose to follow me. Organisation XIII will only listen to me when what I say meets their interests," the man had a black hood pulled over his head leaving his face in shadow. "I regret that I have to say this, but you know what has to happen now." Seifer stood in front of the hooded man his blonde hair slightly messy and his hands pushed into his pockets.

"Please Ansem, it doesn't have to be like this," Seifer said, reaching out to Ansem's gold trimmed hood, and pulled it back revealing his silver hair that fell down the sides of his face, just brushing along the bottom of his jaw.

"Seifer, we've been friends for years but evil can't change, not even you can accomplish that. Evil can never be good, darkness can never be light and the heartless, can never have hearts. The Organisation can't change Seifer, I'm sorry." Ansem stood up and looked Seifer eye to eye. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, I really am, but if I don't follow through with my duties, the Organisation will find a new leader. At least if I stay in power I can keep them under control, to some extent. Hopefully it will give you enough time." Ansem rested his hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"I know. I knew this was coming. To be honest with you Ansem, I was expecting this to happen a lot sooner." A sad smile spread across Seifer's face. "I hope, Ansem, that you will be spared, you've done the best you can with what you have. I will miss you, my friend." Seifer and Ansem embraced each other, in this sad final moment of friendship.

"I'll miss you too; you've been like a brother to me. I wish it didn't have to end like this." Ansem pulled himself away and a tear rolled down from his eyes and across his saddened features.

"I don't think anyone does," Seifer looked into Ansem's eyes with pure sincerity, "but Ansem please, let me spend this final time with my daughter, I owe her that much for these last month's that I've been away from her." Seifer asked his voice cracking.

"Remember this is just an early warning but over these last few months you have made an adventure of our eternity, given us a new experience in our forever, the least I can do is let your daughter be with you one last time in return for these months where we have kept you to ourselves." Ansem smiled at Seifer, his eyes sparkling. "Go and enjoy what I regret is your last time with your daughter." Ansem and Seifer embraced each other one last time. Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and two cloaked figures walked through the door.

"Xemnas, we have an urgent matter to discuss." The first cloaked figure said as she cast a hostile glance towards Seifer and then turned to Ansem.

"Xemnas." Seifer whispered to himself and sighed. He then turned to Ansem, "Then this is our good bye." Seifer smiled wistfully.

"Yes it is, my dear, dear friend. Good bye Seifer." Ansem smiled and Seifer walked past the two hooded figures and through the door.

"Now what is so urgent Larxene?" The voice carried through the doorway as the doors closed behind him. Seifer stood beside the door, taking in the conversation he had just had with Ansem, when he heard the voices carrying through the walls.

"I don't trust him Xemnas" Larxene huffed unhappily.

"I know Larxene"

"He just seems-"

"What's the urgent matter you wanted to discuss Larxene?" Ansem interrupted, sighing heavily. Seifer didn't want to waste however long he still had listening to their conversation, he turned and began walking down the hallway, engulfed by darkness.

***


	2. Life Before Twilight Town

**Secrets**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**November 2002**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**Chapter 1: Life Before Twilight Town**

Kairi Rosa had straight autumn red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her face had an innocent look to it and her eyes were a delicate violet that reflected her emotions like a mirror. She was one of the most beautiful, most popular girls on The Destiny Islands but according to Kairi, her life couldn't have been worse.

Kairi lived on the outskirts of Dusk City and ever since she had been just a small girl, she had been close with her father, Seifer. She and her father had done almost everything humanly possible together, from buying an ice cream to sky diving even dropping live moose from commercial airplanes. This may seem like a strange thing to pass your time with, but it came with the territory of being exceedingly rich. Seifer had also told her that in one of the states of America, there was a law created, specifically to prevent this from happening, so they had decided to give this law the honor of being broken.

This is the sort of life anyone would want to live, that was until September 2002. Seifer started to go away and unlike every other time he left, Kairi would be left behind. At first he was only gone for a couple of days but each time he went away, he was gone for longer and longer. She barely saw him anymore; she barely knew who he was. When he came home, he would sleep and if he wasn't, he would be sitting in his study with the door locked and the light turned off. The only way to tell if he was in his study, was if you got right down on the floor and peeked through the gap to see if you could make out the faintest glimmer of torch light.

It was a special day for Kairi on a warm spring afternoon at the end of November. She was seventeen and six months and she was excited, not only had she finally managed to build up enough hours to get her red P plates today but Seifer had promised to take her out to dinner, and promising was a big deal for him because if he made a promise he'd find some way to keep it. Kairi's mum began to drive her to the Department of Motor Vehicles.

Rinoa Rosa, one of Dusk City's finest lawyers but Kairi knew her as the cruel, obnoxious tramp. Endless plastic surgeries, numerous breast implants and some of the most revealing clothes money could buy; Rinoa would go to any length so her customers would see her way. This wasn't the only reason she hated her mother though, Kairi hated her mother for the sheer fact that every living second spent with her was like diving into the deepest pits of hell.

When she didn't do what she was told, she would be hit with a crowbar or her mother's favourite set of brass knuckles and when she did do what she was told the only thanks she got was a slap in the face and a dismissive, "That's all," but if she ever said anything against her mother she would be pinned against a wall and Rinoa would use a butchers knife to slit some part of her body which wasn't visible from her usual clothing of jeans and a T-shirt.

Rinoa was also an abusive alcoholic, but her Dad could never know that. The one time she had tried to tell him, Rinoa had been so violent that if it wasn't for her friends mum, who was a nurse and cleaned her up without question, Kairi would have been hospitalized. Ever since her father had been going away, the situation with her mother had been getting increasingly worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother's lipstick plastered lips began to produce sounds. "Girl, if you fail your driving test today, I will whip you so bad you won't be able to feel anything but pain for the next week." Another thing was that Rinoa never used her real name, Kairi, it was always girl, you or just OI.

"Yes, Rinoa" Her mother never allow herself to be called Mum by her, she hated the thought of being HER mother. If Kairi was any other girl, she would have been happy to be called Mum, but she would not by called that by HER. They sat there in silence as Rinoa drove her to the DMV, she pulled up outside and started to redo her lipstick in the rear view mirror.

"Come on, nick off you little termite." Kairi stood up, out of the car and watched the red Mercedes drive into the distance. Their wealth always made her wonder if that was the reason Rinoa had married Seifer but what had stumped her the most was how her Dad could ever marry a tramp like her. Seifer was completely clueless about the violence with her mother, and he always would be.

Kairi breezed through her driving test with flying colours. As much as people always told her it was ridiculous and that the most accidents occurred when behind the wheel, Kairi always felt the most relaxed when on the road. She walked across the front lawn, the soft grass crunching under her feet. She pulled out her keys and quickly unlocked the front door with one fluid motion. Seconds after she had opened the door, Rinoa's nasal voice echoed from the upstairs bathroom. She quickly ran up the staircase beside the front door and into the open hallway with a thousand other doors coming off it.

Kairi walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Come in" Rinoa called and she opened the door and walked into the bathroom. Kairi was beyond grateful that there was enough bubbles in Rinoa's bath to cover up anything unpleasant. Rinoa didn't even look up at her as she entered the room. "I want some chocolate cake, there's some in the second shelf of the fridge," Rinoa ordered waving her hand dismissively, allowing her daughter to walk out of the bathroom, still flicking the keys around her middle finger. She walked down the stairs, turned a few corners before entering the kitchen.

Kairi grabbed one of the moving boxes off the counter and pulled out one of the plates and a fork. She placed them down on the bench and opened the fridge. There was barely any food left in the fridge, most of it had been eaten or wrapped up and stored in moving boxes. Kairi grabbed the slice of chocolate cake off the second shelf and quickly slipped it onto the plate then threw the dirty containers in the sink that she would wash later. She took the chocolate cake and fork up the stairs to the bathroom where Rinoa was currently soaking her layers of flab.

Kairi opened the door and walked over to the bath, holding out the plate of chocolate cake to her so-called mother. Rinoa took the plate from her and looked at it for a few second before throwing it at Kairi, screaming. "WHERE'S MY WHIPPED CREAM MUTT?!" Kairi grabbed the plate and cake before they could hit the ground. She walked out the door and back down to the kitchen. She rearranged the piece of cake on the plate so it looked as if she had only just pulled it from the fridge she had only just pulled it from the fridge. She had quickly reopened the fridge and pulled out the can of whipped cream. She quickly sprayed some on the chocolate cake and sprinkled chocolate flakes on top before running it swiftly back upstairs to the bathroom. Kairi handed the chocolate cake over to Rinoa who took it and slapped Kairi across the face before saying "That's all."

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough until it was time for Seifer to take Kairi out to dinner. Kairi walked down to the basement and stopped outside the wooden door which lead into Seifer's study. She gave the wooden door a gentle knock and leaned into the crack between the door and the frame work.

"Dad, it's time to go out to dinner, remember? You promised." Kairi was barely audible but somehow Seifer managed to hear her.

"Yeah OK, I'll be there in a second." After a minute or so Kairi heard his chair scrap against the floorboards. Then the door handle turned and Seifer appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go?" Seifer gave her that warm familiar smile that she hadn't seen in months. She smiled back and they walked out to the Old Bomb, the car they had had all their adventures in. Seifer sat down in the drivers' seat and thrust the keys into the ignition.

"Hey Dad, can I drive? I got my P plates today." Seifer smiled and got up out of the driver's seat, walked around the car and sat in the passenger side. Kairi fitted the red P plates to the front and back of the car and sat down in the driver's seat before she started the engine and drove off to the restaurant, only a couple of blocks away.

Kairi and her father walked in and sat at one of the booths. It started to rain outside, water was running down the windows, the two of them sat there talking and eating for an hour, and just before they paid the bill he opened up his jacket and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a chain with a thelassa shell star hanging from it. He pressed it into her hand and closed her hand over it. Tears were streaming down her face at his gift, she stood up and walked around the table standing in front of Seifer who quickly stood up and hugged her. Minutes passed as Seifer stood there with Kairi in his arms. When he finally pulled her off him, they paid the bill and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Kairi, I need you to keep this secret, your life depends on it and so does a thousand others along with it. Okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I promise." This time Kairi got into the passenger side and Seifer sat in the drivers' seat, turning the key gently. As they began to drive down the road in the direction of her house she turned to him, "When you said I can only tell one person how am I going to know it's the right one, what if I tell someone and…and…Dad I can't do this without you, must you go?" She looked up at Seifer, his eyes moistened from his unshed tears.

"Kairi, I'm sorry but you know just as well as I do that I have to go through with this. How about this week we spend the whole time together like we used to and I'll write a note so you can stay out of school." Kairi looked up at him, happiness beaming through her tear stained eyes. "There's one thing we have to do first OK? We need to finish packing up the boxes in your room." Kairi's head fell and the happiness quickly faded from her eyes. "But I'll help and then after were done even if it's 10 o'clock at night, we'll go buy ice-cream and then how about we go to Uncle John's and ride the quad bikes?" Kairi laughed and nodded her head in agreement. They sat there in silence as Seifer drove the Old Bomb home. After a few minutes they slowly turned into the drive way and sat in the car, overwhelmed by the silence for a few moments.

"Dad?" Seifer made a small noise to tell her he was listening. "How will I know who the person is I can tell this," She paused as she searched for the right word, "secret to?" A small smile crossed his face. Seifer closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. After a few seconds had passed, he opened his eyes and turned to Kairi.

"You'll love him like you've never loved anyone before. You could call him your life, your destiny but the one thing that will give him away is the ornament he'll have hanging round his neck and the story behind it will be one similar to your oath keepers charm, the thelassa star." Kairi looked up at him. So many feeling were rushing through her body, the feelings of hopelessness of life without her father, the hatred and fear towards Rinoa and finally, although this was probably the least felt emotion of them all, the usual, unavoidable, nervous feeling of moving to a new city.

Over the next weeks Seifer and Kairi got all the boxes packed and the U-haul truck was loaded. Most of their possessions had been moved to the new house a few days before in the three moving trucks. The four remaining days before they moved, they packed in anything from a movie to bungee jumping and too much of Kairi's pleasure, that included blowing up her Uncle John's worn down caravan but eventually their moving day came.

Kairi walked down several different streets before she had finally said good-bye to all her friends. She arrived home wrapping her thin jacket tighter around her, due to the slight but deathly cold breeze that had picked up for the miserable occasion. She walked over to the Old Bomb and had one foot on the floor of the car and one on the paved driveway ready to get in when her Dad came out the door calling her name. "Kairi, I'm sorry but you need to go in the Mercedes with Rinoa." Kairi looked at her Dad shocked.

"Da…" Kairi was perfectly ready with an explanation for not going in the Mercedes with Rinoa but Seifer wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry Kairi but you have to." She moaned and slowly walked around the Mercedes sitting down in the passenger's seat and buckling herself in. Her Dad slid into the Old Bomb and drove down the road in what she thought was the direction of Twilight Town.

Five minutes later Rinoa finally walked out the door with her black leather purse hanging from her elbow and a makeup bag hanging from the other, as well as her eye shadow and mirror held in her perfectly manicured hands. She looked up at the car which had the U-haul truck attached to it and saw Kairi sitting there in her dark hoodie with her iPod headphones hidden under her hood.

"Excuse me but do you think I'll be driving. I have a lot of make up to put on, now get out and start the car."

Luckily for Kairi her iPod wasn't so loud that she couldn't hear what Rinoa had said, so she reluctantly replied with a "Yes Rinoa" and walked around the car and sat in the drivers' seat instead. She backed out the drive way and headed in the same direction as her father. "What are you doing, Twilight Town is the other way you termite." Kairi was inwardly confused but didn't dare go against Rinoa orders especially since it was only going to be the two of them from now on.

They arrived at their new two-story house in Twilight Town at 9:30pm, Rinoa ordered her to quickly unpack the bare essentials before they went upstairs where Rinoa threw her into her room, and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Kairi woke up at 5:00am on that cold Saturday morning, feeling small and depressed as she got dressed in her black denim jeans. She pulled on a shirt and grabbed her wallet; Rinoa never woke up before midday so Kairi could afford to be out for a couple of hours without arousing any suspicion. She walked to the nearest bus stop and caught a bus to Cathedral Cove. The bus pulled up just off the shore and Kairi jumped off the bus while thanking the bus driver.

It was 6am as she walked down the sandy shores of Cathedral Cove, looking into the early morning sun. She pulled off her shoes and rolled her jeans up to her knees. She slowly walked out across the icy waves and stood ankle deep in the cold, crisp water, tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly the early morning breeze picked up and her hair flicked to the side, carried by the wind. She looked out over the ocean out to the horizon and whispered into the wind, "Goodbye Dad."

***xox u allsa go, if youve read the story before u read this hopefully this will explain a few things for you REVIEW!

own the ai


	3. The Scholarship

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2: The Scholarship**

The bus pulled up at the bus stop just down the street from Kairi's new house. She was utterly amazed that she had remembered where she lived and slowly walked down the dirty sidewalk. She started to slip her hand in her pocket when her fingers touched something smooth. She then slipped her hand further in her pocket and let her hand slide over the small thin figure of her iPod. She pulled it out of her pocket and unraveled the earphones. She slipped them into their respective ears and pressed play. Her iPod started playing half way through Fall Out Boy's "I'm Like A Lawyer".

_  
"The best way to make it through,  
With hopes and wrists intact.  
Is to realize, 2 out of 3 ain't bad."_

"Like that's true," Kairi uttered to herself. "It's kind of hard to keep your wrists intact when your mother slits you with knives every other day and hopes? What hopes? I have no hopes, my life is a total disaster, and everything is a broken dream or fragments of a happy ending that I'm never going to get." Kairi sighed and listened to the lyrics as they droned on and on, barely conscious of what the lyrics actually said. She finally reached her dark red drive way and walked up past the Mercedes with the U-haul truck still attached to it until she got to the front door of the massive thee story house. She quietly opened the door hoping desperately that Rinoa was still asleep. "See these are the only hopes I have, hopes of not being on the receiving end of Rinoa and her friend, Sir Butcher's Knife," she thought to herself. She heard a sleepy moan come from upstairs, sighing in relief that Rinoa was still asleep. She walked to the kitchen bench, where the keys to the Mercedes and the U-haul truck were. She quietly picked them up and crept out the front door. She was now in for a major challenge, she had to get everything out of the truck and move it into the house without waking Rinoa. She pushed the key into the lock on the U-haul truck and slowly rolled it up. She looked at the large area inside the U-haul. "Man, how on earth can you fit so much stuff into such a small truck." Kairi wrapped her arms under the first object, the long lime green couch. She used all the strength she had to pull the two nearest corners out of the U-haul. The two corners of the couch touched the ground as she let go. Kairi walked around and stepped up into the U-haul. She sat down braced her shoulder against the couch and her feet against the other couch behind it and pushed the long couch slowly out of the U-haul.

***

Sora Hikari, a spiky haired 17 year old was walking down the street, his iPod earphones in his ears and his black hoodie covering his brown spiky hair. Just as there was a change in songs from "M&M's" by Blink 182 to "At Your Funeral" by Saves The Day he heard the hopeless efforts of a girl struggling with something that sounded extraordinarily heavy. He looked up to see a red haired girl in a dark blue hoodie pushing a really big couch out of a U-haul truck. He could see it was caught on a stone that was wedged into the driveway and the stone looked like it was stuck pretty tightly. Sora smiled at how oblivious she was and walked over to the couch. He lifted up the end that had been caught and pulled it forwards, until it was clear of the stone. The girl whose back was turned pushing against the couch, gasped at the sudden movement of the couch and rolled out of the truck. Sora smirked to himself as he walked over to where she had fallen. Their eyes met in a moment where the world around them disappeared and it was only the two of them. Sora quickly snapped out of the trance, unable to look away from her perfect, violet eyes and finally managed to get his mouth to obey him as he began to speak.  
"Hey, I couldn't help but notice your little gymnastics routine as you rolled out of the truck, very classy." He smiled down at her and put his hand out to help her up. She looked up at him slightly confused and smiled. She lifted her hand up to take his.  
"Yeah I'm sure you can talk, look at this hair of yours, you should have applied for porcupine rather than human when you were choosing your species." She quickly whipped his hood off his head revealing the mass of spiky brown hair. Sora smiled back at her. "I'm Kairi, we've just moved here." Kairi said smiling and held out her hand.  
"Sora," he shook her hand. He looked back into the crowded truck. "Hey, I was wondering would you like some help with your stuff?" He looked in at the number of boxes inside the truck, obviously amused by how much there was.  
"Yeah I'd love some, thanks. Just one thing, try to make as little noise as possible when your inside." Sora was instantly curious to the reason behind her request but left his curiosity unsatisfied. He grabbed one end of the couch as she walked around and picked up the other end.  
"You know, most girls have several suitcases not a whole U-haul truck." He smirked at her and she looked at him with a look that said, you really want to try me. He laughed but she quickly whipped a finger to her mouth gesturing for him to be quiet. He looked at her confused but she just gave him a pleading look. They slowly crept through the double doors carrying the large couch. Kairi and Sora walked through to the room that would be the lounge room and slowly lowered the couch but Sora let go of it a split second to soon and it landed with a light thud, making Kairi flinch. They slowly crept out of the house and walked down the driveway to get something else. "Why do we need to be so quiet, and why on earth are you the only one moving everything in?" Sora asked, slightly shocked.  
"Your helping me aren't you?" She kept walking and started to pull out one of the single couches. She seemed to be ignoring him and he was about to ask her again when she began to speak.  
"Rinoa's upstairs sleeping and she gets, well let's just say she gets a little aggravated when she's woken up." Sora grabbed the other end of the couch and they carefully walked it out of the U-haul truck. He was about to ask about her father but they had entered the house so he thought he should better keep his mouth shut. They lowered the couch down just across from the larger couch, and then quietly walked back outside.  
"So what about your dad, shouldn't he be helping?" Sora was curious why such a pretty girl had been left to do such heavy work. Kairi's eyes started to water and he immediately realized this was a bad idea. "Forget I asked. So, what sort of music do you listen to?" Kairi blinked a few times to rid her eyes of the watery tears.  
"Alternative rock, The Used, Blink-182, Green Day those sort of bands. How about you?" They reached the doors but she gave him a look asking him to wait a second. They walked the long mahogany table into the room that would be the kitchen. They began to walk outside when a sleepy, but annoyed voice called down from upstairs.  
"You had better be unpacking that U-haul truck, I don't want to have to lift a finger so unless you want a more horrid reoccurrence of a certain incident with your father, it had better be done soon. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Rinoa, you can go back to sleep for a couple of hours and I promise it will all be done." She said standing there using her hands to beg Sora to go outside.  
"That's all," you could hear Rinoa walk back across the floorboards and lie down, soon enough you could hear her usual pig-like snoring. She quickly whisked herself outside perfectly silent. As she slipped around the door she met Sora's face occupied by a very suspicious look.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it. So how about your favourite band?" She looked at him trying to change the topic.  
"Yeah…erm… Good Charlotte, Senses Fail, Linkin Park same sort of bands that you like." He looked at her hoping she'd bring up the topic of what her mother had said but he highly doubted she would. "Hey have you got some iPod speakers, I'd like to play you one of my favourite songs by Blink 182". Kairi jumped into the truck and squeezed through pieces of furniture to get to the very back. She picked up a box and squeezed her way back to the front. Sora looked at the box and on it in a neat bubble like writing was written _Kairi's stuff_. Kairi ruffled through the medium sized box and pulled out a pair of black stereo speakers and placed them just on the edge of the truck. Sora pulled out his black iPod Nano and plugged it into the docking station. Sora scrolled through his lists and lists of songs until he came to 'The Rock Show' by Blink-182.

"Hanging out behind a club on the weekends,  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends,"

"I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour, I remember it's the first time that I saw her there." Kairi tapped her foot to he beat and her voice entranced Sora as she sang along. Sora looked at her shocked, mouth slightly open. Kairi saw his shocked face and looked at him curiously. "What?"  
"You actually know this song? I don't know anyone who knows this song. Well I guess I now have to change that to except for you." He gave her one of the cheesiest smiles she had ever seen making the lightest blush graze her cheeks.  
"Who doesn't know this song, not unless most of the people you know have been living under a rock for the past thousand years." She nodded her head towards the lonesome bed. "Come on we better get this finished before Rinoa wakes up again." Sora looked at her suspiciously but stepped up into the truck and they picked up the last bit of really big furniture. They walked the bed into the house. "Crap," Kairi growled under her breath, Sora raised his eyebrows curiously. "The bed has to go upstairs, try and keep really quiet OK?" Sora nodded as they slowly walked the bed up the marble staircase. As Kairi walked backwards up the stairs she smashed the back of her ankle on a step. A tear of pain shimmered as it rolled down her cheek.  
"You OK?" Sora whispered so quietly he was barely audible. Kairi nodded her head painfully. Little did Sora know but she had reopened a gash on the back of her calf from one of Rinoa's episodes. "Where does this go?" Sora asked in a small whisper.  
"This has to go in my room." They walked into to very small room that had been allocated as Kairi's bedroom. It was smaller than all the other rooms, even the bathrooms although, the bathroom was pretty big, which Sora found out after a very desperate visit. Sora and Kairi slowly lowered the bed to the floor next to a second box that also had _Kairi's stuff_ written on it. As Sora walked past the box he quickly glanced inside it to find, to his shock, not makeup and countless shoes but a medical kit, a skate board, a quality camera and a number of jeans shoved inside it. They quietly crept back outside. "Thank you so much for helping but the rest of it I can handle, just the couches and the bed were a little more difficult." Kairi walked over to her iPod speakers and pulled out his iPod. "Nice iPod I got the same just its silver." Sora looked at her a little disappointed that she was making him leave.  
"Thanks, so what are you doing now?" Sora asked hoping he could spend a little more time with her.  
"We'll I've got to finish unpacking the truck but it should only take me ten minutes max. So if you really want to, you can take a seat on the hill and wait until I've finished, then you can come with me to take the U-haul truck back, but if you don't want to then don't worry about it and I'll see around." Kairi turned around and jumped into the truck to pick up the last couple of things.  
"Nah, I'll stay. Just finish quickly OK?" he smiled his cheesy smile at Kairi who laughed and agreed. For the next ten minutes, Kairi was moving all the objects out of the truck and into the house. The one thing that Sora particularly noticed was that the biggest box was stocked full with make-up. He asked her about it and she told him it was Rinoa's. Sora laughed as Kairi scowled at him and carried the box inside. Sora was lying there on the grass watching the clouds float across the sky as Kairi finally finished.  
"Come on, I'd better get this truck back before they start billing overtime. Come on chop chop." Sora looked at her challengingly, then slowly stood up and walked over to the lovely bright red Mercedes. He sat down in the passenger's seat and Kairi turned the key. The engine roared to life as she reversed out of the drive way and took off down the street.  
"So, what school are you going to?" Sora looked over at her as she sat there relaxed and completely at home behind the wheel.  
"Well I'm not sure. Rinoa doesn't care what I do with myself, so basically it's up to me. You got any suggestions?" Kairi quickly glanced at him and then whipped her eyes back to the road.  
"Well me and my friends go to Destiny Music Academy, DMA for short. 9 'till 1 is normal classes then 2 'till 4 we have like music stuff, like singing and drums and other stuff. It's a lot cooler than it sounds." Sora laughed, Kairi looked convinced for a second but it was quickly replaced with a look of doubt. "What's wrong?"  
"How much does the school cost, it sounds pretty expensive." Sora looked at her slightly taken back.  
"Yeah it is a bit but you'd be able to afford it, you've bought the most expensive house in Twilight Town"  
"Yeah I know but Rinoa won't send me to an expensive school." Kairi looked disappointed.  
"Well you could get a scholarship. If you've done really good in school for the last 5 years and with your voice you're bound to get it. I wouldn't see why not. You're an amazing singer and I would know. I'm the only guy singer in our age group." Kairi had a small glint of hope trickling through her eyes.  
"Modest aren't you? Yeah I might try that, do you want me to drop you off somewhere or something?" She looked over at him for a second then turned back to the road.  
"Depends, when do you plan to apply for the scholarship?" He gave her a cheesy smile that over the last hour she had grown very fond of.  
"Well I was gonna drop off the truck, go home grab my reports and then if you were still here ask you how to get to Destiny Music Academy, was it?" Kairi asked and leant forward to rest her chin on the steering wheel as they drove down a straight road.  
"Well in that case, since you seem so hopelessly lost in this town then I think I'll stay. So, I guess I'm going wherever you're going." He smiled and turned to wind down the window.  
"Your eyes look really cool; they're such an intense blue." Sora blushed slightly.  
"Thanks, I think. You know your eyes are like violet. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that." Kairi gave him a suspicious look. "It's cool." She smiled to herself as they pulled up in the U-haul truck car park.  
"Wait here.' Kairi got up out of the car walked around to the boot and got out the tools. She stood there for five minutes unhinging the truck. She walked into the front office pulled out her wallet and gave the guy $100.  
"Thank you, come again" he chirped as Kairi walked back out without a sound. She quickly walked over to the Mercedes and jumped in the driver's seat but she landed on something hard and lumpy. She looked down and saw she was sitting on someone's lap. She turned her head to look into Sora deep cerulean eyes. She blushed and quickly got back out.  
"So do you plan to get out of my seat any time soon?" Kairi asked, Sora shook his head childishly. "Do you have a license?" He nodded "Can you drive a manual?" Sora once again nodded. Kairi sighed and walked around the car to jump in the other side. "You crash this and my butts on the line." He laughed at how amateur she was. "Well we'd better drop back by my place and I'll grab those reports."  
Sora roared the Mercedes to life and he drove out of the car park. You could tell he was really enjoying himself because at every red light, he'd rev the engine and as soon as the light turned green they'd scream into gear. "Sora I mean it if this cars damaged in any way I will be in so much trouble it's not funny."  
"Spoil sport." Sora pouted childishly.  
"Sorry" Kairi said feeling guilty. Sora sighed but after that he only revved the car twice before they got to Kairi's house.  
"OK, I'll only be a second" Sora nodded as Kairi jumped out of the car and quietly walked up to the door and eased it open. She whisked herself upstairs to be met by Rinoa standing in the door way to her bedroom.  
"Have you applied for a school yet? I'm not having you hang around the house all day." Kairi stopped and stood there very small and insignificant.  
"Yes Rinoa, I'm going to do this now and I've taken the U-haul truck back. I'll pay for the school and I'll quickly run down stairs and make the pancakes while you have a shower." Rinoa just shoved Kairi with a disgusted groan and called "That's all," over her shoulder. Kairi ran downstairs grabbed the flour, milk, eggs and blueberries and started to cook the pancakes. Five minutes later, they were cooked so she placed the last pancake on the plate and pulled out the butter from the fridge. She cut a small square and carefully plied it out. She placed the perfect square on the pancakes and poured a massive amount of maple syrup over the pancakes, just how Rinoa liked it. She grabbed a knife and fork placed it beside the plate and slipped outside.  
"Sheesh you took your time." Sora looked at her as she finally sat down in her seat.  
"Well I'm sorry" she said in a very sarcastic voice "but I had to make Rinoa's pancakes. Come on turn the key we don't have all day." Sora looked at her empty hands and then back at her violet eyes.  
"You might want your reports." A pained look crossed her face and she ran inside up the stairs and skidded into her room. She went to the box that she had pulled the iPod speakers out of, this time she pulled out a folder and flicked through it until she was almost at the back. She pulled out a small book of paper and flicked to the next sleeve and pulled out another small book of paper. Kairi did this for the next three sleeves and then walked down stairs and back out the front of their massive two-story house. She slipped round the front of the car, which Sora had parked only inches from the garage door. Kairi walked around to the passenger door and opened it, sat down on the seat, opened the glove box and slipped the papers inside. Sora turned the key and began to back out of the driveway. Kairi turned the radio on and searched through the stations until she found something she liked.  
"Nice choice," Sora agreed, Kairi smiled at him as Sora drove down one of the many unfamiliar roads.  
"So how far is it to DMA?" Kairi turned down the radio as she spoke. Sora's cheesy smile spread over his tanned face.  
"Take a look in front of you." Sora kept his eyes on the road as they drove up to the school; the gardens were pretty but not over done, the buildings were clean and two basket ball courts sitting next to each other with stands on either side and finally a big one room building, the rest of the buildings were hidden behind the basketball courts.  
"Whoa" Her eyes were filled with wonderment and awe but suddenly taken over by hopelessness and disappointment. "I am never going to get a scholarship here. Turn the car round." Sora looked at her in disbelief as he pulled into the DMA car park.  
"Yee of little hope. Oh, I really hope we stop studying Shakespeare soon. Last five years have you been an A student?" Kairi nodded. "And do you admit you can sing?"  
"Only just" Sora looked at her with a look on his face that was sarcastically agreeing with her. "Yeah OK I can sing."  
"Kai, you can't just sing, you could kill with that voice there's no way they'll stop you from getting the scholarship." Sora took out the keys as Kairi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"  
"Kai?" she said letting her eyebrows lower a millimeter or two.  
"Yeah Kai, hasn't anyone ever called you Kai?"  
"Only my friend Roxas but it had a lot of background behind it." Kairi said.  
"Well I guess this my name for you then. No one else is allowed to call you Kai just me. It's OK for me to call you Kai right?" Kairi laughed and nodded her head slightly. "Cool. OK come on we have to go to the office, just we need to grab the scholarship notice from the front gate OK?"  
"Yep sure." They jumped out of the car and Sora lead Kairi to the front gate to grab the notice. Sora flicked his hand through the gap in the gates and ripped off a piece of cream-colored paper from a post.  
Sora's face suddenly was taken by a wicked smirk. "I'll race you to the front office." Sora smirked before running off.  
"But I don't know where it is" Kairi called after Sora who was at least 50 yards away from her. Sora stopped for a second and turned to face Kairi.  
"I know, that's the point." He turned around and ran off. Kairi sprinted after him only to catch up to him, completely breathless by the time he had reached a pair of turquoise glass doors. "Sheesh you're a fast runner. Now believe me this is big from me, but you might have had a chance if I hadn't had the head start. OK come on and I'll introduce you to Cloud, the head dude of DMA." Kairi had suddenly turned timid and shy as she walked into the clean colourful room. "Come on lazy bum, it's just through here."  
"Lazy bum am I, who just said I could have beaten them in the sprint here huh? I was going to let you come and help me chose my wheels but if I'm a lazy bum then I guess I'll have to change my mind." Sora's mouth dropped a foot and a half.  
"You get to buy your car?" Kairi smiled at him. Almost too quick for Kairi to take in Sora dropped to his hands and knees. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeease." Kairi looked at him with a confused look.  
"Please what?" Sora glared at her.  
"Come on you know what I mean."  
"No I don't"  
"Can I please come with you to get your car?"  
"Sorry what was that?" Kairi had an evil smirk plastered on her face.  
"Pretty please can I come with you when you get your car?" Kairi laughed when suddenly a male voice came from down the hall.  
"Sora? Is that your groveling I hear?" The voice chuckled and Sora immediately stood up with a slight red brushed across his cheeks. Kairi laughed to herself. "Sora bring her in here, if the voice is anything like the laugh she might be just the person we're looking for. Come in you two, don't be shy." Sora smiled at her, grabbed her hand and they walked into the small room. Behind the desk sat a guy only 22 or 23 with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey Cloud, this is Kairi. She can kill when she sings she's amazing." Sora gushed out.  
"OK OK calm down Sora. So why haven't I heard you name around, are you new here?" Kairi nodded. "Well considering Sora's holding the scholarship notice he must think you're a pretty good singer considering the person who gets the scholarship will be his singing partner or otherwise he just really likes you." Kairi's face turned a light shade of pink. "Speak, how do you expect me to give you this scholarship if I don't hear you speak let alone sing?" Kairi's face turned a darker shade of pink.  
"Well sir, I'm not really sure what to say. Sora says I'm bound to get the scholarship but by the looks of the school which is very nice mind you I don't think I'd be good enough." Cloud gave her a gentle smile.  
"Well how about reports would you have bought your report card for the last five years?" Kairi nodded and handed him a bundle of papers. "Wow. Very impressive all A's" Cloud flicked through the pages and then he stopped. "Well except for maths, but I'm sure you can pick up on that and it's still a B+ so I'm sure we can let that slip." Cloud flicked through the rest of the reports and all were similar to the first. He then looked up and looked directly into Kairi's eyes. "Well if grades are anything to go by you can have the scholarship but there's one more thing, what musical talent do you have?"  
"She can sing," Sora replied hastily obviously hoping Kairi would get the scholarship.  
"Thank you _Kairi_" Cloud gave Sora a look of amusement. Sora smiled sheepishly. "OK I'm going to need you to sing three songs for me, one alternative rock, one soft, I've totally forgotten what you call them and finally a duet with Sora considering if you got the part he'd be your singing partner. OK first song will be "S.O.S" by Good Charlotte. Do you know this song?" Kairi let a wide grin spread across her face.  
"Know it? I love that song." Cloud laughed at her eagerness.  
"Good I'll just get you to sing the second chorus OK?" Kairi nodded in agreement. Cloud turned around to face the CD player. He pulled out a CD and popped it in with a click. He played from the very beginning of the song. The chorus was coming up and Kairi was standing there in the flow of the music.

"On the eve of my death bed,

I'll write this letter and hope it saves me."

There was the chorus and Kairi started to sing.

"Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?

Should I take notes in the end? 'Cause I need some bodies help"

Kairi stood there singing from her heart, Cloud and Sora stood there mesmerized as her voice flowed through their ears.

"I can't make it on my own,  
So I'm giving up myself"

She finished the chorus singing the last line softly, capturing the emotions hidden in the song.

"Is anybody listening...listening"

Kairi stopped singing and stood there with her hands behind her back. Cloud turned his chair around and pressed stop. He turned back around to look Kairi in the eyes. "I need the honest truth. OK Kairi?" Kairi nodded. "Do you think you can sing?"  
"I gue…" but Kairi was cut off before she could finish. Cloud was looking dead serious.  
"Yes or no?" Kairi stood there in thought.  
"Yes I think I can sing." Clouds face suddenly lost all look of seriousness and smiled.  
"Welcome to Destiny Music Academy." Cloud stood up and offered his hand to Kairi in congratulations. Kairi's mouth fell a foot and a half but Sora stood there with a smug grin on his face.  
"But don't you need me to sing two more?" Kairi asked and Cloud laughed.  
"What with a voice like that? No you'll be fine with any other song we throw at you and I believe yours and Sora's voice will fit perfectly together as well. Now run along, the school will pay for everything, books equipment ya da ya da ya da. Now go buy your car." Kairi looked at him suspiciously. "You don't think I heard you and Sora in the hall earlier. Now get out of my office." Kairi and Sora walked out of the office only just catching what Cloud said next. "She'll make a good girlfriend for you Sora" but they both swore the misheard him. They walked down the hall in silence and walked through the turquoise doors again out into the basket ball courts, which struck Kairi as kind of weird that they were just outside the front office.  
"We'll what did I tell you?" Sora looked at her triumphantly.  
"Yeah Cloud's nice." Sora's expression soon changed to mock annoyance.  
"About the scholarship you goof." Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "You…what…great…GARGH" he shoved her into the bush that they were passing at the time. Kairi gave him a look of no you didn't and then kept walking as if nothing had happened. Sora looked at her curiously and cautiously ran to catch up with her. Kairi walked round to the drivers' seat and small smirk riding the tips of her mouth as Sora sat down. Kairi knew that the passenger air conditioner came out ice cold and unluckily for them if the air conditioner was put on full blast water would spit out from it. Kairi turned the key in the engine, leaned over to the air conditioner knobs, with a quick flick of the wrist turned it up full ball, and smirked at Sora. He sat there slowly getting soaked as the air conditioner sprayed cold water over him. He leaned forward and turned off the air. "That was mean." Kairi laughed as she drove out of the car park. Kairi and Sora sat there listening to the radio as they drove back to Kairi's house. She drove the car up the driveway and parked it. "Aren't we getting your car?" Kairi jumped up out of the car ran inside and grabbed the rest of the money from the small money tin labeled _wheels_. She ran back outside and began to walk down the street. "OI Where are you going?" Kairi stopped for a second and turned to face the car where Sora had switched to the driver's seat.  
"Come on lazy bum, we've got to catch the bus or otherwise the Mercedes won't get home and before you say anything, no you cannot drive it back. Now hurry up or you'll have to miss out." Sora groaned, jumped out of the car and ran to catch up with her.  
"Spoil sport" Sora whined, Kairi only laughed. They walked to the bus stop on the corner just randomly asking questions.  
"OK, favourite colour." Kairi asked.  
"Electric blue," Sora answered automatically "Favourite car brand?"  
"Holden, favourite sport?"  
"Footy, single?" Kairi looked at him slightly taken back by the question. "Hey, it's a perfectly reasonable question, it's not like I'm asking your biggest life threatening secret." Kairi laughed with a slight hint of nervousness in it.  
"Yeah I'm single and I plan to stay that way." She looked over at Sora to see what effect it had had on him and he just looked at her understandingly. "Why? What about you?"  
"I was just curious because a hot girl like you usually has a boyfriend. But me no I'm single and like you plan to keep it that way." Kairi laughed.  
"I may not have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I don't have a stalker. Girls like me usually have stalkers not boyfriends." Sora laughed as the bus turned round the corner. Kairi pulled out her wallet, took out a note and handed it to the bus driver. "Yamaha motor yard thanks. Keep the change,"  
"Thank you ma'am," the bus driver replied humbly Sora and Kairi made their way to the back of the bus when someone called out.  
"Hey Sora, who's the babe?" Sora looked up to the back of the bus and saw his best mate Riku.  
"Hey Riku, this is Kairi" Sora turned to Kairi. "This is Riku" he leaned over and whispered in her ear "he's a bit of a player so watch yourself." Kairi smiled at him as they walked up to the back of the bus to sit with the lonely Riku. Sora sat down next to Riku and Kairi was about to sit down next to Sora but Riku shoved him across.  
"Sora let Kairi sit in the middle, and we can get better acquainted" Riku winked at Kairi and she felt a feeling of pure disgust build inside her.  
"No it's alright, but thanks anyway." Sora slided back over to a disappointed Riku and cleared the rubbish from the seat for Kairi to sit.  
"So what are you two up to?" Riku asked giving Sora a subtle nudge in the ribs. Sora groaned at his obsessive friend.  
"Kairi's buying a car and I'm tagging along." Riku raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh can I come?" Kairi looked guiltily at Riku.  
"I'm sorry but it's kind of a two seater." Riku's face dropped.  
"Oh OK." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally the bus driver pulled up.  
"Yamaha motor yard." The bus driver called and Kairi stood up and began walking to the front of the bus. Sora looked confused. Wasn't Yamaha a music industry? Riku looked out the window and saw a yard full of motorbikes.  
"Kairi I envy you big time!" he called after her. Kairi turned round and smiled at him and she and Sora jumped off the bus. Yamaha motor yard was to one side and Holden car yard was to the other. Sora started heading towards the Holden car yard.  
"Hey where are you going? We gotta go this way." Sora looked over to the direction she was heading, she was walking into a motor yard full of motorbikes.  
"Whoa. Which one are you getting?"  
"Yamaha XT600E" Sora was gob smacked but then a look of pure envy shot over his face.  
"I knew I should have learnt to ride a motorbike." He whined as Kairi laughed. For half an hour they stood in an office while Kairi was signing paper after paper. Finally he handed her two helmets and a pair of keys.  
"Come on let's give this baby a whirl." Kairi threw him a helmet and walked to the bike that had just been parked outside the office. Kairi's eyes shone with happiness, her mouth plastered into what seemed like a permanent smile. Kairi jumped on the front of the motorbike and Sora jumped on behind her. "Wrap your arms around my waist." Sora wrapped his arms round her waist but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid his face of the smallest blush that crept into his cheeks. Kairi sped out of the motor yard and down the road. The wind whipped past them. Kairi laughed as she drove faster and faster. Finally, they came to a red light. "So where can I drop you off?" Sora leaned forward to her ear so she could hear him better. "Down the next street, number 25." Kairi nodded.  
"Hey isn't that the place a couple of houses down from mine?"  
"Yeah it is." The light turned green and she quickly shifted the bike into gear. Kairi drove the bike down the next street and stopped just outside the house. Sora jumped off and handed her the helmet. Kairi pulled off her helmet and shook he hair into its natural shape.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Yeah see you then." Sora handed her the helmet and she slowly drove the bike down the street and into her driveway. Sora walked up to his front door pulled the key out from under the mat and went inside.

***


	4. Black and Red Wrists

_**Secrets**_

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**December**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**January 2003**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**February**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**Chapter 3: Black and Red Wrists**

Kairi was lying in her bed listening to the sound of the cold rain hitting the roof. She rolled over to look at the time thinking that it was about time to get up and cook Rinoa's pancakes before she had to leave for work.

It was six in the morning when Kairi slowly dragged herself from bed and walked over to one of the boxes she still hadn't gotten around to unpacking. She rummaged around in it until she had pulled out one of her pairs of jeans and a shirt. She pulled on her hooded jacket, slipped her iPod into her pocket and looped her keys on her fingers.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to start cooking the pancakes for Rinoa. She spent half an hour cooking the pancakes, being so cautious not to burn them. She piled them on a plate one on top of the other until there were seven blueberry pancakes all in a steamy pile. She quickly walked to the fridge and pulled out the maple syrup and butter.

As Kairi closed the fridge, she noticed that Rinoa was actually keeping the calendar up to date but slightly more alarming she noticed the fact that it was Monday, her first day at Destiny Music Academy. "Damn. DMA is on today and it's raining. I can't drive my bike in the rain, 100 to one I'll crash. Gargh! I guess if I'm careful it'll be OK. I don't care I'm taking the bike," Kairi said, voicing her fight with herself out loud.

Kairi put the square of butter on top of the pancakes and then drenched it in maple syrup to Rinoa's exact preference. Kairi looked at the clock again, 7 o'clock. "DMA starts at 8:40; OK I have half an hour before I should leave. I should really finish un packing that last box, it's starting to get desperate."

Kairi walked up stairs to her room and shut the door behind her as she walked to the only box that remained packed. She walked over to it and knelt down beside the box. She pulled out a few rolls of bandages, a number of First Aid kits, and a small black and blue backpack. "I could use this, I'm going to need a good supply of First Aid." She unzipped the backpack and slipped in a roll of bandage and one of the smaller more portable First Aid kits, she kept pulling out things from the box.

"Hah there it is, my secret supply of chocolate, I was wondering where that got to." She pulled out a shoebox and flicked the lid open. Kairi quickly grabbed one of the smaller bars, unraveled it and popped it in her mouth as she dropped a bar of chocolate in her bag. As Kairi dug down further and further she found things she didn't know she had. "There's my watch," Kairi said marveling at her lost but broken watch.

Kairi finally got to the bottom of the box where her skateboard sat. She pulled it out of the box and flipped it over to check if the wheels needed oiling. Written all over the base of the skateboard were messages written by her friends. She sat there reading each one, the first one was by her ex-boyfriend, she broke up with him just before she moved out of Dusk City.

_Hey Babe, thanks for letting us write on your board, well you probably wouldn't have if you knew but anyway. Love you beautiful, from your very hot boy friend Axel. I'll miss you heaps._

Axel was incredibly vain but he loved her to bits, he had dropped to his knees and begged for her not to leave when he found out she was moving away. The next was from Selphie.

_LOL we stole your board and now we're graffiting it. We'll miss you so much, at least now there'll be more guys for me. I feel for the poor girls down in Twilight Town, they aren't gunna have any boy friend's considering they'll all be chasing your freaking hot figure, damn I hate your body why can't it by mine. Yeah, well have fun and keep in touch Selphz_

Selphie always claimed that every guy wanted to go out with her even though she denied every word of it. Then there was one from her all time stunt buddy and best friend, Roxas.

_Keep up the dardevilness because if I come down there and your too chicken to do some sort of extreme thing with me I will officially kick your butt, oh and as soon as you get a bike then bring her down here and we'll make some serious air, Don't forget me, your daredevil stunt buddy, Roxas_

Roxas was always telling her, get a motorbike, get a motor bike, and now she finally had one so she'd have to drop down some time and watch him die of envy. There were two left .

_No don't leave me NO NO NO NO, fine leave me damn you, damn you to hell, damn you and your capability to move away, I hate you! Na na jokes, I'll miss you so much, remember to keep in touch well you have no excuse because I have your number ha ha!_

_Love you xox (don't you dare change your number)_

Kairi laughed, she and Olette had been friends since year 3 and they'd grown really close, Kairi had always helped her through tough times and she'd also introduced her to Roxas, who from what she knew were still dating. Finally, there was one more.

Hey Kair…

Kairi stooped there and quickly flicked the board over, she knew exactly who that was from. No one, absolutely no one had ever called her Kair except for Hayner and Hayner was not a person she wished to think about. Kairi looked at her watch and saw that it was 7: 30. "Time to go" she sighed as she put her board down picked up her bag.

Rachel threw a few pens off the desk into it and headed outside flicking the keys around her finger. Kairi pulled up her hoodie and opened the front door. She took two steps outside and instantly she was bombarded with a wave of rain and was soaked to the bone.

Kairi walked over to her bike, put on her helmet and revved it to life. She sat there in concentration just to help her focus because riding a motorbike isn't exactly one of the safest things to do, Roxas would be proud. Kairi rode out of the drive way and down the wet road. Water splashed up and pierced the tiny gap between the bottom of her jeans and her shoes. Drops of rain stabbed against her like needles and the coldness of the wind against the water crashing down on her made it even more painful.

Five minutes into the ride, she was totally numb and the rain actually felt like rain, the hour drive there was pleasant enough despite the wind and the rain but the absence of any crashing or uncontrollable swerving was pretty satisfying. The only major problem was when she under estimated how deep the puddle was and she drove through it rather than around it. Her feet emerged from the puddle totally drenched. As she drove along her shoes were like taps with water endlessly flowing from their tips.

Kairi finally saw DMA in view and drove faster, finally letting the adrenaline rush take its affects. She drove through the gate and parked her bike in one of the spaces under a tree so at least her bike would stay partially dry. Kairi sat there on her bike under the little shade of the tree, hoping against all hopes that today wouldn't be a total wreck like the rest of her life had already turned out to be. Kairi picked herself up off her bike and slowly dragged her feet across the car park.

"Hey Kai," a smile spread across Kairi's face as she turned to face a very dry Sora who was sitting in the car parked beside her. "You look wet." Sora claimed with a smirk riding his lips.

"You think?" her voice overflowing with sarcasm. Sora stepped out of the car and pulled his hood over his brown spiky hair. In a matter of seconds, he was utterly drenched. Kairi laughed, "You know what? This is exactly how you looked when I turned on my air conditioning. That was hysterical." Sora looked at her in annoyance.

"That was not funny, it was cruel." Sora grumbled.

"That's why it was funny, and you know we aren't going to get any dryer standing here in the rain."

"Really? Come on this way." Sora led the way to the big one roomed hall. They reached the big doors and heard a light murmur come from inside. As soon as the door was slightly open, they were blasted with the loud noise of people talking. Sora and Kairi walked into the large room leaving a trail of wet footprints amongst a thousand others.

"Hey Sora" Sora and Kairi blindly walked over in the direction of the voice. "Sora you numb nut over here." Sora turned and saw a blonde haired boy looking at them with a, you idiot look on his face

"Don't you give me that look." Sora hit they guy in the back of the head. "OK, everyone this is Kairi; Kai this is Tidus, he plays electric guitar" Sora gestured to the boy who had called them over. "This is Leon he's bass guitar," gesturing to a brown haired boy with green eyes, "You've already met Riku, he's drums," Riku winked at her. "Rikky plays keyboard, her names actually Rikku but everyone calls her Rikky," A dark blonde haired girl waved at her. "And this is Yuna, she's a singer." Yuna looked at Kairi's jeans and hoodie disapprovingly obviously thinking herself better in her leather jacket and a miniskirt. She quickly redirected her attention back to Riku, who she had previously been staring at. There was what felt like hours of awkward silence when finally it was broken by Tidus.

"So Kairi, what are you here for?"

"Singing" Kairi said with the tiniest glimpse of a blush crawling over her cheeks. As soon as the word had left her lips she was hit with a wave of competitive "OOOOOOH"s

"Looks like Yuna's got some comp-e-tition" Riku said with laughter clearly ringing in his voice. Yuna smiled painfully at Riku, then turned to Kairi, shooting her a deadly glare. Kairi could tell that within the first five minutes of being at DMA, she had all ready scored herself an enemy.

Rikky and Yuna began having a conversation between them about shopping, while Riku Tidus and Sora talked amongst themselves, leaving Kairi there talking to no one in particular.

"Whoa, Kairi! Riku just told me you were buying a motorbike, that's awesome." Kairi turned to face Sora, Riku and Tidus.

"Umm…Yeah a Yamaha XT600E" Riku and Tidus's mouth fell while Sora looked at them in amusement.

"This must have been what I looked like on Saturday, funny." Sora smiled.

"Hey, is it like HERE?" Riku said like a seven year old with way too much sugar. Kairi smiled but nodded her head. "Oh can we see it, can we, can we, can we please, can we see it." Riku spoke a mile per second and nearly hit his head on the roof as he jumped up and down.

"Riku it's pouring rain, can't you wait until later." Riku looked at her with puppy-dog eyes that could melt the coldest heart "Riku no, don't give me that look," Rikky and Yuna stopped talking and she looked over her shoulder at the scene behind her. "Riku stop, please, come on Riku I just dried off, Riku, oh fine." Riku's face lit up with a blinding smile while behind her Yuna was over flowing with jealousy.

Kairi Riku and Tidus began to walk to the door when Kairi turned around to face Sora, Rikky and Yuna. "Sora, are you coming?" Sora groaned and flicked his hood over his head and walked over to her. "Umm what about you two, would you like to come?" Kairi asked timidly. Yuna sneered at her.

"Oh you want me to come with you, in the rain! No I straightened my hair today and you think I'm going to let my hair get all frizzy? No." Yuna scolded her.

"Umm…OK, I'll see you later then," Kairi said and Yuna scrunched up her nose and shook her head in annoyance. Kairi turned around and began walking with Sora, Riku and Tidus.

"Hey, don't worry about her, she's just a bit up tight." Riku put his arm around her shoulder and gently squeezed her shoulder. The four of them walked across the two basketball courts, slowly getting wetter by the second.

Tidus being the big kid that he was couldn't resist the urge to jump in a massive puddle just ahead of them. He stopped for a second to let the others get ahead of him. When they were only a yard away, Tidus ran up behind them and just as he was a step away from them, he jumped. He landed straight in the middle of the puddle utterly soaking his friends.

All three of them stopped, Sora and Riku turned around to face Tidus while Kairi moved her foot forward as if to keep walking but then quickly swept it back through the puddle causing a directed splash to hit Tidus in the face. Kairi turned around smiling as she looked at a grumpy Tidus who was wiping the water off his face.

"Aww, I'm sorry Tidus. Did you get wet?" Kairi asked in a childish voice. Sora and Riku laughed as Tidus turned his back on them with his arms crossed. "Come on do you want to see my bike or not, you can always go back inside if you want." Reluctantly, Tidus turned around and walked next to Kairi who had a triumphant look spread across her face.

Just before they reached the car park a bell rang which Kairi assumed meant that class was going to start. Riku and Tidus moaned as Sora and Kairi laughed to themselves. "Come on I'll show you at lunch then you guys can have a good look at it and if it's not too wet you can start it up." Riku was practically jumping out of his skin in excitement. As the four of them walked over to the hall they saw a multitude of people spilling out of the large hall.

"So Kairi, you're in our stage class right?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded her head letting wet strands of hair flick over her eyes and tickle her nose. She tried to blow them out of her face but they continued to sit there, plastered to her face. Kairi focused on the piece of hair that had turned a darker shade of red. As the four of them walked, Kairi kept trying to blow the piece of hair out of her eyes when she walked into a pole. Sora, Riku and Tidus cracked up laughing.

"Shut up, it came out of nowhere." Her three friends laughed even harder. "It did, don't laugh. Just because you didn't run into a pole." As soon as she had mentioned the word pole, Tidus walked straight into the corner of the door leaving a red crease down his face. Kairi, Sora and Riku couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Sora couldn't keep himself up and fell to the ground in hysterics, Riku had one hand on the wall and the other hand wrapped around his waist. Kairi stood there tears streaming down her face using all the strength she had to keep herself from falling to the ground like Sora. Tidus glared at them, only wishing that looks could kill, but even if they could they would only die from laughter.

"Whatever, see you jerks in class," They only vaguely heard what he said over the sounds of their own laughter. Sora and Riku finally managed to stop laughing and pulled themselves up and turned to Kairi.

"OK Kai, it was funny and all but you can stop laughing now." Kairi stood there doubled over, only able to murmur.

"N...n...n..." then she burst into a fresh peal of hysterics. Suddenly a smirk crawled over Sora's face.

"You know, I have the perfect cure" Kairi looked at him laughing with an air of suspicion floating through her voice. "You need to take deep breaths" Kairi's eyes opened wide as she continued to laugh nervously but still uncontrollably and shook her head furiously as a memory came back. Roxas had used this same horrible trick on her too many times, and for Kairi it was not a pleasant experience but for everyone else thought it had been hilarious. "Breath in..." Sora smirked and Kairi laughed harder tears streaming down her face using all her will power to catch a single breath.

"And out..." Riku said catching on. Kairi laughed harder still as Riku and Sora began to laugh as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice echoed from behind them. They turned around to be face to face with a very annoyed Cloud. "Kairi, it's only your first day so I'll let you off with a warning, but you two boys, you know the rules so you're coming with me." Cloud turned around and began walking in the direction of the office.

"See you in class Kai," Sora and Riku walked after Cloud, Riku looked over his shoulder at Kairi.  
"Yeah, see you honey," and he winked at her. Kairi gave him a look with, Oh no you didn't written all over it and gave him the finger as she turned to go to class.

Sora smiled to himself and mouthed the words, "No chance". Kairi had a vague idea of where her English class was from a package she had gotten in the mail a month ago. It took her a couple of minutes but she finally found the room. As she went to turn the handle, the door swung open and she stood face to face with Yuna. In the first half an hour Kairi had grown a rather large disliking to Yuna and it was too easy to tell that she didn't like Kairi very much either.

"Move out of the way, maggot" Yuna said shoving her in the shoulder. Yuna walked passed her with her nose a little too high for her own good with Rikky walking behind her. Kairi walked in and saw that there was three groups of desks, each could probably fit six people. Tidus was leaning against the wall next to the door when Kairi walked passed and totally unaware of him. Kairi went and took a seat at the group of tables closest to the window.

She sat there for a few minutes, the class had started a while ago, there was only the seven of them but even though Sora and Riku were with Cloud and Yuna and Rikky had just left the classroom, Tidus and Leon should have been there. Kairi believing no one was around pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. Tidus stood there watching her curiously then to his shock, she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She flicked the tab and a small yellow flame appeared, she bought it closer and closer to the paper. When the flame was only a split second from the paper's edge, Tidus spoke causing Kairi to diminish the flame and whip the lighter into her pocket as she had done too many times before.

"I wouldn't do that," Kairi whipped her head around to face Tidus. "You could get expelled for that and on your first day, I don't think that'll sit well with your parents." Kairi turned around with her back to Tidus. Tidus walked over and sat in one of the seat across from her. Tidus and Kairi sat there in silence when slowly the door began to open.

Sora and Riku crept around the door but when they realized that the teacher wasn't there they relaxed and Riku pulled up a seat next to Kairi and Sora next to Tidus. Yuna walked into the room with a lip gloss and a pocket mirror in her hands slowly walking to the table where Kairi, Tidus, Sora and Riku sat. Yuna looked up from her mirror just as she reached the table only to see Riku put his arm around Kairi's shoulder. Kairi turned to Riku and was about to say something when Yuna spoke up.

"You're in my seat." Kairi pulled Riku's arm off her shoulder and pushed it hard onto his chair but then turned back to Yuna and Rikky who had appeared behind her.

"Umm...excuse me?"

"You're in my seat." Yuna repeated as jealousy burned through her like fire. Kairi looked at the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, but your name doesn't seem to be on it." Kairi said with an innocent look spread across her face.

"Well neither is yours." Yuna stood there triumphantly.

"Neither is my what?" Kairi asked innocently.

"Your name," Yuna said slightly annoyed.

"My names Kairi, how do you do?" Kairi asked trying to hide the smile that was threatening to cross her lips.

"It isn't on the chair." Despite all the make-up Yuna's cheeks were red with fury.

"What isn't on the chair?" Kairi had loved this, she'd act as if her memory lasted no longer then a couple of seconds.

"Your freaking name, maggot!" Yuna was practically screaming with rage, it was a wonder no one heard it.

"I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken with someone else but I'm not a maggot, I do believe I'm a human." Kairi couldn't help it and she smiled at Yuna. Yuna was about to open her mouth but pulled out the seat closest to Riku and sat down in a huff. Riku smiled in amusement and leant over into Kairi's ear.

"Too good." Kairi smiled at him when the door swung open and Leon walked through the door and took a seat next to Sora. Only seconds later a very round lady, Miss Rina bustled through the door, carrying a very large chocolate bar in one hand and wheeling a very packed trolley behind her.

She pulled out a couple of papers from her trolley and then started to write something on the board about hidden meanings in songs. Kairi sat there fingering the lighter in her pocket when something started to rub against her foot. She looked under the table and saw Yuna's black pumps rubbing against her leg. She looked up at Yuna uneasily, down at her foot then back at Yuna. Yuna had a smug look on her face until she realized what she was doing.

For the entire lesson, Kairi sat their writing down notes when she was told to, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't listen to a word Miss Rina was saying. It had been an hour into the lesson and she was sitting there slowly dying of boredom so she nudged Riku in the ribs.

"Hey, how much longer has this class got?" Riku leaned over against Kairi's shoulder.

"There are only two different subjects a day and music, each one's two hours long, so we're half way through English." Kairi groaned a long and pained groan and slouched back in her chair. Kairi sat there fiddling with her pens, tapping on the table and tearing up tiny pieces of paper, when finally there was five minutes until the end of the lesson.

She sat there staring at the clock as the hands ticked over every second, each seeming longer then the last when something started rubbing against her thigh. She leaned back and looked under the table to see Riku's hand slowly fingering its way up her leg. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being, so she pulled her lighter out of her pocket. She knew that the fluid inside it wouldn't allow any longer than three seconds of the flame being on bare skin before it would burn, so she held the lighter under Riku's wrist and silently flicked the tab.

"1…" she whispered to herself, Riku hadn't notice her talking. "2…" she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Riku with a puzzled look on his face. "3." And she quickly whipped the lighter into her pocket. Just as she had managed to get her lighter in her pocket Riku whipped his hand out from under the table, saw a reddish-black mark on his wrist, and began rubbing it so the slight pain would go away. He looked up at Kairi terribly confused but just as he went to open his mouth, the bell rang for the end of the period. She pushed here stuff into her bag and stood up, leaving Riku sitting there with his mouth half open.

"Better close your mouth before the flies get in." Sora laughed, Yuna and Rikky quickly got out of class so that Yuna could put a fresh layer of make-up on before the next class. Sora hit Riku's mouth shut as he stood up and walked over to stand near Kairi, closely followed by Tidus. They turned and started to walk to the door when Sora turned around to face Riku. "Oi, are you coming or not?" Riku shoved his books in his bag and walked over to the others still looking at his wrist. Tidus looked at Riku's wrist and quietly laughed to himself. He pulled his head near Kairi's and whispered.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Riku's wrist is a sort of black-red colour would you?"

"Well he shouldn't try to feel my leg then should he?" she said with a small smile on her face.

"You are so cruel.' Tidus said with a small laugh in his voice.

"I know," and she just laughed as they kept walking to science. Science was just as boring as English but this time Riku didn't run his hand up her leg. After science was lunch and Tidus was looking forward to riding Kairi's bike since the puddles had cleared up, Riku was still wondering about his wrist and he had totally forgotten about it, until Tidus brought it up.

"Can we ride your bike please Kairi. It's all dry, see? Please can we ride it?" Tidus stood there with his hands together. Kairi laughed, amused and agreed. Tidus, Sora, Riku and Kairi walked down to the student car park where she had parked her bike.

Riku and Tidus raced to the bike tackling each other along the way. Riku would get in front so that seconds later Tidus would tackle him down. Then when Tidus was in front, Riku would tackle him. Riku and Tidus were neck and neck as they came close to bike but Tidus tripped on a rock and rolled into the tree that Kairi had parked next to. Riku laughed as Tidus rolled along the grass and Riku jumped on Kairi's bike.

Riku ran his hand down the side of the bike admiringly then began making engine noises and leaned to the side to turn an imaginary corner. Sora and Kairi walked over to help Tidus up. All three looked up at Riku and burst into laughter. Sora, who was in the middle of helping Tidus up off the ground, fell over and Sora and Tidus sat there laughing while Kairi walked over to him with her hand on her mouth trying to control her laughter so that she could talk. When she reached Riku she looked at him sitting on the bike like a two year old and laughed.

Kairi sat down behind him on the back of the bike. She slipped her arms under his and let her hands rest on the handles as she put her feet on the peddles. A perverted smile crawled over Riku's face as Kairi started up her bike. Kairi slipped her hands over Riku's and put them on the handles. She reversed out of the parking spot and jumped off the back as Riku began to drive. Kairi then walked over to Tidus and Sora who were sitting against the tree.

"You are sooo mean." Sora laughed and shook his head pitifully.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked suspiciously as she sat down next to Sora watching Riku try to control her bike.

"He thinks you like him," Sora said amused.

"Is he really that stupid?" Kairi asked in pity.

"Yeah, well even I'd think that given the way you just acted."

"And how would that be?" Kairi asked

"You were like all over him"

"I was not"

"That's what it looked like"

"I only started up the bike for him plus he's not that perverted" She reasoned, Sora looked at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"You wanna bet" he said playfully.

"Oh, come on, Riku's not that bad, is he?" Sora laughed and watched Riku ride around the car park one more time. Riku stopped the bike just in front of the three of them and leaned over on the handles.

"Soooo…" Riku began while Tidus stood up and walked over to Riku.

"Give it a rest Riku, she's not interested. Now get off it's my turn, you alcoholic." Tidus gave Riku a shove and watched him roll off the bike and along the ground.

"You don't know that" Riku protested.

"Erm, yeah I do, it was just your turn and now it's my turn, see?" Tidus said in a know-it-all sort of voice.

"No, you numb skull. That she's not interested in me." Riku retorted.

"Pfft." Tidus laughed and drove off on the bike. Riku sat there for a second in Tidus' dust then stood up, brushed himself off and went and sat next to Kairi leaning against the tree. As Tidus reached the other end of the car park Riku yawned and put his arm over her shoulder._ My gosh, you can't be serious, you're pulling THIS move?_ Kairi thought to herself. Kairi rolled her eyes and reached into her pockets where lighter was sitting, begging her to set something alight. She held it just under Riku's open hand and silently flicked the tab. She sat there long enough for it to cause him a small amount of pain but not any damage. As she felt Riku's arm twitch a little she quickly pushed the protesting lighter into her pocket and sat there as innocently as she could. Suddenly she was rolled onto Sora by Riku pulling his arm back from behind her shoulder.

"What the?!" Riku yelled.

"Whoa, lower the volume a bit. Now what's wrong?" Sora asked his ears ringing with the sound of Riku's voice.

"My wrist keeps hurting and it's gone a sort of black and red colour. What the hell man but it only seems to happen when I have my arm around Kairi" Riku trailed off and looked down at his wrist then back up at Kairi, then at his wrist again. "You evil child, what on earth have you done to me?" Kairi stood up and slowly started walking backwards away from Riku and Sora. Riku stood up and started walking towards her. "Kairi what did you do?" Riku asked as the two of them started to jog.

"Yeah, umm well... nothing" Kairi turned around and bolted towards Tidus and Riku started running after her. Kairi ran on, slowly getting further and further away from Riku and laughing breathlessly. Tidus saw the two of them running towards him and laughed.

"Come on Riku she's beating you. A girl is beating you!" Tidus yelled out as Riku pushed on harder than before. Tidus had stopped the bike and sat there watching Kairi run for her life. Kairi ran up to Tidus and stopped, leaning against the back of the bike trying to catch her breath. She saw Riku a couple of yards in front of her still running and when he was just about to reach the bike she took off in the direction of Sora, totally disorientating him.

Riku quickly turned around and ran after Kairi who had slowed to a jog since Riku had no chance of keeping up with her but he sprinted forward and they both reached the edge of the grass at the same time, Riku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the ground. The two of them lay there laughing and trying to catch their breath when Tidus pulled up in front of them.

"Oooooh, I wonder what Yuna will have to say about this, hmm Riku?" Kairi sat up and looked down at Riku in disgust.

"You mean you've been pulling moves on me all day and you're going out with Yuna, gargh Riku you're such a player." Kairi stood up, walked over, and sat next to Sora who was still sitting against the tree. Tidus drove the bike over back to where Kairi had parked it as Riku walked over to them. Tidus sat down and turned to Kairi.

"Riku's not going out with Yuna, just she has a thing for Riku and it'd be funny to see her face if she found out how close you two are already plus, she really hates you." Kairi blushed a little but smiled at them.

"You guys are such idiots," Kairi laughed and leaned back against the tree. After a minute or so of constant squirming Kairi finally got comfortable sitting there in the warm summer day when the bell rang for music. "Aww, you're joking. I just got comfortable." The three boys laughed.

"Yeah we could tell." All four of them stood up and walked over to the main hall where they had been that morning. They walked in and stood there, looking over at a very crowded wall.

"What's all that about?" Kairi asked.

"Music rooms," Sora sighed. "It's my turn to check, if I'm not back in five leave without me I don't want to hold you back."

"Dude you'll be the only one who knows the stage room."

"Aww yeah, well in that case come in and get whatever's left of me." Riku and Tidus nodded, Sora saluted the three of them and turned and walked towards the wall. A couple of minutes later Yuna, Rikky and Leon came up behind them.

"Sora's gone to check?" Rikky asked.

"Yeah and we should probably go get him he's been there for a while." Riku said with a semi worried look on his face.

"No wait there he is, holy crap he's got a black eye, funny." Yuna said from behind them. Kairi whisked around whipping Yuna in the face with her straight red hair. She saw the deadly stare on Yuna's face and turned back around. Tidus walked forward to meet a wounded Sora.

"So?" he asked as serious as if his mother had just died.

"B15" Sora breathed out.

"We have a room everyone B15 come on everyone lets go. Hey Kairi can you help me with Sora?"

"Yeah sure" Kairi walked over to Sora and Tidus. "Wow, I didn't think you were serious about if you don't come back. Dang, look at your eye." Kairi looked at Sora who had his arms over hers and Tidus' shoulders.

"Yeah well that's why we take turns each day, and I'm sorry Kairi but your time will come." Kairi laughed but stopped when she saw how serious Sora looked but only for a second because she burst into more laughter.

"What are you laughing at? It's a war over there."

"Your face…it's…so…so…serious…" she laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah Riku got a broken leg from that once."

"Seriously funny" And she burst into laughter again straining to keep both her and Sora upright. They walked to B15 and sat down in the chairs that had been arranged in semi circle around a stage. Standing on the stage were two people one tall and muscular and the other a slightly shorter woman.

"Welcome back everyone, Wakka and I will be teaching you again." She spoke into the microphone and then the man whose name was Wakka pulled it out of her hands and held it to his mouth.

"Yes me and Aerith will be taking you once again, you lucky kids." Everyone moaned "Yes but before we start I believe there is someone new here. Kairi where are you?" Kairi sunk lower in her chair. "Looking for someone who is trying not to be noticed. Hmm suspicious there seems to be a gap between the terrible trio, could it be that the terrible trio has become a fearful foursome, oh no what will we do? Kairi welcome to Destiny Music Academy I assume you know everyone?" Kairi nodded. "Good. Now all positions are taken so it looks like we will have a back up something. Who will be fighting for their lead part? So what do you do Kairi?" Kairi rose back up in her chair.

"Singing" she said timidly.

"Oooooh, it looks like Yuna is fighting for her lead spot, now let's have a little competition shall we. Kairi, Yuna and Sora please come up here. Riku, Tidus, Leon, Rikky please go to your instruments and get ready to play "Wake Me Up When September Ends". OK here are the lyrics Yuna you'll be first verse then Sora, then Kairi and so on. Now one, two, three, Go!" Tidus, Riku, Leon and Rikky began playing, then Yuna began.

"_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last."_

Yuna's voice flowed like silk and sent the room into a sway.

"_Wake me up when September ends."_

Then Sora began to sing with a voice like none they had ever heard before.

"_Like my father's come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends."_

Sora stopped singing then everyone turned to Kairi to listen to see who was better. Riku, Tidus, Leon and Rikky played on.

"_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars."_

The music stopped, the room was filled with her voice and the emotions of the song. Kairi didn't notice that they had stop playing and sung on.

"_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are."_

Kairi stopped singing and looked to Yuna and she began to sing. No one was playing instruments when suddenly Riku broke the tension. "Shut up Yuna let Kairi sing." Yuna shut her mouth timidly and if it was anyone else, she would have retaliated with a role of insults but it was Riku.

"_As my memory rests,_

_But never forget what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Ring out the bells again,_

_Like when we did when spring began,_

_Wake me up when September ends."_

Then Sora began to sing along with Kairi. It sounded perfect, like music from heaven. Then Riku, Tidus, Leon and Rikky began to play but Yuna yanked on Rikky's cord and unplugged her keyboard.

"_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rests,_

_But never forget what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my father's come to pass,_

_Twenty years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Wake me up when September ends."_

"Wow now that's some singing talent, now we all ways make this fair by voting so if you'd like to keep Yuna as lead singer and Kairi for back up, make some noise!" Yuna yelled happily and stamped on Rikky's foot and she yelled as well, slightly less enthusiastically. "Hmm, now how about for Kairi for lead." All the boys started yelling and cheering, playing their instruments enthusiastically. Kairi kept quiet, pulling an imaginary zipper across her lips, smiling at Yuna emphasizing her point that she had officially kicked her butt. "Well I believe we have a winner."

"OK well we have three new songs today so this should take us the hour we have left. OK the songs are Dammit by Blink-182, How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20 and Shadow of the Day Linkin Park. We'll start with Dammit, here are your chords, lyrics and manuscripts now get to work." They all started learning their new song and Yuna kept singing lead parts rather than back up parts, which everyone found amusing at first but eventually it started to get annoying, and to her disappointment she got the hang of the backup parts ensuring her part as backup singer.

Kairi and Sora stood their singing, smiling just letting the song carry them away from the world. Riku decided to add a drum solo in the middle of the song, which everyone laughed at, and Tidus and Leon both enjoyed sliding around the stage. The one song took up the whole lesson and everyone walked out laughing except for Yuna and Rikky, Rikky would have been laughing if it weren't for the disapproving glares from Yuna. They all walked to their cars talking. Sora, Tidus, Kairi and Riku stood there the last four in the car park.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tidus called and jumped in his car and drove off.

"Yeah see ya." Sora called after him.

"Cya Sora, love you gorgeous."

"Get over yourself Riku" Kairi retorted.

"Told, man, Told" Sora laughed before getting in his car and driving off down the long road leaving Kairi sitting on her bike slipping on her helmet and Riku standing beside her.

"So there is no way you'll go out with me?" Riku asked leaning on the handle of Kairi's bike.

"Basically, you're just all over me and a little too horny for my liking. I'm more likely to go out with Sora or Tidus then you. That doesn't matter though, I don't want a boyfriend." Riku took this as a surprise.

"Really a girl as pretty as yourself" and he began to run his hand up her arm only to meet an icy glare from Kairi. "Yeah, sorry, but still,"

"I'm just not interested Riku."

"Fine but if you are interested then make sure I'm the first one you look to, OK?" Kairi laughed.

"Maybe Riku, just maybe" Kairi lightly pushed Riku off her bike and ruffled his long silver hair. "Cya Riku" Kairi walked her bike backwards and then drove off into the distance leaving Riku there in the dust.

"Yeah, cya Kairi" he whispered after her watching her figure get further and further away.

***


	5. April Fools Day

**Secrets**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**--March--**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**--April--**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**Chapter 4: April Fool's Day**

A cool breeze blew golden leaves through Kairi's autumn red hair. Her eyes shone such a clear violet from the mid-winter's breeze. Small flakes of snow drifted to the ground and melted within seconds. Kairi sat there leaning over the handles of her bike calmly thinking about the day ahead, pushing the pain out of her mind. That morning Kairi had burnt the pancakes and Rinoa had told her off for five minutes using every degrading term possible. Usually Kairi could manage to keep her mouth closed during these times and just wait to be dismissed but this time Kairi couldn't take it.

"You think I'm the ungrateful mutt? Why don't you turn around and look in the mirror you tramp!" she screamed. Rinoa had been caught completely off guard, Kairi never retaliated, but once she'd recovered from shock, Kairi's outburst resulted in an early morning episode. Rinoa had picked up her knife and held her close to her chest. She held the knife just at the bottom of her right rib cage, pushed it against her skin and dragged it down her side leaving a deep cut that started pouring blood. It had only been ten minutes before she had to leave so she pulled herself free and ran outside in tears. Kairi had ridden out of their street and around the corner before pulling over, lifting her shirt up until it was just above the beginning of the gash. She dragged her bag in front of her and pulled out the bandage and clips. She wrapped it around her stomach over a long rectangular padding and clipped it tightly to stop the blood flow. She breathed deeply as she waited for the agonising pain to subside. It was April fool's day and Kairi was trying to find some sort of practical joke she could play on the boys. She carefully leant across the handles of her bike, thinking over everything that usually happens in a day. She thought slowly playing out the day in her mind trying to find the most cunning plan of action until it hit her. She could use her coffee, it wasn't the most evil choice but she could see it having potential. Every day since she had been going to Destiny Music Academy she had bought a coffee from the small cafe ten minutes away. She smirked as she started the bike and drove down to the cafe but she stopped at the small service station on the way; sometimes it really amazed her at how conveniently stocked they could be. Kairi parked just outside the doors of the service station and quickly raced inside. She picked up a small bottle of Listerine, lemon juice, salt, chocolate, sour worms and coke. She quickly walked to the checkout bought the items and finished driving to the cafe. Kairi rode down the road trying to balance the bag in one hand and steer the bike with the other. As her hair flicked back behind her the leaves that had been caught in her dark red hair flew out and fluttered down behind her. The small café appeared in the distance closely followed by the towering figure of DMA behind it. She pulled up into the car park, got up off her bike, and walked through the double doors. She went to the counter and ordered two lattes with a hint of caramel and stood there searching through her bag for her wallet while she waited for her coffee. She pulled out a $10 note and slipped it around her fingers as the lady brought the two lattes to the counter.

"$7.95, honey" Kairi handed her the note and walked out to her bike slowly drinking her coffee as she slipped the change into her pocket. Usually Kairi would wait until she got to DMA to drink her coffee because Riku, Tidus and Sora would usually need something to wake them up but today she had a different method. Kairi sat there on her bike drinking her coffee as fast as she could manage considering how hot it was and left the other one sitting on the road beside the bike. She finally finished her coffee with a burnt tongue to prove it and pulled the bag of products from the service station onto her lap. She pulled off the lid of her coffee and opened the bag, pulling out the Listerine and poured some into the coffee cup. She then did the same with salt, lemon juice and coke, pouring it into the cup until it was two thirds full. She started her bike and let the chocolate rest on the exhaust pipe to melt it and then poured it in to the cup. Kairi then pulled the sour worms into tiny pieces and then dropped them into the now full coffee cup. She closed the lid of the cup, covered the holes in the lid and shook the cup until it was like a thick sludge. She held the coffees in her hands as she drove down the road to DMA. As Kairi pulled into the car park she saw Sora leaning against the tree she parked next to. She pulled up and Sora walked towards her, in one quick sweep slipped the coffee out of her hand, and had it to his lips. Kairi pressed her lips tightly together to stop herself from laughing. Sora swallowed a mouth full and then dropped the coffee and started gagging holding his hands to his throat.

"What is that?!" he gasped. Kairi smiled her mischievous smile.

"Listerine, lemon juice, salt, chocolate, sour worms and coke, oh and there may still be a trace of coffee in it. I was planning to give it to Riku and let you have the other one I bought but your reaction was just as funny." Kairi bent down and picked up the coffee cup which was now 2/3 full and took a sip from her other cup of coffee. Sora took the other cup and began drinking it gulps at a time, leaving it half-empty. "Would you like to watch Riku drink it?" she asked. Sora coughed again and then they walked over to the basketball hoops where they would meet Riku and Tidus. Tidus was leaning against the basketball hoop waiting for Sora and Kairi, when out of nowhere he just fell over. Sora and Kairi looked at each other confused and quickened their pace as they walked towards Tidus. Kairi and Sora came up to him and saw him lying there curled in a ball asleep. Kairi laughed and crouched down beside him. "Tidus," she lightly shook his shoulder. "Tidus," she said slightly louder nudging his shoulder. Then she stood up and looked down at him. "TIDUS!" Kairi yelled, birds flew out of branches in a panic and her voice echoed around the empty courts. Tidus jumped out of his skin and whacked his head against the pole. He looked up at Kairi with an annoyed look on his face but then he saw the coffee and held his hand up to her. Kairi smiled to herself as Sora offered a hand to Tidus to help him up but he shook his head and whined at Kairi. She laughed and handed him the coffee cup. Tidus drew the coffee cup to his lips when suddenly he was tackled by Sora.

"What on earth Sora can I not drink coffee in peace?" Sora looked up at Kairi and was met by an icy glare.

"Sorry, I tripped," Sora apologized and stood up next to Kairi.

"Over your own feet?" Tidus said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, clumsy old me," Sora laughed painfully and gave a look of you owe me to Kairi. Kairi smiled at him and he handed Tidus the coffee cup. Tidus brought it up to his lips and eyed Sora then quickly gulped down a few mouthfuls. His face twisted, his eyes opened wide and he dropped the cup and began gagging.

"HOLY CRAP! Is that even coffee?" Kairi and Sora stood there laughing.

"A…A…April fools," Kairi managed to say. Kairi pulled herself together just enough so she could say "Hey at least it woke him up." And started laughing again. Riku started walking up and yelled out to them.

"Kairi, coffee. Coffee, Kairi, cooooooffeeeeeee," Kairi laughed and put a finger to her lips gesturing for Tidus to be quiet. Tidus smirked at her evilly and handed her the coffee cup. Kairi walked over to Riku who had gotten on his hands and knees crawling to Kairi with his arm stretched out. Kairi walked over to Riku and handed him the coffee cup. He sat up with his legs crossed and skulled the last of what he thought was the coffee but then after a few swallows he spat it out all over Kairi's jeans. "Holy crap Kairi what's in that," a wicked smile spread across Riku's face. He pushed Kairi's feet out from under her so she fell onto his lap. "See because you were so mean you're gonna have to kiss me now, to get rid of the bad taste." Kairi stood up and turned around to face Riku.

"Call me when you wake up OK?" Sora and Tidus cracked up laughing.

"You got owned." Tidus laughed.

"Shut your face. Come on Kairi I haven't tried this in a month can't I have some sort of reward. Please," Riku looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's not gonna work Riku, this is one of those things I don't give in to and just because you have tried to hit on me doesn't mean I want you," Riku sat there sulking. "Come on do you want some real coffee or what?" Kairi pulled out the other cup of coffee from behind her back and took a sip. Riku stood up, took the coffee off her, and began to drink it. Tidus had still been sitting on the ground and Kairi put out her hand to help him up. Kairi stood with Sora Tidus and Riku facing her when she saw a boy running behind them. Kairi burst out laughing and the three boys looked at her suspiciously.

"Kai what are you laughing at?" Sora asked confused. Kairi was bent over and put a finger up for them to give her a second. Kairi stood up and took in a deep breath.

"OK you know those really lame Japanese cartoons where there's this really hot guy and he runs past because he's running from girls? Yeah and how they're eyes are really wide, with the red lines popping out of their head and they have that really retarded run?" Kairi said letting out a short burst of laughter every once in a while.

"What you think he's hot, you want to go out with him huh? Yeah don't worry about me, it's not like I like you or anything," Kairi smiled at him and ruffled his soft silver hair.

"No, just a guy behind you just ran past us and looked a lot like one of those guys and it looks like he has the mob of girls to follow. Ahh funny." At least 20 girls had been running in the direction that the boy had disappeared in when finally the bell went. Kairi, Sora, Tidus and Riku started walking to Maths in K block when someone called after them.

"Boys, Kairi come over here." Cloud had called them from the front office and they all turned around and walked over to the office where Cloud stood. "OK you will have a new addition to your stage group I would like you all to meet Jared," a boy walked out of the office, he had emerald green eyes and his brown hair streaked with blonde had been gently gelled to the side.

"Holy crap, you were that guy running from that mob of girls, that was freaking hilarious."

"Glad you thought so, I thought they were going to kill me." Jared and Kairi had already started on the track of becoming friends but Jared had a feeling things weren't going to be easy becoming friends with the silver haired boy. He looked like he couldn't have been more jealous about the fact that this girl was smiling at him.

"I'm Kairi and this is Sora, Riku and Tidus," Kairi pointed to the boy with brown spiky hair then to the boy with silver hair and then finally to the boy with blonde hair.

"OK now off to class you five or you can all be on a detention with me." The five of them turned around and started walking off to class, Jared trying to put as much space between him and Riku as possible. Kairi began laughing and shaking her head in pity.

"You know your hair looks like David Tenants and I'm sorry to say but it's so lame I think it actually suits you. No offence of anything." Jared smiled as Kairi continued to snicker.

"None taken," Jared smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. They finally reached K4 where they were having maths. They walked into the room where there was a group of tables that could sit about eight people, three on either side of the table and two at one end. Jared walked down and sat in one of the three chairs and Kairi sat down next to him. He looked at Kairi and smiled then took a quick glance to Riku who had a look of pure hatred on his face. Riku sat down next to Kairi and put on a smile as Kairi turned and faced him. Kairi had a wicked smile on her face and leaned into his ear.

"In your pocket there's a button when the door handle begins to turn press it and if we're really lucky Yuna will be walking through the door." Kairi smiled at him evilly and he looked into her violet eyes suspiciously. "Trust me." She smiled at him then they heard the sound of the door handle scratching against the wood of the door as it turned. Riku pulled the button out of his pocket and held his finger just above it. Yuna began to walk through the door and Riku pressed the button. A small hatch in the roof opened and a bucket of green slime poured out covering a very irritated Yuna. Yuna whipped the slime off her eyes and opened them to see, Sora Tidus and a new guy looking at her with an amusement written across their faces but next to the guy she saw Kairi lean over against Riku's shoulder putting one hand behind his back and the other on his chest and looked at her with a massive smile on her face, but worst of all she saw Riku there looking at Kairi with a smug look on his face. What topped it all off was when Riku looked up and laughed. Yuna let out a scream of rage, turned around, and ran to the bathroom in tears. Kairi pulled herself off Riku who tried to keep her there with his arm around her shoulder. "Come on Riku let go," Kairi laughed and sat up in her chair and burst into laughter.

"Holy crap that was hilarious," Sora laughed.

"High 5," Tidus laughed and held his hand up to receive a high 5.

"Wait, Jared's not in on it all, he's missing the jokes full potential, I can't let a masterpiece like that be under appreciated, can I?" Kairi said who had stopped laughing. Everyone looked at her as if she had one too many screws loose. "OK, well that chick who was just covered in slime was Yuna, now over the last month we have become the worst of enemies. She's totally in love with Riku and she believes Riku's totally in love with me so she hates me for it." Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"She's not the only one who believes that" Sora laughed. Riku shot him a deathly glare and Kairi laughed.

"Riku, I know you like me it's nothing new." Then she turned back to Jared. "So it's April Fool's Day and I put green slime in that hatch in the roof and hitched it up to an electrical signal and it was opened by the button I put in Riku's pocket. She's like totally obsessed with her looks so that was one point to me and usually when she tries to get all cosy with Riku he pushes her off which is really funny and her just seeing me like that and him smiling about it would have been the final blow."

"I see," Jared smiled. "So are you and Riku going out?" A triumphant smile spread across Riku's face but was quickly erased as Kairi spoke.

"No, we aren't going out," Kairi laughed, "Sorry Riku."

"Aww come on Kairi give us a chance, we'd be so great," Riku held her hands in his.

"Wow Kairi he must really likes you, he never tries this hard for one girl." Sora said shocked.

"Yeah but other girls throw themselves at his feet," Kairi said to Sora and pulled her hand out of Riku's. "Riku I don't want a boyfriend, I promise I'll tell you when I do." Kairi smiled at him and slumped back down in her chair.

"Kairi why won't you go out with me, you said you'd go out with Sora and Tidus." At this Sora and Tidus sat up in their seats more interested than before.

"Riku that was months ago and it was only because you kept trying to feel me up." Sora and Tidus slumped back down in their seats. "If I HAD to chose, I'd go out with any one of you but the thing is I don't want a boyfriend." Kairi finished breathlessly. "Oh, Riku I was wondering when ever we see Yuna, can like sort of just have your arm around me. Only for today though because it's like April Fool's Day, OK?" Kairi looked at Riku.

"Oh that would explain all these horrible pranks, it's April Fool's Fay." Kairi looked at him waiting for an answer. "Fine." Riku agreed sulkily. Suddenly a door opened and a foot wedged itself in the crack. There was a pause for a minute as everyone waited to see who was coming through the door. Finally the door opened and Leon walked through the door with a smug grin on his face and his hair sticking out in all directions. The door shut behind him and he quickly smoothed down his hair to its original state and he came and sat down next to Tidus.

"Having fun with Namine?" Kairi asked with a smile across her face.

"Yeah, thanks for setting us up, she's really great" Leon said slightly distant.

"I can't believe you didn't know your cousin lived here" Sora laughed.

"Yeah shut up," Kairi gave Sora an irritated look.

"Man, Leon you missed something big, Yuna just got covered in green slime and then she got full jealous when Kairi was all over Riku" Tidus laughed.

"Sounds hilar…" but Leon was interrupted as Cloud swung the door open with tremendous force. Riku and Sora jumped out of their skins while Tidus, Leon, Jared and Kairi sat there looking at the door. Cloud started laughing and shook his head.

"You boys need to see more scary movies. OK your teacher decides not to call in sick so you've just had half an hour free period so I'm teaching you for the last hour and a half. Although where's Yuna and Rikky."

"They had a little accident" Jared said trying to suppress a smile.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the green slime at the door would it?" Kairi smiled a huge guilty smile. "I swear you are the most sinister group of kids in this school. How would you like to skip out on this last hour and a half of class?" Everyone looked up at Cloud excitedly. "Yuna usually has a shower in the girls bathroom just before music doesn't she? Or is that someone else who uses all the hot water I use for my damn coffee. Well there's some red jelly in the teachers' lounge which if we unscrew the shower caps and fill it with red jelly crystals then when she has a shower she will come out horribly sunburnt. You guys up for the challenge of a girls shower?" All six of them looked around at each other with evil smiles on their faces. Tidus looked up at Cloud and smiled a wicked smile.

"When do we start?" Tidus was already standing with a pen in his hand.

"Tidus what's with the pen?" Kairi laughed. Tidus smiled a sheepish grin and put the pen back on the table

"Come on you lazy couch potatoes. Get up off your behinds and let's go get red jelly." Cloud pointed firmly down the hall and started marching off in a childish way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riku cried out, kneeling down on the floor with his face to the ground. "No not the red jelly. Take me instead but don't hurt the red jelly." Everybody was looking at Riku with their eyebrows raised.

"Yes um, well there's some green jelly if you want to use that instead?" Cloud asked slightly shocked.

Riku got up off the floor smiling and skipped to and then out the door singing, "I like aeroplane jellyyyy, aeroplane jelly for meeee" Everyone leaned backwards and stuck their heads out the door and watched Riku skip down the hallway to the teachers' lounge. They all turned and looked at each other with curious looks on their faces and then all walked out the classroom. Kairi stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and then turned around in the direction Riku had skipped off in. Then all most at the same time, everyone walked forwards and linked arms with one another. They all skipped down the hall in the same direction as Riku and began singing the theme song for aeroplane jelly. As they skipped they passed Assistant Head Master Galigah who raised her eyebrows at Cloud.

"Just because you're second in command Galigah, doesn't mean you have authority over me. Remember first in command over here." Cloud stated rather blankly pointing to himself. Assistant Head Master Galigah let out a humph and continued walking down the hall in the direction the six had just come. They continued walking down the hall to the teachers' lounge. As they turned the corner they met a very wired Riku sitting cross-legged in front of the door of the teachers' lounge with eyes the size of tennis balls.

"I think Riku's a bit high" Kairi whispered into Sora's ear as they both eyed Riku.

"Just a bit" Sora laughed as Cloud walked over to the door of the teachers' lounge and Riku whipped around to watch Cloud, making Cloud jump just enough for his feet to no longer be touching the ground. Cloud opened the door and everyone braced themselves for Riku's reaction but he simply stood up and calmly walked into the lounge followed by a group of cautious students and one highly suspicious teacher. Cloud walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two packets of jelly crystals.

"Which colour? Green or blue?" Cloud asked.

"Green suited her too well, so let's try blue." Kairi smiled evilly. Cloud laughed at the group of purely evil teenagers and shook his head in amusement.

As they left the lounge, Kairi quickly ushered them back in with her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet. She shut the door behind them and whispered, "Yuna was coming up the hall but I think Rikky might have seen us but she tripped a split second later. Hilarious." Kairi turned around and watched Yuna walk down the hall towards their classroom. She slowly opened the door and shushed the group of boys as she slowly crept out the door and stuck her head around the corner watching Yuna and Rikky walk further away. Once they were well out of ear shot they began walking to the A block bathroom, which had been forcefully claimed as "Yuna's Bathroom". They reached A block bathroom and were about to go in when Kairi realised she was the only one near the door. Kairi turned around and saw the group of guys at least a metre behind her. "What are you guys going to chicken out on me?" She smiled at them amused.

"No just you're a girl and we thought you could go first." Sora said desperately trying to think of the right words.

"So you're calling me a girl now? Hmm?" Kairi asked as if she was insulted.

"Well either that or Riku's gay" Tidus replied. Everyone began laughing even Riku until he realised what had just been said.

"Hey!" Riku complained offended and everyone laughed harder.

"Yeah OK, I'll go in" Kairi gave in and turned to face the door and pushed on the handle but it wouldn't open. She pushed again but it still refused to open. She braced her shoulder against the door and pushed against the ground but no matter what, it wouldn't budge. Kairi took three steps back from the door and then ran forward slamming into the stubborn door which was when she noticed there was a sign underneath the handle reading _Pull_. She turned to the others with a sheepish grin on her face and pulled on the handle. She stuck her head in the gap and yelled "HOLY HELL!" And ran back to the guys who had taken a rather large step back looking terrified.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" Riku asked nervously.

"I-I-It's" Was all Kairi managed to say.

"What Kairi! What?!" Tidus cried.

"It's pink." "Kairi stood there behind all the boys shaking. Tidus turned around to look at her and laughed.

"Well I take back what I said about Kairi being a girl and I have come to the conclusion that Riku is gay." Tidus laughed as everyone cracked up laughing except Riku who had his arms crossed and a childish pout on his face. Everyone walked over to the door and pulled it open. They walked in cringing at the amount of pink. "It's like she painted everything pink with a massive brush." As they walked over to the shower, Cloud handed Kairi the blue jelly crystals. She walked into the shower, unscrewed the cap and filed the head with jelly crystals. She screwed the cap back on and walked out to see everyone pulling down the horribly pink decorations. Kairi laughed and shook her head. They all walked out of the bathroom. It was 5 minutes to the end of the period as they walked back to class. They reached their room and walked in when Cloud randomly started talking about algebra.

"Now class that's how algebra can be applied to our daily lives." Cloud looked over at Yuna and Rikky "Yuna, Rikky! How nice of you to finally show up to class. This is the fifth time you've been late to class so now you are going to be late to your after school activities." Everyone was behind Cloud and silently laughed as they watched Yuna and Rikky get in a load of trouble. Yuna stormed out with her nose in the air. She totally ignored Cloud and the others except Riku. Yuna smiled at him and let her hand brush his sending a chill down his spine. Everyone laughed and congratulated Cloud but he sternly told them to go to their next class with a slight twinkle in his eye. They all started walking to their history class with Miss Neil. A horrible teacher who utterly hated Kairi, Sora, Tidus and Riku.

"Aww, we have the fat cow lady now don't we? Why is history compulsory here anyway" Kairi sighed. "That cow and how every little thing has to be exactly the way she wants it." Kairi kept walking her pace getting quicker and her eyes getting darker the more angry she got. "She's thinks she's so much better, I should show just how horrid she really is," she growled menacingly.

"Kai calm down, just count to 10. 1…2…" Kairi looked back at Sora.

"Are you telling me you like that cow?" Kairi's eyes were like black beads boring into Sora's soul.

"No, just…" but Sora was cut off.

"Just what? Huh? What? Am I too angry?! I hate that witch almost as much as my freaking jerk of a mother." Kairi yelled. Everyone looked at her eyes wide. Kairi stood there and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again. "I'll see you guys later." Kairi walked down the hall and out the door of the building. She sat down against the tree near her motorbike. She pulled out a roll of bandage, rolled the leg of her jeans up to her knee, and looked at the cut that had magically opened itself up. She strapped up the cut and sat there biting her lip in pain. A few minutes passed and the pain in Kairi's leg finally subsided. She unrolled her jeans picked up her stuff and walked through the doors down to G16 where she had history. She reached the door and looked through the window to see Miss Neil standing at the front of class, Sora, and Riku at the back of the room in separate corners. Kairi reached for the door handle when she realised _What on earth am I doing?_ and quickly withdrew her hand away from the handle. She knew the guys wouldn't rat her out and Yuna and Rikky weren't there so she decided to skip this last class. Kairi walked out the building and went and sat beside the tree she parked next to each morning. Kairi sat there for a minute listening to the silence of the world around her. A bird twittered in the branches above her and Kairi opened her eyes and saw the clouds racing across the sky and a small blue jay sitting in the branches above her. She quickly leaned over to her bag, pulled out her iPod, and skimmed through the multitude of songs until she came to the song she was looking for. She put her headphones in, pressed play and began singing along.

_Clouds are marching along, singing a song, just like they do._

_If the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?_

_If you just knew what they could do._

_Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?_

_And if the birds are just all the words flying along, singing a song,_

_What would they do?_

_If they just knew what they could do._

_Oh, if they just knew._

_I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,_

_And it never gave a damn about me._

_I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,_

_And it never gave a damn about me._

_No, it never gave a damn about me._

_I know it's mad, but if I go to hell_

_Will you come with me or just leave?_

_I know it's mad, but if the world were ending_

_Would you just kiss me or just leave me?_

_Just leave me?_

_Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do._

_If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too?_

_If you just knew what they could do._

_Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?_

_And if words are just hollow birds, flying along, singing a song,_

_What would they do?_

_If they just knew what we could do._

_Oh, if they just knew. _

_I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,_

_And it never gave a damn about me._

_I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,_

_And it never gave a damn about me._

_No, it never gave a damn about me._

_I know it's mad, but if I go to hell_

_Will you come with me or just leave?_

_I know it's mad, but if the world were ending_

_Would you just kiss me or just leave me?_

_Just leave me?_

***

There was only 15 minutes until lunch and Sora was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with Kairi. He had never seen her so angry and had no idea what could happen. He stood there at the back of the room looking out the window then to Miss Neil then back out the window and then to Riku who was on the other side of the room. Riku looked at him eagerly but Sora shook his head and turned back towards the window away from him. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Sora and Riku quickly picked up their bags and headed towards the tree where Kairi parked her bike while Tidus walked with Jared behind them. When Sora and Riku turned around the corner, they were met with a harmonic voice.

"_I know it's mad, but if I go to hell_

_Will you come with me or just leave?_

_I know it's mad, but if the world were ending_

_Would you just kiss me or just leave me?_

_Just leave me?"_

Riku sat down next to Kairi. "If the world was ending, I'm pretty sure I'd kiss you. What are you listening to?" Kairi laughed and looked at Riku.

"Do You Know What I'm Seeing by Panic At the Disco. So how was History?" Riku opened his mouth but Kairi didn't hear what he said as Sora sat down noisily on the other side of her.

"Kai, you OK?" Sora looked at her anxiously.

"Calm down worrywarts. I'm fine. So what happened to Jared does Miss hate him. Wait where's Jared and Tidus?" Kairi asked looking around to see if they were with them and she just hadn't noticed them but then she saw them walking down from the buildings.

"Kai!" Sora snapped and Kairi whipped her head round to face him.

"Yes Grumpy?" Kairi asked with raised eyebrows.

"You blow your top off, skip history leaving me and Riku worried out of our skulls now we finally find you and ask you if your all right and all you can say is fine?! I think we deserve an explanation over here!" Sora snapped.

"I don't think Riku's the only one who likes Kairi" Jared whispered into Tidus's ear.

"Not a great time man" Tidus warned him.

"OK, how about you ask me whatever's eating away at you and I'll answer it. How's that?" Sora rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

"Why do you hate your mum so much? Why do you hate Miss Neil so much? What are these _episodes_ your mum goes through? Where's your dad? And what happened after you stormed off?"

"Will you go out with me?" Riku slipped in as Sora took a breath. Kairi sat there patiently as Sora ramble through his questions and finally when Riku asked his. She then turned to Sora and asked.

"You finished?" Sora opened his mouth but then closed it again. "Riku, are you asking me if I'll go out with you or with Sora?" Riku looked at her and said blankly.

"Hmm let me think," Kairi laughed and turned back to Sora

"I hate Rinoa cause she's an evil cow. I hate Miss Neil because she's friends with the evil cow. The episodes are when Rinoa a.k.a. my mother gets really angry. My dad's dead and I walked out here to listen to my iPod during history. You happy now?" Sora looked at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah, Kairi I have one." Kairi turned around to Tidus.

"Your backs bleeding." Kairi leant off the tree and saw a dark red patch on the bark.

"That's not really a question" Kairi sighed and stood up grabbed her bags and walked off in the direction of the girls bathrooms. Riku, Sora, Tidus and Jared all rushed after her when the five of them heard an ear-piercing scream. Then a large blue Yuna with a hot pink towel wrapped around her went running to the front office and the teachers' lounge. Everyone burst out laughing as she zipped across the lawn. Kairi continued to walk to the bathrooms leaving the guys behind her. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked behind her. "Aww, you guys aren't coming in?" Kairi asked in a very girly voice. She quickly walked in, and closed the door behind her. Kairi made her way over to the mirror and pulled her shirt over her head and to her shock there were only two scars left, one that went down her side and one that went diagonally down her stomach which had been pretty deep cuts and then the cut on her back. This was when she realised that the cut was in a really awkward position and she couldn't do it on her own. Usually Roxas would do it for her but he was over on the east coast and it was currently pouring out blood. Kairi pulled her jacket on backwards and walked out to the four boys. "Well this is awkward. The cuts in an awkward spot and I kind of need a hand and no Riku, you'll probably get a little too carried away." Riku opened his mouth in protest but shut it again when he realised she was probably right. "So can I ask one of you three to help me?"

"Sorry Kairi, It just doesn't feel right." Sora apologized and stepped back with Riku.

"Yeah sorry Kairi, just I'd be too tempted and I don't want to ruin things between us." Tidus stepped back as well.

"So you two won't help me. Jared can you help me please? It's pouring blood please Jared?" Kairi looked at him pleadingly.

"OK, OK fine." Jared then followed Kairi into the bathroom and the door shut behind them. The last thing Jared saw before the door shut was Riku's eyes glowing with hatred.

"OK all I need you to do is cut it the right length and put it on. OK?" Kairi asked Jared.

"Yeah sure." Kairi faced Jared with her jacket still on and tried to wash the blood away through the mirror. She then pulled out a pair of scissors and some bandage and handed them to Jared. Kairi turned around to face the mirror and saw Jared struggling. She laughed to herself and began to tell him how to put the bandage on.

"OK find the end of the bandage like you would find the end of the sticky tape. Good, now stick the end to just above the cut and roll it down my back until it's just below the cut." Jared carefully followed Kairi's instructions and looked at the cut amazed. "Now stick it down and cut it off. Awesome thank you so much" Kairi turned around and looked at it in the mirror then took the bandage and scissors off Jared. "Now I kind of need to put my shirt back on so if you could" Kairi stopped as she saw Jared walking towards the door. "Thank you" she said as he walked out of the bathroom. Kairi put her shirt back on, picked up her stuff, and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked out she saw a wet Jared standing there being held by Sora and Tidus while Riku's fist got closer to his face. "Riku!" Riku's fist stopped inches from Jared's jaw and he stood there frozen solid. "What the hell are you three doing? Leave him alone" All three boys quickly stepped away from Jared. "What the hell were you three doing?" Kairi looked at them, shocked and angry.

"It's April Fool's Day." Riku replied innocently which almost sounded like a question.

"Don't worry about it Kairi, it's fine." Jared leant into her ear but she quickly jerked away.

"What on earth did they wet you with?" Kairi looked partially disgusted.

"Believe me you don't want to know" Jared closed his eyes in fear

"What was it about anyway?" Kairi asked curiously

"Well before he hit me he said 'This is for stealing my girlfriend' " Jared said slightly confused.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Kairi looked at him with her hands at her mouth.

"Don't worry about it; they'll get what's coming to them." Jared said with an evil smile on his face.

"Please don't do something violent" Kairi looked at him worried.

"Nah I won't" Kairi smiled at him and looked behind them at Sora, Riku and Tidus.

"You boys coming?" Kairi asked. They slowly walked up to Kairi. Jared stood on one side of Kairi and Sora Riku and Tidus walked on the other side of her. They walked back to the tree and were about to sit down when the bell rang for stage. "Whose turn is it today?" Kairi asked Tidus.

"It's Yuna's, this will be funny a blue Yuna trying to get the stage room. Kairi laughed and they all walked to the big hall with the stage rooms. They entered the double doors and saw Yuna slowly walking to the mass of students crowding around a small notice board. They could hear Yuna yelling from where they were standing.

"Out of the way! Move midget!" Then they saw an isle forming from where Yuna was standing to the notice board. All the students around her stood the eyes wide in horror as Yuna made her way to the through the crowd. Yuna slid her finger down the large sheet of paper until she came to their age group and then turned around and walked out of the frozen group of students over to where Rikky was standing. Leon had appeared out of nowhere and the six of them walked over to Yuna and Rikky who had started walking in the direction of F block. As they reached their room, Yuna turned around to face them. "Someday you'll pay for this and some day Riku, you _will_ be my boyfriend" and with that she stormed into the room.

"Oh I'm so scared," Kairi cried sarcastically and they all laughed as they walked into their stage room. Yuna and Rikky were seated at one end of the semi circle of chairs and everyone else took up the rest of the seats. As everyone got comfortable Wakka and Aerith entered the room only to stop dead in their tracks as they saw Yuna.

"Today's headlines: Tans gone wrong!" Wakka said in a very official voice and laughed as he walked to the front of the room. "Hello everyone we have two new members to our stage." At this everyone looked up to see who the second person was since everyone already new Jared was one of them. "Jared, welcome to Destiny Music Academy and everyone I'd like you to meet our new member…" Wakka walked over to where Yuna sat "the blue Martian … what's your name?" Wakka asked Yuna and everyone cracked up laughing. "So Jared what do you play?" Wakka turned back to Jared.

"Electric Guitar" Jared replied slowly sinking further down his chair.

"So you'll be accompanying lead with Tidus, OK?" Wakka asked and Jared nodded in agreement. "OK everyone we'll be composing today I will give you all a theme and then I want you to make a melody that represents that theme Sora, Yuna and Kairi I want you to come up with at least twelve lines of lyrics. OK Tidus and Jared you will do anger, Riku you'll do, wait Riku with Jared and you two can do anger, Tidus and Yuna you'll do sadness and Yuna I want back up lyrics not full lyrics OK?" Yuna sighed but nodded her blue head. "Rikky and Leon your doing joy and finally Kairi and Sora you can do a duet with love or Kairi you can do pain and Sora you can do love. OK everyone get moving you'll be performing you pieces during the last half an hour of class. Kairi, Sora are you doing a duet or singles?" Kairi and Sora looked at each other and Kairi was about to open her mouth when Sora beat her to it.

"Duet" Sora told Wakka. Wakka turned around and walked over to Riku and Jared. Sora turned to Kairi who was looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "What?" Sora asked innocently.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kairi said and turned her head and watched everyone composing their themes. "OK how many lines do we need?" Kairi asked.

"Twelve" Sora said and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a paper and pen. Kairi closed her eyes and began to hum a melody.

"Wakka!" Kairi yelled out. Wakka turned around to face them. "Can we do pain instead of love?"

"Umm yeah sure" Wakka yelled back and turned back to what he was doing. Kairi sat there with her eyes closed thinking and Sora just looked at her as she hummed a melody. Then Kairi quietly began to sing.

"_He's too scared to say it,_

_To let it all out._

_He hides in the darkness,_

_Afraid to come out."_

Kairi sat there tapping the chair with her fingers and humming the same melody. Sora just sat there listening to the words. Then the words just flowed out of his mouth.

"_She can't say who she is,_

_Or what's she's become._

_So she holds it all in,_

_And tries to stand strong."_

Kairi sat up and looked at Sora. "Cool, that's really good. So that's what eight lines we need another four?"

"Yeah, where'd you come up with those lines anyway? I just followed with what you were getting at but what you started with…yeah anyway" Kairi looked at him with raised eyebrows but then took the piece of paper off him and wrote down what they had come up with so far.

"OK last four lines, ummm. Oh here we go" Kairi scribbled a few lines of words down on the paper and handed it to Sora. "You can decide who sings what." Kairi handed Sora the pencil and sunk down in her chair.

"I can't believe your taking Kairi away from me" Riku growled at Jared.

"I'm not taking her away from you, there's nothing between us." Jared tried to reason with him.

"I've seen the way you act around her all flirty and crap." As Riku spoke he hit the drums as he said certain words. _Perfect I'll get Riku complaining about me stealing Kairi during the performance and he'll play more aggressively as he gets more angry and ill just play some melody. Perfect._ Jared stood there listening to Riku tell him off while he was thinking of how they could perform their piece. Rikky was standing there fiddling with the funny sounds on her keyboard while Leon fit a string of notes together to work with what she played. Tidus played a melody and Yuna would occasionally slip in a word or two.

_(Tidus played)_

_Yeah I was crying_

_(Tidus played some more)_

_I was dying inside_

_(Tidus kept playing)_

_My sadness my sadness_

_My sadness out of control._

Finally, Wakka called everyone back and they all sat back in their chairs. First, he called Rikky and Leon up to play her piece on the keyboard. Everyone laughed as Rikky played her piece consisting of the sounds of UFO's, cows and some other strange noises and Leon played a melody that somehow fitted in with Rikky's whacky sounds. As they finished everyone clapped and cheered and Yuna and Tidus walked out to the front. Tidus played his guitar and looked at everyone as they were trying to suppress laughter. Tidus looked at Kairi curiously and she pointed to Yuna. Tidus looked over at Yuna and saw that she had a large black dot in the very middle of her forehead and almost messed up because he was laughing. As they finished everyone was yelling.

"Go Tidus! Woooo!" Tidus smiled at them as Jared and Riku walked out. Riku sat behind the drums and the turned to Jared.

"You know we have nothing right?" Riku said to him.

"Yeah your right Kairi's totally in love with me, just look at her." Jared smirked as he began to play.

"Oh you think you're so good don't you?" Riku began playing the drums subconsciously as he got angry with Jared.

"I don't think I'm good Riku, I know I'm good" The two continued playing. Jared's plan had worked perfectly.

"Oh really? Well I'm better then you no doubt about that." Jared was starting to worry he might be winding Riku up to far so he decide he'll finish it here.

"Then why don't you ask her yourself." Jared and Riku finished playing.

"Hey Kairi." Riku called out over the drums. Kairi lifted her head up slightly surprised. "Who's better me or Jared?" Kairi sat there slowly pushing her chair further back, ready to make a break for it when she saw Jared subtly point to Riku.

"You are Riku." Kairi replied only to be met by a chorus of wolf whistles.

Jared stood there and mouthed the words "Thank you" She smiled at Jared. Riku smirked at Jared and took his seat next to Kairi. Kairi sat there cringing inside as she waited for Riku to make some form of move but was taken back when he just sat there, a smug look on his face. Kairi and Sora got up and walked to the front and Kairi started singing.

"_He's too scared to say it,_

_To let it all out._

_He hides in the darkness,_

_Afraid to come out."_

Kairi then kept singing those same lines over again but quieter and then Sora sung over top.

"_She can't say who she is,_

_Or what's she's become._

_So she holds it all in,_

_And tries to stand strong."_

Then Kairi and Sora sang the last four lines together, carrying everyone away in the mood of the lyrics.

"_Two different stories but they're on the same road._

_Life's like a jail cell and they can't crack the code._

_They've gotta get away,_

_That's why they're runaways."_

Everyone clapped as Kairi and Sora sat back down in their chairs. Wakka and Aerith walked out the front still clapping after everyone had stopped. "Well done everyone and I think Wakka forgot to mention that this is going to your end of year grades." Aerith smiled an evil smile.

"It's what?" Rikky squeaked starting to look tense and nervous.

"Don't worry everyone will be getting full marks you all did wonderfully." Aerith smiled as Rikky relaxed and sat back in her seat.

"Now I want all of you here no later than five minutes passed the bell. I want you to be able to get "Hammers and Hearts" by Daphne Loves Derby perfect before the end of tomorrows lesson," Wakka said as the bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone walked out of the room and in the direction of the student car park with the other thousand or so students. As they were nearing the car park, Jared said his goodbyes and walked off swinging three belts around his hands. A chorus of laughter came from behind them and they turned around to see that everyone had stopped walking and there was a large gap between them and the rest of the crowd. They turned around to look at Jared, then at the belts and then back at Jared. Jared just stood there with a huge grin on his face and pointed to their feet. They looked at their feet and saw their pants sitting around their ankles. Riku and Tidus stood there in a pair of hot wheels boxers and Sora stood there in dark blue.

"You have my boxers!" Riku whined at Tidus.

"What do you mean? You have mine!" Tidus angrily whispered back.

"Pull your damn pants up." Sora whispered at them looking at everyone around them holding his pants up.

"Jared can we have our belts back." Tidus asked Jared trying so hard not to get angry and beat the crap out of him. Jared just stood there smiling from ear to ear and thinking about his answer.

"Come on Jared, they've suffered enough. Let them have their belts back." Kairi said between laughs. Jared walked over to them and handed them their belts.

"OK I'll see you all later. We cool?" Tidus and Sora smiled and gently hit him in the shoulder. Everyone looked up at Riku. "Riku, Kairi is all yours" Riku looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah we're cool" Riku laughed and finished fixing his belt. Jared Riku Tidus and Sora kept walking towards the car park.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Everyone turned around to face Kairi.

"No" They all said at once. Kairi ran to catch up with them and then slapped them all on the back of their heads.

"OK I've got to get to work." Jared sighed and walked off to his car.

"Yeah I have to run too. I have to pick up my cousin Takai" Sora sighed and walked over to his car.

"Well I have a football game to go to. I will see you all tomorrow" Tidus left and Kairi and Riku were left there alone as the car park quickly emptied itself.

"For some reason we always end up being the last two." Kairi laughed and started walking to her bike. Riku grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Kairi," Riku looked deep into her violet eyes.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked

"Nah don't worry about it" Riku asked and walked over to his car.

"Alright, see you Riku" Kairi walked over to her bike and they both drove out of the car park.

***


	6. Birthday, Miserable As Usual

**Secrets**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**--May--**

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

******

*****

_**Chapter 5: **__**Birthday, Miserable As Usual**_

May 24th, the worst day of the year, people constantly singing that catchy annoying tune. The constant punching, the brutal bashing and of course, the never failing success of doing something regrettably stupid. "I hate my birthday."

Kairi lay in her bed under all her covers looking out her window as the sky turned from deep purple to orange and finally a light blue. She turned to her clock and sighed as it was time to heave herself out of bed and prepare for the awful day ahead. She pushed her daily supply of bandages into her bag, grabbed her iPod, her mobile and her keys before she walked down stairs to the kitchen, and began making the usual blueberry pancakes for Rinoa. Kairi walked over to one of the draws near the large TV set. She opened a draw and looked at the two items sitting there, sending cold chills down her spine. "What do I want, brass knuckles or a crow bar. Rinoa gets too carried away with a crowbar so I guess brass knuckles are the way to go," Kairi sighed talking to herself and picked up Rinoa's favourite pair of brass knuckles and put them down next to her plate of steaming pancakes. She knew if she didn't get them out ready for her hell bound mother then what Rinoa would dream up couldn't be much less than torture. She sighed as she sat down across the table and waited. This had become a tradition which she was not particularly fond of. Minutes passed as Kairi sat there waiting for Rinoa to crawl down the stairs looking like a train wreck in a dressing gown. Springs creaked as Rinoa lifted herself out of bed and the floorboards groaned as she walked from her room and down the stairs. Rinoa sat down at the table and began eating her pancakes without so much as a glance at Kairi. As she went to take another mouth full of food, she noticed Kairi sitting across the table. Rinoa pointed at her and then pointed to the calendar on the fridge as she shoved another piece of pancake into her mouth. Kairi stood up and walked over to the calendar and looked at the 24th of May. "Salon appointment, 12:30 at Stephan's hair and beauty salon. Meet Michael at Beggars Den Night Club and-" Kairi hesitated but then continued knowing all too well that this could end much worse. "Kairi's retched birthday." Rinoa looked up from her pancakes as a cruel smile leapt across her face and she beckoned Kairi forward with her index finger. Kairi walked over to Rinoa who fitted the brass knuckles on her fist with overwhelming joy and familiarity as if they were long lost children. Kairi stood there bracing herself for what she knew was coming. THUNK. The brass knuckles collided with her left arm. THUNK. Her eyes began to water and a single tear of pain shimmered as it slid down her cheek. Again and again Rinoa hit Kairi until she reached the 18th hit.

"18. Now get to school you little piece of filth." Kairi quickly walked out the front door biting her lip in pain. She sat on her bike and drove to the cafe to get her coffee, already repressing this morning's events. Kairi took a sip of her coffee and then drove off to Destiny Music Academy where she pulled up in the car park and sat on her bike, regretting the day ahead. Kairi stood up and walked over to the basketball courts where she would meet up with Tidus, Jared, Sora and Riku. She sighed as she leant against the pole and slid down into a crouch, leaning against it slowly sipping at her coffee. Riku walked up from the car park, sat down next to her, and pried the coffee out of her hands. Riku hastily drunk from the cup burning the back of his throat as the coffee flew over his tongue. He handed the coffee over to Kairi and leant against her shoulder. Kairi winced in pain and then relaxed as the quick stab of pain subsided. Riku turned his head to face her and looked at her with concern.

"Nothing I'm fine," Kairi smiled and looked over to the car park. Riku sat there leaning against her shoulder when he saw Sora walking up from behind them. Riku looked at him with a smirk glistening in his eyes.

"I don't owe you $20, Riku." Riku sat up as Kairi turned to face Sora.

"What have you two bet this time?" Kairi asked a slight hint of laughter in her voice. Riku looked at Sora with an icy glare. Sora laughed to himself and shook his head in pity.

"Whether Riku wore some sort of fluorescent colour today and Riku you have fluoro tape on your back and if that isn't enough drop you pants and I'll show you where I marked every pair of you boxers with bright pink highlighters." Sora smiled at him. They had made a $20 bet only a few days earlier about whether Riku could make any form of move on Kairi. Riku wouldn't have admitted to the bet if you'd paid him a million dollars but luckily for him, Ben and Sora still had an outstanding bet about who could mark Riku's boxers with highlighters first.

"Damn" Riku said unenthusiastically, not entirely sure what is boxers had to do with anything, but went along with it anyway. He stood up, walked over to Sora and pulled out his wallet handing him a $20 note. "Thanks, if Kairi knew we had a bet about me being _close_ to her," Riku winked as he said this, "she'd have my neck, I better get this back later by the way," Riku hoarsely whispered in his ear. Sora just laughed again as he turned to whisper in Riku's ear.

"You'll need it to get something for Kai's birthday." Sora smirked evilly at him as Riku looked over his shoulder at Kairi then back at Sora his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"Help me, please." Riku stood there with his hands together begging Sora with pleading eyes.

"OK OK, but you owe me." Sora handed Riku the $20 note and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Kairi and lifted the coffee out of her hands and took a few swigs before handing it back to her. Kairi put her hand up to Sora expectantly. Sora rolled his eyes, "You are so lazy." He took her hand and pulled her up towards him, but he had expected her to be heavier and put too much strength into it and she fell against him sending the two crashing to the ground with Kairi lying on top of him. Jared and Tidus had walked up and were standing behind them trying to keep themselves from bursting into peals of laughter. Sora looked up at them and saw their amused faces with Kairi still lying on top of him. Kairi rolled to the side and sat up with her legs crossed. She looked over at Sora not being able to stop herself from noticing that the coffee had spilt over his lap.

"Someone got a little excited," Tidus laughed and quickly keeled over in pain as Sora hit him in the crotch.

"And he doesn't deny it. Ooh Sora and Kai-OW!" Jared doubled over leaning against his knees after Sora hit him in the same area. Jared and Tidus looked at each other and smiled. "Hey it was worth it," Jared wheezed through gritted teeth.

"I know right?" Tidus groaned back and they both slowly began to straighten up but they still had a smile from ear to ear as they saw Sora standing there once again helping Kairi up but being more careful not to pull her on top of him.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi brushed herself off and turned to the sniggering boys. "Can I help you with something?" Kairi asked sarcastically. Tidus and Jared shut their mouths and rid their faces of their evil smiles as they looked at Kairi's unimpressed face.

"Sorry Kairi," Jared and Tidus said in unison and hung their heads low as they tried to hide their smiles that had ripped across their face. Kairi turned around to face Sora when Tidus and Jared lifted their heads with horrible smirks across their face. "So it's Kairi's birthday," Jared smiled maliciously.

"Eighteen years, thirty-six punches, 2 people, one birthday girl. You ready?" Jared and Tidus walked up to either side of Kairi and began punching her in the arms. Jared had only hit her left arm a second time when Kairi collapsed on the ground trembling violently in pain. Riku and Sora looked at Kairi in horror then at Tidus and Jared and walked up to them. It looked like a bad mafia movie but luckily for Jared, Sora had walked up to him instead of Riku, and they punched Jared and Tidus in the stomach. Tidus and Jared staggered backwards and fell against each other on the floor holding their stomachs. Sora and Riku then knelt down next to Kairi.

"Kai, are you OK." Kairi shook a little more violently. Sora gently rested his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little but then took a breath, and slowly her tremors began to subside. Kairi took another breath and stood up feeling a little dizzy. Sora and Riku speedily stood up and helped steady her before they looked at Tidus and Jared who were sitting there looking up at Kairi, worry written across their face, they then turned to Riku and Sora and their expressions changed from worried to terrified. Sora and Riku let go of Kairi and started to walk towards them as they began to scramble to their feet.

"Sora, Riku, don't. Come on they didn't know." Kairi had ran up to them and stood between the two pairs of boys.

"Kairi you were on the ground having a seizure or something." Riku looked at her still in shock.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think they feel bad enough as it is? Please just let it go," Kairi looked up at them pleadingly. Sora and Riku sighed and they walked back over to the basketball post and the coffee cup lying recklessly on the ground. Tidus and Jared slowly walked behind them hoping against all hope that Kairi wouldn't be to upset and she'd be able to keep the terrible two under control. Kairi smiled at Tidus and Jared as they timidly stopped in front of her. "Hey loosen up. No harm, No foul. Shut your mouth Sora," Kairi huffed as Sora quickly closed his mouth, which had been opened only seconds before. Kairi picked up her coffee, held it to her ear and shook it to see if there was any more coffee. Kairi's smile dropped, "OK now you're in trouble, I'm out of coffee." Tidus and Jared laughed, assuming that she was kidding. "No I'm dead serious. I am out of coffee. So what are you going to do about it?" Tidus and Jared's mouth dropped open and they looked at her shocked.

"You aren't serious are you?" Tidus gaped, Kairi looked at them with piercing eyes.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kairi asked them using every ounce of strength to stop herself from smiling.

"Umm, OK where's the cafe you bought it from?" Tidus asked with his head down pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Kairi finally let the threatening smile slide across her face. Jared scowled at her and she looked down at Tidus who still had his head down getting money out of his wallet. Tidus finally looked up at her with a $20 note protruding from his hand. He saw Kairi's smiling face and tilted his head to this side slightly confused.

"Hah! Suck on that Sora, I'm not the only one who tilts their head when they're confused, you owe me $50." Kairi smiled triumphantly and turned to face Sora.

"Ah-ba-WHA! How'd it get to $50?" Sora asked as Kairi laughed.

"Well you were really competitive because I had just beat you in the car racing game and you didn't want to lose to me again. Riku had pointed out that I was the only person he knew that tilted their head and would have given anything to beat me, so you decided to bet on it because you were siding with Riku and started at $10. I knew Tidus did too and I just raised it and you finally stopped at $50. So if I could prove it before the end of the month you'd have to pay up and guess what buddy? The month ends tomorrow, remember now?" Kairi smiled triumphantly. Sora huffed and pulled out his wallet.

"I was driving a manual and you only won in the last two seconds."

Kairi laughed, "Manual's an advantage and I still won." She put her hand out to receive the victorious $50 note. Sora grudgingly pulled out a $50 note and slammed it into her hand. "Thank you," and she gave him a heart warming smile.

"Save it for someone who cares Kairi." Kairi's face dropped.

"Aww what's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked slipping the $50 note around her fingers.

"You just cleaned me out of $50," Sora said with a huff. Kairi walked passed him and slipping her hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet without him noticing. Kairi leant against the pole and opened up the wallet and flicked through the multitude of $5, $10 and $20 notes.

"What's wrong with missing a $50 note. You've got at least $200 in here." Sora turned around and saw Kairi flicking through his wallet.

"Damn it Kairi, give me my wallet back," Sora said getting annoyed.

"Whoa, calm down Sora, what's wrong with you?" Kairi slipped the $50 note she had just gotten, back into Sora's wallet then handed it back to Sora. Sora put his wallet away and refused to look at her with his hands dug into his pockets. Kairi walked in front him and moved her head under his, looking up at him. "Sora? What's wrong?" Sora stepped back away from her and clenched his hands into fists inside his pockets. "Sora?" Kairi looked at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Sora turned and started walking as the bell for period one rang. Kairi watched him walk further away and then began walking to class with Riku, Tidus and Jared.

"Any of you guys know what's wrong with Sora?" Kairi asked turning to her three friends as they walked to class.

"Well he treats you like his best friend and his sister, and he was trying to protect you earlier and you did kind of shoot him down," Tidus answered watching Sora as he turned the corner heading towards H block where all except Kairi had Design and Technology.

"You don't think it's possible he actually likes her?" Tidus and Riku twisted their head towards Jared in flash.

"Don't go there man, if it's that then it's better to let Sora battle it out, so just don't go there," Riku said warningly. Kairi tilted her head as she walked and Jared just looked at Riku and Tidus confused.

"OK then, well I have Food Technology then Hospitality. So I'll see you guys at lunch OK?" Kairi said as she walked off to T block.

"Man, I hate Thursday's, classes without Kairi are a real drag," Riku sighed.

"Sheesh, thanks man. Way to put your friends in their place," Tidus said offended and lightly hit Riku in the arm.

"You know what I mean," Riku said hitting him back with an equal amount of force.

"Yeah it is kind of boring without Kairi," Tidus sighed in defeat. The three walked into their Design and Technology room and saw Sora standing at their bench with his arms crossed and his head on the table. They went and stood around the bench with Sora. "Sora, man what's up?" Sora lifted his head up and sighed.

"No idea." He stood up, looked at his worried friends and smiled. Riku, Tidus and Jared loosened up a bit but not entirely. They got through most of the lesson unharmed, that was until Sora used the disc sander. Sora stood there sanding his wood when Mr Piper tripped over a slab of wood that was lying on the ground and fell against the wall next to the disc sander letting his long hair, which had been tied back into a loose ponytail fall into the disc sander. His head began to get closer and closer to the threatening disc until he caught his mind just in time to press the big red button to cut the electricity. Mr Piper slowly lifted himself up letting his hair slowly unravel. All the boys in the class snickered as he got caught and had trouble untangling his long sleek hair from the disc sander to which Mr Piper shot them glares. He got more frustrated as his hair got increasingly knotted around the machine. Eventually, Mr Piper sent Reno to get Cloud from the front office to help him. Sora had walked over to Riku, Tidus and Jared and they sat there and watched as Cloud came in and untangled Mr Piper. Cloud and Mr Piper slowly turned their heads to face Sora. "What?" Sora asked as innocently as he could possibly be.

"Sora you need to be more careful in here," Cloud sighed hopelessly. Sora opened his mouth offended.

"But Cloud! He tripped over the wood on the floor. I was only sanding my wood. It wasn't my fault," Sora claimed with his finger crossed behind her back. Riku, Tidus and Jared sniggered behind them but stopped as soon as Mr Piper shot them a glare. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Sora, Riku, Tidus and Jared walked out of the class and started heading to their separate classes. Tidus and Jared walked off to Drama in B block and Sora walked off to Art in Y Block leaving Riku alone to walk to what everyone thought was photography.

***

Kairi sighed and left four of her closest friends behind her as she walked off to T block where she had Food Technology and after that, Hospitality. As Kairi was walking, she was lightly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see her older cousin Namine looking at her with sky blue eyes.

"Namine how are you." Namine smiled and gave her cousin a hug.

"I'm good but I have two questions for you," She looked at Kairi as they walked to their class.

"Yeah shoot," Kairi smiled at her blonde haired cousin.

"Remind me again why you're in the Year 13 Food Tech classes." Namine looked at her with a smile across her face.

"No idea Namine, but I'd really like to know why there's a thirteenth year in the first place." Kairi looked over at Namine and she merely shrugged. "And the second is?"

"Do you ever wear short shorts or something?" Kairi laughed as she looked at her blonde cousin in denim shorts and a one shouldered white singlet.

"I don't like them Namine," Kairi smiled as Namine looked at her with a pout on her face.

"You disappoint me Kairi, you disappoint me," Kairi laughed and lightly pushed her cousin in the shoulder.

"OIYA!" Namine complained with a horror struck face and pushed Kairi in the shoulder. The two continued to push each other as they ran to their class. They finally reached their Food Technology room short of breath. Kairi and Namine walked in and stood behind their benches and pulled out their Food Technology books as Miss Chibi walked in.

"OK girls you know everything you've been taught over the last three months so today, you'll put it all into practise I want a three course meal, appetizers, main and dessert. Work in your usual pairs. Now go!" Miss Chibi sat down at her desk and watched the pairs of girls set up a restaurant quality three course meal.

"Miss? For how many?" Kairi asked.

"Well this is going towards your half yearly assessment mark, so for yourselves and I think four others would be a good review board so six or seven." Kairi nodded and they got their Hospitality uniforms from their lockers. Kairi and Namine set a table with a tablecloth, plates, cutlery and some serviettes neatly folded into a fan. This took only ten minutes and they then began cooking the first two courses. Namine began to cook the chicken Parmigiana for the appetizers; a creamy pasta served in small portions, while Kairi began working on the Caesar Salad and Steak with Mushroom sauce for the Main course. When Kairi and Namine could both let the food cook without being constantly watched they began making the dessert, which was tiramisu; a very moist biscuit-like cake with a easily identifiable alcoholic taste. The whole class had finished cooking ten minutes before lunch. Miss Chibi sent all her students out with a note to get the students to review their cooking. Kairi and Namine walked out the door. "I'll get Sora and the rest and you can go get Leon. Is that OK?" Kairi looked at Namine.

"Yeah that's cool. See you in five Kairi," Kairi and Namine walked off to get their designated people.

***

Sora nodded a goodbye to his three friends and began walking to Y block where he had art. He was taught by an imported French art teacher, Professor Tatiana Van Shwizer III, who had supposedly taught many famous artists throughout her life. Sora walked in and sat on the stool behind his canvas. Professor Van Shwizer walked in and stood up the front of the classroom. She got out any equipment the students would need for their artwork and they began to work with paints and watercolours. Sora stood up, pushing the stole back behind him. He painted quickly but with detail, his hand flicked and twisted as he painted with ease. He stood there relaxed and calmed as each stroke he made brought more life to the vivid image slowly revealing itself on what was once, a blank canvas. Emerald, fern green and Jade wove their way through the picture with mahogany brown and burnt umber along with a multitude of other earthly shades. Sunshine yellow lightly coating the canvas and a small hint of violet protruding from the corner. Professor Van Shwizer walked over behind Sora just as he put the finishing brush strokes to the canvas. It was a lush green forest with delicate rays of sunshine drifting through the gaps in the vivid green canopy and in the corner by the base of a tree, a violet, small and insignificant. "It's a masterpiece Sora, but may I ask? What is the significance of the small violet?" Sora looked down at the corner where she pointed and looked at the small delicate violet he had painted at the base of the canvas. He had painted it on impulse not giving a second thought to why it should belong in this particular artwork. "Miss Chibi would like to see you for the last ten minutes of the lesson so will you please pack up and go with the student at the door." Sora looked to the door and saw Kairi leaning against the doorframe looking up to the clouds floating through the sky. As Sora looked at her the violet in his painting caught his eye. _No, it couldn't be. Could it?_ He thought, but he quickly brushed the thought to the side of his mind and began packing up. Sora handed his painting to Professor Van Shwizer and then walked over to Kairi who smiled at him and walked out without a word. Sora followed behind her as she walked down to B block to get Jared and Tidus from Drama.

***

Tidus and Jared laughed as they recounted the events of their Design and Technology lesson. They walked down to B block where a stray banana peel lay on the ground sitting there threateningly in front of the unexpecting Jared. He stepped down on to the banana peel and skidded forward falling flat on his back.

"Man, you know you only needed the sound effects and that could have been the world's funniest moment," Tidus laughed hysterically. Jared stood up and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you homeless bum," Jared said and continued walking, occasionally looking down at the floor to see if there was another stray banana peel.

"You're so paranoid now eh?" Tidus laughed as Jared shot him an icy glare.

"You had better hope we aren't doing a murder scene today because otherwise it just might not be acted," Jared growled and continued to walk as Tidus jogged up beside him quietly laughing to himself. He noticed that Jared had banana peel and bits of gravel plastered to his back and tried, with incredible difficulty not to fall to the ground laughing. "What are you giggling at? You little school girl," Jared accused suspiciously as Tidus cracked into peals of laughter.

"N-n-nothing, nothing at all," Tidus said breathlessly, trying to control his laughter.

"Oh yeah totally, you've almost passed out laughing and you have a massive smirk spread across your face. Don't you lie to me and tell me it's nothing." Jared turning around watching Tidus double over.

"OK well, you have, you could say, a banana and gravel smoothie on your back" Tidus then fell on the ground holding his stomach in pain from the ripples of laughter. Suddenly a chorus of high giggling voices sounded from across the grounds.

"JARED!" Jared turned in the direction of the voices and his eyes grew wide.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jared yelled and tore off in the direction of the drama rooms. As he ran, he felt his back and was met by a very sticky substance. He pulled his short over his head, he could already feel a slight layer of slime coasting his back. The girls behind him squealed in delight as he scrunched his shirt into a ball and threw it into the guys bathroom, which he would attend to later. Jared ran past one of the walk ways between buildings, passing Yuna who quickly walked to the end of the walk way and looked out after him admiring his tanned muscular body.

"Ouch," Yuna said feeling her heart beat faster and the heat rushing into her cheeks. "Damn he looks really good," she breathed heatedly. She watched Jared run around a corner and then was literally blown back by a gush of wind as a crowd of squealing girls ran after him. Yuna smiled gently and laughed as she turned back to Rikky who had a raised eyebrow. "What?" Yuna asked as she and Rikky kept walking to their Dance class.

"I just haven't seen you laugh like that for a while," Rikky said and Yuna shrugged as they continued walking.

Tidus slowly made his way to B block still having short bursts of laughter as he kept thinking of Jared's face when he heard the screams of those overly obsessive girls. He finally reached the drama room that had for some reason, the subject had only been chosen by boys. He put his hand on the handle and began to the open and walk into the room as he always did, but slammed into the smooth wooden door face first. He took a step back, turned the handle, and pushed on the door but it wouldn't open. Tidus knocked on it and stood there waiting. After a minute or so and a few more impatient knocks the door eased its way open and an eye peered through the small crack. A sigh of relief sounded from inside the room and the door opened the rest of the way. Tidus walked in and saw the only person there was Jared, without a shirt.

"What did you do give them a strip dance when you were far enough in front?" Tidus laughed and Jared sneered at him, holding his hand out.

"Hand me your jacket," Jared said, a hint of annoyance floating through his voice.

"Pfft you wish," Tidus laughed and Jared looked at him all most pleadingly.

"Come on, I'll be chased all day otherwise. You have to help me out man," Jared whined and an evil grin spread across Tidus' face.

"No way man, the only other person who has a jacket is Kairi. She'll lend it to you, no doubts about that but you're going to have to ask her first," Tidus laughed happily and Jared just sighed and went and lay on the stage letting his legs dangle over the edge.

"You know it's really cold." Jared sat up and crossed his arms against his muscular chest. Tidus just laughed as the rest of the class began to crowd in with their drama teacher behind them. Mr Kume entered the room gave one look to Jared and sighed. He stood just in front of the stage and the ten boys all sat on the edge of it.

"OK everyone I want you to continue on your scenes from last lesson." The group of boys split in half and kept working on their acting from the previous lesson. Five minutes before the end of the lesson, Mr Kume called Tidus and Jared over to the stage. Tidus and Jared walked over to him and he pointed to the door where Kairi stood with her hand to her mouth trying to hide her smirk. "Good class boys. I'll see you next week." They started to walk away when Mr Kume called after them. "Oh, and Jared? Please wear a shirt to class next time." Tidus and Jared walked over to Kairi who was standing there no longer trying to hide her face. Tidus looked at her and smiled happily as Jared pushed past her and out the door.

"What's up grumpy?" Kairi laughed and slowly turned her head towards Jared before she sighed and took off her jacket holding it out to him. Jared pouted and snatched the jacket out of Kairi's hands and slid it over his tanned shoulders.

"I'm really glad you're not the girly sort," Jared laughed and looked up at Kairi with a smile of gratitude on his face. He then saw Sora out the side of his eye. "So what's this about anyway?" Jared looked at Sora then back at Kairi.

"Assessment for Food Technology," she replied. " You guys go to T12 and I'm gonna go get Riku." Tidus nodded and the three of them walked up to T block.

***

Riku watched his friends walk off before walking off to J block otherwise known as the Special Education unit. Riku hated the fact he had to have Special Ed. classes but he kept it to himself, he knew everyone one would tease him about being a complete air head, but for some reason, he had told Kairi and as unexpected as it was she had just smiled and ruffled his hair. Riku walked to J block where he had class with an unnaturally happy Miss Cho. She made everything so much simpler even to the extent of a kindergarten class being able to understand year 12 algebra and it annoyed him to no end. Riku walked into the very bright room, which he thought, should have had padded walls it reminded him so much of a mental institute. He sat down in the chair in a huff and crossed his arms. Miss Cho bounced into the room with an unnerving smile on her face. Riku smiled mockingly at her and then turned back to face the wall with a bored look plastered over his face.

"OK Riku, today we will be learning how to determine, the volumeof a sphere," Miss Cho said slowly while Riku sat there in his chair and rolled his eyes. Sora and everyone else had briefly reviewed this _months_ ago but of course, he was _slow_ so he would have to relearn it all at an 8th grade level. Riku wasn't really slow, he just never studied for exams and usually failed them, being why he now did Special Ed. classes instead of one of his electives, which he really wasn't all to impressed with. "OK Riku, we're going to write down the formula to find the volume of a sphere. So you don't always have to write volume, we're going to use a V." Miss Cho had pointed this same thing out a million times before but she never seemed to tire of it. "OK now write this down, V equals three quarters pi r squared." Riku sighed and quickly scrawled down the few letters and numbers then slumped back into his chair. "OK Riku, the radius is 12 cm. Now I want you to use this formula to find the volume of the sphere." Riku looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Your letting me do this on my own?" Riku asked, his voice raising a little too high for his own liking.

"Yes, now hurry up I have some more I want you to do." Miss Cho smiled at him and Riku began to do his work. The lesson went on as Riku enjoyed the lesson, as much as one can, without Miss Cho's unnaturally bright voice. A knock on the door interrupted Riku and Miss Cho as the end of the lesson neared. Miss Cho stood up and walked to the door, opening it to be met by Kairi's innocent face.

"I have an assessment for my Food Technology and Hospitality classes and Miss Chibi asked if Riku could be a part of the assessment board. I have a note," Kairi tacked on to the end. Miss Cho smiled and turned around to Riku who had his gaze gently resting on Kairi.

"Go on Riku, you've been doing really well lately." Riku smiled at Miss Cho and walked out with Kairi as they headed up to T block.

"The guys don't know about me taking Special Ed. classes do they?" Riku asked her with a slight air of nervousness in his voice.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't tell them unless you wanted me to so I haven't" Kairi looked at him and smiled but was taken back when Riku gently pulled her against him and lightly touched her lips with his.

"Umm...You're welcome Riku?" Kairi said a little shocked with the lightest blush brushing her cheeks. Riku merely smiled at her as they finally arrived at the Food Technology room to be met by Namine, Jared, Tidus, Sora and Leon. "Well would you all like to come in and take a seat at table 2 please?" Kairi asked with mock politeness. Everyone walked in and saw groups of people sitting at tables being served by two of the Food Technology students. They saw an empty table between two groups of senior students. Everyone walked over and took their seats while Kairi and Namine walked over to their bay and brought over small servings of Chicken Parmigiana. They watched the group of boys greedily stuff their faces with the food wafting with flavour. They laughed as each of their friends hastily finished their meals awaiting their next course. Namine and Kairi walked over and began placing the steaks and Caesar salads on the table. Kairi walked over to the sinks to begin washing up when Miss Chibi left the room. Rei, a senior football player from one of the tables stood up and walked over to her. He quickly slipped two fingers on her throat and pushed her against a corner of the bay. Kairi opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. No matter how hard she screamed, she couldn't utter a sound. Rei leant forward with his fingers still on her throat and began kissing her, his tongue rapidly sliding down her throat and his free hand slowly fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Riku looked up to see where Kairi was and saw her standing there, caught up in kissing Rei and then he noticed Rei's hand slowly work its way up underneath her shirt. It was too much for him and he stood up and walked out of the room. It took them a few seconds to realise what had happened and Sora was the first one to realise why Riku had suddenly walked out. He saw Kairi and Rei in the corner of the bay not noticing the few futile efforts Kairi made to escape his inhumanly strong grasp. He stood up and stormed out of the classroom making a great deal more fuss the Riku had. Tidus and Jared looked at each other totally confused, when Jared saw Kairi and Rei out of the corner of his eye. Rei's hand began to move from the inside of her shirt slowly down to the hem of her pants and then begin working to undo her belt. Jared looked up at Kairi and saw the hatred gleaming in her eyes and the few futile efforts to pry him off. Jared stood up and walked over to him and pulled him off, leaving Kairi there slightly stunned but still vividly aware of what was happening. Kairi saw Jared and Rei looking at each other, they were saying something but her brain just wasn't registering it, and then Jared began to take the first swing. She quickly stepped in the way and with a sickening crack, Jared hit her square in the jaw. "Jared please, don't." Jared looked at her stunned as blood began to trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"Kairi that was assault, that was." Kairi whipped the blood from her mouth which was starting to feel rather numb, but it didn't seem to affect her speech.

"I know, but please, don't." Kairi's violet eyes had turned such a light shade of purple and swirls of blue began to mingle within them.

"So you're basically telling me, to put it nicely, get lost?" Jared asked frustration and offense riddled through his voice.

"To put it nicely." Kairi looked at him straight in the eye and Jared turned and walked out of the door slamming it behind him. The bell rang for lunch and everyone walked out of the room eyeing Kairi and as for Rei, he disappeared the moment people weren't looking. Kairi and Tidus were left in the Food Technology room alone.

"Kairi?" Tidus asked, slowly walking up to her as she sat down and leant against the cupboard with her eyes closed.

"Yeah Tidus?" Kairi answered her voice soft, vulnerable, almost child-like.

"Are you OK?" He asked and sat down next to her. Kairi looked ahead of her and slowly a tear ran down her cheek leaving a shimmering trail of water, just one, single tear.

"It's just another birthday that's all. Just another miserable birthday." Tidus looked at her his head slightly tilted. "Every birthday I always manage to do something so incredibly stupid it hurts someone, whether it's breaking their arm or crushing them to pieces like just did to Jared, Sora and Riku. Usually the damage is restricted to one person but this time it seems I've hurt three." She sighed looking up through the window into the clouds. "I can understand why Riku was upset, it wouldn't have looked like I was resisting. I'm not totally sure how I upset Sora but I'm sure I did and as for Jared he was only trying to protect me and he ends up hitting me in the jaw and I tell him to get lost, to put it nicely. " She said those last words bitterly as if she couldn't possibly have said anything worse. "I really know how to be a jerk, don't I?" Kairi looked down at her knees for a few minutes and then turned back to look out the windows at the quickly darkening sky.

"It wasn't your fault Kairi it's not like you could have known that Rei would come up to you and assault you." Tidus wrapped his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I guess, but why do I feel like I brought this," she pointed to herself, "on all of you." Kairi leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Wow! We must have been really naughty if we got you for Christmas instead of coal." Kairi let out a small laugh, "None of us feel like you've bought this evil upon us and besides, you only feel that way because your kind, and your caring and you hate hurting your friends." Kairi smiled as Tidus looked down at her with a caring smile spread across his face. "Do we want to go find the others now?" Tidus asked Kairi after he heard her breathing slow down and could feel her heart beat at a normal rate.

"Yeah, but what on earth am I going to tell them?" Tidus began to lift Kairi off him and stood up then turned around to look at her.

"How about the truth?" Tidus asked helping Kairi up off the floor.

"I more of meant so they don't go on some insane murder spree. I just hope they aren't too annoyed to listen," Kairi sighed and they walked out of the Food Technology rooms and began to walk down to the tree that Kairi parked next to.

"I'm sure they won't be. Riku is head over heel in love with you, you're probably the closest person to Sora out of all of us and the countless times you've saved Jared's butt from a good beating? I'm sure they'll all, at the least, listen to you," Tidus reassured her but Kairi merely sighed.

"I hope you're right," Kairi admitted and Tidus smiled as they continued to walk in silence. When they finally reached the tree where Jared, Sora and Riku were all sitting, they stopped their conversation as soon as they saw Kairi. She opened her mouth to speak but Riku beat her to it.

"Why Kairi? Why would you do that to me? You know how much I like you and then you'll just go off making out with some senior, and of all the seniors it was Rei," Riku stopped and Kairi was about to start talking when Jared began to speak.

"All I did was try and protect you and what do you do? Tell me to get lost. Your my friend, am I not allowed to show it by protecting you when you're about to be raped?" Jared looked up at her.

"It's not rape if you want it, Jared," Sora told him blankly. He refused to talk to her, he wouldn't even spare a glance in her direction and this, cut Kairi to the bone.

"Can I speak now?" Kairi asked feeling weak and cheap, silence was her only reply. "OK for a start Rei came up on me and pushed me into a corner and manage to make if physically impossible to speak. Now I don't know who saw what but the whole time he kissed me, I was trying to push him off the best I could but since he had me cornered it made it a little more difficult. Secondly, Riku I know how much you like me and I would never voluntarily make out with a guy in front of you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I don't know what ticked you off Sora but whatever it was, I am really sorry and Jared I know you were only trying to protect me but I can't stand violence. I am really grateful that you pulled him off me when you did but you starting a fight because of me just isn't on. I have my own reasons for why I hate violence but I couldn't let you start that fight and I am so sorry that I was that mean when I told you to stop but I wasn't sure if there was any other way to stop you," Kairi finished and looked at her three friends sitting on the ground.

"Rei probably would have kicked my butt anyway." Kairi smiled at him happily and then turned to Sora and Riku.

"Are we OK?" Kairi asked. Riku stood up and looked Kairi straight in the eyes.

"Can I say yes as long as I get a kiss?" He asked hopefully. Kairi smiled at him but as he began to move towards her, she put her finger to his lips and ruffled his hair. Riku grumbled under his breath and sat back down against the tree. Kairi walked over to Sora and sat down in front of him.

"Sora? Are you OK?" Kairi looked at him worried and began playing with his shoe laces.

"Yeah I'm fine Kai now will you quit playing with my shoe laces, you're killing my shoes."

"Oh no! Not the shoes! Anything but the shoes. Quick! We must call the shoe hospital and get them to send the shoe ambulance right away," Kairi laughed happily and Sora lightly whacked her across the back of the head. "Sora Hikari don't you hit me across the back of the head, it is very un-gentlemen like!" Sora smiled an evil grin and pushed her over.

"Now who on earth said I was a gentleman?" Kairi laughed and stood up brushing the dead grass off her. "I wouldn't be doing that yet," Sora suggested as he stood up next to her.

"And why would that be, hmm?" Kairi asked suspiciously. Sora held up three fingers and Riku and Jared stood up, standing on either side of her. He put down one finger the smile on his face grew slightly bigger. Riku and Jared smiled at him. He put another finger down and Riku and Jared took a step away. Kairi looked around at the three of them suspiciously.

"One" Sora said putting his last finger down and the three of them all ran at Kairi tackling her to the floor. Kairi gasped in shock and tried to ignore the pain as Sora leant against her left arm. Jared and Riku rolled off Kairi leaving Sora over the top of her on his hands and knees. He looked down into her deep violet eyes and smiled.

"Sorry I was such a jerk," He said as he rolled off her and sat on the grass with his arms behind his back.

"I told you they'd be OK," Tidus smiled and sat down leaning against the tree.

"Yeah I know," Kairi smiled and lightly shoved him in the shoulder.

"Don't you shove me Missy!" Tidus said and shoved her back.

"Did you just call me Missy?" Kairi looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I believe I did, Missy," Kairi laughed and stood up. "Aww can't you face the competition?" Tidus mocked and Kairi laughed pushing him over so he lay there on his side and sat on him.

"No I was just wondering whether you can handle the weight," Kairi said and Tidus laughed

"What weight? You're a twig." Kairi looked at him offended. "Kairi, your freaking anorexic," Tidus looked up at her and pushed her off him.

"I am not anorexic, next thing you know you'll be saying your fat," Kairi scolded, Tidus laughed.

"But I am fat, dipstick." Kairi sighed and shook her head. Kairi turned to Sora, Riku and Jared.

"OK guys, is Tidus fat?" The three boys laughed. "Do you guys think I'm anorexic?"

"Skinny, but not anorexic" Jared told her. Kairi smiled in triumph and looked down at Tidus.

"Whatever," Tidus shrugged and looked over at Kairi's bike. "Throw us the keys hun." Tidus held his hand up to Kairi.

"Throw us the keys who?" Kairi looked down at him with her arms crossed.

"Throw us the keys Kairi," Tidus growled. Kairi smiled and fished through her bag and pulled out the keys to her bike. "Thank you." Tidus stood up, jumped on Kairi's bike, and began driving around the car park. Kairi, Jared, Riku and Sora sat there laughing and talking about the football. Sora was betting against Riku and Jared that the East Destiny Dragons would win against the West Coast Bulls in the next game. Kairi sat there as they guys got very defensive of their football teams.

"The Dragons couldn't win if the Bulls were replaced with their grandmas," Riku smirked as Kairi laughed at the immaturity of her friends.

"Oh really well the Bulls couldn't win if the Dragons lay on the ground with their hands behind their head." Riku, Jared and Sora were at each other for the entire lunch. The bell rung for music and Kairi stood up and walked over to Tidus who was pulling the bike into its original parking space.

"Thanks for the help earlier," Kairi smiled at him and took the keys from his hand.

"Hey, was no problem," Tidus smiled and jumped off Kairi's bike. Kairi and Tidus walked over to Sora, Riku and Jared who were still fighting about East Destiny Dragons and West Coast Bulls.

"Give it a rest you three. We all know the Dusk City Eagles are the best. Now hurry up we're going to be late for music." Sora, Riku and Jared all stood up, but now they had all joined forces to bad mouth Dusk City Eagles. Kairi sighed as they all walked towards the main hall where the Music rooms were listed. "Out of the four months I've been here this is the first time I've had to get the music rooms. Kind of funny don't you think?" Kairi laughed and looked around at her friends. "My gosh you guys, I'll be fine. I'll be the first white person to make it out of there totally unharmed and I'll do whatever you want if I don't." Riku's face lit up. "Don't get to excited Riku I'll get out without being hurt." Riku laughed and he opened the door as they all walked inside the main hall.

"That's a little racist Kai," Sora said looking at her.

"No, remember when Yuna walked in blue? The one time someone made it out alive," Kairi laughed and walked away from the group over to the loud group of people crowded around a notice board. Kairi slipped in amongst the crowd, ducked, and weaved around flying fists and feet, as she quickly got closer and closer to the notice board. She reached the notice board unharmed continually dodging people's hands. "C6" She whispered to herself and slipped out of the group of people and walked over to Sora, Jared, Riku and Tidus who had now been joined by Leon, Yuna and Rikky. They walked out of the main hall being lead by Kairi

"Holy cow Kairi, there's not a scratch on you." Jared looked her up and down and rubbed the scratch down the side of his face from a previous experience.

"No joke." Tidus slapped him across the back of the head.

"So where are we going anyway?" Jared asked. Everyone followed Kairi as she turned around the corner of C block.

"C6" Kairi said as she stopped just outside the door. The eight students all walked into their music lesson and sat down in the familiar semi-circle. Wakka and Aerith walked in as happy as ever. "OK everyone today we're going to try 'One' by Metallica and I want you to do it entirely by ear. Now I'm sorry Kairi and Yuna but we aren't going to use female vocals during this song so if you two can take a seat in these two chairs," Wakka pointed to two chairs in the middle of the room. "OK now everyone get to work and Yuna and Kairi help these guys to get it right." Yuna and Kairi nodded and sat down in the two chairs. Riku, Jared, Tidus, Leon and Rikky all began to play. Sora began to sing and the Yuna turned to Kairi.

"You know how Jared, Riku and Sora were alone at lunch? Yeah well I heard them talking." Kairi looked at her and then looked back at everyone playing. "You want to know what they said?" Yuna asked and looked at Kairi.

"Probably not but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway," Kairi sighed and kept her eye on the band.

"Riku was like, she's such a tramp she knows how much I like her and she just starts making out with Rei. Then Jared was like, she wasn't doing it voluntarily it's not like she could stop him, he was gonna rape her for heaven's sake. Then Sora was all, it's not rape if you like it. Then Jared was like, but she didn't like it. Then Riku was like, yeah she did you should have seen her go at it. Then Jared was all, did you even see the colour of her eyes? The Riku said OK if she didn't like it why did she stand in the way when you were trying to protect her? Then Jared was silent. Riku was like, my point exactly, she's such a tramp that back-stabbing cow she couldn't care less about us about us. Doesn't matter how we feel, she wouldn't care, and then you and Tidus turned up," Kairi looked at Yuna trying not to let her emotions show.

"I'm sure they said that Yuna, thanks for telling me," Kairi said tonelessly and Yuna looked at her.

"They're right you're just a plastic cow who cares only about herself," Yuna sneered at the little reaction she got from Kairi.

"Thanks Yuna and you only think about everyone else. Like when Sora was knocked unconscious in PE and when Miss Chortaroi asked you to take him to the clinic and you said stuff him. Yeah Yuna, that's the most caring thing I've seen all year," Kairi laughed and looked back up to the band.

"Whatever Kairi you know you're only jealous of me." Kairi laughed and they both kept their eyes on the guys playing.

"Jealous of what? Jealous of you being a flirting bimbo, your total disregarded for other people's feelings, the fact that your only friend is scared of you?" Kairi looked at her in disbelief.

"To name a few," Yuna said aggressively, Kairi just shook her head and listened to the last of the song to at least give some feedback. Everyone finished playing and Wakka and Aerith turned to Kairi and Yuna.

"It was a little fast and make sure you use the right octave in some sections otherwise, it's almost perfect." Kairi leant back in her chair and blankly looked at the wall. _Yuna's just being Yuna. They may have said those things but they were OK once I talked to them. Don't they know that my friends are all I have left. _Kairi sighed._ Of course they don't. _Kairi sat there totally unaware that the entire music group, except Yuna, Rikky and Aerith, had completely surrounded her.

"1…" Wakka whispered quietly, "…2…" he looked around at everyone smiling wickedly. "…3!" Everyone jumped out at Kairi and yelled, scaring her senseless. She looked up at them slightly annoyed.

"Thanks I really appreciate this," Kairi growled and looked at the six of them as they lay on the ground laughing. She smiled as they rolled around causing chairs to fall down on top of them.

"You don't think of anyone but yourself do you Kairi?" Yuna spat at her and looked down at Riku and the back up at Kairi.

"What's that meant to mean?" Kairi looked at her slightly confused and slightly offended.

"I'm not surprised everyone thinks you're a skank," Yuna said looking down at her nails.

"YUNA!" Aerith looked up at her, shocked.

"Oh really Yuna, who thinks that?" Kairi retorted, Yuna looked up and smiled.

"The seniors do, the juniors do, the football players most definitely do." Kairi smiled at her.

"Wait Yuna are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" she asked.

"No I am fairly sure it's you, why do you think Rei was all over you hey? You're just a skank who doesn't give a crap about her friends feelings, you wouldn't care if they dropped dead." Kairi took a step closer to Yuna when suddenly the door flew open and Sephiroth, Yuna's older brother stepped through the door.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll beat your brains out." At this Sora, Tidus, Riku and Jared all stepped in between him and Kairi.

"Oh really? Well would you like to know how it feels to have your head run through a wall," Sora growled, the four of them getting ready to fight him. Kairi stood out in front of them.

"Guys don't please." Kairi stood there and tried to push her friends back.

"Aww getting your tramp of a girlfriend to stop you from having your brains blown out of your skulls," Sephiroth sneered.

"Shut up you jerk!" Kairi swung around and her knuckles collided with his jaw. He stumbled backwards his hands clutched at his broken jaw. He tripped over his own foot and fell to the floor hitting his head on the door handle, knocking him out cold.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN NOW!!" Wakka yelled as Sephiroth lay on the floor perfectly still. Everyone went and sat in their seats as Wakka and Aerith stood out the front. "Leon and Rikky there are only 10 minutes until the end of the lesson so if you guys would like to leave then you may." Wakka dismissed them and Leon and Rikky stood up and left. "OK Kairi and Yuna I don't know what the problem is between you two but I don't want you bringing it into Music. Boys I would really appreciate it if you did not start a fight, let alone in my classroom. It's admirable that you were just trying to protect Kairi but Aerith and I are here and we do have enough authority to stop him, and finally Kairi, you didn't need to hit Sephiroth but man, that was a good hit," Wakka said, looking down at Sephiroth and his broken jaw.

"Wakka!" Aerith moaned.

"We're really sorry Aerith and it won't happen again," Kairi apologized and Aerith looked at them all one by one.

"I hope not, you're all dismissed," Wakka sighed and walked out the door quickly followed by Aerith. Kairi stood up and walked over to the microphones and tapped on them to see if they worked.

"Why won't you let us do anything to protect you Kairi?" Riku asked.

"You've screwed us all over twice for protecting you, well except Tidus. You stopped Sora and Riku this morning and you stopped me over at Food Technology with Rei and now you've just done it again, why aren't we allowed to protect you?" Jared asked watching Kairi as she walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you guys got hurt," Kairi sighed and looked at her four friends.

"And you think we could if we saw you get hurt and did nothing about it?" Tidus looked at Kairi with raised eyebrows.

"Kai we care about you," Sora looked at Riku, Jared and Tidus and then looked at Kairi when a voice started coming from Kairi's bag.

"_So sorry, it's over_

_So sorry, it's over_

_So sorry, it's over (There's so much more that I wanted and)_

_So sorry, it's over (There's so much more that I needed and)_

_(Time keeps moving on and on and on..)_

_(Soon we'll all be gone)"_

Kairi pulled her mobile out of her bag and flipped it open. "Oh this could prove to be interesting," Kairi bit her lip and tapped her finger on the back of the phone.

"Well are you gonna tell us or do you need an invitation." Tidus looked over her shoulder at her phone.

"OK it says:

_**Come to the old c**__**liff, don't come alone. Be there at 6**_

"See what I mean? Oh well, come on if we leave now we'll be there by six." Kairi stood up and began to walk to the door.

"What if this is some freak that's going to rape you," Sora said as they all got up and followed Kairi to the car park which was now totally empty except for their cars and Kairi's bike.

"Then I'll have you four there to protect me, won't I?" Kairi smiled as she walked across to her bike, the smallest hint of concern in her eyes from the prospect of what lay ahead. Then again they had said not to come alone.

"Yeah if you'll let us protect you," Jared grumbled.

"OK I'll take someone with me on the bike and can someone drive the rest in their car?" Kairi looked around at the four guys.

"Can I ride with you, Kairi?" Riku asked inches away from dropping to his knees and begging.

"Yeah sure, Sora can you drive Tidus and Jared?" Kairi looked at Sora as Riku walked over to her bike.

"Yeah sure, do I just follow you?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and she walked over to her bike and slipped the helmet over her head. She handed one to Riku and sat down on her bike as she waited for him to sit down behind her. Sora, Jared and Tidus all got into his old '77 Holden and he started the engine waiting for Kairi and Riku. Riku sat down behind Kairi and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Kairi started up her bike and she and Riku rode out the car park closely followed by Sora, Jared and Tidus. Sora and Kairi drove for two and a half hours before Kairi started driving them up the face of what they thought, was a hill. Kairi pulled up on the top and took off her helmet letting her hair settle around her face. Riku realized they had not driven up a hill but the side of a cliff and Kairi and Riku sat their looking over the cliff into the sunset. Riku kept his arms around Kairi's waist and leant his chin on her shoulder.

"It's amazing," Riku sighed, letting his silver hair brush against Kairi's neck.

"Ahh, Riku that tickles," Kairi laughed and brushed his hair away from her neck. Sora, Tidus and Jared pulled up and they all got out of the car and walked over to Kairi and Riku. They looked over the cliff into the sunset.

"Wow Kairi, not too bad. What is this place anyway?" Jared looked over at her then back over the cliff.

"Well before I moved to Twilight Town this was where my friends and I hung out if we weren't at school, this was our get away. We had a lot of good times here. Not all of them though." Kairi sighed, unwrapped Riku's arms from around her waist. She stood up off her bikes as the four boys tried to figure out what she meant by not all of them. Kairi walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood only a foot from the edge, looking into the horizon.

"How many times have I told you Kai, if you're going to jump you have to be on the edge of the cliff not foot and a half away from it." Kairi smiled for a split second but then her face dropped and Kairi looked around at her friends then turned back to the horizon and took a step closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Kairi! NO!" Riku yelled. Riku ran over to Kairi grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the edge of the cliff.

"Riku it's OK I wasn't going to jump," Kairi laughed and looked at Riku's worried eyes but stopped as she saw how serious he was. "Riku I promise you I will never kill myself, the most I'll do is change my name and move half way cross the world." Kairi smiled and Riku let go of her arm but he kept by her side suspiciously. Kairi saw Roxas and her smile widened as he walked up to her. Kairi gasped quietly as Roxas hugged her but quickly put the pain in her arm aside. Roxas quickly let go and held her at arm's length and looked her in the eye.

"Rats Kai, I'm sorry I'd totally forgotten. Here let me look." Kairi looked at Roxas and rolled her eyes.

"Roxas, you aren't my father I'm fine, it's just bruised that's all" Kairi sighed as Roxas shook his head in disbelief.

"Kai I'm your best friend, it's my job to care. Will you at least let me see." By this time Jared, Sora and Tidus had all walked over to them and stood there watching. Kairi sighed and began to roll up her sleeve.

"She's really laying into you, isn't she?" Roxas sighed as he looked at the massive black bruise on Kairi's arm.

"Kairi? Is this what I did to you this morning" As soon as the words had left Jared's mouth Sora and Riku turned on him.

"Sora! Riku! For goodness sakes! Cut it out!" Kairi quickly stood between them and Jared and pushed Sora and Riku in the chests. "I'm getting sick of this constant violence!" Kairi yelled at them, her eyes turning a darker shade of purple.

"Kai, cleansing breaths," Roxas said with a voice as smooth as velvet. Instantly Kairi's eyes turned their usual colour of violet and her mouth twitched.

"I hate it when you do that. You and your cleansing breaths," she huffed giving into the smile that spread across her face.

"All part of the charm baby," he winked at her and they both laughed. Riku stood beside them entirely unimpressed.

"So is anyone else coming or do we only have to put up with you?" Kairi smiled and hit one of his gravity defying spikes.

"Sorry Kai, it's only me." Kairi smiled as Roxas began walking over to a few of the bushes surrounding the clearing. Roxas pulled out a big brown box tied at the top with string and a small card attached to it. Roxas put the box down just in front of her. Kairi picked up the card and looked at the different coloured messages covering the plain piece of paper.

"_Hey Kairi,_

_I am so sorry I couldn't come but I have a date with Nathan._

_You remember that really cute foreign exchange from France?_

_Yeah well I miss you heaps, hope to see you soon. Selphz"_

"_Hey Sexy,_

_I miss your sweet lips so much and that perfectly shaped body._

_You have no idea how much I wish I was there but I have a fight with Takai. Sorry I can't be there just imagine us sitting there on the cliff watching the sunset…and a little more, well that's your birthday present specifically from me wait no that's my present. Miss you so much, love you, Axel"_

"Still wants a long distance relationship, huh?" Kairi asked looking up from the card. Roxas nodded as he leant against the big box and Kairi looked back down to the card.

"_Hey Kairi,_

_I am so so so so so sorry I'm not there but I have work._

_I miss you heaps and I promise I'll see you soon._

_Don't miss us too much love Olette xox"_

"_Hey Kai,_

_I'll be there when you get this so, see you then!_

_All ways dare-devilishly yours Roxas"_

"4 out of 5," Kairi looked over at Roxas with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"No one's seen Hayner since that night." Roxas looked at Kairi and smiled.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried but hey, won't let it spoil what could be the best part of a truly awful day. So what have we got in this box mister? Judging by the evil smile on your face something I will probably like?" Kairi smiled and untied the string holding the box together. She let go of the string and the four sides of the box landed on the ground with a light thud revealing a display of fireworks spray paints and other flammable liquids as well a few packets of lighters. The world's biggest grin slipped over Kairi's face as she looked through all different coloured liquids and fireworks laughing as the thrill washed over her "Roxas you know me too well."

"Well we are two halves of the same mind." Roxas smiled and walked over to Kairi and knelt down with some of the spray paints. "Fireworks are for later tonight. There's this ledge I found a couple of weeks ago, so I thought we could go down there and decorate it. Riku, Sora, Jared and Tidus can paint something on it as well, how's it sound?" Roxas looked at her and picked up the tray of spray paint and a packet of lighters.

"You know I've known about that ledge for almost two years now but sure, sounds good." Kairi, Roxas and the rest of the boys all walked through a narrow pass in between two bushes and down a path cut into the ground, until they came to a ledge that dipped into the edge of the cliff for at least 20 feet. Roxas put the box down near the wall of the cliff and Kairi dug her hand in pulling out a can of spray paint. "Hey guys, catch." Kairi threw a can of red and purple spray paint at Riku and Sora then threw silver and green at Tidus and Jared. While Kairi pulled out an electric blue can for herself and a can of black for Roxas. Tidus, Riku, Sora and Jared all started graffiting the rock. They were simple but still looked good while Kairi and Roxas were on the other side of the ledge working on something together. Tidus used the silver spray paint and painted a ninja star onto the rock while Sora wrote _Ninja_ just above it. Riku painted _Riku waz 'ere '08_ onto the rocks. Tidus grabbed the red off Riku and laughed handing him the can of silver.

"Dude, you know it's 2003 right?" he laughed

"Yes, I know that. In 2008 when people see this they'll be like Whoa! Riku was here." Riku smiled triumphantly. Tidus just turned away shaking his head in pity as he finished off his ninja star with red to look like blood dripping off a tip. Riku turned to another space in the rock and used the silver to write _Kairi_ where it changed so many colours but with one dark out line had formed a shape of a love heart around it. Jared stood there with a can of green and was spraying lines in every direction until finally it looked like a fierce green flame. Sora, Tidus, Riku and Jared finished using their cans and walked over to Kairi and Roxas who were standing there, their arms entwined and switching sides as they quickly flicked their arms around with their finger down on the tabs of the spray cans. After five minutes Kairi and Roxas stopped then sprayed a bit in one corner then a bit in another. Finally they stood back from the rocks and in large writing it read:

_ONE MIND, __ONE HOPE, ONE SOUL._

It was written in amazing black lettering with swirling blue art around it. Roxas leant down to the box of spray paint and pulled out a turquoise can of spray paint and wrote his name above the tag. Kairi walked over, took the purple from Sora, and wrote her name in a round bubbly writing. Kairi and Roxas then turned to Tidus, Riku, Sora and Jared and gestured to the wall where they had just written their names. Sora picked up an orange for the box of paints and the four of them walked over to the wall and wrote their names around the main tag. Kairi smiled and walked over to the edge of the ledge and sat down watching the sunset as the rest of them came over and sat on the ledge beside her. "Thanks Roxas. I've missed this, plus you timed it well, you always knew I loved the sunset on the water." Kairi smiled at Roxas and then turned to other four. "After all the crap I've given you guys today you still come." Kairi smiled at her four friends and lay down on her back with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Kai, just because you upset us doesn't mean we don't want to be with you." Sora laughed.

"What kind of friends do you think we are?" Jared asked in mock offense. Riku was sitting next to Kairi and slipped his hand into hers gave it a light squeeze and let go. Kairi sat up and smiled at the four of them. She stood up, took a few steps away from the edge, and watched the five boys get up after her. Kairi walked over to the box of spray cans, picked them up and looked at everything Riku, Jared, Sora and Tidus had done. Kairi smiled to herself and then blew the small strand of hair that had slid down over her eye out of her face. She and the five boys walked up the path to the top of cliff and Roxas walked over to the box, which now had a bunch of bottles labelled with a letter or two and a load of fireworks left. Roxas pulled out three bottles and set them down beside him as he scanned the box for any remaining bottles.

"So which ones did you bring?" Kairi asked as Roxas pulled out another bottle, picked up the ones he'd put on the ground and held them against his chest.

"Only a few, remember the one that was so thick that when we poured it off, the third story of Building 4 it didn't move a drop the whole way down? Yeah, I thought we could try it off the cliff and light it as it runs down. Then I have JZ, the one that leapt up dark blue then came down then up green and purple then back again. There is SG, the explosive pink flame and finally a new one I got from JB and SV, XX it's a beautiful black flame." Roxas smiled and passed the bottle labelled SG to Kairi. She smiled at Roxas and began to unscrew the cap with the bright green liquid swirling around inside. Kairi poured a few drops on the ground and then walked over to the box and grabbed a few packets of matches and slipped them into her jacket pockets. Tidus and Jared sat on the bonnet and Sora lay on the roof of his car while Riku sat on the bike. Roxas stood next to Kairi with three other bottles in his hands. Kairi lit a match and dropped it onto the wet patch of grass. Suddenly the small patch of grass went up with a bang and in a huff of pink flames with white smoke swirling up from it. Kairi smiled a wicked smile as she left the burning patch of grass and began pouring the green liquid in a large circle then wavy lines all around the circle and finally a trail that led form the circle to Roxas. Kairi handed him the bottle, walked over to the circle, and stood in the centre of it. Tidus, Sora and Jared who had been talking amongst themselves were paying only a small amount of attention to them. Riku was paying a lot more and he began yelling at them in shock.

"Kairi, what do you think you're doing! You're going to get yourself burnt, Roxas why are you letting her do this?" Riku looked at Roxas alarmed and stood up on the bike.

"Don't worry about it she'll be fine, we used to do this all the time," Roxas laughed and dropped a match in the bottle. A small bang sounded from the bottle and pink flames licked from the mouth. Riku sat there watching Kairi and Roxas intently as Sora, Tidus and Jared continued their conversation between themselves. Roxas slowly moved the bottle above the trail, carefully tipped the flaming liquid over it and in only a matter of seconds Kairi's smiling face was engulfed in a multitude of flames and smoke. Sora, Tidus and Jared who had paid barely any attention jumped at the sound of the bang and yelled a mass of illegible words. They quickly jumped off the car and ran over to the slowly dying pink flame. Sora ran straight at Kairi and almost tripped as he stopped dead still before the flames. Kairi stood there looking up, watching the patterns the smoke made and a smile moved across her face.

"Kai are you nuts?!" Sora looked at Kairi shocked as he watched her across the flames.

"You don't pay much attention hey Sora? Kai and I do this all the time, as we were just saying to Riku." Kairi stepped over the small wall of flames and walked over to Sora, Riku, Jared and Tidus who were all standing over with Roxas. Kairi pulled the bottle labelled GM filled with a thick black sludge out of Roxas' arms, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and looked down onto the still water. The five boys walked over to her and looked down at the water. Kairi extended her arm over the water and slowly moved her arm in long movements letting the sludge slide out in vertical black lines.

"Kairi what's the point of that? Talk about wasting perfectly good sludge." Tidus lightly whacked her across the back off the head and laughed.

"No no Tidus, you have to watch this." Kairi dipped her hand into Roxas' back pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Kairi opened the box to reveal a number of blue tipped matches. Kairi flicked the match down the strike pad and watched it flare up in a small tongue of flame. Kairi dropped the flaming match over the edge of the cliff and watched the tiny dot of orange light slowly drop towards the still black waters. As the flaming match was only inches from the water's surface a sound of gas igniting sprung from the silence of the waters and there in a flaming orange fire was written _Quit hitting me across the back of the head Tidus_. "It works," Kairi laughed as she looked over at Tidus who was giving her the silent treatment and then to Roxas who had the same satisfied smile he used to get whenever they had found a new way to admire or toy with playful but dangerous tongues of fire.

"Whoa! Kairi, that's pret-ty cool," Riku laughed splitting the word into two syllables as he draped himself over Kairi's shoulder in a very drunk fashion. Roxas laughed.

"I see you found the Vodka?" Riku's eyes light up and so did Sora's, Tidus', Jared's and Kairi's. "Or not and I'll run away now," Roxas said cautiously and slipped away to the box with fireworks in it still holding a single bottle in his arms. Everyone slowly made their way over to Roxas with devilish looks on their faces. Roxas stood there and managed to corner himself amongst the parked cars as Kairi walked up to him with everyone else in a small semi circle behind her. "Roxas, I can hunt the Vodka out if I want and if you don't get it and limit me then I'll get so hammered I'll probably crash on the way home and you know how Rinoa is when I'm not home the next morning to wait on here every freaking need." Kairi tensed up in anger at the thought of Rinoa.

"OK Kai cleansing breaths, I'll go get the Vodka but promise me no more than two bottles?" Kairi smiled and sat down on the bonnet of Roxas' orange commodore. Roxas walked to a set of bushes and pulled out a box of Vodka that seemed to come from nowhere. Roxas threw Kairi a bottle and then brought the rest of the bottles over to the seat of Kairi's bike. Riku, Sora and Jared all walked over to him and they all pulled a bottle out of the box. Roxas looked at them; smiled as they all undid the bottles, and took a mouthful from them. They looked at him suspiciously but all of a sudden, they began to gag and wheeze at the strength of the Vodka. Kairi just smiled and laughed as she swallowed a mouthful.

"How strong is this Vodka?" Tidus pulled bottle from Sora inspecting the label, which only had the word Vodka printed in bold black lettering.

Roxas laughed, "It's home brewed, you honestly think it's legal to sell Vodka this strong but it's funny it takes three bottles to get you even slightly drunk. I have no idea how I did it but the recipe works every time. Good hey?" Roxas gloated. Sora nodded and took the bottle back off Tidus and this time sipped at it. Kairi laughed again and took another large mouthful from hers. Jared just looked at her curiously.

"Kairi is yours watered down or something," Jared asked watching her take another mouthful.

"How about you tell me." Kairi smiled and handed him the bottle. Jared looked at her suspiciously and took a mouthful from her bottle, he swallowed it and handed the bottle back to Kairi.

"Yours has been watered do-" Jared dropped to the ground holding his throat, tears poured from his eyes and his breathing sounded dry and hoarse. After about 30 seconds, the feeling subsided and Jared stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes. "Holy Toledo!" he said hoarsely. "That's like ten times stronger than ours how do you drink that so easily."

"Easy, you put the bottle to your lips, tip the Vodka in your mouth and swallow. It's pretty simple if you think about it." Kairi smiled and took another mouthful from her bottle then letting the half-empty bottle rest on the bonnet of the car. Kairi slid gracefully off the bonnet of the car, walked over to the box of fireworks, and picked up one of the remaining bottles that Roxas had dropped next to it. She slipped the bottle into her jacket pocket and walked between to bushes and out of site. A few minutes later, Kairi came back dragging a large amount of wood behind her and dropped it in the middle of the grass. Kairi then took the bottle out of her pocket and poured it all over the wood, finally she pulled a lighter out of her pocket, flicked the tab and dropped it on the heap and suddenly it blazed up bright blue and it gave off a decent amount of heat. Kairi walked to the bonnet of the car as the flame went down and flared up again green. She threw Roxas the empty bottle and picked up the bottle of Vodka. As Kairi turned around the fire died down and flared up blue. Sora, Jared, Tidus and Riku walked over to Kairi who had sat down in front of the now green bonfire. Riku, who was sensitive to the Vodka was already dunk and sat down next to Kairi, sliding his arm around her lower back. "I have a question for you, Riku"

"Mmmm" Riku asked with a drunken smile across his face.

"Do you like that arm?" Kairi asked looking at his arm then at his face. Riku leaned forward and looked at his arm on the other side of Kairi and laughed a drunken laugh.

"Yeah I do," Riku smirked. "It's a very sexy arm." He smiled, and waved at himself from the other side of Kairi.

"Well I'd suggest you move it, before you lose it." Kairi raised her eyebrows at him

"Ohh…" Riku nodded his head in understanding and retracted his arm. For the next hour, Riku managed to withhold his drunken urges and everyone told stories of when they had pulled cruel and unusual pranks on their friends. Kairi laughed and smiled as she sat there and watched some of her closest friends laugh and drink, just being generally happy. She laughed as Sora finished one of his embarrassing childhood stories about Tidus. Riku fell onto Kairi's lap and she looked down at him and saw him asleep and sighed as she took another sip from her bottle.

"Kai you've always been a such a soft touch," Roxas laughed as he saw Kairi get comfortable and left Riku lying asleep on her lap.

"Shut up Roxas, you know what I'm like and shhh I don't want Beavus, Bozo and Butthead knowing how soft I can be." Kairi pointed at Sora, Jared and Tidus each in turn. Roxas laughed and took a mouthful from his bottle.

"Well Beavus and Bozo are too drunk to remember and Butthead seems nice enough not to abuse the fact that you are a massive pushover." Tidus and Roxas laughed as Kairi pouted and took a mouthful from her second bottle of Vodka.

"Aww you look so cute, with him lying on your lap. If only he was awake to see it" Tidus laughed as he watched Kairi scowl then he looked down at Riku's sleeping face only to see him open an eye and smile then quickly shut it as he caught Tidus' glance. Tidus laughed again.

"Tidus just because I'm a pushover does not mean I won't walk over the and hit you." Kairi scowled at him as he continued to laugh at her but then his smile dropped.

"Yeah actually that doesn't sound to pleasant considering what happened to Sephiroth, I wonder if he's still on the floor in the music room." Tidus wondered aloud.

"What happened with Sephiroth?" Roxas asked and Tidus went into the story of the events of their music lesson. The hours past as they laughed and smiled around the bonfire, drinking from the bottles of homemade Vodka. The sun set over the ocean and the stars cast twilight shadows over the six friends. Finally, Roxas' watch beeped to signal 10:30, he walked over to the box of fireworks and dragged the box over to the edge of the cliff. He picked up his fireworks and arranged them in a line along the cliff edge. He lined up the last one and then pulled out a black lighter from his pocket. He flicked the tab on the lighter and ran the flame along the wicks of the fireworks. The wicks lit and Roxas quickly ran back to Kairi as the fireworks all went off streaking into the sky. Streams of light lit the sky in colourful explosions. Riku opened an eye as he lay on Kairi's lap to watch the fireworks. The colourful lights flickered against their faces as they sat there silently watching them. After five minutes, the last firework exploded and Kairi gently shook Riku's shoulder. Kairi lent down to his ear and whispered "Riku, wake up Riku." Riku murmured and snuggled deeper into her lap trying to hide the vicious smirk on his face. "Riku wake up," Kairi said a little louder. Riku yawned and rolled over to look Kairi in the face.

"Hey Kairi" Riku said sleepily still lying there on her lap. Kairi smiled at him and then with a quick shove rolled him off her lap. "Nice to see you too," he groaned.

"Come on Riku, get up we have to go," Kairi stood up and offered her hand to him to help him up. Riku grabbed her hand and slowly stood up. "OK Tidus, I'll take Riku home," Kairi looked at Riku who was tripping over his own feet as he made his way to Kairi's motorbike. "Can you dive Sora and Jared home?" Kairi and Tidus turned around to look at Jared and Sora and saw them making out against one of the trees. Tidus and Kairi quickly turned back around.  
"Wow, they are drunk," Tidus said slightly repulsed but Kairi simply laughed.  
"Will you tell them or will I?" Kairi smirked and Tidus laughed painfully at thought of driving home with them. Kairi walked over to the pair and pulled them apart from each other. "Come on guys we have to leave, you guys can continue this in the back of the car." Sora smiled and nodded his head happily. Kairi walked over to Roxas who was loading the last of the stuff into his car. "Hey Roxas, thank you so much for this. It was awesome, thank you." Kairi hugged him and then started helping him pack his stuff into his car.

"I missed you Kai, it has been so long since I've seen you." Roxas looked into her violet eyes and then turned around and took a seat on the edge of the boot.

"I missed you to Roxas, promise me this time it won't be so long until I see you next, half a year without seeing my best friend doesn't sit right with me." Kairi smiled and hugged him again as he stood up and walked to the front of his car. Roxas sat in the driver's seat. "I'll see you soon. OK Roxas?" Kairi smiled as she shut the door.

"Yeah you will. See you Kai," Roxas said through an open window, shifted the car into reverse and backed away from the tree he had parked in front of. Roxas waved, Kairi waved back and continued waving as his car drove off into the distance. Sora and Jared were already in the backseat of Sora's car once again making out.

"Man I'm going to have so much fun telling them tomorrow," Kairi smiled as she watched Tidus look at the pair in disgust. "Well enjoy the trip home." Kairi laughed and walked over to the bike where Riku had gotten himself comfortable.

"I'll try to, but this trip could prove to be very… ummm… interesting," Tidus moaned as he regrettably sat down in his car cringing at the pleasurable moans coming from the back seat.

"When you get to the bottom of the cliff turn left and then turn onto the freeway" Kairi instructed as Tidus backed out from where he had parked and drove down the cliff. Kairi laughed and shook her head. She walked over to her motorbike where Riku was sitting. She sat on the bike in front of Riku grabbing his arms and wrapped them around her stomach. "OK Riku, hold on tight OK?" Riku gripped tighter around her stomach. His head fell and he rested it on her shoulder. Kairi began to drive home in the darkness when finally, an hour later Kairi pulled up out the front of Riku's house. She got up off her bike and then helped Riku up. She draped his arm over her shoulder and walked Riku up to his door she then slipped her hand into his pocket.

"Kairi not out here," Riku smiled and she sighed as she pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and they both walked inside. Kairi walked him down the hall and into his room. She carefully lowered him down into his bed. "Lie down with me Kairi." Kairi smiled and pulled his blankets up over him.

"Not tonight Riku." She moved her hair away from her eyes as he rolled over and fell asleep. "Goodnight Riku" she whispered. She walked out of his house, locking the door behind her, sat on her bike, and began to ride home happy that for once, her birthday hadn't ended in disaster.

***


	7. The Italian Guy

_**Secrets**_

*******

**June**

*******

_**Chapter 6: The Italian Guy**_

"Aww come on! It's been 15 minutes. How long does it take them to get to the mall?" Kairi whined as she watched the sunlight filter through the breath-takingly high ceiling of Twilight Town Mall. Kairi had been waiting outside the theatre for Riku, Sora, Tidus and Jared and she was starting to get a little more than suspicious that they were not going to show. Kairi was about to sigh again but caught her breath when the feeling of being watched, once again, flooded her body. Kairi hated it when some perverted jerk would look her up and down thinking about just how much he – in most cases – would love to nail her. Then she realized something, this was different. It was like curiosity and admiration rather than physical lust. Kairi looked around to catch the perfect green eyes of her offender. His skin was flawless and perfectly tanned and his hair was a jet-black mess streaked with blonde, purple, hot pink and electric blue. "Can I help you?" Kairi called over to him. His face lit up with an electrifying smile that made her heart skip a beat. _What the hell?!?_ Kairi's face betrayed her emotions for a few seconds but then turned into a polite smile. The guy stood up and walked over to her making her heart speed up a fraction.  
"I noticed you've been standing here for a while and I was wondering if I should come over and offer my company while you wait for what I presume is your boyfriend?" The guy smiled and raised an eyebrow mockingly without moving his perfect eyes form her own. Considering most guys had looked her up with in the first three words of the conversation she was pleasantly surprised and her smile became a little less false as she shook her head.  
"No, I'm just waiting on a few friends but I don't think they're going to show." The guy nodded understandingly as a small smile stole across his face.  
"Well how would you feel if I invade your company until your friends arrive?" The guy smiled another electrifying smile.  
"Only if I'm not intruding on your day" Kairi smiled half-heartedly.  
"Not at all," He smiled again, his smile just as present in his eyes as on his face. "I'm Ty by the way."  
"Hey, I'm Kairi" Kairi smiled casting a look over to the doors.  
"Can I ask you two questions Kairi?" Kairi looked back at him expectantly and smiled.  
"Firstly, can I call you Ri?" he smiled at her again, actually the smile never seemed to leave his face.  
"There's a first for everything. What's the second?"  
"Well there's two parts to that"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, you were planning to see a movie with your friends right?"  
"Yes?"  
"What were you planning to see?"  
"Twilight" suspicion now present in her voice.  
"Well, I was wondering…" his confidence seemed to fail him as she looked at him suspiciously but smiled.  
"I believe that's three parts, Ty" She gave him a light smile and the smile returned to his face, reassured.  
"I was wondering if I could keep your company and see the movie with you" Kairi just smiled as he said this. She shook her head pitifully with a smile across her face. Ty's face dropped.  
"You can stop being so formal, I'm not going to tell you to get lost. Well I'm going to go grab my ticket now and yes I would love it if you joined me." Kairi flicked a strand of blonde hair sticking out further than the others do, but caught herself a second too late. "Crap, I'm sorry, force of habit. I'm really sorry." Ty just smiled and held a finger to her lips as she blushed.  
"It's OK; shall we go get our tickets?" He smiled and dragged her by the hand then dropped it once he knew she was following. Kairi and Ty bought their tickets and headed into Cinema 5. They sat up the back and decided to see who could get the closest to hitting the screen with gummi bears. Ty hit one of the women in the head about 4 rows from the front. He smiled triumphantly at Kairi. Kairi stuck out her tongue and threw hers and they heard a loud 'OW' come from a man in the front row.  
"I win!" she whispered into his ear. The man stood up and yelled across the theatre.  
"Who threw the damn Jaffa?!" Ty looked at her playfully.  
"Cheater" he whispered back to her.  
"But still a winner" she whispered back and then all of a sudden Ty blew in her ear. "What the hell?"  
"Still think you're a winner?" he asked with a smirk plastered across his face.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Aww so it's only a myth?" Ty pouted unhappily.  
"What's a myth?" Kairi asked confused.  
"Am I annoying you?" he asked playfully.  
"Nooooo, just confusing me. What myth?"  
That if you blow in a blonde's ear it changes her mind"  
"Does my hair look blonde to you?" Kairi whispered as Twilight began.  
"No, you define a blonde by their lack of a brain." Ty grinned widely as Kairi turned to watch the movie in a huff. Ty let his gaze rest on her face for a second before he turned and watched the movie as well. Kairi and Ty sat there watching the movie casually throwing gummi bears and Jaffa's down the rows of seats. They quietly snickered to themselves when someone would yell 'What the hell?' or 'Who did that?' only to be met by a chorus of shushing 'Shut up's and 'Be quiet's. As the movie wound on the scene where Bella and James were in the Ballet studio began to play. Kairi sat there intensely involved in the scene. Her total obliviousness to everything pulsed around her like an aura. Ty looked at her, a smile across his face as a strand of hair fluttered down in front of her face. Kairi watched on totally oblivious to it, Ty moved his hand to the strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Kairi gasped as she was brought back to reality, but shock was replaced by embarrassment as a blush crossed her cheeks.  
" I –" But Ty was quickly cut off.  
"Don't say I love you" Kairi said with a finger to his lips. His mouth curved into a smile under her finger.  
"I'll be right back" He smiled, stood up and walked down the stairs between the rows and out the door. As soon as he left the theatre Kairi's head dropped into her hands._ Oh. My. Gosh. What am I thinking? Don't say I love you she says. Oh. My. Gosh. What is up with me for goodness sake? Don't say I love you._ – sigh – _Holy crap this is going to kill Riku. Crap! Crap! Crap! What am I going to do? GREAT! He's back! _– sigh – _I love how green his eyes are…Holy crap GET A GRIP!_ Kairi mentally beat herself as Ty walked up the stairs looking into her eyes as she kept hers locked on the screen.  
"It's OK, chill a bit." He whispered as he sat down. "Most people would assume a total stranger would say I love you after kissing a beautiful girl on the cheek, which just so you know, people do all the time in Italy when they are leaving." Kairi groaned and her head feel into her hands again. "Chill, it's fine OK?" Ty lifted her head with a finger under her chin and smiled. Kairi smiled back.  
"Italy?" she asked curiously.  
"Yeah it's where my family lives and I have to go back there in a week." His face lost all sense of happiness and Kairi's face fell.  
"Really? That's not fair" Kairi moaned.  
"I know, I've known you for an hour and already if I leave you I'll miss you." He smiled and re-tucked the strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen back around her face.  
"Yeah it's kind of weird" Kairi sat there and subconsciously pulled out the thelassa shell star and played with it between her fingers.  
"Hey Ri, do you want to leave?" Ty asked catching her attention.  
"Wha…Huh? Why?" Kairi asked looking round slightly dumbstruck.  
"Well the movies over." Ty said indicating to the credits rolling down the screen and the empty theatre.  
"Oh, yeah. Of course." Kairi stood up and began to walk down the stairs when Ty grabbed her hand and turned her around to look at him.  
"Ri, I know I'm only here for a week but during the time I'm here I was wondering, how would you feel about being my girlfriend?" Kairi looked at him slightly taken back. _OH Crap! OH Crap! And OH Crap Again. Riku's going to go spastic.  
_"Ummm, can I suggest something else?" Kairi asked.  
"Sure" Ty's face dropped.  
"How about you treat me as your girlfriend and vice versa, but we just don't make it official? If it's not official then it's more of I _want_ you to be the only one not like you _have_ to be." Kairi sighed _and I don't have to feel bad about lying to Riku. _Ty's face lit up and he leant down and kissed her.  
"I like the sound of that" He smiled at her and slid his arm around her waist as they walked out of the theatre. Ty and Kairi walked to the lift that led down to the car park. "OK, I'll see you Ri but before you go, your phone please." Kairi eyed him suspiciously, as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket. Ty took her mobile from her and replaced it with his own. On the screen, it had Kairi written at the top and a space bellow for her to enter in her number so she quickly typed in her number, pressed save and handed him back his phone as he placed hers in her hand. His arm, which hadn't left Kairi's waist, finally dropped to his side. His fingers slid around her hand as he gently pulled her towards him. Ty leant down and kissed her sending her mind into a fog. Ty pulled away and Kairi smiled at him as she held a blue strand of hair between her fingers standing up on her toes admiring it. She let it go and took a step back.  
"See you Ty" Kairi smiled as she pressed the button to call the lift.  
"See you, Ri. I'll call you" Ty tucked a strand behind her ear and his fingers trailed along her jawbone. Ty kissed her forehead and she stepped into the lift and smiled as the doors closed. As the lift descended to the car park Kairi sighed. _Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! WHOA! Back up a second, what am I getting myself into? Riku will go off his nut, but I guess if he doesn't know about it…It's not like it's a fully fledged relationship, it's only for a week but what about when he leaves…it's __**going**__ to hurt but how attached can I get in a week? Look how attached I got in two hours, I'll cope it's not like I haven't had worse but I still have a bad feeling about this. _The doors of the lift opened and Kairi walked around the corner to her bike, sat down on it, kicked it into gear and sped out of the car park and down the road. She sighed as her phone began to ring. Kairi pulled over and looked at the caller ID, it read "SORA". Kairi pressed the button and held it to her ear.  
"Hey Sora"  
"Hey Kai"  
"What's up?"  
"Were you planning to show up sometime soon?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"As in the movie. Remember, we were seeing Twilight?"  
"Um, this is awkward. I kind of already saw it." Kairi said slightly embarrassed, now it was Sora's turn.  
"What do you mean, you already saw it?"  
"I did call you; all four of you but you were all engaged or had your phones off. So I went in without you ten minutes after it started."  
"Did Jared text you and tell you we were seeing the 7:30 showing not the 5:15?"  
"No, should he have?" Kairi said suspiciously.  
"Jared," Sora called his phone away from his mouth "Did you remember to text Kairi about the time change?" A murmuring came from the other end of the phone, which was assumed to be Jared. Sora sighed. "No you numb nut, its 0419 30_5_ _5_72. How the hell did you get an 8 from 5? _– sigh –_ Sorry Kai, Jared had the wrong number" Sora said redirecting his voice back to the phone in his hand. "Well do you wanna come back and we'll see something else?" Sora asked with Jared grumbling in the back ground.  
"Nah it's OK, you guys go see Twilight, remember you guys had to con me into seeing it in the first place." Kairi and Sora laughed.  
"So we have to nag you into seeing it with us and when we don't turn up you go and see it anyway. Typical Kairi" Sora laughed again.  
"OK have fun Sora, bye"  
"Yeah, bye Kairi" Sora laughed and hung up. Just as Kairi hung up her phone began to play 'Man Overboard' by Blink 182 as she received a text and then again as she got another. Kairi opened the first message.

**Movies changed 2 730 **

**lol soz K. lata Jared**

Kairi laughed to herself as she opened the other.

**Hey Ri, Its funny I miss u already**

**Hows 2mow nite at Java's sound **

**about 830? I can pick u up if u need**

**B safe Ty xxx**

Kairi looked at the text in disbelief for two reasons. First it had been 10 minutes and he had already texted her and was missing her. Second Java's was the fanciest most expensive restaurant in Destiny Islands. Kairi finally pulled up in the driveway and entered the house heading straight upstairs to drop her things in her room, then walked back down stairs to begin dinner. Kairi threw together a honey-soy chicken stir-fry and served Rinoa's dinner. She laid out the table and quickly ate her share before going up stairs and telling Rinoa that dinner was served. Kairi quickly returned to her room, flopped down on her bed sighing and pulled out her phone to begin to message Ty.

**Hey Ty, funnily enough I miss u 2**

**Yeah sounds good but how bout I meet**

**U at the docks at 8? Kairi xxx**

Kairi sent the message slid her phone shut with a snap. "I am never going to get over a phone that slides" she laughed and slide it back and forth a few more times before she lay back down and pulled out the book she was reading, "Don't Call Me Ishmael" by Michael Gerard Bauer, even though it was a few too many years young for her, childish humor can do you a world of good.

_"But why call the Whale Moby Dick, Miss?"_

_More sniggers – somewhat less muffled this time, Barry Bagesly was not going to be put off that easily._

_Miss Tarango appeared deep in thought then replied deliberately. "To be honest, I really don't know, Barry. Names can be important or symbolic in books, so they often have a deeper meaning, but I'm not sure if that's the case with Moby Dick. Perhaps Melville based it on an actual whale's name. You know how your parents might have called you Barry just because they thought you looked like a Barry" She paused, then added as an afterthought, "In the same way, I guess, they could just as easily thought you looked like a dick."_

_A stunned silence hit the room…"_

Kairi laughed as her phone began to resonate, "I'm sorry it's over" through the silence of the room and the silence of the book. Kairi took her phone and opened the message.

**Sounds good, I'll see u then,**

**Try to dress nicely…Ty xxx**

Kairi smiled as she read it and then replied.

**Dress nicely? Wats that mean.**

**Lol, I'll try, nite xxx**

Kairi sent the message and held the phone in her hand for a minute. She sighed, put the phone back down, and picked up her book. As soon as she read the first word, her phone rang again. Kairi growled as she checked the message.

**Night xxx**

Kairi sighed and shook her head as she put the phone back down, she picked up her book and read for another few hours. Finally, the redhead sighed, put her book down beside her on the desk, and watched the stars out of her window as she drifted to sleep.

***

Kairi woke up the next morning feeling strangely happy as she gazed out her window into the sunrise before she looked at her clock and moaned as the figures read 5:08. _This is too early _she thought to herself as began getting dressed and packing her bag for school. She slipped her grafitied maths book and overly fat history book into her bag as well as her pencil case, phone, iPod and bandages. Just as she had zipped her bag up and taken off her shirt, she got a call. Kairi sighed opened her bag and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ri?"  
"Yeah, hey Ty."  
"Good morning sweetie"  
"Yeah morning, is everything OK"  
"Yeah of course, why?"  
"Well for starters it's 5:30 in the morning and people only ever manage to call me when I'm not wearing a shirt when something's wrong."  
"Hee hee. I am talking to my shirtless unofficial girlfriend. No nothing's wrong just to say morning and I miss you."  
"You're a funny one, I miss you too." Creaks echoed from Rinoa's room. "Crap!" _What's she doing up so early?!  
_"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just have to go, I'll see you tonight OK? See you Ty"  
"Yeah bye Ri" A click sounded from the phone as Ty hung up. Kairi quickly whipped her phone in her bag, ripped on a shirt, a pair of jeans, her jacket and skate shoes, and ran down stairs with her bag in hand. Kairi quickly made the pancake batter to try to finish the pancakes before Rinoa got out of the shower and came down for breakfast.

Kairi was putting the last pancake on the plate as Rinoa came down stairs. Said woman walked through the kitchen door eyeing Kairi suspiciously. Kairi had just managed to finish as Rinoa walked across the kitchen passing her chair and heading to the knife block all the while cornering Kairi. She pulled out a knife and headed straight for the frightened teen.  
"What have I done now?" Kairi whimpered.  
"Nothing I just enjoy watching you in pain." A sick, smile slid across her face as Rinoa pushed Kairi into the corner the sick smile on her face only inches from her own. Rinoa laughed and with the one sharp pull, dislocated Kairi's arm with a sickening sound. Kairi bit her lip as she stifled the scream of agony and blood trickled fluidly from her lip. Rinoa smiled happily at her almost as if the girl's scream was music to her ears. Rinoa then lifted the point of the knife and gently rest the tip at the top of her arm. Rinoa thrust the knife into Kairi's arm causing another one of her muffled screams to echo through the kitchen. Blood ran from Kairi's lip as she bit harder trying to fight the pain as Rinoa ripped the knife out and blood began to poor from the gash. Rinoa let Kairi's arm drop to her side, still dislocated at the shoulder. She then raised her arm and slapped Kairi across the face with such brute force that it left her cheek a flaming red. Rinoa walked backwards admiring her work, "That's all." Rinoa sat down and began to eat her pancake. Kairi grabbed her bag and stumbled outside in searing agony. Once she got outside, she rested her hand on her shoulder and braced herself against the wall. Kairi screamed a blood-curdling shriek as she pushed her shoulder back into place, then with as much courage as she could muster pulled off her jumper as searing shots of pain ran through her shoulder. She wrapped the torn jacket around her arm, pulled out a disinfectant from her bag, and cleared the cut. She decided it would probably be less noticeable if she didn't put the bandage on so she held a cloth to it till her arm stopped bleeding. Finally she stood up, slung her bag over her good shoulder, and sat on her bike. Kairi roared her bike to life and drove one handed using the foot brake to replace her left hand. It was now 6:00 and Kairi drove to Gloria Jeans. She ordered her coffee and arrived at school by 7:00. Kairi walked over to the basket ball pole and sat down only then realizing she had no hope in hell of getting up without causing herself a lot of agonizing pain. Kairi sighed and took a sip from her coffee trying to push the pain in her shoulder to the back of her mind. Kairi closed her eyes as she sat there and let the darkness engulf her. All the noises around her stopped and the dull light shining through her eyelids faded into a calming darkness, even the pain in her shoulder subsided. _It's dark…ummm OK. What happened to the light?_ Kairi's thoughts echoed around her in the darkness. _Ohh it echoooooes. _Kairi laughed as she enjoyed her pain free moments. _ECHO!_ The darkness echoed all her words. _OK now why is everything black? Oooooh I know, I'm unconscious. Oh… this can't be good. Oh well…ECHO!_ Kairi laughed as her thoughts were echoed throughout the darkness, she continued to think loudly but then the echoes of her thoughts were mingled with yells of "Kairi". The redhead looked around in the darkness "Kairi come on, wake up Kairi" Kairi turned around again and saw this small speck of light rapidly getting bigger and closer and all she could think was _'GREAT! I am going to die' _and sighed as the light engulfed her.

***

"Mum, I don't want to go to school early" Tidus groaned as he threw his pillow over his head pinning himself down. Kita pulled the pillow off his head and began to pull off his blankets which he had wrapped himself up in.  
"Demy has to be up at school early and I'm not driving him up there when you'll be driving there half an hour later." Kita ripped the blankets off him and he was hurled to the floor with a thump.  
"I don't care if Demy needs to be at school early all I care about at the moment is sleep" Tidus moaned as he tried to pass for unconscious on the floor.  
"You'll care if I impound your phone." Kita threatened. Tidus growled from the floor.  
"Fine! Why can't he just walk?"  
"You know Demy, Tidus. He wouldn't get to school if he walked" Tidus moaned as he lifted himself up off the ground and walked over to his cupboard.  
"Thank you Tidus, I appreciate this." Kita smiled as she walked to the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know" Tidus sighed as he pulled on his jeans and a shirt, his mother shut the door behind her and he began throwing everything in his bag. Tidus walked into the kitchen grabbed the buttered toast from the table and held it in his mouth. He then picked up his keys and forcefully pointed to Demy and then to the door. Demy got up and walked out the door with his bag on his shoulder. Tidus took the toast out of his mouth and looked over at his mum. "Still don't know why he can't walk" Tidus growled and walked out the door and sat down in the driver's seat. "Remind me again Dem, why you don't have a license, yet your doing your HSC." Demy merely shrugged as Tidus drove down the street and around the corner. The two males sat in silence for five minutes until they turned into DMA car park. "Still don't see why you couldn't have walked." Demy shrugged again and stepped out of Tidus's car and left. "I swear he'll join a mafia some day." Tidus got out of his car and walked over to where he was to meet Kairi. Tidus walked across the basketball courts with his eyes shut trying to catch some much-needed sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kairi lying there. _Funny, she needs just as much sleep as I do._ Tidus went and sat down next to her and lifted her up so she lay against him. Tidus ran his fingers through her hair down the side of her face and then down her neck when he suddenly felt a pulse through his fingers. He pressed his fingers a little harder on her neck to see if it was her pulse that he had felt and to his surprise it was but as he felt her pulse he realized it was way too slow. _Okay, maybe I should wake her up_.  
"Kairi? You have to wake up" Tidus nudged her shoulder. "Kairi, come on wake up Kairi" Tidus still had his hand to her throat when suddenly Kairi's heart stopped._ HOLY COW! NO! KAIRI DON'T DIE! NO! _After a few seconds, her heart started beating a strong pulse. "Thank goodness, I can't believe I almost lost you." Tidus whispered relief flooding his voice. Kairi continued to lie there on Tidus's lap. "Kairi" Tidus whispered giving her shoulder a light nudge.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!!!" Kairi sat bolt upright making Tidus jump and scramble back a few feet. "OW! HOLY CRAP! OW!" Kairi bit her lip to bite back the pain but growled as she realized it only caused more pain. Kairi took a deep breath and relaxed. Kairi then turned and saw Tidus. "Oops" and the other half of her face turned red as she blushed.  
"Are you o-" Tidus cut himself off as he saw the gash protruding from under her sleeve. "Kairi…what the hell happened to you?" Tidus pushed up her sleeve as she winced. The gash ran up all the way to her shoulder and above it was massive bruising where it could have been dislocated. He ran a finger under her lip where she had pierced the skin from biting to hard and then ran two fingers down the side of her flaming red face. A look of worry spread across his face, "What happened to you?" he whispered looking straight into her violet eyes.  
"Rinoa was really smashed. Please Tidus, don't tell anyone about this." Tidus opened his mouth to protest. "Please Tidus" Fear and pleading spread across her face and all Tidus could do was agree.  
"Okay Kairi" Tidus looked at her still as worried as ever.  
"Thank you" Kairi smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.  
"Few things though" Tidus said and Kairi looked at him expectantly. "What did all the damage?"  
Kairi smiled and pointed to her shoulder, "Dislocated" then to the gash "Knife" then to her face "Slapped" and then pointed to her lip and smiled, "I bit it too hard trying to ignore the pain." Tidus shook his head and sighed "Anything else?"  
"Yeah" Tidus grabbed his bag and unzipped it, "You might want my jacket the gash kind of stands out" Tidus handed her the jacket.  
"Thanks" Kairi smiled and took the jacket. Then she turned to it regrettably. "OK here we go" Kairi winced as she gently slid the jacket over her bad arm and gently rest it on her shoulder. Then with her good arm, she struggled to put her arm through the other sleeve without moving her left arm. Tidus rolled his eyes and held the jacket for her. Kairi slipped her arm through the sleeve and smiled. "Can I ask you one favor?"  
Tidus sighed "Yes?"  
"Can you walk on this side of me so no one hits my shoulder?" Kairi asked looking straight into his blue eyes.  
"Sure" Tidus smiled and Kairi quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you" Kairi smiled a wicked smile.  
"What was that for?" Tidus laughed and shoved her shoulder not realizing until it was too late.  
"Ow" Kairi bit her lip in pain "Ow can't do that either" Kairi very carefully rubbed her shoulder and looked up into Tidus's anxious face. "Don't worry its fine" Tidus smiled painfully and looked up to see Riku, looking pretty unhappy.  
"Hey, can you do me a favor. Which you don't have to do after what I just did. I am so –" Kairi held a finger to his lips and he mumbled "sorry"  
"What's the favor Tidus?" Kairi lifted her finger so he could talk.  
"Can you kiss Riku too, cause he just saw us and so now he's going to give me crap all day" Tidus paused and looked at Kairi's shoulder "But you don-" Kairi held her finger to his lips again and rolled her eyes.  
"Sure I can do that" Kairi smiled  
"Thank you," Tidus mumbled from behind her finger. Riku finally reached them and sat down next to Kairi.  
"Hey Kairi" Riku said sounding slightly upset.  
"Hey Riku" Kairi leaned over and kissed his cheek. Riku smiled and then looked at her curiously.  
"What brought this on?" Riku smiled and his eyes flicked to Tidus then back to Kairi.  
"Nothing, I just missed you" Riku smiled again and leant against the pole.

"_I'm so sorry it's over"_

Kairi pulled out her phone and opened the message.

**Hey Ri, Your fave flowas**

**A lily, rite? Ty xxx**

"Who's that?" Sora's voice came from behind her.  
"Ow! Dammit Sora!" Kairi growled and Tidus shot her a worried look as she gently touched her shoulder but she just smiled.  
"Hehe I scared you" Sora laughed as he sat down in front of Kairi.  
"Mmmm" Kairi scowled at him. "I don't know who it's from"  
"Kinda ironic they know your favourite flowers a lily." Sora laughed as Kairi closed her phone and slipped it back in her bag.  
"Yeah is a bit" Kairi played along as convincingly as if it was actually the truth. Sora sat there and recounted the movie for her. During the first 15 minutes of the movie, Riku had claimed he could hit anyone in the theatre and Sora would point out targets for Riku. One of the men Riku had hit stood up and started yelling at a guy three rows down and they ended up and getting into a punch up in the middle of a movie, then the ushers came in and dragged them outside. Halfway through the movie they shook up and sprayed a 2L bottle of coke all over themselves and the people behind and in front of them. They then slid the bottle under the row of seats in front of them and when the ushers came in the row of people below them were sent out. When the scene with James and Bella played, at this part Kairi blushed only to be met by a number of suspicious looks. Before anyone could ask her about it the bell rang for next period. Sora Riku and Tidus stood up and began to walk to class as Jared joined them. "Tidus" Kairi called after them and they all turned around. "Help please" Kairi looked at him with a smile across her face. Tidus sighed and walked back over to her.  
"Do you want me to just carry you to class?" Tidus sighed.  
"You serious?" Tidus nodded and Kairi's face lit up. "Ooo yes please." Tidus shook his head pitifully and in one quick movement, he managed to have Kairi up on his shoulder's holding her legs to his chest. Kairi ruffled his hair and giggled. Kairi looked down at the others "I'm fwee wears old," Kairi said in a little kid's voice holding up three fingers and laughing. Kairi leant down to Tidus's ear and whispered "Thank you for doing this, I'm just a tad high from all the adrenaline trying to numb the pain." Tidus laughed at Kairi's childish voice.  
"I hadn't noticed"  
"You right up there Kai?" Sora asked as Kairi swatted at Tidus's unruly hair.  
"Hey look I'm taller than all of you," Kairi giggled hysterically. Kairi lent down to Tidus's ear. "Want to have some fun?"  
"Yeah?" Tidus looked at her suspiciously.  
"OK look over at Jared," Kairi giggled again and Tidus did as she said. "Now laugh" Tidus laughed and Kairi, well, she giggled as well. "Now look down at his shoes and then up to his face and laugh" By now Jared was casting them suspicious glances and finally as they burst into another fit of laughter, he cracked.  
"Okay! Okay! What the hell is so freaking funny?" He yelled. Kairi and Tidus went into hysterics. Tidus kept laughing and lost his balance as he and Kairi went toppling backwards. Tidus fell to the ground in a mixture of laughter. Sora caught Kairi by the waist and lifted her up onto his own shoulders.  
"Hey Sora! Fancy seeing you here!" Kairi laughed as she began to play with one of his gravity defying spikes of hair.  
"You're a funny one, Kai" Sora laughed as they reached K block where they had Maths.  
"Could you cope with me if I wasn't?" Kairi laughed as she pushed down one of Sora's spikes just for it to spring back up again. Sora came up to the door and swung it open.  
"Duck, Kai" Sora instructed as they walked through the door.  
"Oooh duck, Wher-Ow! Sora!" Kairi hit her head on the door frame and brought her fist down on Sora's head with only a small amount of force.  
"Ow! Kai, I told you to duck" Sora moaned.  
"No you said duck and I thought you meant a duck like woof woof duck" Kairi groaned and rubbed her head.  
"Woof Woof?" Jared looked up at Kairi smirking.  
"Yeah you know the animal like how ducks go woof woo-SHUDDUP JARED! Sora take me to Jared." Sora walked over to Jared who was holding his stomach together laughing. Kairi smiled and brought her fist down on his head.  
"Ow Kairi" Jared rubbed the top of his head scowling.  
"OK Sora let's sit down" Kairi said patting his chest.  
"Do you want to stay up there Kai?" Sora looked up to her leaning his head back on her lap.  
"Yep!" Kairi smiled down at him and for a split second, the world melted away but Kairi quickly snapped out of it and asked Riku for her phone since he was carrying her bag. Riku pulled out her phone and handed it up to her. Kairi flipped open her phone and quickly began to reply to Ty's text.

**Hey, Yeah it is howd u no?**

**2nite mite b a problem but**

**I'll call you later, Kairi xxx**

Kairi closed her phone and handed it back to Riku and he dropped it in her bag. Tidus walked up and held Kairi as Sora sat down in his chair. Leon walked in and saw the back of Kairi's head. "Is it just me or is Kairi really tall?" Sora waved from beneath Kairi "Your right Sora is a brown nose."  
"Shuddup Leon." Sora growled and then heard Yuna prance in with Rikky at her heels.  
"Always was, always will b-oh my gosh" Yuna saw Sora and Kairi and burst into insultive laughter.  
"We all know you're going out with a cow pie Yuna" Kairi called from Sora's shoulders "And we all know the cow pie could do better" Kairi smirked at Yuna.  
"At least I haven't covered my boyfriend in my own crap" Yuna laughed and Riku opened his mouth about to protest.  
"No your right, you haven't covered him in crap, cause he's crap all the way through and could _still_ do better" Kairi laughed.  
"Your right he could do better" Yuna smirked thinking she'd won until the entire room burst into hysterics.  
"Touché" Kairi laughed trying to keep her balance on Sora's shoulders.  
"No I meant _he_ could do better then _you_" Yuna growled.  
"Hear that Sora, she thinks you can do better than me"  
"Doubt that" Sora laughed.  
"The crap! The _crap_ could do better then you!" Yuna screamed.  
"But I thought I was going out with Sora, isn't this how the whole crap topic started? Sora being my brown nose?" Kairi smirked.  
"Sora is a brown nose" Yuna growled.  
"Aww look all this talk of me going out with Sora has made Riku all upset" Kairi said with mock sadness in her voice.  
"Gaaargh!" Yuna screamed and stormed out the room in a rage with Rikky behind her.  
"You know I don't think we've ever had a lesson with both you _and_ Yuna, except for music." Jared laughed.  
"It's cause I'm just too good" Kairi smiled.  
"So are we going out now?" Sora asked mockingly.  
"You knew what I meant" Kairi moaned.  
"Yeah I do" The door opened again and Miss Chinori walked in dragging a small trolley behind her. She walked straight to the front of the room and started writing on the board. Everyone took their seats and Riku handed Kairi her book and pencil case as she sat there trying to keep a straight face. Kairi put her book down on Sora's head and began to copy down the notes and formulas Miss Chinori had been writing up on the board. The two hours passed quickly as Miss Chinori kept giving them more work, acknowledging Kairi on Sora's shoulders but never telling them to separate which surprised everyone. The bell rang for the end of the period and Kairi handed her stuff down to Riku as they all got up and left. Kairi happily continued to stay seated on Sora's shoulders.  
"Aren't your shoulders getting sore yet? I must weigh a ton" Kairi asked, swinging her leg around his head to get down but he caught her leg and held her there.  
"Not so fast. You're as light as a feather Kai," Sora laughed as Kairi let out a humph in defeat. Kairi then carefully pushed one of the spikes down and gently lifted her hand, the spike sat flat against his head and then sprung back up. Kairi let out a growl from the back of her throat. "Kai, you aren't gunna get them to stay. You have no hope." Sora laughed as she tried to push another spike down but failed miserably.  
"I wouldn't bet on that" Kairi growled.  
"OK I think I will then, how's $20 sound?" Sora smirked.  
"Is that the highest you wanna go?" Kairi laughed.  
"Well I'm happy to bet thousands." Sora laughed,  
"Don't bet more then you have Sora"  
"Kai you don't got a chance in hell"  
"We will see. How's $50 for you?"  
"Fine by me" Sora laughed and Kairi quickly got to work running her fingers through his hair. As time passed Kairi kept running her fingers through his hair and patting it down.  
"OK Riku Tidus Jared, close your eyes." The three hesitantly obeyed her. Kairi ran her hands through his hair quickly flattening it down. Kairi carefully took her hands away and laughed. "Tidus open your eyes." Tidus opened his eyes and burst out laughing. "Riku your turn" Riku flicked his eyes open and as his eyes met Sora he tried impossibly hard not to laugh but after a few seconds it ended in utter failure. "OK Jared can you take a photo for me? Grab my phone out of my bag." Jared nodded and opened his eyes, seeing Sora, a huge grin lit his face. Jared bent over to where Riku had dropped Kairi's bag. He unzipped it and pulled out his phone, then held it up to Kairi and Sora.  
"OK Kairi smile. You too Dean Geyer." Jared laughed. Sora looked at him confused and smiled for the camera. Jared walked over and showed it to Kairi and Sora.  
"Aww look at my little super star" Kairi laughed and Sora just stood there in aww. He lifted a hand up to his head and met not spikes but hair sleeked down around his face.  
"I owe you $50 now don't I?" Sora said dumbstruck "Another $50."  
"So it's not the fact that I've managed to flatten your never before flattened hair but the fact that you now owe me $50, that's what's hitting home?" Kairi laughed and almost fell off Sora's shoulders.  
"OK now you already for some magic?"

"_So sorry it's over"_

Everyone laughed as Riku snatched Kairi's phone from Jared's hand and opened the message.  
"Apparently not." Riku laughed. "It's from…" Riku looked at the ID, "…The Italian Guy?"  
"What's it say?" Kairi asked knowing very well who 'The Italian Guy' was.  
"Magic" Riku looked up at Kairi spooked. "Kairi, what's going on?" Kairi simply laughed.  
"It's magic Riku, just perfectly timed magic." Kairi smiled evilly and snapped her fingers as Sora's hair sprung up to its usual gravity defying self. Kairi laughed and clapped her hands childishly when her face dropped. All around her, everyone's faces were shocked and slightly scared. "Greeeeat, now I'm the only happy one. JOY!" Kairi said sarcastically. Kairi then pushed down on Sora's shoulders and jumped down. "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!!!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs. Tidus's eyes opened wide as he ran to her side.  
"Shhh Kairi, no one is going to hurt you. Just block out the pain." Tidus heatedly whispered into her ear. Kairi looked into his eyes and let her head dropped on his shoulder. Tidus wrapped her in a hug being careful not to touch her left arm.  
"I'm sorry" Kairi whispered into his shoulder.  
"You're sorry?" Tidus stepped away Kairi kept her head bent and she just nodded. "You're sorry," he said again this time as if it was a fact rather than a question. She nodded again. "YOU'RE SORRY! Dammit, Kairi this is not your fault for craps sake! If anyone should say sorry it'd be your jerk of a mother!" Tidus yelled. He sighed as he looked into Kairi's violet blue eyes. "Don't be sorry. Don't say something stupid like that again OK?" Tidus flicked down the corner of his jacket where it was protruding at an obscure angle. Kairi sighed.  
"I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. Tell Wakka I died, Yuna will get a thrill out of singing lead again." Kairi got her bag off Riku.  
"Don't go, please?" Kairi looked into Riku's eyes and sighed.  
"Fine" Then Kairi smiled. "Come on Riku your turn."  
"Umm, what?" Riku looked at her confused.  
"Never mind" Kairi said happily as the bell rang for lunch. "What it's lunch?"  
"Yeah you did kind of spend an hour and a half on Sora's hair" Jared laughed.  
"Really? That long?" Everyone nodded in unison. "Well what do you know?" Kairi laughed. They walked out the doors over to the tree they had adopted. The guys all sat down round the tree, Kairi dropped herself on Riku's lap. "Hello Riku" Kairi said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Kairi have you been drinking again?" Jared asked curiously.  
"I don't care if she has, I'm happy." Riku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rest his head on her good shoulder. Kairi sat in Riku's lap as they talked about football and cars and then Jared decided to bring up the ads on the radio for premature ejaculation. Sora, Riku and Tidus laughed as Jared mimicked the song but Kairi tried to stifle her laugh as something hard began to press into her lower back, Riku's fingers begin to run in a circle along her side.  
Kairi lent her head back to his ear and whispered, "Don't push your luck" Riku smiled and moved his hand to her shoulder and began to ply with her hair. Kairi reached around him and grabbed her bag and pulling out a small container and a drink bottle. She took a mouthful of water, poured about seven or eight small white pills into her mouth, and swallowed. Kairi then washed it down with another few mouthfuls of water.  
"So you are on drugs" Jared smirked  
"Yes Jared, I'm taking a very large amount of crack" Kairi smiled and squirted water on him. Kairi jumped up off Riku's lap with her bag on her shoulder. She then squirted the rest of them and bolted off to the main hall. Kairi walked down to the notice board when she noticed the rooms were already up. "S9" she said to herself and bolted to S block as the bell rung for music. Kairi walked in to see Aerith and Wakka setting up the drum kit. "Wow, you were fast Kairi" Wakka laughed as she closed the door behind her.  
"I sprayed the boys with water and I saw the rooms were up so I came here instead." Kairi laughed as she dropped her bag.  
"Funny" Wakka laughed as he set up the three guitars while Aerith set up Kairi's and Sora's microphones.  
"So what are we doing today?" Kairi asked looking between Aerith and Wakka.  
"Well I got you guys a gig so you guys are going to work out what you'll be doing."  
"Aww really? Cool!"  
"Yeah, you'll be performing for disabled kids, cancer patients and homeless kids" Aerith smiled.  
"That's great; we aren't getting paid though, right?" Kairi asked cautiously  
"Yeah you will be, $50 each" Wakka smiled and Kairi's face dropped.  
"I'm not going to take it, I'm not going to be paid when there's all those kids who need the money more than I do."  
"So you don't wanna be paid?" Wakka asked slightly confused.  
"No, actually can I give you some money to donate to them as well please?" Kairi begged and Aerith's face lit up.  
"Of course, that is really generous of you Kairi. I'm glad we finally have someone like you." Aerith smiled at her.  
"What do you mean 'finally' " Kairi asked suspiciously,  
"This group isn't big on donating." Aerith said disappointedly.  
"Not even Sora?" As Kairi said his name, the door opened and everyone walked in. Aerith shook her head. "Huh." Kairi said to herself. Kairi turned around and smiled as everyone walked in and sat down.  
"OK everyone I have good news. I found you a gig." An excited murmur went around as everyone talked excitedly, everyone except Kairi. "Settle. The gig is for kids 12 – 18 with disabilities, cancer and without homes." Wakka explained.  
"Are we getting paid?" Jared asked and try as she might Kairi couldn't keep a small hint of disgust from creeping onto her face.  
"Yeah $50 each" Aerith sighed her eyes slightly moist.  
"Could be better" Jared grumbled and Kairi swung at him and her fist collided with the side of his face.  
"Be grateful you arrogant jerk." Kairi hissed.  
"Kairi please don't hit anyone else" Aerith tried to fight the smile that threatened to cross her lips.  
"What the hell was that for?" Jared groaned at her.  
"Kids with _disabilities_ and _cancer_ and _without_ homes, they should get all the money they can and here you are complaining that you aren't getting paid e-freaking-nough." Kairi growled at him.  
"You're getting paid too, don't you forget that" Jared sneered at her.  
"No actually Jared, Kairi's donating her pay plus extra money to the children." Aerith informed him.  
"Be grateful your getting paid in the first place" Kairi hissed at him.  
"Aren't you getting paid?" Riku whispered quietly. Kairi took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"No" she replied gently.  
"Wakka, I don't want to be paid either" Riku said.  
"Really?!" Kairi and Aerith said in unison.  
"Yep!" Riku said confidently.  
"Ahh Riku you're the best! Thank you" Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
"I won't either Aerith," Tidus said from a few chairs across. "Don't kiss me Kairi" Tidus warned and she hugged him.  
"Thank you Tidus" Kairi smiled happily.  
"OK hands up if you _want _to be paid?" Wakka directed. Jared looked at Kairi and raised his hand. Yuna raised hers as well. Sora and Leon looked at each other and then to Kairi and back to each other, they sighed and folded their arms. Rikky had left hers down as well smiling at Kairi.  
"Woooo!" Kairi jumped up and down laughing.  
"Aerith I'll pay Jared and Yuna let the kids keep the money." Kairi smiled and opened her wallet handing Aerith two $50 notes.  
"Kairi you don't need to do that." Aerith said looking at the two $50's in Kairi's hand  
"Please I want to" Kairi begged.  
"Kairi, you have the biggest heart of gold I have ever met, Thank you." Aerith's eyes were moist with tears of joy.  
"OK now you'll be playing five songs plus possibly an encore so what you need to do now is pick six songs try to choose a range because they don't all listen to Linkin Park, OK?" After 15 minutes they had chosen six songs."The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls, "Does Anybody Hear Her" by Casting Crowns, "Come Right Out and Say It" by Relient K, "I Will Not Be Moved" by Natalie Grant, "Stand in The Rain" by Superchick and "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.  
"Yuna do we have to do 'I Kissed A Girl'?" Riku whined.  
"Yeah I like it. It's the only one I do like. You guys all get songs you like. Can I just have one? Please?" Yuna asked putting on a smoother voice and smiling, Riku sighed.  
"Fine" Riku huffed and Yuna smiled at him.  
"I swear it's weird seeing her so nice" Kairi whispered to Sora, Sora just laughed quietly. During the remainder of the lesson, they practiced "I Kissed A Girl"  
"You know Kai, because we sing together I could always sing the 'I Kissed A Girl' line and you could sing the others and at the beginning we tell them you've never actually kiss-Kai? Why are you blushing?" Then a wave of realization washed over him. "Noo…No way" Kairi just stood there with her tongue held between her teeth.  
"You serious? Damn that's hot" Leon smiled.  
"And what if I told you it was with Namine?" Leon's eyes widened with joy.  
"My hot girlfriend made out with her hot cousin? Oh, this just gets better. Wait it wasn't just some quick peck on the lips right?" Kairi tried not to smile and managed it succeedingly well.  
"No it was a proper make out, but consider yourself lucky she's one of the best kissers I know." Leon laughed.  
"Do you guys think you could do it again?" Leon begged.  
"Namine might say yes if you were willing to do a threesome…" Kairi trailed off.  
"HELL YES!" Leon pounded the air.  
"…with a guy" Kairi laughed as Leon's face dropped. She knew Namine wouldn't do it full stop.  
"Damn" Leon moaned.  
"OK OK back to work, use Sora's idea, it's not all that bad and this song will obviously cause some fuss, so we work with what Sora said." Aerith interrupted once she had heard more than enough. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, the bell rung and they were all dismissed. They all walked out to the car park talking.  
"Hey Kai, do you want to go see a movie tonight since you missed out last night?" Sora asked. Kairi stood there trying to think of a way to put it.  
"Nah I'm sorry, I've got something on" she apologized  
"Aww OK, well I'll see you tomorrow then" Sora said looking disappointed.  
"How about tomorrow night though?" Kairi asked suddenly feeling a pang of guilt wash through her.  
"Yeah sure" Sora said and you could physically see the group of guys get happier.  
"Hey Tidus, here's your jacket back" Kairi unzipped the jacket and pulled her good arm out of the sleeve and then gently pulled it off her left arm which throbbed a little as the massive amount of painkillers began to wear off and then handed Tidus his jacket. Tidus just looked at her with a face that had _you shouldn't have done that _written all over it and she suddenly found out why.  
"Holy crap Kai! What happened to your arm?"  
"Kairi what happened?" Jared asked taken back.  
"Kairi? Are you OK?" Riku had worry written all over his face.  
"Don't worry it's just a little cut" Kairi reassured them and slowly started backing towards her bike. Riku grabbed her good arm gently and walked up to her.  
"You're in for it now" Tidus said matter-of-factly.  
"I know" Kairi sighed. Riku began to move her sleeve up and watched the cut get longer and longer as he neared the end of the cut, her skin started to go black with bruising. Riku let go of her sleeve and his hands dropped to the hem of her shirt. Riku and Kairi kept their eyes locked the entire time as if trying to read each other's thoughts. Riku started pulling off her shirt, his eyes not straying from hers for a second. He finally pulled her shirt over her head and handed it to her his eyes still on hers. Gasps came from behind them as the other three gasped in horror at the cuts and bruises. Finally, Riku looked down and stumbled backwards with shock. Kairi's entire left shoulder was a purple black bruise and a gash ran down her arm, at the bottom of her right ribcage was another slightly lighter purple bruise and another gash that ran from it to the edge of her pants in a diagonal line. Riku walked back up to her and ran his hand down her cheek looking straight into her eyes.  
"What happened?" he whispered.  
"Nothing" Kairi claimed but everyone knew she was lying.  
"Why didn't you tell me this this morning?" Tidus asked, "I find you unconscious then you die? And then you decide to leave the other cuts and bruises out of the conversation." Tidus scolded  
"SHE DIED?!?!" Sora and Riku yelled. Tidus began to leave upset, but Kairi dropped to her knees.  
"Tidus, please don't leave. Tidus, please." Kairi started crying. "Please don't leave," she whispered. Tidus found it hard enough to leave a beaten girl kneeling there in the mud, but when the beaten girl was Kairi he didn't have a hope in hell of being able to leave.  
"Kairi, Kairi please don't cry. I'm not leaving, not until you want me to, I promise. Now will you tell me what really happened?" Tidus sat down next to her while the other followed suit.  
"Rinoa was drunk," Kai pointed to her shoulder, arm and lip. "Nearly raped a few weeks back" Kairi pointed to the bruise and gash on her stomach.  
"You were nearly raped and didn't tell us?!" Sora growled.  
"Because it was near and he got off worse than I did. A bin rolled into him crushed half his bones. Doubt he's still alive." Kairi reasoned and Sora grumbled to himself. "Now I need to go now OK?" Kairi slid her shirt back on "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. Please forgive me." Kairi saw the pain and anger in their faces but Tidus just sighed and stood up and hugged Kairi.  
"I'm not angry at you. I just wish you'd tell me these things."  
"I know. I'm sorry…" Tidus quickly kissed her lips to silence her.  
"Don't be sorry…I forgive you" Tidus smiled at her shocked face.  
"Still…" Kairi mumbled,  
"Do you want me to kiss you again? Don't think I won't" Tidus smiled and walked off to his car. Then Jared stood up and hugged her.  
"You know there's been a lot of kissing today" Jared watched Tidus walk away.  
"Yeah I'm heavily drugged up on pain killers" Kairi laughed slightly, Jared sighed.  
"You're a pain in the butt Kairi"  
"I'm sorry" Kairi let her head drop.  
"But you're worth it. See you Kairi" Jared hugged her again and walked off. Riku stood up and walked over to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, only for a few seconds but long enough to prove his point. _I love you_ and _you're forgiven._ Then he hugged her.  
"See you Kairi" Riku smiled and walked over to his car. That just left Sora sitting there not making any sign of getting up so Kairi walked over and sat down beside him.  
"You were dead," Sora said quietly, Kairi just sat there waiting for him to go on. "I don't know what I'd do if you died…and didn't come back. Would I not care? Would I be an emotional blank? Would I kill myself…what? Your life seems to be so full of danger, so bad for you and it also seems to be the most important life to me but I can't do anything because I don't know about what's happening to you." Sora sighed and looked at Kairi. "I'm sure you had your reasons for lying earlier, about the near rape, don't say you weren't your eyes gave you away but could you at least tell me when your hurt so I don't hurt you anymore?" Sora looked at her and she simply nodded. "Thanks Kai, you don't have to tell me why and I won't ask but I'm always here for you. You know that right?" Sora looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah Sora, I know. I promise I'll tell you some day, I promise I'll try to tell you when I'm hurt but I can't promise you I'll tell you why. I'm sorry but it's better you don't know" Kairi sighed.  
"Kai, I can protect myself and I have Riku and Tidus and I'm sure Jared to guard my back even if they don't know what from." Sora tried to encourage her and smiled.  
"It's not you I'm worried about" A pang of guilt flared up from within her chest, "I would never put you in danger, but it's me I'm worried about" Guilt covered Kairi like waves.  
"But either way, I'm always here" Sora smiled.  
"As long as you're not dead, right?" Kairi laughed.  
"Pretty much" Sora laughed as well  
"So I'm forgiven?" Kairi asked as they stood up.  
"For what I'm not sure but whatever you're sorry about, no matter how stupid it is, then yes your forgiven." Sora hugged her.  
"What would I do without you Sora?" Kairi asked half to herself.  
"Probably the same thing I'd do so when you find out remember to tell me." Sora said as he began to walk off to his new silver Volkswagen Jetta. "See you Kai" he called back to her as he got in.  
"See you Sora" Kairi called back. Kairi pulled out her phone and walked over to her bike. "Hey Ty?" Kairi asked into the phone.  
"Hey Ri, what's wrong?"  
"With tonight…" _I have nothing to wear to cover up the cut on my arm that I do not want you to know about_ Kairi thought to herself  
"Yeah?" Ty asked worry now riddled into his voice.  
Kairi sighed, "Do you want me to pay for anything tonight?"  
"Hell no!" Ty sounded practically insulted. "Ri, I'm taking you to the most expensive restaurant in Destiny Islands. I'm going to pay, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" Ty asked.  
"Wow I'm going out with a gentleman." Kairi started her bike and drove out of the car park.  
"Of course, is that your car?"  
"Motorbike? Yeah"  
"And I'm going out with a rebel. What a match"  
"Hey it works" Kairi laughed, "I'll see you tonight"  
"Yeah see you tonight." Ty said and Kairi hung up her phone and directed her attention back to the road. Kairi turned down a number of streets until Twilight Town Mall came into view. Kairi parked her bike and walked into the Myer entrance of the mall. Kairi sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Kairi flicked her hand along the racks and shivers ran down her back. "Dresses" she said in disgust. Kairi pulled out a plain dark blue dress, which was to say the most 'tolerable' and a black slim fitting shoulder jacket. Kairi walked over to the shoes and cringed at every thought of _I'm shopping…for shoes (cringe)_ Kairi picked out a pair of plain black diamond studded thongs. "Do I need jewelry?" Kairi sighed to herself. Kairi pulled out her phone and called Ty.  
"Hey" Kairi said as she walked to the jewelry section of the store  
"Hey, I was only _just_ talking to you, how can you need to talk to me _again_" Kairi could hear the smile in Ty's voice.  
"I know. I'm buying what I'm wearing tonight."  
"Why are you buying it? It doesn't need to be super fancy just nice. It's not like I'm going to wear a tux."  
"I know but I don't own nice clothes. My wardrobe consists of jeans, shirts and jackets."  
"No offence, but are you poor and homeless?" Ty laughed.  
"No, have you heard of the house on Laurence St, Number 22"  
"You're the chick who bought the Hausley Mansion?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"It's just the most expensive house on the whole of Destiny Islands, well except for the Rosa Mansions."  
"Yeah I know, anyway, am I going to have to buy jewelry?" Kairi cringed at thought of more shopping. Ty could hear the pain in her voice and laughed.  
"Just earrings, and a bracelet if you want"  
"I'll stick to the earrings" Kairi smiled happily.  
"I'll see you soon Ri, don't forget 8:00 by the docks" he reminded.  
"Yep, I'll be there"  
"Bye" The phone clicked as he hung up. Kairi slid her phone back into her bag and then walked over to the jewelry section. Kairi scanned the racks of very shiny jewelry _Oooh! Shiny!_ Kairi's eyes widened in delight. _No! No shiny! Just pick some earrings and walk_ Kairi scanned the racks and picked out a simple pair of silver earrings. Kairi walked down to the checkouts near the front entrance. Kairi handed the items to the lady and watched the numbers quickly role higher as she scanned them.  
"That'll be $756.54 please" The woman said as Kairi pulled out her wallet and handed the lady $800. "$43.45 change, thank you" Kairi took the money and put it in her wallet. Kairi took the bag of clothes and began walking out to the car park when a growl echoed from within her stomach.  
"Are we hungry?" Kairi asked looking down at her stomach. Another growl. "Can't wait till dinner?" Growl again. "OK OK food it is" Kairi swore that when it growled again it was more like a purr. Kairi walked over to the sushi bar just outside Myer. Kairi bought a sushi roll and ate it as she walked back to her bike. "You happy now?" her voice met silence. "I'll take that as a yes" Kairi smiled as she sat down on her bike and pushed the bag of clothes into her backpack. Kairi checked her phone and it read 7:30. "Crap!" Kairi jumped on her bike and raced down to the docks. Kairi arrived just on 8 and Ty looked at her and smiled.  
"I thought you were buying _nice_ clothes"  
"Give me a minute" Kairi said and walked across to the women's toilet.  
"60, 59…" Ty started still grinning.  
"Smart ass" Kairi called back and smiled at him as he opened his mouth in shock. Kairi quickly got changed into the dark blue dress, slipped on the jacket and threw off her shoes to replace them with the black thongs. She then quickly put in the earrings and fixed up her hair in the mirror. Kairi sighed, threw her clothes in the bag, and then walked back out to Ty. Ty stood there with his arms crossed tapping his foot but when he saw her, everything stopped instantly. Kairi walked over to him and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I'm in a dress."  
"You look beautiful" Ty smiled and pushed his hand into the pocket of his pants.  
"Ummm…Thanks" Kairi blushed and held a strand of her hair between her fingers.  
"I was going to do this later but this seems like the right time. Can you close your eyes please?" Kairi gave him as suspicious look and the closed her eyes. Ty pulled the necklace out of his pocket and walked around behind Kairi.  
"What are you doing?" Kairi asked with her eyes still closed.  
"Trust me" Ty said from behind her.  
"I've known you for a day" Kairi said turning her head slightly but keeping her eyes closed.  
"Do you trust me?" Ty asked her, frozen with the necklace halfway over her head.  
"Yes" Kairi whispered. Ty smiled and lowered the necklace around her neck. Kairi opened her eyes as the necklace touched her skin. Ty did up the clasp at the back and let it settle around her neck. Kairi lifted up the necklace with her fingers, it was a ring looped on the chain as well as a small diamond heart.  
"I know you don't want to hear this and I'm sorry, kind of, but I love you" Ty smiled and kissed her.  
"Huff, I think we have a problem" Kairi sighed after he pulled away.  
"Wha…Why?" Ty asked taken back.  
"I think I love you too" Kairi smiled and leant up on her toes and kissed him.  
"Your evil aren't you?"  
"So people say," Kairi smiled happily  
"But your mine aren't you?" Ty smirked  
"Yeah" She sighed and smiled as they walked over to the boat that would take them to Brown Island. The skipper of the motor boat had them sit in the middle so they would not get wet. As they reached the island, Ty helped Kairi up onto the warf. _Thank goodness I am not in heels_ Ty wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked up the fairy light path to the double doors of Java's. Ty walked up to the desk and the hostess directed them to a table that looked out the window over the bay. There was only one other couple a few of tables away otherwise that area of the restaurant was isolated. The hostess called over a waiter and they ordered two cokes before he left them in their solitude. Kairi sat there asking him questions about his life in Italy, but whenever he tried to ask her a question she'd just answer him with another round of questions. The waiter came with their drinks and took their orders. Kairi ordered the lamb cutlets with a side of caesar salad and Ty ordered a medium rare steak with potatoes and vegetables. Once the waiter left, Ty spoke.  
"OK enough questions. I want to hear about you" _I'm glad he doesn't know my tells, it makes it so much harder to lie._ Kairi sat there waiting. "OK, can we start with your last name?" Kairi laughed.  
"Rosa, Kairi Rosa" Kairi said and Ty looked straight into her eyes.  
"Your Seifer's kid?" Ty asked looking shocked.  
"How do you know my father?" Kairi looked at his suspiciously.  
"He used to work for my brother then he just disappeared, haven't seen him since. How is he anyway?" Ty asked with genuine curiosity.  
"He died. The day we moved here" Tears came to Kairi's eyes.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry." Ty stood up and moved around to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and she leant in against his chest. "I'm sorry Ri, but I'll be right back" He kissed her hair and walked off.  
As he rounded the corner, his phone rang from where he had left it on the table. Kairi picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Takai, were patching you through, right now" came a man's voice form the other end of the phone.  
"Wai-" but the ringing had already started.  
"Takai, finally!" a deep voice sifted through the phone.  
"I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong number, this is Ty's phone."  
"Ty, of course. Of course you know him by Ty. Takai is our nickname for him. I'm sorry but may I ask whom I'm speaking to?" The voice asked smooth and velvety.  
"I'd like to ask the same thing" Kairi replied suspiciously.  
"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Ansem" He replied  
"I'm Kairi" Kairi told him cautiously.  
"Kairi! It is so nice to finally meet you. Seifer's daughter and my roommate's girlfriend. A pleasure to _finally_ meet you" Ansem's velvet voice drifted through her ears.  
"So your Ty's roommate?" Kairi asked with more confidence then she thought she had.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your father though. Murdered wasn't he?" Ansem asked light-heartedly somehow keeping Kairi from going into an emotional state.  
"From what I've heard," Kairi said keeping her emotions concealed behind her blank tone.  
"We'll miss him." Ansem paused and then went on. "Is Ty back yet?" Kairi looked around but couldn't see him.  
"No, he's not. Would you like me to give him a message?" Kairi asked.  
"No that won't be necessary, just tell him I called and that I am _ecstatic_ to have finally met you" he said confidently.  
"Sure no problem" Kairi became more friendly, glad that the conversation was ending.  
"As I said, a delight to meet you, Kairi" he said her name like a precious gem.  
"Likewise Ansem" Kairi said looking out the window.  
"Goodnight Kairi"  
"Night Ansem" Kairi said and hung up. Kairi sat there looking out the window as the moon rose up from the horizon. _How do they know dad?_ Kairi did not believe a word of the 'from work' story. Ty walked up to Kairi and ran his fingers through her hair causing her to jump. Ty smiled.  
"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Ty smiled and went to run his fingers down her cheek.  
"Yeah actually, Ansem called." Ty froze and quickly withdrew his hand. Fear flashed across his face quickly to be replaced by rage.  
"You answered my phone?!" he growled. His face quickly going from a perfect tan to a dark red. A vain in his neck began to pulse.  
"I'm sorry; you just weren't here so I thought I'd answer it for you in case it was something important." Kairi whispered slowly backing away.  
"AND WHO GAVE YOU THAT RIGHT?" he almost screamed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I really am sorry." Kairi whispered fear and pain written over every inch of her body. Ty breathed and it's sound pounded in Kairi's ears.  
"What did he say?" Ty asked as he began to relax but was still a little tense.  
"He said to tell you that he called and that he was ecstatic to meet me." Kairi sat there trying to keep her breathing steady.  
"He knew who you were?" he asked even though they both knew the answer. Kairi nodded. Ty looked up fear in his eyes again. "Was ecstatic the exact word he used?" Kairi looked at him curiously. "Was it?" He asked more urgently.  
"Yes…why? Ty what's going on?" Ty had stood up and slipped $500 under his glass and then grabbed Kairi by the hand and pulled her up. Ty quickly started kissing her, fear, rage, it was all felt there in his kiss. When he finally pulled away he looked into her violet eyes.  
"I love you. Don't forget that!" he said fear still present in his eyes.  
"I love you too, but Ty, what's going on?" she asked searching for the answer in his perfect green eyes.  
"We have to leave. Now!"

***

**Beta'd by Forgotten In The Shadows**


	8. What Happened With Hayner

_**Secrets**_

**Chapter 7: What Happened With Hayner**

"We have to leave! NOW!" Ty's voiced strained from trying not to yell.  
"OK we'll leave but while we do, will you _please_ tell me why?" Kairi asked as Ty dragged her along so fast she was practically running.  
"Ansem always knows where I am. He only ever calls if I am in danger so we have to leave. Plus if your with me then you'll probably be in danger to, so we both have to leave" Ty said as they ran down to the motor boat. Ty and Kairi jumped in the boat and the skipper began to drive the boat back to m/';iainland.  
"What are you in danger of?" Kairi whispered into his ear.  
"I'm not sure; Ansem would have told me if I answered the phone." Kairi sat there wrapped in guilt. "Don't worry sweetie, things will work out." Ty leaned over and kissed her again.  
"I know" Kairi sighed and when they pulled up to the main land, Ty helped her out. They walked over to Kairi's bike hand in hand. Kairi stood there and gently leaned back on her bike, one hand on the seat and the other still enclosed in his. Ty lifted his hand and brushed her cheek moving her hair behind her ear. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, searching. Searching for something, something totally unknown. Then Kairi's mouth dropped open. "I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Kairi asked hurt echoing in her voice and a lump in her throat threatening to choke her. Ty shook his head. "This sucks Ty."  
"I know, Ri. I'm sorry, I really am." Ty looked into her eyes. "I'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow." Kairi's eyes were now so blue they could have given Sora a run for his money.  
"I'm gonna miss you" Kairi's eyes were so moist with unshed tears that one single tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek. Ty whipped it away with his thumb.  
"I know. I'm gonna miss you too" Ty brought his head down and gently pulled her into a kiss.

*******

**July**

*******

The ordeal with Ty had happened a month ago. For an entire month, Kairi had tried to find out what went wrong, what she had done wrong. Whenever Kairi had a free moment to let her mind wander, it always managed to find its way back to that night, no matter what she had started thinking about. Kairi sighed and looked back at Sora Riku and Tidus. It was lunch and they were all sitting under "The Tree" as Riku had so creatively named it. Jared had called in sick, which for some reason still cheered Riku up. Suddenly everyone began laughing so Kairi joined in so no one could claim she was not listening and pry into her thoughts. "Remember how Kairi and Yuna got in that fight and then Sephiroth came in and was like hands off and Kairi slugs him in the face and he goes out cold." Riku gloated, everyone laughed.  
"What were you guys actually fighting about?" Tidus asked curiously.  
"You have to tell us Kai" Sora pouted like a five year old.  
"Yeah Kairi, tell us." Riku, who was sitting next to her started to tickle her. Kairi caught Sora's worried eyes and smiled.  
Rinoa hadn't been home for a month so there was no reason to tell Sora about any new injuries because there wasn't any.  
"Riku – stop – no Riku – stop please" Riku fell on top of her as she unsuccessfully tried to back away. Riku lay there on top of her smiling.  
"We always end up like this," Riku laughed.  
"Only because I never fight back" Kairi laughed and flipped Riku onto his back and she sat there on top. Riku laughed and flipped her pinning her down with his elbows. Kairi smiled and lifted her hand to flick his silver hair. She flipped him again this time they were so close their lips only inches from each other. "See? I win" Kairi whispered then jumped off Riku with surprising grace. Riku had laid there frozen, his breath caught in his chest. He suddenly exhaled letting out a long groan.  
"Why are you so mean?" he whined.  
"What with? All the winning?" Kairi asked taking her seat with Tidus and Sora.  
"No the almost kissing and then not. It's so…annoying isn't the right word" Riku propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.  
"I'm sorry, I'll stop being so close." Kairi replied.  
"Noo! That's not what I meant, but for once would you _please_ follow through and kiss me?" Riku begged.  
Kairi laughed, "Riku, I promise you I'll go out with you…" Kairi paused and watched it sink in as Riku's face lit up, "someday" she smiled, Riku sighed.  
"Promise?" Riku looked at her suspiciously as Kairi laughed again.  
"Promise, if I don't you can shoot me" Kairi smiled.  
"Let's not be drastic," Riku smiled half seriously.  
"Fine, shoot me with paint balls, is that better?" Kairi asked in mock annoyance.  
"Fine. But you won't kiss me will you?" He said already knowing the answer.  
"Maybe, on the rare-occasion" Kairi smiled contentedly as Riku's face brightened. Tidus whispered something in Sora's ear and they both cracked up laughing.  
"Do you think one of us could?" Sora whispered loud enough for Kairi and Riku to hear.  
"You might have a chance, but I don't" Then Tidus whispered the rest in his ear. "Go on have a go." Tidus laughed and Riku and Kairi looked at them suspiciously. Sora smiled wickedly at Riku then just as he was about to jump at him, he quickly turned and jumped Kairi instead.  
"Too easy" he smirked back at Tidus but then _THUMP_ and Sora was lying on his back Kairi pinning down his arms and legs.  
"Your right that was too easy" Kairi laughed as Sora tried to lift his legs and arms but Kairi had them pinned down tight.  
"Fine" Sora sighed. "You win. Can I get up now?" Kairi loosened her grip and within seconds, Sora had flipped her on her back pinning down her arms. "You trust people too much Kai." Sora laughed.  
"I'll remember not to trust you again then, will I?" Kairi asked and Sora scowled at her. "You're too gullible Sora." Kairi pulled her legs up behind him and brought her knee's down on his lower back causing him to fall forward on her, her face squashed against his chest. Kairi rolled him over and pinned him down again.  
"Dammit" Sora groaned.  
"Aww can't Sora get up?" Kairi smirked and Sora growled. "This is funny" Kairi laughed holding Sora there. Kairi leant down to his ear and whispered "I win" As Kairi leant up Sora caught Riku's eye and he was mouthing _kiss her_. "Don't do it Sora" Kairi said rolling off him. "Riku I thought you wanted me to kiss you, not Sora" Sora and Riku's eyes opened wide. Kairi stood up and walked over to Tidus and Riku. "As I said I win" Kairi laughed and sat down. "Besides Sora kissing people? It is hard to imagine. I've only seen Sora kiss one." Kairi smirked as Sora sat down with them.  
"Kairi I hope you're not going where I think you're going." Tidus whined but Kairi just smiled evilly. "Aww Kairi I had _just_ repressed this memory." Tidus moaned, Sora got up from the grass and he walked over and sat with Tidus and Riku.  
"Tidus, I think it's time we told him." Kairi laughed.  
"Fine but if I have nightmares I'm blaming you."  
"Fine by me" Kairi laughed as she turned to Sora. "Remember on my birthday how we met up with Roxas?" Sora nodded cautiously. "Well you all got a bit drunk and, from what Tidus told me it was quite an audio." Kairi smiled. "You should have taped it Tidus." Kairi smirked turning to him.  
"Kairi that would just make the memory all the more permanent. It was bad enough I didn't have you or Riku to distract me." Tidus whined. "I swear I will never forget their version of 'I Kissed A Girl'," Tidus whimpered and Kairi laughed.  
"What was it? The song comes on and you guys start to sing I kissed a boy" At this Sora's eyes flew open.  
"…and I liked it" Sora whispered with realization. His face shot to Kairi. "Nooooo" he said in disbelief. Kairi just smiled and nodded. Sora dropped his head into his hands. "Oh man I thought it was just a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare." Sora sobbed and Kairi put her arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her but no matter how hard Kairi tried she couldn't rid her face of the massive smile.  
"Wait…what? What happened?" Riku asked still totally clueless.  
"Sora and Jared made out" Kairi informed him. Riku turned and hit Sora across the back of the head.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Gross man!" Kairi just laughed.  
"To be honest it would have been hot with Riku. Jared's not the best you could've done but still a little cute." Kairi smirked.  
"Thanks Kai," Sora said sarcastically.  
"Now that I've had my fun. Would you like to change topics?" Kairi asked a huge grin still on her face. Riku and Sora nodded but Tidus just laughed.  
"I can't believe you beat Sora" Tidus laughed and Sora grumbled under his breath.  
"I know it was pretty good" Kairi laughed and ruffled Sora's hair. "You still owe me $50 from when I flattened out your hair." Kairi pointed out, Sora growled. "OK OK I'll consider it paid".  
"I would have won if I was actually trying." Sora mumbled.  
"I'm sure you would have, but you care to much to actually try." Kairi smiled and stood up as the bell rang for music. They all stood up and walked across the grounds to the main hall. The four walked through the double doors to see Leon walking across the floor over to the massive crowd surrounding the small notice board hanging on the wall. Leon disappeared among the crowd as everyone arrived and waited against the back wall of the hall for Leon to reappear. Minutes passed as they waited for Leon's return. People walked away from the crowd most in a worse state then when they went in. The crowd thinned but there was still no sign of Leon, they looked around at each other curiously. They all began to walk to what was now just a group of 15 to 20 students. Finally, the last of the students walked away and there, lying on the ground was Leon.  
They all walked over and stood around Leon as he let out an exasperated moan, "My balls". They all laughed and looked at the list pinned to the notice board. They were in J7. Tidus and Sora helped Leon up and practically carried Leon to class. When they reached J7, Wakka and Aerith were in utter shock when they saw Leon being carried by Tidus and Sora. Sora explained as Leon continued to moan and Wakka and Aerith broke into laughter.  
"OK your doing 'Come Right Out and Say It' by Relient K" Wakka said dismissively as he and Aerith went and sat down. Everyone walked to his or her instruments and Sora and Kairi walked to their microphones. Everyone began to play and Sora began to sing.

"_I better rest my eyes 'cause I am growing weary of,_

_This point you've been trying to make._

_So rather than imply why don't you just verbalize,_

_All the things that you're trying to say.__"_

At this point Riku decided to take up a very out of place drum solo. Everyone stopped playing and watched Riku as he stopped and smiled childishly. "OK go again," Wakka sighed and everyone started playing again but as Sora began to sing Riku started up his drum solo and began screaming. Everyone stopped again and Riku waved from behind the drums. "OK Sora just ignore him, this time everyone just keep playing" Wakka instructed and everyone nodded. This time everyone started playing Riku once again started screaming and playing his drum solo when Sora started singing. When Sora continued to sing in spite of Riku's screams Riku began to play louder and more obnoxiously. Finally, everyone lost their timing and gave up looking over at Riku. "What's wrong Riku?" Wakka asked with a razor sharp edge to his voice.  
"Sora can't sing this, it doesn't sound right," Riku said confidently. "Sorry Sora" Sora shrugged and he turned back to Wakka.  
"Yes, it doesn't sound as good but it's not bad. We can try Kairi but it might not work with female vocals since it was really sung with male vocals." Wakka sighed, "OK Kairi give it a shot" Everyone started playing and this time, Kairi sung.

"_I better rest my eyes 'cause I am growing weary of,_

_This point you've been trying to make._

_So rather than imply why don't you just verbalize,_

_All the things that you're trying to say._

_I guess we'll turn out so well,_

_But I'm beginning to see that instead its trouble._

_Into a pattern we fell,_

_Of prolonging the inevitable."_

Then Sora joined in and the music rolled around the room like waves.

"_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt,_

_I'd rather have the truth than something insincere._

_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_What it is your thinking though_

_I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear._

Sora dropped out as Kairi continued to sing on through the verses.

"_I better check my pride because_

_I was starting to think that I was onto something good._

_But things started to slide and thinking in retrospect,_

_Understanding that I misunderstood._

_Thought I could make up your mind_

_You had a decision locked up so tight it couldn't be touched._

_Thought you were being so kind,_

_By keeping your mouth sealed shut rather than just open up."_

Sora picked up again as the chorus was re-introduced, the rest of the group put a little more enthusiasm into their playing as Kairi and Sora let the emotion of the song fill the room.

"_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt,_

_I'd rather have the truth than something insincere._

_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_What it is your thinking though_

_I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear_

_[Sora drops out]_

_And now try to guess what goes on in your head._

'_Cause in your mind,_

_I just might find,_

_All those things you left unsaid._

_And now try to make you not regret anything._

_And later on,_

_After I'm gone,_

_You'll wish that you had listened to me,_

_[Sora comes in]_

_Listened to me._

_Why don't you come right out and say it,_

_Even if the words are gonna hurt were better off this way._

_Why don't you come right out and say come right out and say,_

_What I know your thinking anyway."_

During the last chorus, Yuna who had gotten rather sick of playing back-up singer and chose to join in during the final chorus, which worked surprisingly well.

"_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt._

_I'd rather have the truth than something insincere._

_Why don't you come right out and say it._

_What it is your thinking,_

_Oh what is it your thinking._

_Why don't you,_

_What it is your thinking though_

_I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear"_

"As much as I hate to admit it." Wakka sighed, "You were right Riku" Wakka sighed again and Riku smiled triumphantly. "OK that sounded good, keep practicing. I want this perfect by the end of the lesson." For the remainder of the two hours they repeatedly played 'Come Right Out and Say It', over and repeatedly until they did not miss a single note. Five minutes before the end of the lesson, they called Wakka and Aerith over to listen to them play. Wakka and Aerith congratulated them and they were dismissed. They all left the room and walked out to the car park. Kairi sighed, draped her arms over Sora and Riku's shoulder, and stood up on her toes considering they were significantly taller than she was. Sora Tidus and Riku just laughed at her feeble attempts.  
"So what have you boys got planned for tonight?"  
"Working" Sora grumbled miserably.  
"Baby sitting" Riku rolled his eyes and let out a huff. Tidus shrugged.  
"Sounds like you'll have fun," Kairi laughed sarcastically. "I'll see you all tomorrow" Kairi smiled. They all called goodbye after her as she walked over to her bike. She drove out of the car park and down the road she took home. Kairi drove along the familiar roads but as she turned to drive up the driveway, she saw an unmistakable red Mercedes parked at the top. Kairi groaned as she parked her bike and walked in through the double doors. She passed through the lounge room into the kitchen to start dinner.  
"Cook dinner and then leave and don't bother coming back in the morning" Rinoa yelled out to her.  
"But you want me to cook dinner tomorrow night?" Kairi called back.  
"Yes. That's all," Rinoa groaned annoyed. Kairi started to make a single serve shepherd pie. She finally finished cooking after listening to a tortuous three quarters of an hour of 'Oprah' coming from the opposite room. Kairi walked upstairs to throw a new pair of clothes in her bag and then out the door to her bike. Kairi drove out of the driveway just as a silver jaguar pulled up, the redhead sighed and drove away. Kairi drove aimlessly for a minute wondering where to go. It was winter and the night was pitch black although it was only 6:30. Kairi decided to go sit on the beach and watch the waves roll in. Kairi reached the beach by 7:00. She pulled off her shoes and left them sitting with her bike. Kairi walked across the sand letting the small grains shift under her feet. She walked down to the icy edge of the black water and let her thoughts wander over all the times she had had with her dad as she stood ankle deep in the slowly rising tides. Kairi walked back up the beach away from the stretching waves and sat down on the sand her knees pulled in to her chest. She tuned out from the world and sat there living in her memories.  
"Kairi" someone yelled from behind her bringing her back to reality. It was 8:00 she'd been sitting there for an hour and the waves now washed up to tickle her feet with their icy fingers sending shivers down her spine. Kairi stood up and walked up the beach away from the rising waters and closer to the unexpected stranger.  
"Tidus! Hey" Kairi sighed and he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" Kairi asked walking over to him. As soon as she reached him he pulled her towards him, kissed her, and then began to run his hands up her shirt. All this took place in a couple of seconds. Kairi grabbed his hands and pulled herself away screaming. "GET OFF HAYNER!! I AM _NOT_ LETTING YOU DO THIS AGAIN!!" Tidus looked at her confused.  
"Hayner? I'm Tidus and what do you mean again?" Tidus asked his voice slightly slurred.  
"Tidus are you drunk?" Kairi looked at him accusingly and tasted alcohol on her lips.  
"Absolutely smashed" Tidus smiled. "Kairi, who's Hayner?" Tidus asked concerned.  
"Your too mature to be drunk let alone smashed" Kairi accused.  
"Call Sora, he'll tell you I'm a very mature drunk I just can't remember a thing afterwards." Tidus smiled and sat down on the sand.  
"Sit and tell me who Hayner is." He patted the sand beside him and Kairi sighed.  
"He's just an old friend" Kairi dismissed quickly. "So what are you doing here, I thought you were babysitting?" she asked hoping against all hope to change the topic.  
"Nah that's Riku, I was up in my room playing Grand Theft Auto and I'm not sure how many I had but all I know is that I drank a lot of beer." Tidus lifted his hand back and scratched the back of his head.  
"How often do you get smashed? I've never seen you like this" Kairi laughed shaking her head shamefully.  
"Not very often, I had absolutely nothing to do" Tidus laughed but then the smile disappeared from his face. "So who's this Hayner guy?"  
"Just an old friend" Kairi dismissed. She was about to try and change the topic again but Tidus beat her to it.  
"It didn't sound like it, it sounded like he did something to you" Tidus looked at her curiously. "Did he do something?"  
"NO Tidus he didn't do anything"  
"Your lying to me Kairi"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are"  
"So what if I am?" Kairi snapped irritably. Tidus was taken aback, a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"Kairi? Please, I'm worried about you, you can trust me." Tidus looked at her and rest his hand on her knee. "Kairi, who's Hayner?" Kairi looked up at him trying to read something in his eyes.  
"Are you sure you won't remember anything?" Kairi asked.  
"I can only take Sora's word for the strange things I've done when I'm drunk, because I don't have a clue." Tidus laughed again as he watched the waves roll up the beach.  
"Hayner" Kairi sighed again. "He used to be my best friend. We were absolutely inseparable. We knew everything about each other. I'd help him with his girlfriends and his schoolwork," Kairi smiled as she walked through her memories, "and he'd all ways be there to help me. He was like a brother; I didn't think anything could separate us, until that night, a week before I moved here." Kairi stopped and looked over the water at the silver thread of the horizon. Tidus sat there waiting for her to continue but when it was obvious she would not he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He looked into her violet blue eyes.  
"Kairi? What happened with Hayner?" he asked, Kairi sighed  
"That night I got a text from Hayner, to meet him up on the old cliff. So I got into the old bomb and drove up to the cliff. It was dark but the moon always shone down on the cliff edge so there was enough light to see, but that night, that night there was no moon, it was a new moon. When I saw Hayner the stars shone a ghostly glow over his face, I laughed and told him how cool it looked. Then he asked if I knew why I was there with a smile on his face that didn't suit him at all, it wasn't _his_ smile. I was starting to get a little worried. I asked him if anything was wrong but he said no, that everything was perfect. The words, they rolled out of his mouth and they sounded so creepy, so unlike him. Things were starting to get a bit freaky, I asked him what was going on but all he said was don't you trust me? Of course I did. We both knew I did, so I told him, of course, I trust you, but I shouldn't have. I did not ask why he had tied my hands behind my back; I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him again. I trusted him, or at least, I wanted to. He tore off my clothes in shreds, tearing them with his pocketknife. He grabbed me and began to kiss me" Kairi went on watching the memory play before her eyes, vivid and just as emotional as it had been that night, maybe even more. Tears crowded her eyes but the image never blurred. Tidus sat there listening intently; keeping his distance, afraid some form of physical contact could scare her. Kairi went on explaining it to him trying not to tell him how she saw it in her mind, with every detail, every emotion, and every single movement. "He left me there hands bound, naked with cuts from tripping over everything. He left me there absolutely helpless. The next morning Roxas found me sitting on the very edge of the cliff, I leant over prepared to die but he caught me. He wrapped his arms around my bare stomach and lifted me to my feet. I begged him to let me jump but he turned me around and looked in my eye. Not on your life he said he did not smile he was so serious I couldn't help but smile, you wouldn't believe how nice it is to just know that there are still people who care. He told me he would never, never just let me die he'd fight for me till he breathed his last breath and if there was any possible way to keep me from dying when he was already dead he'd find it " Kairi smiled and looked down at her knees. "He turned me around, unbound my hands, took off his jacket, and gave it to me. He was the only one who knew about that night" Kairi exhaled slowly but then she looked up at Tidus, panic riddled through her tear stained eyes. "Tidus you can't tell anyone please." Kairi begged tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
"Kairi if I even remember what you have told me. I promise I won't tell another soul." Tidus looked into her eyes, which were starting to return to their usual colour. "I promise." he said seriously. Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Thanks Tidus" Kairi sat back. They sat there watching moons reflection dance across the ocean's surface. Kairi looked up at Tidus' solemn face, "Tidus?" she asked, and he made a small sound to tell her he was listening. "Do you mind if I live with you for tonight? I kind of got kicked out." Kairi asked quietly.  
"Hmmm, I don't know" Tidus looked down at her searching her face.  
"If I can't that's no big deal" Kairi quickly said looking down at her lap.  
"Of course you can, mum's probably wondering where I am anyway." Tidus looked over at her as Kairi looked up at him. "Shall we leave?" Tidus stood up and wobbled a bit then fell back down.  
"Please Tidus, tell me you didn't drive here" Kairi laughed as he sat there smiling goofily.  
"No, I didn't. What did I tell you, smart drunk" Tidus tapped himself on the head a little too hard. "Oww!" Tidus moaned and rubbed his head scowling.  
"Yes, very smart" Kairi laughed, stood up, before she put her hand out for Tidus to grab. Kairi pulled Tidus up and placed his arm around her shoulder while she positioned her arm around his waist. Kairi and Tidus walked over to her bike, talking and laughing. Kairi handed Tidus a helmet and he just held it in his hands looking at it like it was something that had no use what so ever. Kairi sighed and shook her head in disbelief, she took the helmet from his hands and slid it over his blonde spiked head. Kairi put on hers and sat down on the bike. Tidus took a seat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riding with a drunk was not exactly the safest thing to do. "So Tidus where am I taking us?" Kairi asked before starting the motor.  
"Got to school then hang a left, a right and another left." Tidus called over the motor. Kairi began to ride down the road and continued to yell at him over the sounds or the motor and rushing winds.  
"Do you live that close to school" she yelled in surprise.  
"Yeah but Demy still has me drive him to school. Stupid, lazy bum" Tidus grumbled to himself, somehow loud enough that Kairi could still hear him. Kairi laughed and sped up until she was speeding down the deserted road at 150 km an hour. Within 20 minutes Kairi sped past the Gloria Jean's she bought her coffee at every morning and watched the gates of DMA rapidly getting closer. Kairi pulled on the brakes and slowed down to take the left before you drove into the car park, which was currently blocked off by a chained gait. She drove down the road till she came to the first road that turned right off the road she was currently driving along.  
"This one Tidus?" Kairi asked as she slowed to a stop before the turn.  
"Yeah and then take your second left." Kairi started up again and turned down the street she passed a number of white washed houses that made her shudder. Kairi then turned down the second street. She slowed down till she was riding at about 15 kilometers an hour.  
"Tidus? You wanna tell me which house?" Kairi asked as she slowly road down the street.  
"The one that still has its' Christmas lights up." Tidus pointed and Kairi laughed and pulled into the drive way.  
"Are you sure your mum will be OK with this?" Kairi asked getting a sudden attack of nerves.  
"It'll be fine" Tidus sighed. "Chill Kairi, Mum likes everyone so there's no doubt that she'll like you. So will, you please, chill?" Tidus rubbed his head as the alcohol began to wear off and the hangover began to set in. Tidus pulled out his house keys and opened the door. "Mum can you come here please." Tidus called down the long hallway decorated with brightly coloured paintings.  
"Hey Tidus sweetie, dinners jus-" Kita walked through one of the doors in the hallway and redirected her attention to Kairi. "Hello dear," Kita then directed her attention back to Tidus. "Tidus who's your friend?"  
"Mum this is Kairi" Tidus said stepping aside so Kairi was in plain view and not half hiding behind him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Minami" Kairi said politely.  
"Please Kairi, call me Kita. Now Kairi dinner has just been served would you care to join us?" Kita asked enthusiastically.  
"That would be nice thank you." Kita smiled at Kairi's answer and practically bounced into the next room. Kairi looked down at her watch and her eyes widened as she saw it was 9:30. Tidus laughed.  
"We eat dinner late because mum refuses to cook dinner during the hour and half of Friends episodes and if it starts before she has finished cooking dinner, we either eat it half cooked or eat it burnt. Therefore, we decided to just have dinner late. Come on tables this way." Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door that Kita had just walked through. The table was at one end of the room surrounded with four chairs and the kitchen at the other. "Mum do you want me to go get another chair?" Tidus asked as Kita stood in the kitchen serving a meal for Kairi with her back turned to them.  
"No. No that won't be necessary." The atmosphere of the room seemed to get heavy and dark. So did Kita's tone. "Demyx, Demyx won't be joining us tonight." You could hear her voice catch in her throat.  
"So it's official?" Tidus asked although it could have just as easily been a statement. Kita merely nodded.  
"But we have a very welcome guest with us tonight" Kita said her voice brightening and the atmosphere seemed to lighten with it. Kita turned around and smiled at Kairi as she brought the fourth plate of lasagna and salad down to the table and set it down in front of the spare seat. Tidus sighed and pulled out the seat for her that she was standing behind because it was obvious she wasn't going to do _anything_ that could even possibly offend someone. Kairi took the seat and smiled at Tidus as he sat down next to her.  
Tidus leaned into her ear, "Chill for goodness sake, you might offend someone your being so polite." Tidus whispered. Kairi watched Kita walk out of the room and then stuck her tongue out at Tidus.  
"You're funny. You mums really nice but are you sure she'll be happy for me to stay the night." Kairi asked and Tidus just sighed.  
"Kairi, mums not particularly fond of Riku because she thinks he is a bad influence and to be honest I can see where she's coming form but she's still just as nice to him. She just does not offer out invitations as much as it may seem. Now Kairi you are the most caring, nicest, the most put others before yourself no matter how much you deserve something person I have ever met. Kairi she will love you, I would not be surprised if she tries to adopt you. If she does not adopt you, she'll at least try to convince me to go out with you. It's OK Kairi, she will be 100% cool with it so chill. Man this hang over is hell." Tidus moaned rubbing his head. Kairi laughed as Kita walked into the room with Tidus's father.  
"Kairi this is Seifer, my husband" Kita smiled but Kairi's breath caught, a lump swelled in her throat and threatened to choke her while everything around her began to blur into a mix of colours.  
"Hi Kairi" Seifer offered his hand for her to shake and she snapped back to reality.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Minami" He looked so much like Tidus, they had the same blonde spikes, the same eyes but there was a shocking resemblance to her father which, to be honest, if it wasn't for them having the same name she probably wouldn't even have noticed.  
"Mr Minami was my father. Please call me Seifer." Kairi swallowed and smiled as convincingly as she could as she shook his hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Seifer." Kairi almost choked over his name with no help from the lump in her throat, which, she was surprised, was not bulging out of her neck. Seifer and Kita sat down in the two seats on the opposite side of the table. They began to eat dinner in silence but the Kita turned to Tidus and asked, "So anything interesting happen at school today?" Kita forked another piece of lasagna into her mouth.  
"Yeah, actually. Someone finally beat Sora" Tidus said proudly but Kairi just placed a piece of tomato in her mouth hoping no one would notice her blush.  
"Did Sora get in a fight again? Why was it this time or more of who was he protecting this time?" Seifer sighed disapprovingly. Kairi swallowed, he sighed the same way her dad had, and the way he rolled his eyes and his eyebrows together.  
"Nah it was a fake fight but she still beat him" Tidus smiled happily.  
"She?" The way he raised his eyebrows and slightly pursed his lips sent Kairi's heart racing.  
"Yeah, Kairi here beat him big time." Tidus laughed  
"Oh really?" A smile crossed his face. Kairi had to get out, this was all getting to much for her.  
"I'm sorry but could I use your bathroom please?" Kairi asked as politely as she could in her panicked state.  
"Sure, Tidus would you like to show her the bathroom?" Seifer asked slightly shocked.  
"Yeah no problem, come on Kairi." Tidus walked down the hallway, up a staircase and down another hallway until he came to a door. Kairi opened the door and saw a toilet.  
"Umm…bathroom?" Kairi asked and Tidus opened the door, which lead into the bathroom. Kairi walked in, sat up on the bench, and leant back against the wall. Her head was spinning, her stomach was doing summersaults, her heart was racing and her breaths were coming in short quick gasps of air. Everything started disappearing behind a green wall. Kairi jumped down blindly and felt for the taps. She turned on what she hoped was the cold water and cupped her hands under the stream of water. She splashed her face with the icy liquid. Kairi's breathing steadied, her heart slowed she could see again and her head and stomach fell still.  
"You OK?" Kairi looked at Tidus who was standing by the door. Kairi smiled at him, she was so lucky to have such a good friend like him. Kairi and Tidus walked back down the stairs and they took their seats at the table again to be met by the worried smiles of Kita and Seifer.  
"Sorry just feeling a little light headed, but I'm fine now thank you." Kairi smiled and repeated over and over in her head _I am only crazy. Seifer is nothing like my dad. I am only crazy…_ Kita smiled.  
"So you beat Sora?" There was that smile again. _I am only crazy.  
_"Only because he wasn't trying" Kairi smiled back. _Seifer is nothing like my dad._  
"No one can beat Sora when he's trying. Most people can't even beat him when he's not." Seifer laughed. _I am only crazy._ Then everyone one else joined in the laughter. The rest of dinner conversation was light and humorous and Kairi continued to repeat _I am only crazy_ over and over again in her head.  
"Mum?" Tidus asked as he helped Kita clear the table, Seifer had gotten up and walked out of the room. "Do you mind if Kairi stays the night?"  
"Of course not!" Tidus turned and smiled at Kairi "She can sleep in the spare room next to yours." Kairi looked down at her watch and it read 10:30. "OK now off to bed the two of you" Kita dismissed. Tidus lead Kairi up stairs and showed her the room she'd be sleeping in.  
"Good night Kairi" Tidus said quietly and hugged her.  
"Night Tidus" Kairi smiled and Tidus walked into his room. Kairi laughed and turned to walk into her appointed room. She looked at the bed and sighed, it was just a mattress. Kairi walked back out the door and walked to Tidus's door. Kairi gently eased the door open and stuck her head in through the crack. Tidus was already lying in bed asleep. Kairi sighed and slowly closed the door. She walked down the stairs to find Kita. Kairi desperately tried to remember which way the kitchen had been but she could not remember for the life of her where it was. She walked through a door into a room where the walls were hidden behind shelves and shelves of books. In the corner of the room was a reading light on a small table and next to it a green velvet armchair where Seifer was sitting quite comfortably.  
"Hello Kairi" Seifer greeted smiling and turning his book face down on his lap.  
" Hello Mr Mina- sorry Seifer." Kairi smiled politely "I was looking for Mrs. Sorry Kita but it seems I've made a wrong turn while trying to find the kitchen" Kairi laughed courteously.  
"It seems you did, but can I be of any help?" A sparkle danced in Seifer's eyes.  
"Well I'm not sure if Kita mentioned it to you but she said it would be OK for me to stay in you spare room for the night." Kairi said hesitantly.  
"She mentioned it" Seifer admitted allowing her to continue.  
"Well the bed in the spare room is just a mattress. No blankets or sheets or anything so I was wondering where I could find some" Kairi said timidly, Seifer laughed.  
"Of course, no trouble at all. I'll show you where they are just come and follow me" Kairi followed Seifer.  
"So couldn't Tidus find them?" Seifer laughed.  
"No he fell asleep within seconds of entering his room" It was getting easier to be around Seifer, sure, he still reminded her of her dad, but he also made her miss him a little less. Seifer showed her a small cupboard.  
"This is where we keep all the sheets and towels" Seifer opened the door and pulled out a fitted sheet, a quilt, two pillows and their cases.  
"The paintings on the walls. They're amazing they make your house look so happy." Kairi said as they walked past another brightly coloured painting.  
"Kita painted them all. She sells them to galleries all over the world." His hands moved as he spoke. "She's a very famous painter but she paints under an alias which, my dear, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He tapped her nose with his finger. They laughed and Kairi opened the door for Seifer as he carried the sheets in. "Everyone's special Kairi, doesn't matter how old or young they are," he said as he put the sheets down on the floor. Kairi was confused about how this was related to Kita's paintings but she decided to leave it and agreed. Seifer picked up the fitted sheet and he and Kairi slipped it over the mattress. Then Kairi snatched up a pillow and puff of feathers exploded out of it and floated around the room. Kairi giggled as one landed on her nose, Kairi blew it and it fluttered away. Seifer chuckled and grabbled a floating feather out of the air. He ran it under her nose, which made her sneeze and giggle like a five year old. Seifer pulled the pillowcase over the other pillow and placed it at the top of the bed. Kairi finally got the cover over the pillow as Seifer finished tucking in the quilt. Seifer smiled and walked over to the door as Kairi put the other pillow with its twin.  
"Good night Seifer. Thank you for all this" Kairi smiled.  
"Not a problem, you're welcome anytime." Seifer smiled and walked out the room leaving the door half-open. Kairi laughed and shook her head. She walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. Silver moonlight shone through the window, Kairi walked over to the bed slipped off her jacket and shoes and slipped into the bed. She lay there for a few minutes before falling into an uneasy sleep.

***

Tidus rolled over and dug his face into his pillow. He had no chance of getting back to sleep so he rolled over and looked at the time. 2:34 am. "Why am I awake for goodness sake?" Tidus looked out the window and saw the stars sprinkled across the black sky. Tidus groaned but then a sudden urgency flooded him. "Ooh gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee" Tidus got up out of bed and walked to the toilet in his black boxers. As Tidus washed his hands, he remembered how Kairi was last night and he started to get a little worried. As he walked back to his room, he stopped at Kairi's door and slipped his head into her room. Her sobs echoed around the room as she whined.  
"Roxas…no…please Roxas…don't die" Tidus walked into the room and began to silently walk to her bed. "Tidus" He froze at the sound of his name. "Don't Tidus please…your all I have left…NO!"Kairi almost shouted. "Tidus don't die…please Tidus…Tidus…Tidus?" Tears were streaming down her face; she tossed to one side and began to shake. Tidus gently nudged her shoulder.  
"Kairi?" he whispered. Kairi sat bolt upright in a flash, her eyes were wide and her breath coming in short gasps. Kairi looked around and when her eyes rested on Tidus, she flung her arms around her neck. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as he stood up. Kairi moved her arms to his waist and rested her head on his bare chest. Tidus looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. Kairi let go of Tidus still crying and sat down on her bed. Tidus looked at her worried and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she leant into his chest.  
"It's OK Kairi, it was just a dream" Tidus soothed as he felt her warm tears run down his chest.  
"You died and it was awful. I can't lose you." Kairi cried and Tidus sat there running his fingers through her hair.  
"Don't worry you won't lose me" Tidus whispered. They sat there on the edge of the bed for what could have been hours, but when Kairi looked at the time, it was 3:00. "You OK Kairi?" Tidus asked. Kairi looked up at him and Tidus breath caught in his chest.  
"What? What's wrong?" Tidus lifted his hand to her face and ran his thumb along her cheek bone.  
"Your eyes" Tidus said and Kairi raised her eyebrows sadly. "There bluer then Sora's" He quickly pulled her closer to his chest; a small upset smile slid across her lips and she rest her head back on Tidus's chest. Kairi yawned and wriggled a bit to get more comfortable as the sadness slowly dimmed, Tidus laughed and held onto her a little tighter. Tidus lay down on the bed dragging Kairi down with him. He lifted his hand and ran his hand through her hair. "Go to sleep Kairi" Tidus smiled and Kairi moved in closer and fell asleep against his chest. Tidus looked down at her and smiled, "You're cute when you're asleep" he said and fell asleep with her in his arms.

***

Tidus rolled over and yawned while he buried his face into the pillow. He lay there trying to fall asleep again but then all the memories from last night flooded back. "Kairi" Tidus suddenly sat up and looked around the bed for Kairi. He lifted the sheets searching for her too tired to realize that she wasn't there. Tidus stood up and looked around the floor to see if she was there but she was not. "Kairi?" Tidus got up out of the bed and walked over to the door. He turned around to check again if she was in the room and then turned to walk out. Tidus yawned and walked over to the bathroom. Tidus opened the door and was met by a wave of steam and then as the steam cleared, he saw Kairi standing there in a towel. "Oh crap! I'm sorry Kairi" Tidus quickly walked backwards out of the room. Tidus stood there for a minute and then put his face to the crack in the door. "Kairi? Remember how I told you I wouldn't remember last night?" Suddenly the door flew open, he was dragged into the bathroom, and the door shut behind him. "Umm Kairi did you think of putting clothes on before you dragged me in?" Tidus asked.  
"Try opening your eyes, you'll see that I'm dressed" Tidus opened his eyes and saw Kairi smiling fully dressed. Suddenly her face fell and she became serious. "What do you remember about last night?" Kairi asked walking up to her.  
"Pretty much all of it, but probably more importantly the part about Hayner" Tidus almost whispered while he looked at the ground.  
"Noo" Kairi shook her head, her eyes wide. Tidus smiled timidly and nodded his head. "Aww no no no no" Kairi leant on the bench and held her head in her hands.  
"Kairi?" Tidus walked over to her and she just shook her head in her hands. "Kairi look at me," Tidus told her and she lifted her head and looked at him. "Kairi, you can trust me I won't tell anyone, there is nothing to worry about" Tidus looked straight into her eyes and moved her hair out of her face. A small smile spread across Kairi's lips. "But honestly if Riku hears about what happened in bed last night, I'm going to have my head chopped off" Kairi's smile grew and she laughed.  
"It's OK Riku won't find out, no one will" Kairi smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Tidus walked out after her and they stood in the hallway. "Do you want to go and get more clothes on?" Kairi asked still smiling almost bursting into laughter. Tidus scowled at her and raised his eyebrows as her eyes ran down to his black boxers and back to his face. He had not wanted to be caught in his hot wheel boxers so he had chosen black. Tidus walked into his room and closed the door behind him leaving Kairi in the hallway. Kairi's laughter carried through the door and Tidus grumbled to himself. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and his 'Family Guy' shirt. He then walked over to the door, opened it for Kairi, and walked over to his desk. Kairi walked in and sat cross-legged on his bed. Tidus threw his phone, his wallet, his keys and his geography and PDH books into his bag. Kairi laughed from behind him.  
"Something funny, Kairi?" Tidus asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down beside Kairi.  
"Nothing." Kairi said smiling at him.  
"What is it?" Tidus asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing" Kairi said innocently.  
"Sure it's nothing" Tidus rolled his eyes and then looked at her for a second.  
"Kairi, can we talk?" Kairi raised her eyebrows.  
"Sure" Kairi looked at him, it was obvious she was getting suspicious.  
"Why do you keep the whole Hayner thing to yourself? Why didn't you go to the police or something? You must really hate him." Tidus saw Kairi flinch, her arms found their way around her stomach and she inched away a little bit.  
"Tidus" Kairi whispered and Tidus just sat there waiting. "After that night with Hayner, all I've been able to think about is what I did that was so bad that he never wanted to see me again. He's always meant the world to me; I'd do anything to see him again." Kairi sat there and brought her knees to her chest.  
"But-"  
"I know, but Tidus I love my friends. I couldn't care less how they treat me; I never want to lose them. I can't help how I feel Tidus, all I know is I'd give anything to see him again." Kairi sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Tidus moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You are the world's _biggest_ idiot, did you know that?" Tidus used his thumb to wipe away the tear on her cheek. "You don't like talking about this do you?" Kairi shook her head. "Okay come on, we'll go get some breakfast. Kairi looked at the clock. It was 7:45.  
They walked out of Tidus's room and down the hallway. Kairi and Tidus began to walk down the stairs when they were met by the mouth-watering aromas of breakfast. "Wow. She must really like you; she never makes a fancy breakfast on a school day, not even when Sora stays over." Tidus laughed victoriously.  
"Yeah yeah, OK give it a break." Kairi walked down the stairs behind Tidus and gave him a gentle push. Tidus took a step down the stair a little too fast and tripped over his own feet. Tidus fell face first down the stairs and flung his arm back to catch Kairi so he could stop himself from falling but this only resulted in Kairi being pulled after him. Tidus fell with a thump at the bottom of the staircase, soon to be followed by the light thud of Kairi falling on top of him.  
"Smart move Kairi" Tidus groaned as he lay on his face underneath Kairi.  
"Me? Who tripped over their own big stupid feet and why on earth did you drag me down with you?!" Kairi growled as she began to pull herself off him.  
"Because if I was going to suffer, you had to suffer too" Tidus grumbled into the floor.  
"Well when you two are ready, the pancakes are waiting." Kita stood in front of them tapping her foot with her arms crossed and a huge smile on her face.  
"Thank you Kita" Kairi stood up while Tidus remained sprawled out along the floor. "Come on Tidus, stop being childish and let's go have breakfast" Kairi smiled happily as Kita burst into peals of laughter. Tidus mumbled under his breath as he stood up.  
"I love you too Tidus" Kairi laughed and they followed Kita into the kitchen. Kairi and Tidus sat down at the table where a steaming plate of pancakes sat in the centre.  
"Tidus," Kita called and threw a bottle across the room. Tidus caught it and put it down on the table in front of him.  
"Thanks mum" Tidus reached forward and stabbed two pancakes with his fork and put them on his plate.  
"Mayonnaise?" Kairi raised her eyebrows as she read the label on the bottle.  
"Yeah, Mayonnaise on pancakes. It's really nice." Tidus unscrewed the cap on the mayonnaise and drew rings of mayonnaise on his pancakes.  
"I've tried to talk him out of it Kairi, but he just won't listen." Kita reasoned.  
"I'm not lying, it tastes nice. How could you know you haven't even tasted it." Tidus shoveled some pancake into his mouth. Kairi flinched and Tidus pressed his lips together to keep the food in his mouth as he smiled. Tidus's stabbed another piece of pancake and then held it up to Kairi's mouth. Kairi tightly pressed her lips together and shook her head vigorously. "Come on, one bite" Tidus said. Kairi's lips continued to remain pressed together in a line on her face. "You aren't even going to try it are you." Tidus sighed. Kairi shook her head. "Fine" Tidus huffed and rest his hand on the table.  
"Thank y-ACK!" Tidus whipped the pancake into her mouth with a smug grin. Kairi sat there choking as she swallowed a piece of Mayonnaise covered pancake, whole. Kairi finally swallowed the pancake and stopped choking, then she turned and glared at Tidus.  
"So what'd you think?"Kairi stood up and moved her plate to a seat further away from Tidus and sat back down.  
"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to taste it because I was in the process of _dying_." Kairi growled as Tidus shoveled the last piece of pancake into his mouth. Tidus picked up his plate and began to walk over to the sink. Kairi handed him her plate, got up, and picked up her stuff from beside the table. Tidus looked at Kairi's perfectly clean plate curiously then pushed it aside as he put their plates into the sink.  
"Okay mum, see you this afternoon" Tidus waved at Kita and walked with Kairi to the front hallway. Kairi smiled and they walked out the front door and out to Kairi's bike and Tidus's orange Holden commodore. Kairi smiled and walked her bike backwards out of the driveway. Tidus sat down in his Ute and turned the key. Tidus and Kairi drove down the streets until they came to the turn off for the road to Kairi's and the car park for DMA. Tidus turned into the car park for DMA and then looked into the rear view mirror to see Kairi drive down the other road. Tidus parked his car in the car park and sat there to see if Kairi was coming back. Five minutes later Tidus saw Kairi pull up into the car park and parked in her usual space. Kairi got off her bike and took a sip from her coffee. Tidus got up out of the car as Kairi walked over to him. Kairi smiled and took another sip from her cup. Tidus pulled the cup out of her hands and took a couple of mouthfuls from it and then they walked over to where Sora, Riku and Jared were waiting for them. As Kairi walked up to them, they all came over to her and in turn drunk from her coffee until it was virtually empty. Tidus smiled and laughed as Kairi sighed in defeat.  
"Hey Kai" Sora smiled as he handed Kairi back her coffee  
"Thanks Sora" Kairi said sarcastically. "Hey Riku, hey Jared" Kairi turned to them and waved.  
"Hey Kairi" they chimed in unison.  
"So how was your night Kairi?" Riku asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Nothing new, how about you guys" Kairi told them and Tidus's eyes flicked to her and then back to the others.  
"Babysitting was hell. I swear for the whole hour and a half I sat there switching between three different guitars just to keep my guitar obsessed, four year old cousin happy." Riku sighed shaking his head.  
"Oh you poor thing" Kairi smiled  
"Hey I need to talk to you guys" Jared said before anyone else could start speaking.  
"Yeah?" Tidus looked at Jared expectantly and everyone else turned their gaze to him as well. Jared looked at the ground and then lifted his head to meet their stares.  
"I'm moving to England."

***

**Beta'd by Forgotten In The Shadows**


	9. Freeze Villian!

_**Secrets**_

*******

**August**

*******

**Chapter 8: Freeze Villain!**

"What do you mean you lost my luggage?!"  
"I'm sorry Sir, but your luggage hasn't come through" Jared looked at her in disbelief.  
"You're meant to lose my luggage _after_ I get on the plane, not _before_!" Jared yelled at the employee.  
"I'm sorry Sir but all you can do is wait until it _does_ come through. I'll inform you as soon as it does if you could just give me that luggage information again." The flight employee pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and waited for Jared to give her the details.  
"Jared, with one r and an e, Hanning, double n. The serial number is 1567083." Jared stood there waiting for the woman to finish. The woman thanked him and he walked over to Kairi Riku and Sora. "They lost my luggage" Jared growled as he reached them.  
"You serious?" Kairi asked and Jared looked at Kairi with anything but a smile on his face. Kairi Riku and Sora cracked up laughing.  
"Just laugh guys, it'll give me a reason to hit you," Jared threatened and they bit their tongues and tried to quiet their laughter. Jared shook his head and exhaled loudly. "Yeah anyway" Jared rolled his eyes as they all burst into another round of laughter.  
"So why aren't your parents here? Aren't you moving with them?" Kairi asked when her laughter finally subsided.  
"No, they took the flight a few days ago so they would be there when all our other stuff arrived. By the time I get there everything should be unpacked except for the boxes of tid-bits." Jared said.  
"Tid-bits?" Sora laughed.  
"Shuddup you. Look at you all I'm moving to England which is practically on the other side of the world and you're laughing." Jared grumbled. "What nice friends I have."  
"Oh stop complaining. You're planning to come back and visit us aren't you?" Kairi smiled but then as the silence droned on her face fell and her mouth dropped open. "You're not going to visit?" Kairi squeaked.  
"I'm not made of money Kairi, I'm sorry," Jared, said sounding just as miserable. Kairi sighed and shook her head.  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these." Kairi pulled her bag off her back and unzipped it. Jared walked over to her curiously and she quickly ripped out the hand-cuffs and clamped them around Jared's wrist and the arm of the chair that was nailed to the floor.  
"What the?" Jared looked at his hand and growled. "You've hand-cuffed me to the chair."  
"Yep" Kairi smiled happily.  
"OK, if I promise to visit can you un-cuff me? I want to find out how things are going with my luggage." Jared said as he made an attempt to grab the keys from Kairi's hand which were just out of reach.  
"Maybe" Kairi laughed and shook the keys so they tinkled invitingly. Jared sighed.  
"OK I promise I will visit." Jared said and then reached out to the keys but Kairi kept them out of reach.  
"And?" Kairi asked.  
"And I will move back here when I move out?" Jared said confused.  
"Well I was waiting for you to say, you're the best Kairi now can you please un-cuff me, but I like your idea better." Kairi smiled evilly as she unlocked Jared.  
"Thank you, now off to check my luggage." Jared walked back over to the employee from earlier.  
"Hi, Kairi?" A soft voice came from behind her.  
"Hey Rikky? What are you doing here?" Kairi said cautiously.  
"I came to say good bye to Jared, I hope you don't mind" Rikky said timidly with her hands behind her back. Rikky was half a head shorter then Kairi.  
"I don't mind, but Yuna isn't here is she?" Kairi asked looking over Rikky into the crowd.  
"How did you lose my luggage it goes through a few tunnels, ya ya. It's not like it crossed countries yet!" Jared yelled at the woman.  
"No it's just me, Yuna wouldn't be too happy about me being here." Rikky said and Kairi's smile became more genuine.  
"So why did you come to say good bye, I didn't think you guys were that close." Kairi said now totally happy with Rikky's presence.  
"Well actually we're going out" Rikky blushed a dark shade of red.  
"You're WHAT!" Kairi yelled and Rikky flinched away. "Sorry, that's great, I'm happy for you two" Kairi said and then mumbled something under her breath. Jared walked over to them and saw Rikky's smiling face but saw Kairi's scowl standing behind her.  
"Umm what have I done?" Jared asked innocently.  
"How could you not tell me you were going out with Rikky? I'm supposed to be your best friend" Kairi yelled.  
"Ah… Erm… Hi?" Jared stammered. "Hey Rikky" Jared smiled at her. "Oh yeah Kairi, me and Rikky are going out." Kairi scowled at him and huffed.  
"So did they lose your luggage?" Rikky smiled at him and walked out towards him.  
"Yeah they did, I haven't even gotten on the plane yet and they lose my luggage." Jared grumbled. Rikky stood up on her toes and lightly kissed him.  
"Don't worry about it, they'll come through soon." Rikky laughed. No one ever heard Rikky laugh, it was almost as if Yuna forbid it.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Kairi mumbled and shook her head.  
"I thought you'd be angry, you and Yuna aren't exactly friends" Jared reasoned now with his arm around Rikky's waist holding her to his side.  
"That's Yuna, Rikky's cool. I like her." Kairi smiled at Rikky.  
"Thanks, you're cool too. I don't really know why Yuna hates you so much" Rikky said smiling.  
"It's because Riku likes me and I'm a better singer, wasn't it?" Kairi said looking at Riku as she said his name.  
"The singings understandable but she has a boyfriend now" Rikky informed her.  
"Really? Riku are you going out with Yuna behind my back like Jared?" Kairi stuck her tongue out at Jared.  
"No, Yuna's too much of a plastic, besides I still like you to much to go out with anyone else." Riku smiled at her.  
"Nah it's some college guy, apparently he's the head of some Italian mafia or something. No one we know." Rikky shrugged. The image of Ty flashed through her mind and pain that felt like a hole was being ripped through her chest.  
"Yeah well it's Yuna so who knows." Kairi dismissed  
"So how's the luggage search Jared?" Sora asked.  
"Not sure I'll go check again." Jared walked over to the desk and stopped in front of the employee.  
"No one's seen your luggage come through yet Sir."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me" Jared said sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you Sir" the woman said in her professional voice.  
"Inconvenience! You've lost my luggage in the _airport_!" Jared said angrily.  
"I'm sorry sir but we're doing the best we can," the flight attendant informed.  
"If you were doing the best you can you'd freeze the airport and have all security come out and search for my stuff!" Jared yelled.  
"Be reasonable Sir" The employee asked, Jared sighed.  
"Can you just check the other luggage again please?" Jared said tired of the ordeal.  
"Yes Sir" The woman breathed and walked down a corridor. Jared stood there tapping the counter as he waited for the employee to come back. The employee came out with a trolley wheeling a suitcase and a backpack. "Sir there is this luggage, the name matches your details but the serial number is different, it's 1867053 not 1567083, the 5's and 8's have been switched." The woman informed him.  
"You're kidding" Jared said under his breath. "That's the stuff, thank you. Sorry about the serial number."  
"No problem sir, enjoy your flight" The employee dismissed cheerily, Jared grumbled to himself. Jared walked over to Rikky and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Jared grumbled as a different employee wheeled the trolley beside him.  
"Hey you found them" Riku smiled, Jared nodded his head and grumbled.  
"What happened to them?" Kairi asked, amused.  
"I gave them the wrong serial number." Jared mumbled heatedly.  
"You didn't get the 5's and the 8's mixed up did you?" Sora laughed but Jared just growled from behind Rikky. "You serious? Oh, Jared, man." Sora cracked up and Riku and Kairi followed suite as Rikky stood there stopping a giggle from seeping out her mouth. Jared growled and let go of Rikky as he picked up his back pack, slipped it over his shoulder and picked up his suitcase.  
"Come on can we keep moving I still have more of security to get through" Jared held Rikky's hand and they began to walk through the next section of security.  
"You guys really are going out aye?" Kairi asked a friendly smile across her face.  
"Yes Kairi" Jared rolled his eyes and Kairi stuck out her tongue.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Kairi murmured.  
"Come on Kairi, you can't tell me you haven't gone out with someone and kept it to yourself to spare your friends feelings." Jared reasoned. Kairi's hand lifted to her neck where the necklace Ty had given her sat beneath her hand and his face fluttered into her head.  
"Yeah, once before we moved here." Kairi told him as she watched Riku sigh with relief out of the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah OK, whatever" Jared said. Jared put his luggage on the conveyer belt for the x-ray machine. He then emptied his pockets and put everything into the allocated basket. Jared walked through the metal detector when a high-pitched beeping echoed through the airport and the room flashed orange as the sirens went off. The man behind the x-ray looked at him and began to speak.  
"Step back through Sir, and this time will you please walk through without your watch." Jared stepped back through and the sirens stopped. Jared took off his watch and placed it in the basket. He walked through the metal detector and once again the blaring screamed around the room. "Are you wearing a belt?" The man asked.  
"Yeah?" Jared said, not realizing where this was going.  
"Would it possible that it has metal in it?"  
"Oh yeah" Jared nodded and began to pull off his belt. Jared put it down in the basket and walked through the metal detectors once again. The metal detectors went off and Jared sighed at the hopeless situation. Just as Jared was about to walk through the metal detectors his pants fell revealing his bright red boxers. Jared quickly ripped his pants back up and held them there as he walked back through, his cheeks flushed red.  
"Sir could you please step over here for me?" the man asked stepping out from behind the x-ray machine. Jared walked over to the man continuing to hold his pants up so they would not fall down again. It was bad enough that he'd set off the siren three times already and everyone had been looking at him but for his pants to fall down made him hit the peak of embarrassment. Jared stood in front of the man as he pulled out the hand held metal detector. "Sir could you please spread your arms and legs." The man instructed and Jared did as he was told. The man brought the metal detector to the crook of his neck and then ran it out along the top of his arm and back towards his body. He ran the metal detector down his side and the outside of his right leg. He then ran the metal detector up the inside of his leg. Jared fiddled uncomfortably as he moved from the top of his right leg to the top of his left, but he eased up as he brought the metal detector down the inside of his left leg to his foot. Finally, the man came to the left pocket of Jared's coat when the metal detector went into hysterics. The man reached into Jared's coat and pulled out a spoon. "WE HAVE A SPOON! SECURITY! SPOON!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs. Then in the blink of an eye Jared was barged down by four security guards in black.  
"Hey it's the men in black" Sora laughed as he watched this whole ordeal.  
"Oh my gosh! Jared's an alien." Riku laughed as well but they were stopped short when they saw the look on Rikky's face. Jared lay under the four men fighting for breath as they screamed at him.  
"FREEZE VILLIAN! YOU HAVE BROKEN LAW 472, PARAGRAPH 5, SUB-SECTION 4, SUB-SUB-SECTION 2! YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW." They continued to scream while the man tried to catch the security guards attention.  
"Excuse me Sirs," The man continued. "SECURITY!" He screamed and the four security guards stopped yelling and turned their heads so their ears were directed at him. "It was a plastic spoon" The men looked at each other, repeated the words plastic spoon, and began apologizing. Jared finally stood up and took a few breaths to fill his crushed chest. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver coin. The man placed the coin in the silver basket and gestured for Jared to go through. Everyone held their breaths Jared walked through the metal detector and much to his joy silence reigned. The others placed their things in the basket and walked through the metal detectors without any problems. Jared grumbled unhappily.  
"Don't worry about it Jared, it's over now" Rikky had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her toes to speak to his face rather than his shoulder. Jared wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her.  
"Sap alert" Riku said as he walked past them. Jared gave Riku the finger as he continued to kiss Rikky. Jared brought his face away from hers and looked into her light green eyes.  
"I love you" Jared said as he rest his hand against her cheek.  
"I love you too" Rikky said as she pulled her arms away from Jared's neck. Everyone walked through to the next section of security. Jared stood there with his luggage wondering what else could possibly go wrong. Jared turned to the others and joined in their conversation about last night's episode of House.  
"He can be such a jerk" Rikky said.  
"I know but he's such a pro at it" Riku laughed.  
"He's practically racist to Foreman." Rikky protested.  
"He's a jerk but you have to admit it, it's still pretty funny" Sora smiled. One of the security guards came up to them with one of the sniffer dogs.  
"Just stand still please, he won't bite" the man informed. He brought the dog to Jared's luggage and let him smell them. He then brought the dog over to Kairi, let it smell her legs, and then moved on to Sora. The dog continued this pattern for Riku and Rikky. When the dog came to Jared, he sniffed his legs twice then again and then once again. Before the guard could stop him, the dog reared up on its hind legs and began to make love to Jared's leg. "Mr Snuffles!" The security guard yelled. Jared shook his leg as he tried to throw the dog off. "MR SNUFFLES!" He yelled again but the dog paid no attention to him. The man pressed a button that was hanging from his belt. An electric pulse passed through the dog and then through Jared.  
"OIYA!" Jared yelled as the dog whimpered and ran back to the security guard.  
"Sorry Sir" the security guard said to him. The security guard moved on to the next group of people. Jared groaned.  
"Seriously, what else can go wrong? First, there was the taxi drivers-" Jared moaned.  
"Taxi drivers? What happened with the taxi drivers?" Rikky asked looking up at him.  
"Oh what didn't happen?" Jared moaned. "Well I was getting out of the taxi and I followed the driver around to get my luggage out of the boot. It took half an hour to get my suitcase and a back pack out of the taxi!" Jared yelled.  
"Calm down Jared" Kairi told him "Now why did it take you so long to get your stuff out of the taxi?"  
"The taxi driver had double-parked so the taxi driver behind us started yelling so my taxi driver stopped pulling my stuff out of the car and started yelling back. So I was standing there for half an hour as my driver went to pull my luggage out and then stopped and then started again, my gosh they only gave me my luggage when I started yelling at them. I was like I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM DOUBLE PARKING! I JUST WANT MY LUGGAGE! So he _finally_ gave me my luggage after an hour and a half of fighting. Oh will you SHUT UP!" Jared yelled as he watched Kairi Riku and Sora roll around on the floor laughing.  
"Calm Jared, it's OK you won't miss your flight" Rikky told him innocently as she rested her elbow on his shoulder and twirled his hair in her fingers. Jared smiled down at her innocent face and ran his thumb along her cheek. They began to walk to the waiting area where Jared had to wait to board his flight. Jared looked up at the flight board and scanned down the lists of flights until he came to his and groaned. Delayed. "At least there's no more security for you to go through. Not much else can happen between here and when you board plus you didn't miss your flight." Rikky reasoned and Jared just huffed as he put his luggage down beside him. They sat around and talked, Kairi was getting fidgety and hyperactive, Sora was trying to calm her down, Riku laughed at his hopeless attempts and Rikky sat on Jared's lap.  
"So why couldn't Tidus come again?" Jared asked.  
"His mum wouldn't let him out of his room till it was clean" Sora said smiling widely.  
"Not even to say good bye to a friend who was moving half way around the world?" Jared asked slightly shocked.  
"Nope" Sora shook his head and laughed.  
"Poor Tidus" Kairi smiled pitifully.  
"Attention! Flight 32 will be boarding in five minutes." The overhead recording announced.  
"I guess I better say good bye then" Rikky got up of Jared's lap and he got up out of his seat. Sora sat there and put his hand up to Jared but instead of shaking it Jared grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a hug. Sora froze as he was caught off guard but then patted Jared on the back awkwardly. Jared let him go and held his shoulder. "See you Sora,"  
"See you Jared" Sora said slightly confused. Jared then walked over to Riku and held out his hand, they still weren't the best of friends.  
"See you Riku" Jared smiled and shook his hand "Good luck with Kairi" Riku smiled as well.  
"Yeah see you around Jared." Jared then walked over to Kairi and hugged her. He let go and ruffled her red hair.  
"Good bye Kairi."  
"Nah-ah it's not good bye" Kairi scolded and Jared raised an eyebrow. "It's I'll see you soon because you plan to come visit, don't you" Kairi said triumphantly and ruffled his hair.  
"OK fine, see you soon Kairi" Jared sighed.  
"See you soon Jared" Kairi smiled. Jared walked over to Rikky and pulled her away from the rest of the group. Kairi Riku and Sora watched Jared and Rikky from a distance only hearing parts of the conversation as the crowd around them got softer and louder. Jared cupped his hand around her cheek. Riku stuck two fingers in his mouth as if to make himself sick.  
"Oh my gosh, it's so corny" Riku laughed.  
"I'm going to miss you, it's like losing a piece of my heart." They heard Jared say.  
"Aw leave him alone, it's cute." Kairi said lightly shoving him in the arm.  
"No he's right, it's insanely corny" Sora laughed.  
"I can't even begin to to explain how much I love you, whenever your around the only one I see. The only person worth noticing in a crowd." Jared said as the noise of the crowd picked up again.  
"OK fine, it's really corny" Kairi laughed. Sora and Riku laughed as well and shook their heads in shame.  
"Keep going out with other guys, I want you to be happy and I don't want you to keep yourself from love for me." Jared said in another gap of silence.  
"Ouch!" Kairi and Riku said together. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"What? I don't get it, what happened?" Sora asked looking between the two.  
"Seriously Sora" Riku said surprised.  
"Sora, Sora" Kairi shook her head shamefully. "He means, whether you like it or not I'm going to see other people so if you do it too we can call it even."  
"Really?" Sora said raising an eyebrow.  
"Umm…yeah Sora, seriously man it's been to long since you've had a girlfriend. It was ages ago it's at least worth a shot" Riku told him.  
"Not now Riku, but seriously, Jared doesn't seem like that sort of guy. He'll see her when he visits." Sora said.  
"Unless he only said he'd visit to get Kairi to un-cuff him and doesn't actually plan to visit." Riku told him and smiled as Kairi growled.  
"How dare he!" Kairi yelled. Kairi looked over to Jared and Rikky but Jared wasn't there and Rikky was walking over towards them.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Rikky where's Jared gone?" Rikky had tears streaming down her face.  
"He left five minutes ago, he's probably on board by now" Rikky sniffed.  
"NO! THAT SON OF A CRAP!" Kairi yelled. Rikky looked at her curiously when all of a sudden Kairi's phone rang. "Hello?" Kairi asked into the phone.  
"Hey, Kairi?" Tidus asked breathlessly the sound of a car engine in the background.  
"Tidus, what's up?" Kairi asked.  
"Tell Jared to wait. I have his iPod his camera and a ton of his belts" Tidus said.  
"How far away are you?" Kairi asked.  
"Ten minutes, see you there" Tidus said and hung up on Kairi. Kairi took the phone away from her ear and dialed Jared's phone number.  
"Yeaaahhh?" Jared asked as he picked up the phone.  
"Jared you have to get off the plane!"  
"What, why?" Jared asked and Kairi smiled curiously.  
"There's something wrong with the left carpal."  
"There is something wrong with the left carpal? Seriously Kairi, what is it?" Jared asked slightly annoyed.  
"There's something wrong with the left carpal."  
"I'm sure there is Kairi" Jared said sarcastically and hung up.  
"Excuse me" the man sitting next to Jared spoke up. "What was your friend saying?"  
"My friend has a _feeling_ that there's something wrong with the left carpal" Jared said and rolled his eyes.  
"Are your friend's _feelings_ usually right?" he asked nervously.  
"Sometimes, I guess" Jared said shrugging. A flight attendant walked past offering drinks.  
"Excuse me miss," the man asked. "His friend has a _feeling_ that something's wrong with the left carpal."  
"Sir there _is_ no left carpal" The flight attendant told him. The man stood up and grabbed his carry-on luggage. "Sir please sit down we're about to take off"  
"Great there's no left carpal. I'm getting off. Everybody, there's no left carpal" The man alerted the rest of the cabin. Jared swallowed and shrunk in his seat. A murmur shot up in the cabin and everyone got up and walked out of the cabin in a hurry. Jared watched everyone rush out and then slowly walked out after them. The passengers walked back through the boarding halls back into the room they waited for their flights in.  
"Holy cow, it worked" Kairi marveled.  
"Who said 'Friends' can't work in real life?" Sora laughed "but why didn't you use phalanges?"  
"Jared would have caught me" Kairi smiled evilly. Tidus walked up behind them holding an iPod, camera and six or seven belts draped over his arm.  
"Hey Kairi I'm here, has he left yet?" Tidus asked.  
"No he should be getting off right about now, yeah there he is" Kairi smiled and waved at Jared, Jared glared at her.  
"Why's he coming off?" Tidus asked  
"I pulled the phalanges trick from 'Friends'," Kairi smiled evilly.  
"You suck Kairi Rosa, now what do you want?" Jared growled.  
"Tidus has your iPod, camera and belts" Kairi pointed to Tidus.  
"What are you talking about? I gave Tidus my old stuff when I got it replaced." Jared told them  
"Oh yeah" Tidus laughed nervously as a growl echoed from the back of Jared's throat. "At least I get to say good bye now" Tidus smiled. Kairi Sora and Riku went into hysterics. Half an hour later Jared's flight finally re-boarded. Everyone took their seats on the flight and once Jared sat down, he turned his mobile off. The flight attendant who had reported that there was no left carpal walked down the aisle once again offering drinks. The man sitting beside him called out to the flight attendant.  
"So have you fixed the left carpal?" he asked.  
"Yes Sir, the left carpal has been fixed, we also put a spare one in just in case," the flight attendant told him, glared at Jared, and then kept walking. Jared sunk down in his chair, put his seat belt on and they took off.

***

**Beta'd by Forgotten In The Shadows**


	10. When Everything Goes Wrong

_**Secrets**_

*******

**September**

*******

**Chapter 9: When Everything Goes Wrong**

The sun shone through the window as Kairi woke up that morning. She lay there under the warm blankets listening to the peaceful stillness of a sleeping house. Kairi stayed there enjoying the only peace she ever had in this house. Suddenly a shrill beeping of an alarm clock echoed through her walls disturbing the peace and sending Kairi into a furious panic. She quickly opened her eyes and whipped her head around to face her clock. It was 5:00 and that could only mean that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good. Kairi lay there completely frozen, not uttering a sound not even daring to breath as Rinoa's pig-like snoring spluttered to a stop and the shrill beeping went silent. For what seemed like hours, Kairi lay there waiting for a certain sound to reach her ears, she did not have to wait long. The creak of the floorboards under Rinoa's feet reached her ears. Kairi ripped off the blankets and jumped out of her bed. She quickly ripped off her pajamas and threw them in a pile. She ran to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Blink 182 shirt she had gotten from one of their concerts. Kairi quickly pulled on her skate shoes and ran to her bedroom door. She flung it open and walked into the hallway just as Rinoa opened her bedroom door. Rinoa looked down at her unimpressed, holding a towel and her clothes in her arms. "You're driving us to the airport. We're picking up my daughter Fuu." Rinoa told her and began to walk to the bathroom. "Now get downstairs and start cooking breakfast" Rinoa called over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Kairi sighed and then ran down the stairs two at a time before she skidded around the corner and slammed to a stop in front of the kitchen door. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen and walking straight to cupboards. Kairi ran around the room like wild fire collecting the ingredients for Rinoa's regular blueberry pancakes and mixed them together into a cream coloured batter. Kairi cooked them, one by one, putting each one down on the plate forming a steaming pile of blueberry pancakes. Kairi pulled the maple syrup down from the cupboard and poured it over the steaming pile until it was cascading down its' sides. Kairi put the plate on the table and went to put the maple syrup in the cupboard as Rinoa walked into the kitchen.  
"When do we need to be at the airport?" Kairi asked as she closed the cupboard door and walked across the room.  
"6:30" Rinoa told her as she placed a piece of pancake in her mouth. Kairi looked at Rinoa in her black skinny jeans and a dark pink tank top, wishing she could ask so many other questions. Kairi walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her bedroom, walking through her bedroom door. Kairi picked up her phone and iPod and slipped them in her pocket. Kairi grabbed the keys to her bike and put them in her bag then looped the keys to the Mercedes on her finger. It was the middle of summer so Kairi left her dark blue hoodie hanging over the back of her chair. Kairi sighed and walked out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs pulling her phone out of her pocket and stopping beside the front door. Kairi leant against the doorframe and waited for Rinoa. It was twenty to 6:00 when Rinoa walked around the corner of the stairway with her purse hanging from her elbow. Rinoa walked towards the door doing her lipstick in the small pocket mirror that she held in her right hand. Kairi turned and walked out the door to the Mercedes. She sat down in the driver's seat while Rinoa followed closely behind her and took a seat in the passenger's side. Kairi slipped the keys into the ignition and started the engine. They drove down the road to the airport on the out-skirts of Twilight Town. As they drove along the freeway, an awkward silence had seemed to settle in the car and wrapped itself around every inch of their bodies. The awkward silence was beyond unusual. Kairi hated Rinoa and Rinoa hated Kairi, nothing ever changed but now, something in the Mercedes was wrong. Rinoa turned to look at Kairi and sighed as she snapped the pocket mirror shut.  
"I'm not you birth mother" Rinoa said blankly. She cast another cautious look at Kairi and then turned back to look out the front windscreen. Kairi continued to drive in perfect silence focusing on a point in the road. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you birth mother is" Kairi almost slammed on the brakes and her eyes flicked to Rinoa who had had once again turned to face her. Kairi and Rinoa looked back to the road at the same time and Kairi managed to keep her foot off the brakes. Rinoa never apologized, she could have put her in hospital for a year and a half and not felt the need to apologize and from the history between them, she almost had. Kairi refocused her eyes on the spot on road.  
"I know" Kairi said trying to keep her voice as emotionless as possible. The night Seifer had given her the oath keepers thelassa shell star he had told her that Rinoa was not her birth mother. Kairi had then bombarded him with questions about Rinoa and her birth mum but Seifer had pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a name. Kelly Rosa. Seifer had refused to say anything more no matter how much Kairi had pleaded. Kairi continued to drive down the road drowning in the awkward silence. "Fuu's your step sister" Rinoa continued to watch a point in the distance and then quickly turned to Kairi, glaring at her. "And if I hear you're disrespectful to her in anyway, you will be answering to me. Understood?" Rinoa hissed. Kairi nodded as the usual hateful atmosphere filled the Mercedes. Kairi turned off the freeway onto the entrance road into the Twilight Town airport and parked her car in the virtually empty car park. Kairi and Rinoa got out of the car and walked into airport. They walked through the airport to the waiting area. Fifteen minutes passed as the noise of the airport surrounded them but the silence between Kairi and Rinoa, seemed to be deafening.  
"Flight 23 from New York is now landing" The woman announced over the airport speakers. Rinoa stood up from her chair and walked forward a few metres to wait for her daughter to walk through the gates. Kairi stood up and waited a few metres behind her watching the gate as the audio system announced that the passengers were now unloading. Five minutes later people began to flow through the gates to their awaiting friends and family. Adult after adult, child after child passed through the gates, when finally a girl with silver hair that ran to the bottom of her jaw walked through the gates. Her eyes were a dull blood orange colour and her long silver fringe fell over her left eye. She wore a short black pleated skirt with a white belt and a silver tank top. She wore a small black shoulder jacket and a pair of black knee length boots. 19-year-old Fuu smiled at her mother and walked straight into her arms. Rinoa smiled widely as she hugged her daughter.  
"Fuu, sweetheart, how are you?" Rinoa asked admiringly.  
"Hey mum" Fuu smiled and let go of Rinoa as she stepped away. Fuu caught sight of Kairi a few feet behind Rinoa from over her shoulder. She looked her up and down and then turned back to Rinoa. "Is that her?" Fuu spat out the words like bad food and hers and Rinoa's eyes flicked towards Kairi.  
"Yes" Rinoa hissed and then turned around as Fuu walked around her and over to Kairi.  
"Hi, I'm Fuu" Fuu held her hand out to Kairi with a voice that had 'I am better then you' written all over it. Kairi reached out and shook her hand.  
"Kairi" Kairi watched Fuu suspiciously while keeping a watch on Rinoa from the corner of her eye.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Fuu sneered the plastic smile that was riding her lips never left her face.  
"Likewise" Kairi tried to smile as genuinely as possible under the two wicked looks of her stepmother and her new stepsister. Rinoa forced Kairi to give the keys to the Mercedes to Fuu, which didn't bother Kairi at all, but it wasn't quite the same when she told her to fetch the seven or so suitcases worth of luggage. Once Kairi had collected the luggage, she wheeled the mass of suitcases out to the Mercedes. The car park had significantly filled since when they had arrived and wheeling the trolley through the crowd of people proved to be a difficult task. Kairi finally reached the Mercedes and started heaving the heavy suitcases into the boot. Kairi sat down in the back seat and Fuu started the engine with Rinoa next to her in the passenger's seat. Fuu skillfully maneuvered out of the car park and turned onto the freeway for the long drive home.

"See you later Kairi" Kairi sat there on her bike watching Fuu walk away in the direction of the main hall. Fuu had only spent two days in Destiny Islands and already she'd given Kairi a new meaning to the words living hell. Fuu acted sweet and innocent if they were in eye or ear shot of anyone, but if they were alone she dropped the act and was instantly Kairi's own personal deamon. If Rinoa was with them it was like Kairi stood deep in the fiery pits of hell burning under their evil pleasured eyes. Kairi sighed, rested her head on the handles of her bike, and closed her eyes. Rinoa had already demonstrated her powers of violence and torture for Fuu when Kairi had refused to let Fuu have Melanie's Good Charlotte CDs. Kairi now had a cut down her right side and bruises all over her shoulders and back. She sighed and stood up off her bike and began to walk across the grass to the basketball courts. Kairi was only 20 or so metre's away the courts when she broke into a run, running up behind Riku.  
"Don't turn around but Kairi's running up behind you" Tidus saw Kairi running up behind Riku from the corner of his eye. No one looked in Kairi's direction as she rapidly got closer.  
"Catch her" Sora smirked and chuckled as Tidus and Riku began to laugh as well. Kairi was only a few steps away from Riku so she jumped and went crashing into his back. Riku caught her just before she began to slide down off his back.  
"Whoa. Aye! NO! You put me down, NOW! You're not meant to catch me, let me down!" Kairi yelled, gently pounding the top of Riku's soft silver hair. Riku just stood there holding her to his back, laughing. "Let me down" Kairi whined and stopped hitting him in the head. Kairi wriggled but Riku kept her firmly against his back. Kairi wriggled repeatedly to try and free herself from Riku's arms but to no avail. "Riku you're so uncomfortable, let me down" Kairi whined beginning to hit his head again.  
"Fine" Riku groaned and loosened his grip on her letting her slide down his back. Kairi landed daintily on her feet and began to grumble under her breath. Riku laughed and ruffled her autumn red hair as he smiled at her childish pout. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him sending Riku Tidus and Sora into a round of laughter.  
"So where were you yesterday, Missy?" Tidus asked a hint of laughter still echoing in his voice.  
"Tidus Minami, how many times have I told you not to call me Missy?" Kairi scolded and Sora and Riku burst into a new round of laughter.  
"How many times have I told_ you_ not to call _me_ that" Tidus growled at her with his arms crossed, Kairi laughed happily.  
"Probably the same amount of times I've told you not to call me Missy" Kairi told him and then looked thoughtful. "Wait maybe a little less" Tidus grumbled under his breath and glared at the ground when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ Kairi thought. "I'll see you guys at lunch" Kairi smiled and began to walk to class. It was Thursday once again, and the only classes Riku Sora Tidus and Kairi had together was music, which was not till the end of the day. Riku Tidus and Sora began to walk in the direction of H block where their usual DNT class was with Mr Piper. "So Sora my boy, what evil scheme's have you got planned for dear Mr Piper today?" Riku smirked thinking about Sora's previous scheme's.  
"Yes Sora ma boy, you have to admit setting the smoke alarms off with the disc sander was good but you have to be running out of tricks by now." Tidus said as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder.  
"You'll have to wait and see then won't you" Sora said mysteriously.  
"Sora Hikari, up to his old tricks." Riku and Tidus laughed as they walked into view of the front office.  
"That is it Cloud! I QUIT! I'm not putting up with Sora Hikari anymore!" Mr Piper yelled as he walked out of the front office slamming the turquoise doors behind him. The doors flung open again and Cloud hurried out letting them close behind him as he ran after Mr Piper.  
"Riley! Wait!" Cloud grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around.  
"No Cloud, I quit" Mr Piper said in a calm but definite voice. Mr Piper walked across the grass to his car. He slipped into the car and drove out of the car park. Riku Tidus and Sora had stopped to watch this ordeal but as soon as Mr. Piper's car left the car park they turned around and began to hurriedly walk off on an alternative route to H block.  
"SORA HIKARI! HERE! NOW!" Cloud yelled across the courts. All three of them froze where the stood and stopped breathing as Cloud waited for them to turn around. Tidus Riku and Sora turned around and slowly trudged towards Cloud. They finally reached Cloud who was standing there with his arms crossed tapping his foot.  
"Yes Sir?" Sora asked timidly. Sora never called Cloud, Sir, not unless he was really, really mad.  
"It is one thing to misbehave in your DNT class and show Mr Piper the meaning of hell on earth, but it is another to go to his house and egg it _especially_ when you're supposed to be in class!" Cloud yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice boomed around the now empty grounds.  
"I agree" Sora said calmly, he looked Cloud straight in the eye waiting for what was next.  
"What?" Cloud's face quickly rearranged itself into a confused expression as Sora's response shocked him.  
"I agree with you that it would have been bad if I had gone to Mr Piper's house and egged it during class _if_ I had done it in the first place." Sora watched Cloud's face carefully, waiting for any indication of him exploding. When he saw none, he continued. "Why does Mr Piper think I _egged_ his house?" Sora asked  
"2:32" Cloud said blankly, sheer curiosity would only let him say one word at a time.  
"I was in music at 2:32, Riku and Tidus here can vouch for me and you can even go find Wakka and Aerith and they'll tell you the exact same thing." Sora told him matter-of-factly.  
"Okay but we still don't have a DNT teacher for your class, so I guess we'll have to get the 13's DNT teacher." Cloud sighed and shook his head pitifully. "I hope he doesn't mind" Cloud muttered to himself.  
"Who's the 13's DNT teacher?" Sora asked and Cloud looked at him apologetically.  
"Mr Piper Senior" Riku Sora and Tidus broke into rounds of laughter.  
"Seriously Cloud? Mr Piper Senior?" Tidus laughed looking at him in disbelief.  
"Laugh all you want, but it'll be your funeral" Cloud sighed, Sora looked at Cloud suspiciously.  
"OK Cloud, we'll see you later" Sora said as if Cloud was crazy. Sora eyed him warily and they began to to walk to their DNT class. Riku Sora and Tidus walked to their DNT class while Cloud shook his head in pity and walked back into the front office. Riku Sora and Tidus came to their DNT room, walked through the door and took a seat on their workbench. Minutes passed as students walked into the classroom in two's and three's. Everyone talked amongst themselves not giving a second thought to the teacher free classroom. Sora laughed as he lay on the workbench with his hands behind his head. Suddenly the DNT door flew open with a _BOOM! _Mr Piper Senior had oily Black hair with small strands of silver tightly gelled back, his lipless mouth pressed into a tight line his pointed nose centered directly in the middle of his face. A black trench coat touching the floor and a black leather glove on one hand, but his two most dominant features were the gleaming silver hook attached to the end of his left arm and the scar reaching from his cheek bone back to his ear. "SORA HIKARI!! OFF THAT TABLE NOW!!" Mr Piper yelled, Sora jumped in shock and then leapt down off the table. Mr Piper Senior then turned to the rest of the class, "EVERYONE TUCK YOUR SHIRTS IN!" All the students looked around at each other in disbelief. "NOW!!" Piper senior screamed. Everyone hurriedly tucked their range of shirts into their pants glancing around at each other and then looking intently at Piper Senior. Piper Senior scanned the room peering through to the souls of the students. Piper Senior then walked over to the teachers' bench and went through the role. He marked the role in a formal manner, their last names first and then their first until he came to Hikari. "Sora Hikari." Mr Piper Senior paused and looked up from the roll. "I've heard that you can be a lot of trouble." Mr Piper let his ice blue eyes scan over the features of his face. "See this hook?" Piper Senior held up his left arm to show his hook Sora watched in a stunned silence. "I lost this hand, to a drop saw trying to save a troublesome student." Piper Senior went silent and intently watched the boys around him. His voice then went dark and threatening, "Compared to him, I got off very lucky." A dull silence hung over the class. After a minute of terrified silence, Piper Senior continues to finish marking the role. Piper Senior handed out photocopied sheets to the boys and wrote the allocated questions on the board. The boys stood frozen for another few seconds the boys began to work. Reno looked over to Piper and then over to Chris. Reno leaned across to him and whispered his name. "Reno Brown" Reno froze as Piper called his name. Piper waited as Reno straightened up and faced him. "Follow me" he said solemnly and walked over to the door. Reno glanced around at his friends and then followed Piper Senior out of the classroom. Minutes passed as everyone watched the door intently waiting for Piper and Reno to walk back through the door. Finally, the door opened and Reno walked through the door, fear was so evident in his eyes, it sent shivers down their spines. Piper Senior walked in behind him and closed the door. Reno walked across the room rigid and absolutely silent, even the sound of his breath could not be heard in the scarily silent room. The rest of the lesson droned on in the cold silence. Finally, the bell rang for the end of the period and everyone swept their things into their arms not looking back if something dropped from their arms. They ran out of the room almost getting caught in the door as they all tried to barge through at the time. Riku swore that he heard Mr Piper Senior chuckle as they ran out of the room, in fear.

***

Fuu stood outside K2 talking animatedly with Paine. Paine Sanders had orange eyes and short dark red hair spiked up at the top and spiked out at the back. Fuu smiled as Paine began to talk about the 'Bullet For My Valentine' concert, when suddenly her eye flicked towards one of the boys in her class. Eric Samuels the year 13 dream guy. His brown hair fell softly around his face and his chocolate brown eyes made your head feel like a gooey mush. Fuu watched him out of the corner of her eye as she absent-mindedly nodded along with Paine's plans for the concert. Eric turned his head to look at Fuu and Paine his brown eyes meeting with her red ones. Fuu's eyes were not a scary, evil red but more of a dull and innocent. Fuu smiled innocently at him and he smiled back. Suddenly the door opened and Mr Richardson stepped out. They picked up their bags from against the wall and walked into their classroom. K2 was set up in three rows with six seats in each. Mr Richardson began to call the roll as he said their names he would point that to their assigned seats.  
"Fuu Merino" Fuu flinched as he said her last name; she then followed his finger with her eyes to a seat in the middle of the back row. Fuu smiled a politely at him and then walked up to the back row. "Eric Samuels" he called once again, Fuu walked along her row and gently placed her books down on the desk. She looked up at Mr Richardson and saw him pointing at her. A puzzled look crossed her face until Eric began to walk up to the back row. A small smile rode her lips as she sat down in her chair. Fuu watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked behind her, when suddenly he tripped over the leg of her chair. Eric fell to the floor with a thud and Fuu pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh. She gracefully stood up and stepped over him to help him pick up the contents of his pencil case, which had spread themselves all over the floor behind the back row. Eric watched her carefully as she was on her knees picking up his things.  
"I'm Eric" he smiled at her and she turned to him.  
"Fuu" She lightly laughed, "as sir said earlier" Eric laughed as well and took the pens from Fuu and slipped them into his pencil case.  
"Thanks" Eric said as he put his stuff down on his desk next to Fuu's. Fuu sat down in her chair and leant on her elbow with her cheek in her hand. Eric watched her admiringly as he took a seat in the chair next to her. When Mr Richardson had finished calling the roll and everyone was sitting in their assigned seats he stood out the front of the class. "Hello my name is Mr Richardson," he then wrote his name in big bold letters on the board. "I will now be taking your class for the rest of the year, we all grieve over Mrs Darcy's tragic car accident but now I want you to begin work." Mr Richardson said and then turned to write on the board. "Open up your textbooks to page 56 and do exercise 3:07." Mr Richardson wrote the instructions on the board and then sat down at his desk. The class began their work talking quietly amongst themselves. Fuu sat there letting her eyes flick to Eric and then back to her work every few minutes. Fuu skimmed over the notes explaining the definite integral as the limiting value of a sum. Fuu then opened her book and then looked over to Eric's book. Fuu turned a little and leant against Eric's shoulder.  
"Eric, I don't get this." Fuu said innocently. Eric smiled and then took a pencil in his hand.  
"OK you want to find the area of the curve right?" Eric smiled and then drew a curve inside a square on the page. Fuu nodded leaning her chin on his shoulder. Eric began to explain it to her slowly making sure she understood. Fuu nodded along watching Eric as he explained it to her. Eric then turned to look at her, "Do you get it now?"  
"Yeah I think I do?" Fuu said and then turned to pick up her pencil. She then leant back on Eric's shoulder and began to write in his book. "So you do this-" Fuu drew out the formula and began to answer it, "-like this?" Fuu asked as she finished answering the questions. Eric laughed and shook his head.  
"Not quite" Eric placed his hand over hers and guided her hands around the letters. "You missed a step" Eric laughed and corrected the formula.  
"I see" Fuu sighed. Eric then wrote down the next equation with Fuu's hand still under his.  
"See?" Eric asked with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Yeah I do, thank you," Fuu said smiling and the placed the pencil down on his book and turned to face him. "So Eric, what sort of music are you into?" Fuu asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger.  
"Umm, Bring Me The Horizon? They're pretty good." Eric told her as he lost his train of thought after he received the full force of Fuu's eyes. Eric watched every feature of her face admiringly.  
"Yeah they're not too bad, but to be honest, Escape the Fate is a lot better." Fuu laughed as she began to tap her pen on the table.  
"Oh yeah" Eric laughed "I forgot about them" Eric smiled at her and unraveled the hair from around her finger and tucking it behind her ear.  
"How could you forget about them?" Fuu gasped mockingly. Eric laughed and picked up his pencil.  
"Shameful huh?" Eric laughed and ran the end of his pencil along the bridge of her nose.  
"Yep," Fuu laughed and then turned to begin doing the maths work they had been set. Minutes passed as Eric watched Fuu complete the next formula, and then laughed.  
"You did it wrong" Eric laughed as he slipped the pencil out of her hand. Fuu turned to face him as Eric put the pencil to the page. "It goes like this" Eric said softly as he leaned in to kiss Fuu.  
"No I believe it goes like this." Fuu said pulling the pencil out of his hand and turned back to face her work. Eric sat there frozen in his position. Fuu tried not to smile as she worked on the next question. "So do you play any sports, Eric?" she said without turning her head to look at him.  
"Yeah, football" Eric watched her curiously. Fuu was drawing over the outline of the love heart over and over again.  
"Oh really?" Fuu smiled turning to him and held the end of the pencil between her teeth.  
"OK class, attention please" Mr Richardson addressed the class again. Eric tore off a small piece of paper from his book and scribbled a few words on it. He then slipped the paper toward Fuu while keeping his eyes on Mr Richardson who was explaining a question to the class. Fuu unfolded the note and read in his scribbled handwriting 'Can I have your number?' Fuu laughed and then took her pencil from between her teeth. She scribbled her name down on the paper and then her mobile number underneath it. Fuu folded the note in half and then slid it back across the table to Eric. Eric smiled at her and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Fuu smiled back and for the remainder of the lesson the flirting continued between Fuu and Eric. Mr Richardson dismissed the class and they all picked up their things, packed it into their bags and walked to the door. Fuu walked through the door beside Paine with Eric close on her heels. Fuu turned around the corner of her block smiling to herself as she continued to hear Eric's footsteps behind her. Eric put his hand down on Fuu's shoulder and gently pulled her around to face him. Eric pulled her gently towards her and began to kiss her. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth. Fuu lifted her arms up to wrap them around his neck as he moved his down around her waist. Eric retracted his tongue as Fuu pulled away smiling. "I'll talk to you soon." Fuu smiled, whipping the corner of her mouth with her thumb. Fuu then turned around and walked away with Paine.

***

Riku, Sora and Tidus met up outside L block every Thursday and they would walk down to the tree where they would meet up with Kairi. Riku leant against the corner of L block as Sora walked around the corner of Y block where he just had art. "Hey Sora" Riku said as he leant against the wall beside him.  
"Hey Riku, how was photography?" Sora asked looking ahead of him in the same direction as Riku.  
"Same old same old" Riku shrugged as he saw Tidus walking from B block where he had just had Drama. Tidus stopped in front of Riku and Sora and lifted his hand to the back of his head to ruffle his hair. "You guys ready to go?" Riku asked looking between them lazily. Tidus and Sora nodded and they began to walk down to the car park.  
"Hey isn't that that new girl?" Sora asked as they walked past Fuu and a group of her friends.  
"Yeah, I guess she is kind of hot but I don't see what everyone's so worked up about." Tidus admitted but then turned back to face the way he was going. Riku stopped in his tracks and then looked to Fuu and then Tidus and Sora.  
"I'll give $20 to whoever can get her number" Riku smirked at Sora and Tidus, pulled a $20 note out of his wallet, and waved it in front of their faces. Tidus and Sora looked at each other hesitantly.  
"If we _get_ her number do we have to call her?" Sora asked casting a look over at Fuu and then back to Tidus and Riku. Riku laughed and pretended to punch him in the stomach.  
"No Sora, you don't have to call her number if you don't want to" Riku sighed and shook his head before chuckling to himself. Sora and Tidus looked at each other again and then turned to Riku.  
"Fine" they said in unison and they both turned and walked over to Fuu who had walked away from the group of girls and was heading in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

***

Kairi said goodbye to Namine as they took their separate ways after hospitality. Kairi picked up her bag and slowly walked down to the car park soaking up the warmth of the sun. As she began to walk past the L block courtyard, she heard someone call her name. "Hey Kairi!" Kairi turned around in the direction from where her name was called only to see Fuu beckoning her over. Kairi sighed and began to walk across the courtyard towards Fuu. There were two boys with her who she assumed was a part of her fan group. In Fuu's first day, she had managed to gain herself a group of admiring fans. Kairi finally reached Fuu and paid no attention to the two boys standing with her.  
"Yes Fuu?" Kairi asked slightly annoyed and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. Fuu smiled innocently at her with a hint of malice riding her lips.  
"Sora and Tidus here are your friends aren't they?" Fuu asked gesturing to the two boys that were standing with her. Kairi turned to look at the two boys and surprise and suspicion began to flood her face as she recognized that they actually were Sora and Tidus. Fuu watched Kairi's reaction and smiled maliciously at her. "So you do know them," Kairi turned back to Fuu at the sound of her voice. "Well then maybe you can help me" Fuu smiled at her and then walked across to Sora and stood in front of him. "Now you see Sora here," Fuu ran a finger down the side of his face, Kairi started to boil with anger. "Sora is just so hot, just so very sexy. Don't get me wrong" Fuu looked over to Kairi and then turned to Tidus. "Tidus' cute too but Sora is just so much hotter, so very sexy. It just makes you want to rip his clothes off here and now" Fuu smiled at Kairi and ran her finger down the centre of his chest and down to his belt. "Don't you just want to tear off his clothes with your teeth?" Fuu smirked at her as she ran her finger back up his chest.  
"Yes Fuu" Kairi closed her eyes and sighed uninterestedly.  
"Aww come on Kairi-kins, say it like you mean it" Fuu said in mock sadness.  
"Yes Fuu, I just want to tear off Sora's clothes" Fuu looked at her expectantly, "with my teeth." Kairi growled sarcastically. Fuu smiled and then walked over in front of Tidus.  
"But you see Tidus here" Fuu smiled at Kairi, "Yeah he's cute, but he's just so strong." Fuu ran a finger down his upper arm. "A strong guy is just such a turn on, I love it when a guy is just so perfectly toned" Fuu run her finger up and down his arm. "And he could be so useful to. Couldn't you find such great use for him Kairi-kins?" Fuu smirked at her as she saw the looks on Sora's and Tidus' faces.  
"Yes Fuu he'd be very useful" Kairi saw Sora and Tidus exchanged shocked glances and it almost ripped her in half that they thought she was telling the truth.  
"Sort of like a tool, hey Kairi?" Fuu then moved her finger to his face and ran it down his cheek.  
"Yes like a tool" Kairi saw Tidus and Sora's horrified faces and she desperately tried to hide the pain in her own. She couldn't believe that they thought this is how she actually felt.  
"Well I'm still not sure who to give my number to" Fuu sighed and looked between the two boys. "But I think I know how to decide" Fuu smiled at them and then took a step back so she was standing next to Kairi. "You should be able to help me with this Kairi-kins" Kairi looked at her, Fuu smirked. "Who's bigger?" she said gleefully. Kairi's eyes went black with fury and she almost screamed with rage. "You are so plastic Fuu! You tramp! How do you know they even _want_ your number?" Kairi growled menacingly trying not to scream. Fuu's face broke into rage and she walked up to Kairi, their faces only inches apart, neither of them backing down.  
"What did you call me you worthless piece of crap?!" Fuu hissed and grabbed Kairi's side digging her nails into her skin. Kairi's face broke into pain as Fuu's nail dug into her newest gash. A cruel satisfied smile slid across Fuu's face. "It hurts doesn't it?" Fuu whispered as she watched Kairi desperately try to ignore the pain but her eyes gave it away. Fuu scanned Kairi's face until a gleam from the diamond heart caught a ray of sunlight and shone in her eye. "What a pretty necklace" Fuu curled her hand into a fist around the diamond heart and the ring and pulled Ty's necklace from Kairi's neck. "Oh and by the way _mutt,_" Fuu sneered. "Sora and Tidus here came over and _asked_ me for my number" Fuu smiled smugly at Kairi as she looked between Sora and Tidus. Kairi felt all her insides turn hard and drop like stones. Kairi took one last look at Fuu and walked off death silent fuming with rage. Kairi stormed across the courtyard that she did not even notice Riku as she stormed past him. Riku had watched Fuu call Kairi over to her and their inaudible exchange. To his surprise, he watched Kairi walk away rage written over every inch of her body. He saw her storm blue eyes were verging on black. Riku let her walk a few metres away before he turned to follow her. Riku followed her as she walked towards G block. Kairi walked up the stairs and sat down on the balcony looking over the juniors playing football. Riku walked around the corner of the staircase and saw Kairi sitting against the wall with her knees pulled into her chest. "Kairi?" Riku asked as he walked closer towards her.  
"Hey Riku" Kairi said quietly as Riku sat down beside her.  
"What happened?" Riku asked as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
"It's just Fuu, that's all" Kairi leant her head against his shoulder. Riku looked down at her.  
"You know her?" A hint of shock echoed in her voice. Kairi had let her mental walls holding everything back fall as she relaxed and tried to forget the world.  
"Yeah" Kairi sighed and closed her eyes as she breathed deeply as she lay against his shoulder.  
"Who is she?" Riku asked curiously gently resting his hand on her arm.  
"Stepsister" Kairi said before she could catch her tongue. Kairi was suddenly aware of what she was saying and mentally cursed herself.  
"Really? She's your step sister?" Riku looked at her surprised. "You never told us you had a step sister" Riku said as Kairi sat back up and leant against the wall.  
"Yeah Riku she's my step sister but please Riku, you can't tell anyone" Kairi pleaded with her hands clasped together. Her eyes returned to their usual violet colour if not with a slight tinge of blue.  
"OK?" Riku said suspiciously, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.  
"Please Riku?" Kairi pleaded again.  
"Yeah OK" Riku smiled reassuringly at Kairi as she leant back against his shoulder. "So what's the deal between you two anyway?" Riku asked as they sat there watching the juniors play football.  
"She came down yesterday" Kairi sighed. "She's claimed most of my stuff or she's broken it and Rinoa doesn't do anything about it. She takes Fuu's side. Fuu's ruined everything I hold close to me and now she's stealing my friends." Kairi sat back up and pulled her knees back into her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. Riku left his arm hanging over her shoulders and leant into her ear.  
"I promise you, that you will never lose me" Riku leant back against the wall continuing to hold Kairi to his side. Lunch passed as Kairi and Riku sat there in silence watching the juniors give up on playing by the rules and start to play stacks on with a ball. As Kairi rested her chin on her knees, she heard Riku's breath start to quicken. Kairi lifted her head and turn around to look at him.  
"Riku? Are yo-" Kairi was cut off when Riku suddenly thrust her against the wall crushing his lips into hers. Kairi sat frozen in place from shock while her head throbbed from where it had been hit against the wall. After a few seconds, Riku pushed his hand up the back of her shirt and began to undo the hooks of her bra. Kairi pushed Riku off her and he fell back against the railing his head slamming into it with a crack. "RIKU!" Kairi almost screamed, Riku rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to Kairi. Kairi was about to continue screaming at him when the bell rang. She gave one more glare to Riku before she stormed across the balcony and down the stairs of G block. Kairi walked through the courtyards in the direction of the main hall. She walked through the double doors and stood in the very back corner of the hall amongst the shadows. Kairi watched Sora and Tidus walk into the hall, they looked around the hall for a few minutes before turning to each other and beginning to talk. A few seconds past as Leon walked through the door with his arm wrapped around Namine's shoulders. He kissed her hair and then walked over to Sora and Tidus as Namine walked over to her music group. Next was Yuna and Rikky, they walked through the door and over to Sora Tidus and Leon. Rikky walked over to the jostling crowd of students surrounding the noticed board. Yuna's face lit up as Kairi assumed that Sora had just told her that he did not know where Kairi was. A few minutes passed as the group waited for Rikky. Riku walked through the doors and slowly trudged towards the group. Sora and Tidus walked over towards him. Their mouths moved to form words that she could not hear but had a pretty good guess at their general meaning. Riku shook his head and they all looked down at the ground. Kairi watched them from the shadows as pain echoed through her chest and stomach. Rikky walked out of the crowd limping. She limped over to the group and they all began to walk out of the hall. Kairi followed at least 20 metres behind them. They turned corner after corner until they reached J block. Kairi watched them walk into J3 wondering whether following them through the door was something she really wanted to do. Kairi sighed and then walked over to the door for J3. She silently eased open the door and slipped around it. Wakka was in the middle of talking as Kairi silently entered the room. He glanced at her and continued to talk to the group without pause. Kairi sat down in the chair that lived beside the door.  
"Now I hope you all remembered to bring a CD or your iPod or something." Wakka said letting his eyes scan across everyone but Kairi. Wakka walked over to the stereo system as he continued to talk. "OK Leon you're up first." Wakka told him and Leon stood up from his chair. "What are you planning to play?" Leon handed Wakka the CD and walked towards the guitars  
"'How Far We've Come', Matchbox 20" Leon said with his too cool for school attitude and picked up the bass guitar. Leon leant down to the bass amp and flicked the power switch. Wakka put the CD in and looked over at Leon. Leon nodded and he pressed the button on the stereo. Leon began to play in time with the song looking bored out of his mind. The song ran on as they all sat there watching Leon play and listening to the stereo. Kairi continued to stay seated up the back behind the rest of the group. Leon struck the last note at the same time the song did. Leon pulled the bass over his head and put it down on the stand. Wakka pulled the CD out of the stereo and clicked it back into the cover. Wakka handed Leon the CD as he sat down in his chair.  
"OK Rikky you're up" Rikky stood up with her iPod in hand and walked over to Wakka. Rikky passed him her iPod and he docked it into the stereo system.  
"I'm playing 'The River Flows In You' by Yiruma" Rikky told him as she walked over to the keyboard. Rikky pulled out the sheets of music and placed them on the stand. Rikky saw Kairi sitting up the back and smiled. Kairi smile back and put a finger to her lips gesturing for her to be quiet. Wakka played the song and Rikky began to play along perfectly, not missing a note. The song played on for a few minutes in the background while Rikky played along on the keyboard. The song came to an end and Rikky collected her sheets. Wakka undocked her iPod and handed it to her as Rikky took her seat.  
"Thank you Rikky that was very good." Wakka then turned to Yuna and sighed "OK Yuna, I'm assuming you're going to sing the lead so would you like to come up and sing it?" Wakka asked slightly annoyed. Yuna nodded and stood up out of her chair. Yuna handed Wakka the CD.  
"Track 15" she told him bluntly and walked over to the microphones. Wakka slipped the CD into the stereo and then looked at the back of the CD case.  
"'Piece of Me'?" Wakka asked as he searched through to Track 15.  
"That's the one" Yuna said as she took the microphone in her hands and Wakka pressed play.

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me"

Yuna saw Kairi sitting up the back and scowled, Kairi silently laughed and waved mockingly. Yuna continued to sing as her eyes bore into Kairi's skull.

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
You want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
You want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
You want a piece of me  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
You want a piece of me

Yuna only looked at Kairi as she sung; the lyrics began to connect with her emotions and the volume of her singing got louder. Kairi just sat in her chair smiling.

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Trying and pissing me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flipping me off  
Hoping I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settling in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for stripping on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

Kairi almost laughed aloud as she saw Yuna's face looking so serious and angry. Yuna got angrier and angrier as Kairi just sat there smiling.

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

Yuna finished singing and put the microphone back on the stand as she gave Kairi one last menacing glance before she walked over to Wakka and took the CD from him. "Britney Spears, what a surprise." Riku sighed as Yuna sat down in her chair and stuck her tongue out at him. Wakka then turned to face Kairi who was still sitting in her seat up the back of the room.  
"OK Kairi?" Kairi turned to look at him and so did Sora Tidus and Riku.  
"Um Wakka?" Sora looked at him cautiously. "Kairi's not–" but Sora was cut off as Kairi began to speak.  
"Yeah OK Wakka" Kairi stood up from her chair and began to walk over to Wakka and the stereo system. Tidus Sora and Riku spun around to look at her almost falling over in the process. Kairi pulled out her iPod and scrolled to the first song that crossed her mind. Tidus Sora and Riku watched her every movement not letting their eyes move for a second. Kairi handed Wakka her iPod and he docked it into the stereo system. Kairi watched Sora, Riku's and Tidus' worried eyes as she began to sing.

I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's stuffed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone, I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

***

**Beta'd by Forgotten In The Shadows**


	11. KFC's Only Customers

**Secrets**

**Authors Note:** Pilche is Axel's last name

**Chapter 10: KFC's **_**Only**_** Customers**

"_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."_

Kairi had been standing there with the microphone held in both hands. Her eyes were shut, concealing their colour. Sora had been counting on the colour of her eyes to figure out what she was feeling. The second Kairi stopped singing she looked down at the floor and opened her eyes. She slipped the microphone into its stand and looked up at Sora, Tidus and Riku only for a second, but that second was all Sora needed to see how sky blue Kairi's eyes were. The last of 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' played as everyone sat there in silence. Kairi walked around the group of chairs and slowly walked towards the door. The song finished as Kairi reached out to the door handle and let her hand rest on it. Suddenly a voice called out from behind her. "Kairi, wait" Sora stood there behind the chairs. Kairi did not turn, did not speak, the only way you could tell she was still alive was the steady sound of her breathing. "Please don't go" His voice sounded hoarse and chocked and his tone was saturated with desperation. Sora walked out in front of the chairs and hoped Kairi would take her hand off the handle, but she did not. Kairi stood there in the door way still frozen and then turned the handle swinging the door open. "Please Kai" Sora begged, but this time Kairi just walked out the door and swung it closed behind her with a gentle click. Kairi stood there, leant back against the door, and slowly breathed, in and out. Kairi leant against the door waiting; she wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for or if she was even waiting for anything at all. After a few minutes past when Kairi finally decided that if she was waiting for anything to happen, it was going to; she sighed and began to walk in the direction of the car park. Kairi's mind was completely empty. Everything she did seemed almost lifeless, every step, every breath, every movement, each beat of her heart seemed lifeless. Everything seemed dead. As Kairi walked across the courtyards, she walked past the buildings, past the rooms, where numbers of different music groups were meeting together. She walked across the basketball courts and the range of music slowly faded into the distance. The soft grass between the basketball courts and the car park crunched under her feet as the music went silent. Kairi stopped next to her bike and pulled the keys out of her pocket. She sat down on the bike and crossed her arms over the handlebars, staring blankly into the distance. Kairi kicked the bike into gear and walked it backwards out of the car park. She gave a hard twist on the throttle, the tires screamed as they spun against the road and then the bike launched forwards out the gate. Kairi hurtled down the road, quickly accelerating to 150 kilometers an hour. Everything around her began to blur as she sped down the straight black road. Thoughts began to flip over in her head as she tried to figure out where on earth she was going. She turned onto Highway 25, her light autumn hair flicking back behind. Her light violet eyes watched the cars blur hurriedly past as she over took them. _Why is all this happening?_ The simple mindless task of riding the bike along the highway left Kairi's mind wide open. Fuu's face was the first image to pass through into her mind. _Why? Why can't she just let me live my life and not make a habit of destroying it. _Kairi's hand lifted to the empty space around her neck where Ty's necklace used to be, she could not believe how much she missed him at times. The next faces to appear in her mind were Sora and Tidus'. _Why would they do this to me? If they went out with her, she'd turn them against me. Why would they want her number in the first place when she likes watching their best friend being beaten half to death?_ The bike began to edge onto 200 kilometers an hour, hurdling past the other cars. Riku's face slid into Kairi's mind and all her thoughts froze as she looked into his sad face. All of a sudden, his face began to ripple almost as if it were a reflection on water. His long silver hair began to shorten and fade out from silver into a sandy blonde. His face became more angular and his sad expression pulled up into a slightly crooked smile. Kairi was now looking into the comforting but terrifying face of Hayner. Kairi squeezed her eyes shut to rid her mind of the image. As she opened her eyes, Kairi saw a large green sign indicating the turn off into Dusk City two kilometers away. Kairi slowly pulled the brakes on the bike and slowed down to about 90 kilometers within a couple of seconds. Kairi turned off the exit and began to drive down the familiar streets of Dusk City. Wonderful memories of her friends flooded back into her mind and Kairi could not help but smile as she past places that had some significance in her life. She drove past her old high school and laughed as she saw people she knew sitting in their class rooms through the windows. Suddenly up ahead of her a spiky red head appeared, walking down the street in blue jeans and a light grey shirt. Kairi smiled widely as she drove up behind him and stopped the bike only a few metres away. Kairi quietly pulled herself off the bike and tip toed up behind him. She quickly whipped her hands across his eyes and leant up to his ear. "Guess who" she whispered in a slightly deep voice.  
" Hello Selphie" Axel smiled as he began to pull her hands away from his face.  
"Selphie? Have people forgotten me already?" Kairi turned around in a huff and crossed her arms. Axel turned around to see Kairi's short red hair. He smiled happily and slid his arms around her waist as he rest his chin on her shoulder.  
"I missed you" Axel whispered into her ear as Kairi stood there with a childish pout on her face.  
"I thought I was forgotten" Kairi huffed as she refused to uncross her arms.  
"No Selphie's just taken over your role" Axel lifted his hands to uncross her arms.  
"So I've been replaced" Kairi grumbled  
"No that's not what I meant" Axel whined unhappily.  
"As your girlfriend then?" Kairi turned to face him with a curious look on her face.  
"No you goose, as the hyper active pain in the neck" Axel smiled and Kairi refolded her arms letting out an irritated huff. "Kairi?" Axel turned her around to face him. "Kairi?" Axel put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her violet eyes. Kairi stuck out her tongue childishly and turned back around. "Kairi." Axel sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes?" Kairi asked without turning around.  
"Turn around" Axel told her and Kairi slowly turned around to face him again. Axel brought his face down to hers and began to kiss her, gently parting her lips. Kairi pulled away for a second.  
"This – " but she was cut off as Axel began to kiss her again. Seconds past as Kairi finally managed to catch her thoughts and pull away again, "-is cheating" Kairi muttered before Axel silenced her with his lips again. Kairi's arms finally unfolded as Axel's arms rewound themselves around her waist. Axel felt Kairi's arms drop to her side and he finally pulled away smiling. Kairi's breath was unsteady and she muttered, "I don't like how you do that. It's cheating"  
"Are you still mad?" Axel asked, a giant grin on his face as Kairi grumbled under her breath. Axel watched her curiously.  
"No" Kairi sighed as Axel quickly kissed her again and removed one of his arms from her waist. Axel looked at her and smiled happily. "Axel?" Kairi asked as she looked up into his green eyes.  
"Hmm?" Axel replied, slightly distant.  
"Do you remember what I told you before I moved?" Kairi asked and she saw Axel's face fall.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." Axel sighed.  
"Things haven't changed Axel." Kairi looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"Have you got a boyfriend?" Axel asked as he removed his arm from her waist. Ty's face entered her head. She was sick of not being able to let him go. He wasn't coming back.  
"No I don't." Kairi carefully watched his reaction to her every word.  
"How long are you staying?" Axel's face was still grave but there was now a small spark in his eye.  
"Hopefully a couple of weeks." Kairi told him. The images of Sora Tidus and Riku's faces flew into her mind. She quickly pushed them away and turned her attention back to Axel.  
"Then while you're here, will you be my girlfriend?" Axel asked, Kairi swore he was almost begging. Kairi looked down at her hands, which had subconsciously started playing with the hem of Axel's shirt, and sighed. Kairi stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him. Axel smiled happily against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Kairi pulled away and Axel loosened his grip so she wasn't buried in his chest. "I love you." Axel whispered as he looked down into her perfect violet eyes. Axel unwound one of his arms and they began to walk down the street as he held her to his side.  
"Obviously a little too much" Kairi shook her head pitifully and smiled. "I have a couple of things to do OK? I might drop by later, or I'll call you OK" Kairi leant up to give him a quick kiss and then turned around to walk back to her bike. Axel turned around as well and walked with her.  
"I just get you back and then you have to leave again," Axel muttered under his breath. "So unfair" Kairi and Axel stopped beside her bike. "New bike?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow as she sat down.  
"Yeah she's my baby" Kairi smiled and laughed as she gently patted its side.  
"OK, well you and your _baby_ have fun." Axel sighed and shook his head in shame.  
"Don't you bad mouth my baby, you'll get a butt kicking if you do" Kairi smiled jokingly. "See you Axel" Kairi laughed.  
"See you Kairi" Axel quickly kissed her as she kicked the bike into gear. Kairi smiled and shook her head as she began to drive down the road. As she rode she began to think about Ty. _He's not coming back. Get over him already! _Kairi drove down the small suburban roads, happily remembering what might as well have been her previous life. Kairi drove down a number of streets in the direction of Olette's house. Kairi turned into her street and stopped outside of a small cream yellow house. Kairi smiled happily, nothing had changed. The gardens were still 'almost gardens', her older brother's car that he was meant to be fixing up, still sat exactly how it was when she moved. Kairi stood up and walked across the grass in between Mrs Bennett's 'almost gardens' down to the brown mahogany front door. Kairi bent down to the fake rock that was sitting beside the welcome mat. She pulled the spare key out from under it and unlocked the front door before putting it back under the rock. Kairi slid the door open and walked into the familiar friendly surroundings of Olette's house.  
"Hey, Ollie? You home?" Kairi called out into the empty house as she walked across the room. Kairi looked around waiting for any sign of movement. "Ollie?" Kairi called again as she walked into the kitchen. Kairi sighed and turned around to leave.  
"Aaagh!" A high pitch squeal rung from behind her and a sudden force came crashing into her back, wrapping its' arms around her like a leech. Kairi smiled to herself "Kairi! You're back! YAY!" Kairi involuntarily jumped as Olette jumped, her arms still tightly wrapped around her stomach.  
"Hey, Ollie, I can't breathe" Kairi pointed out with a huge grin across her face. Olette quickly let go.  
"Oops" Olette laughed with her childish smile hinting at a blush. Kairi turned around to face her.  
"How are you Ollie?" Kairi stepped forward to hug her. Olette hugged her obviously gently as not to squeeze the life out of her again.  
"I've been good, how about you?" Olette pulled out of the hug and watched her face carefully.  
"Good, really good" Kairi smiled happily. This is what she loved about her friends in Dusk City; they made it so easy to forget the rest of the world. Olette's eyes narrowed.  
"You've already met Axel haven't you" She accused, Kairi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.  
"Ah… what?" Kairi asked framing innocence. Kairi watched Olette's accusing eyes and sighed. "Yes" Kairi grumbled. Olette always did that; she would read anything of interest to her in the mere lines of Kairi's face. Kairi watched Olette carefully trying not to miss a glimpse of her reaction. Olette just smiled. "What?" Kairi's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"He hasn't gone out with anyone since you, he's just been hoping you'd come back to him." Olette giggled a little. Olette was cool, she wasn't really into the whole girly stuff except when it came to her friends, and love or at least her interpretation of it.  
"Oh brilliant" Kairi groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"Wait" Olette raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"  
"I don't know just felt like the right thing to say" Kairi laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Olette smiled and shook her head in shame. "Don't you shake your head at me, missy." Kairi scolded. Olette stuck her tongue out childishly and Kairi laughed. "OK well I have couple of the others to say hello to and I need to see if I can live at Roxas' while I'm here." Kairi had been looking at the wall behind Olette when she quickly turned to face her. "You don't mind do you?" A hint of panic was written into her voice.  
"No, not at all. We actually broke up a few weeks ago" Olette told her light-heartedly.  
"You guys are still friends though, right?" Kairi asked cautiously.  
"Yeah still friends" Olette smiled cheerfully.  
"Cool" Kairi smiled relieved that there wasn't any awkwardness between them. "Hey, can you be at the square outside KFC at 11:00"  
"I'll get run down by fat kids" Olette whined with a huge smile on her face. Kairi smiled and the two walked to the front door. "Yeah OK, I'll see you later Kairi" Olette hugged her and Kairi opened the front door.  
"Later Olette" Kairi walked out their front door and across the grass. Kairi sat down on her bike, gave the small cream house one last look, and smiled. She started her bike and slowly began to drive down the road, pulling her mobile out of her pocket. "Hey Axel"  
"Hey Kairi" Axel said from within the phone.  
" Do you want to come to the square tomorrow?" Kairi asked as she slowly turned into the next street.  
"Who, where and when?"  
"Me, Olette and hopefully Roxas and Selphie at 11:00 outside KFC" Kairi pulled up outside of Selphie's house and sat there leaning across the handles.  
"Fat kids? Really Kairi" Axel sighed and Kairi could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Yeah OK" Axel sighed with a smile on his face. Kairi stood up off her bike and slowly began to walk down to Selphie's door  
"Sweet, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, love you. Bye Kairi."  
"Later Axel," Kairi hung up the phone as she continued to walk across the lawn. Kairi stopped outside Selphie's door and knocked. Minutes passed as Kairi waited for someone to answer the door. Selphie opened the door with her mobile to her ear.  
"Hi Kairi, hold up a minute Tim" Selphie said pulling the phone away from her ear.  
"Hi Selphz, how are you?" Kairi asked smiling happily  
"Kairi?! Kairi Rosa?!" Kairi heard Tim yell from the phone.  
"I'm good, we've missed you" Selphie said smiling.  
"Kairi Rosa's back?!" Tim continued to yell.  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" Kairi smiled sadly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the square at 11:00 in front of KFC" Kairi smiled happily, as Tim continued to yell.  
"Fat kids" Selphie groaned.  
"Come on, you know how much fun those big balls of fat are" Kairi grinned happily.  
"Yeah OK I'm in" Selphie laughed.  
"OK well you seem busy and I still have some things to do, so I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Kairi smiled as she rearranged the keys in her hands.  
"Yeah OK, see you Kairi" Selphie put the phone back to her ear and continued to talk to Tim as she closed the door. Kairi sighed and shook her head.  
"Hasn't changed a bit." Kairi walked across the grass over to her bike and sat down. Kairi laughed as she remembered all the times they'd had with the KFC fat kids. Kairi rode out of Selphie's street and then turned onto a dirt road. Kairi drove for a few minutes before a tall two-story house came into view. Kairi drove up the long driveway until she was just outside the garage. She stood up off her bike, walked over to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Mrs Atten stood in the door way with a light blue apron around her waist.  
"Hi Mrs Atten, how have you been?" Kairi asked politely.  
"Kairi Rosa, how many times have I told you to call me Kris?" Kris had her hands on her waist tapping her foot.  
"Sorry. Hi Kris, how are you?" Kairi smiled mockingly and Kris let her arms drop to her sides.  
"I'm good Kairi, it's nice to finally see you again" Kris stepped aside as Kairi walked in. Kairi walked down the corridor with Kris following closely on her heels. "I'm sorry Kairi but Roxas isn't here at the moment. He should be home in about five minutes though, so if you would like to wait, you're welcome to." Kris over took Kairi as they walked through the lounge room and into the kitchen. Kairi followed her and took a seat on one of the chairs at the table.  
"That would be really nice, thank you." Kairi smiled at Kris as she turned to the stove to give the pot another stir. "Actually Mrs Atten" Kairi began and Kris turned to stare at her. "Sorry, Kris. I was wondering if it would be OK if I lived with you for the next two weeks," Kairi asked timidly. Kris never used to say no when Kairi wanted to stay with them but she hadn't seen them in almost a year.  
"Sure, that is no problem; you can use Bethany's old room. She's decided to live at the college now." Kris smiled happily as she turned around to continue to cook the dinner.  
"Would you like some help?" Kairi asked. The rattle of the lock on the front door reached the kitchen and Roxas called out.  
"Mum? Who's motorbike's outside?" Kris quietly eyed Kairi and Kairi smiled mischievously.  
"I believe that's mine" Kairi called out coating her voice with a husk.  
"Mum?" Roxas called out suspiciously  
"Yes dear?" Kris asked.  
"Who was that?" Roxas' voice got louder as he approached the kitchen.  
"Why don't you come and see?" Kris smiled happily, Kairi stood up and walked over to stand beside the door. Roxas walked through the door, walking straight past Kairi and started to look around the room. Kairi was grinning widely as Kris cracked up laughing.  
"Mum?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow. Kris gestured for him to turn around as a tear streamed down her cheek. Roxas turned around to see Kairi standing there, with a huge grin on her face. Roxas smiled happily but it soon turned to a scowl as Kris and Kairi continued to laugh.  
"OK, OK, enough, you can stop laughing now" Roxas moaned. Kairi took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing.  
"Sorry Roxas but you have to suffer with me for the next two weeks" Kairi smiled happily, but Roxas just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm living with you for the next two weeks."  
"Oh" Roxas smiled and nodded his head slowly. His eyes then widened and he shook his head quickly. "Wait…what?!"  
"Do you want me to go?" Kairi looked at him, hurt.  
"No!" Roxas scowled at her and she just smiled and ruffled his spiky blonde hair.  
"I might go introduce Roxas to my bike if that's OK Kris?" Kairi turned to Kris hopefully, who had managed to pick herself up off the floor and continued with cooking dinner.  
"No it's fine; there isn't much for you to help with anyway." Kris dismissed Kairi and Roxas from the kitchen. They walked out to the front door through the lounge room. Kairi held a finger up to Roxas as they walked down the front corridor.  
"Let me get my story straight first." Kairi smiled mockingly as they walked outside to her bike. Roxas scowled at her and stopped dead while crossing his arms. "OK" Kairi sighed "Go on."  
"What's going to happen with Rinoa?" Roxas asked slightly worried.  
"Couldn't care less. I want to be with my friends this holidays" Kairi said as she pulled her keys from her pocket.  
"What about Sora and Riku, and the other two?" Roxas asked suspiciously.  
"Not now Roxas, at the moment I have to introduce you to, Sally" Kairi smiled and let her hand run across the handle bars.  
"Sally?" Roxas smirked mockingly.  
"Hey, I had to pick the first name that came to mind. I couldn't just introduce you to her as 'my bike' now could I?" Kairi scolded playfully. Roxas stuck out his tongue and turned to her bike. He gently brushed his hand across the seat as he admired every curve, every screw and bolt. Roxas was just about to sit down on the seat when Kris called.  
"Roxas! Kairi! Come set the table please" Roxas groaned and stepped away from the bike as Kairi merely shook her head and laughed.  
"It's good to be home" Kairi sighed and slipped her hands into her pockets.  
"Home?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Haven't you ever heard the saying home is where the heart is? Dusk City is where my heart is" Kairi smiled as she and Roxas walked back inside.  
"Aww, I love you too Kai" Roxas laughed and shook his head in disbelief.  
"Whatever Roxas" Kairi huffed and over took him. She walked into the kitchen and let a huge grin slide over her face.  
"You two never change do you?" Kris laughed as they sat down at the table.  
"Nope and I wouldn't count on it" Kairi smiled happily as Kris placed a plate of Traditional Italian Pasta in front of her. "This looks really nice Kris." Kairi said as she picked up her fork and put a piece in her mouth. "It tastes really nice too." Kairi said as she swallowed the pasta.  
"Thank you Kairi. If I'm going to get these sort of compliments then maybe I should adopt you and get rid of Roxas" Kris laughed as Roxas grumbled under his breath and scowled at her.  
"Calm down Roxas" Kairi sighed as she stabbed a piece of pasta and shoved it in his mouth. Roxas gagged as Kairi smiled twirling the fork between her fingers. "Would you like another piece?" Kairi asked as she stabbed another piece with mock sincerity all over her face. Roxas scowled at her and she quickly popped it into her own mouth and smiled. "Eat your dinner grumble bum" Kairi laughed and picked up his fork stabbing a piece of pasta for him. Roxas snatched his fork from her and bit down on the piece of pasta. Kris shook her head pitifully as she chewed on the pasta in her mouth. Everyone ate there dinner as they had the usual dinner conversation. Roxas finished his dinner first and sat there watching Kairi eat. Roxas sat there eyeing Kairi's plate hungrily. Kairi saw his hungered glances form the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. A few minutes past, when Roxas decided to reach over to pick up a piece of pasta from her plate. Kairi rapidly started stabbing at his hand with her fork saying "OI" with every strike.  
"Oww, ow, ow, OW!" Roxas yelled.  
"Wait!" Kairi scolded holding a finger up at him. Roxas sat there in silence as Kairi took a piece of pasta and popped it into her mouth. Roxas and Kris watched her in silence. Kairi swallowed the pasta and put the fork down on the table. "OK here you go Roxas, you can finish it now" Kairi smiled innocently. Roxas' mouth dropped open and Kris burst into laughter. Kairi waved innocently at him, picked up a piece of pasta, and stuffed it into his mouth. Roxas closed his mouth and scowled at her as he chewed on the piece of pasta.  
"My hand hurts" he muttered. Kairi laughed and turned to Kris.  
"I don't want to be a pain while I'm here so if there's anything I can do to help, feel free to ask" Kairi offered happily.  
"Kairi, you're always a pleasure to have, and on that note, we still have a bag of your stuff that you left here before you moved." Kris said as Kairi stood up and grabbed their plates as Roxas finished off the last of her pasta.  
"Aww, really? OK thanks" Kairi smiled as she began to fill the sink with hot water.  
"Don't worry about that Kairi, I'll do it" Kris stood up and walked over to the sink, taking Kairi's place. "Roxas go show Kairi where we put her stuff." Kris told Roxas as she poured some detergent into the sink. Roxas stood up from the table, handed the plate to his mum and walked over to the door.  
"Yeah OK mum" Roxas walked out of the kitchen with Kairi closely following behind him. They walked down a few corridors and up a flight of stairs until they came to Bethany's room. Roxas opened the door for Kairi and bowed mockingly. Kairi stuck out her tongue as she walked in and Roxas laughed as he walked in behind her. "Your bag's under the bed" Roxas jumped onto the bed and landed with his legs crossed.  
"I do believe you were meant to show me." Kairi said as she got down on her knees. "Look, now I'm down on my knees" Kairi groaned, she knew it was going to take effort to get back up. Roxas looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you Roxas." Kairi said sarcastically. Kairi flopped down onto her stomach and army crawled under the bed. She grabbed the bag under the bed, which had been pushed all the way up against the wall. She grunted and groaned as she hugged the bag and wiggled out from underneath the bed. "Shut up you," she said with her arms under the bed as she saw Roxas silently laughing. Kairi held it by the handles and pulled it up letting it drop heavily on the bed beside Roxas.  
"OIYA! Watch it!" Roxas yelped as he jumped out of the way of the heavy bag. Kairi undid the zip and flipped through the sets of clothes. She opened a small pocket in the lining and pulled out a thin black wallet. Kairi unzipped it and flipped through the fifty or so $500 notes. Kairi sighed.  
"I need to get a job again; Rinoa's cut off my bank account." She quickly slipped something into the wallet and zipped it up slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. Kairi looked up to see Roxas with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "What?!" Kairi asked innocently.  
"The amount of times I've searched that bag for money because I've been in debt or something and then you come and pull out a wallet with $25 000 in it!" Roxas yelled. Kairi could easily imagine steam erupting from his ears and only just managed to stifle a laugh.  
"It was in this pocket right here" Kairi said tapping on the pocket. Roxas growled as he sat there staring at the wall irritated. Kairi sighed, pulled the wallet back out of her pocket, and undid the zip. She pulled out a few notes and dropped the wallet on the bed as she walked out of the room. Roxas continued to look at the wall irritated but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned to face the door, confused. A few minutes later Kairi walked back in and sat down next to Roxas silently. Kairi lifted up her bag as Roxas continued to watch her curiously. She let it drop and it collided with the floor letting out a loud BANG! Roxas jumped and almost fell off the bed next to the bag. Kairi laughed as Roxas grumbled unhappily. Kairi leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Roxas looked at her sitting there happily when he remembered something.  
"Kai?" Roxas asked watching her cautiously.  
"Ya-ha?" Kairi asked as she lay there letting the last of the setting sun soak into her skin.  
"Why didn't you want to stay with Sora and Riku this holiday?" Roxas asked watching her every move. Kairi stayed silent for a minute but then much to Roxas' surprise, she smiled. Kairi opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Because I wanted to spend the holidays with you, you dumb nut." Kairi laughed. Roxas watched Kairi's eye lightly begin to cloud, which always meant she was lying, or at least half lying.  
"Truth please" Roxas said blankly.  
"What you don't think I wanted to be with my old friends?" Kairi said sounding offended but the smile sparkling in her eyes told Roxas otherwise.  
"Okay okay, the whole truth please" Roxas emphasized as he rolled his eyes. Kairi watched him, he was lying there legs crossed, arms back behind him propping himself up and his blue eyes watching her carefully.  
"I have a stepsister," Kairi admitted. Roxas sat up quickly and raised an eyebrow.  
"Rinoa or Seifer?" Kairi flinched a little as Roxas mentioned her father's name.  
"She's Rinoa's daughter" Kairi sighed and continued to look down at her lap. Roxas got up on his hands and knees and crawled across the bed until he was next to Kairi and sat down.  
"Can I take a guess?" Roxas asked and Kairi watched him, waiting for him to continue. "She's a mini Rinoa?" Roxas smiled as he tried to keep the mood light, Kairi laughed.  
"She only got here yesterday and she's already as good as Rinoa, at being the worst person alive." Kairi shook her head sadly. Kairi lifted her hand to play with Ty's necklace between her fingers but there was nothing there, Fuu still had her necklace. Kairi sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out the thelassa shell star her dad had given her. Kairi had it in her hands and watched the the shells shine in the orange light of the sunset. Roxas watched it as well, and the two of them sat there in silence. "Sora and Tidus tried to get her number. I shouldn't have been so harsh, I think I was angrier at her rather than Sora and Tidus," Kairi paused "Then Riku tried to feel me up and I couldn't help but think of Hayner. Everything felt like one big mess and I had to get away." Kairi continued to look at the thelassa shells between her fingers. "It's just been a bad day, anyway I wanted to spend the holidays with the people I've missed so much." Kairi smiled and looked up at Roxas. "Oh and by the way, we're all going to KFC at the square." Kairi smiled happily but Roxas just shook his head in pity.  
"You always loved buying KFC at the square" Roxas sighed as a grin slid over his face.  
"Hey" Kairi scolded, "When the balls get defensive and start to yell and barge you out of the way, how can you not love that?" Kairi said as she began to bounce up and down hyperactively.  
"You never change do you Kai" Roxas laughed and shook his head. "So who'd you run into before you came here?" Roxas asked.  
"Ummm, Olette, Axel and Selphie" Kairi said and just waited for what she knew what was coming.  
"Axel?" Roxas asked sounding half worried and half amused.  
"Yeah and we're meeting at the square KFC" Kairi continued trying to stop the conversation from starting.  
"So what happened with Axel?" Roxas asked knowing perfectly well that Kairi spoke faster when she was trying to change the topic. Kairi's eyes flicked to the door then back to Roxas.  
"This and that, and I thought we could take the bike down to Uncle John's and have a little fun." Kairi's tongue almost twisted itself into a knot as she spoke faster and faster.  
"You said yes didn't you" Roxas assumed looking straight at Kairi. Kairi went silent for a minute, her eyes widened and she ducked under her hands.  
"Don't judge me" she whined. Roxas shook his head smiling and pulled her hands off her head. Kairi slowly sat back up and watched Roxas cautiously.  
"Kai?" Roxas asked watching her happily. "Did you actually get over him" Kairi watched his face for any sign that could tell her what on earth he was thinking.  
"A little bit." Kairi said timidly. Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head pitifully.  
"You're a funny one Kai" Roxas grabbed her nose between his fingers. Kairi smiled and stuck out her tongue childishly. "So we're going to KFC?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrows smiling.  
"Yep!" Kairi grinned widely.  
"You know we haven't tried to buy anything from that KFC since you left" Roxas watched the last of the sunlight slide out of the room.  
"Really? How come" Kairi turned to Roxas and watched him as he got up to turn the light on. Roxas shrugged.  
"It's not the same without you" The light flicked on lighting up the room once more.  
"Aww, I'm flattered." Kairi laughed as Roxas sat back down on the bed next to her.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon OK?" Kairi said as she got up off the bed.  
"Yeah OK" Roxas watched Kairi crouch down beside her bag and pull out her pajamas, a towel and a small black bag.  
"Man you know what to leave behind, don't you" Roxas marveled but Kairi laughed and shook her head.  
"Nah, you were just my getaway plan." Kairi said as she stood up and looked down at Roxas who was still sitting cross legged on the bed.  
"I see" Roxas nodded slowly. "Speaking of it, how's the whole thing going with Rinoa?" Roxas asked. Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Few cuts and bruises, scars are starting to fade. Same old." Kairi shrugged as she stood up and walked over to the door.  
"OK, don't take too long. I might die of boredom." Roxas laughed as Kairi walked out of the room. Roxas laid back against the wall lazily. Minutes past as he lay there thinking about nothing, letting laziness wash over him, when Kairi's bag caught his eye. Roxas looked over to the door suspiciously and then leant over to Kairi's bag. He picked up the wallet off the bed and opened it. He began to flick through the multitude of $500 notes. Roxas flicked to the back of the wallet when he found an envelope. Roxas pulled it out of the wallet and read the front. It had been addressed to Kairi. He flipped the envelope over and opened the broken seal. Roxas pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Ri sweetie,_

_I know I said I wouldn't contact you, but I had to warn you. Ri there are people out there who are looking for you. They don't know who they are looking for exactly but you match the description perfectly. I had to warn you, I'm sorry. Please be careful and remember I love you. Goodbye._

_Ty xxx_

Roxas read the letter again, trying to make sure he knew what it was talking about. He slipped the letter back into the wallet and closed the bag. Roxas silently pulled out a small leaf made of gold hanging off a chain from his pocket and flipped around between his fingers.

_- September 23__rd__ 1995 (8 years ago) –_

_Roxas stood there looking up at an adult version of himself. His dad detached a chain from his neck and held it out to his son. Roxas took the necklace in his small hands. He smiled at his dad happily and turned it over in his hands, his dad just looked down at him and smiled. "You're her protector" he said, his hand resting between Roxas' blonde spikes.  
"Who's protector?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes turning away from the gold leaf and up to his father. His dad smiled.  
"Kairi" His dad told him confidently. "Kairi is the key" Roxas looked up at him and nodded determinedly._

Roxas sighed and shook his head as he slipped the golden leaf back in the pocket and lay back on the bed looking at the cracks in the ceiling. The door opened and Kairi walked in, her damp hair sleeking down around her face. Kairi smiled happily at him and he smiled back miserably. Kairi's face dropped and she stopped to look at him.  
"What's wrong?" Kairi asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Who's Ty?" Roxas asked looking down at his lap. Kairi's eyes widened for a second and she then looked down at his hands. He was holding her letter.  
"Ty was a guy I went out with a few times before he suddenly had to leave for Italy. Apparently, dad and his roommate, Ansem, worked together. Kairi told him as she watched him fiddle with the envelope but what she did not realize was Roxas' shocked face when she mentioned her father.

_- September 23__rd__ 1995…again–_

_Roxas looked up at his dad, "Seifer has gone to Italy to try and reason with Organization XIII. He's trying to convince them that there is other ways for them to have hearts. As you know, Ansem Merino also known as Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII. The next in rank is Larxene Chennel and Trent Harding also known as Ty or Hardex" Roxas' dad looked down at him. "Seifer only plans to tell Kairi about her ability to heal others and the history of Organization XIII, so it's your job to tell her __**when**__ the time is right, OK?" His dad watched Roxas take it in and the Roxas looked up at him and nodded._

"Kai? What's Ty's last name?" Roxas asked. Kairi looked at him a little confused.  
"I think it was Harding or something. Why?" Kairi watched him curiously. Roxas sighed and then looked at her.  
"Thought I knew him, anyway, do you want to play 'Need For Speed'?" Roxas asked gesturing towards the Xbox and T.V. sitting on the desk across the room.  
"As long as you're prepared to eat my dust." Kairi grinned wickedly, flowing with the topic change as if it was only natural. Roxas laughed and walked over to the Xbox, picked up 'Need For Speed' and put it in the console. Roxas grabbed a controller and threw it to Kairi while holding the other in his hand. Roxas walked back over to the bed and sat down. As Kairi mulled over the cars for the best one, Roxas pulled out the golden leaf chain and slipped it around his neck. Kairi finally picked her car and looked over to Roxas, who was patiently waiting to start. Roxas clicked a button and the countdown began. Kairi leant forward and watched the screen._ 3 – 2 –._ Kairi started her engine. _– 1 – GO!. _Kairi went off at a screaming start leaving Roxas in her dust. She began to turn the first corner and glanced down at Roxas' screen. Roxas was still on the starting line, he hadn't budged an inch. Kairi continued to speed on casting suspicious glances at Roxas and his section of the screen. Kairi came around the final corner for the lap and the starting line came into view. Just as Kairi's car past the starting line Roxas pushed a number of buttons. Kairi's car burst into flames and stopped dead in its tracks. "OI!" Kairi yelled and turned to Roxas who casually began to drive around the circuit. Kairi growled under her breath as Roxas drove around the circuit at 10 kilometers an hour. Kairi dropped the controller on her lap and crossed her arms with a huff. "I want a rematch!" Kairi grumbled unhappily. Roxas laughed as Kairi picked up the controller and they restarted the race. The countdown began again and Kairi sat there watching Roxas suspiciously from the corner of her eye. Kairi and Roxas screamed away from the starting line. They raced around the the track at a speed that was definitely over the speed limit. Kairi and Roxas turned the final corner of the lap when Roxas barged Kairi into a wall and her car blew up. "Hey! Cut that out" Kairi whined. Roxas laughed childishly and continued to drive around the circuit. "OK, rematch, come on." Kairi said as she picked up her controller and waited for Roxas to restart the race. Roxas revved his engine and sped faster around the circuit. "No come on Roxas, be fair" Kairi whined. Roxas drove faster and faster around the track. Kairi sighed and jumped on Roxas' controller. "Stop driving" Kairi groaned as she rolled over onto her back and tried to tug the controller out of his hands.  
"Kairi let go of the controller" Roxas sighed and tried to roll Kairi off his lap without letting go of the controller. "Kairi stop" Roxas groaned. "Fine do you want me to show you how to blow up people's cars?" Roxas asked. Kairi stopped pulling and looked up at Roxas suspiciously. "Axel wrote that cheat into it for me so if you like, I can show you which buttons to press" Roxas sighed. Kairi slowly sat up keeping her eye on him the whole time. "Alright" Roxas started a new race and waited for the countdown to finish. "OK now watch." Roxas held out the controller in front of them both. "OK you hold down the L and R buttons, then press X, B, A, Y, up, down, left, right" Roxas pressed the buttons in that order and the car Kairi was driving blew up. Roxas looked over to her and Kairi nodded slowly. "OK ready to try?" Roxas looked at her and Kairi picked up her remote ready to start. Roxas restarted the race and the countdown began._ 3-2-1-GO!_ Kairi and Roxas began to drive and as they turned around the first corner, Kairi hit the buttons in the same order Roxas had. Kairi looked down at Roxas' screen and saw his car continue to drive around the circuit.  
"What!" Kairi yelled. Roxas laughed and put the remote down on the bed.  
"Keep trying Kai" Roxas laughed and got up off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Kairi asked pausing the race and looking up at him.  
"I'm going to have a shower and go to bed. I've been on the quads all day and if we're going to KFC tomorrow I'm going to need the rest" Roxas laughed and walked over to open the door.  
"OK, good night Roxas" Kairi smiled and sat back on the bed leaning against the wall.  
"Night Kai" Roxas smiled at Kairi and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway until he came to the door before the staircase. He twisted the cold metal handle and swung the door open. Roxas' room was a mess, clothes scattered across the floor, empty food wrappers and coke cans covered his desk. Roxas waded ankle-deep through the mess, kicking everything out of the way. As he walked over to his bed, his foot caught on something hard that had glued itself to the floor. Roxas tripped over landing face first on the floor. Roxas grumbled under his breath as he cursed the floor. Roxas stood back up and sat down on his bed. A frustrated groan came from Kairi's room.  
"Far out! Why-won't-you-blow-up!" Kairi yelled. Roxas laughed as he could just imagine Kairi having one of her temper tantrums. Roxas lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the cracks form pictures in his mind.

_- September 23__rd__ 1995…for the last time –_

_A little boy with blonde spiky hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes sat in front of a small chocolate cake. On top of the cake written in light blue icing was 'Happy 10__th__ Birthday Roxas!'. "Happy Birthday sweetie" Roxas looked up at the woman with short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a leaf green apron hanging from her neck.  
"Thanks mum" Roxas smiled at his mum energetically.  
"Ten huh? Wow you're getting old son" laughed the man standing next to his mum. The man was an older version of Roxas, same blonde hair, same blue eyes just a foot or two taller.  
"That means you're getting older too dad" Roxas smiled cheekily.  
"Huh, I guess it does" his dad chuckled.  
"Hiro?" Roxas' mum looked over to his dad.  
"Yeah Kris?" He said as he got out a knife and began cutting the cake. Kris gave him a concerned look. Hiro sighed and put the knife down beside the cake. "I know Kris" Hiro then turned to Roxas. "Roxas, can you come with me please?"  
"OK Dad" Roxas stood up and followed his dad out to the sunroom. Hiro and Roxas sat down on the lounge that face out through the window and looked over the back of their property.  
"The world isn't a nice place Roxas." Hiro looked down at Roxas and watch him carefully. "About 80 years ago there was a beautiful woman. She had bleach blonde hair and crystal green eyes. Her name was Alexia." Hiro turned to look out the window as if it was happening right there in front of them. "Alexia was walking through the streets of Italy just after sunset, she had turned into an alley way to get back to her apartment when a man walked out from the shadows. Alexia tried to run but the man caught her. Alexia saw what he was thinking in his eyes." Hiro's face crinkled a little as he spoke.  
"Did he rape her?" Roxas asked watching the same point in space that Hiro had been looking at.  
"You know more then you let on kido" Hiro chuckled. His voice then went serious again. "Yes he raped her but Alexia was not just any woman. Alexia was an angel, the angel of souls. Alexia was furious with the man so she took his heart. Not his real heart but the heart of his soul and he became a nothing. Alexia told him that there is only one way to regain his heart. He had to live as a nothing for 20 years, and in this time he had to make someone truly happy with no self reward but if he didn't he would have to be a nothing, forever." Hiro and Roxas watched the stars shine over their backyard."The nothing don't have a very nice life. They cannot feel love or happiness and they cannot sleep, they're always awake. Now the man spent 5 years doing all these good things that might get Alexia to give him his heart back but that was the problem. He was only doing the good things to get his heart back. After those 5 years, he met a tall hooded man, the shadows dealer. The shadow's dealer knew he was a nothing. He offered him an alternative life to the one of a nothing. He offered him, the shadow of a heart. This shadow let him feel a mask of happiness but he was never truly happy, he could sleep but he would never feel rested, although he still could not love. Now he could take the hearts of others to leave only their shadows. So this man became a heartless. Now the shadow dealer told him that once the world was heartless, all their hearts would return, new and clean. So ever since, the heartless have grown in number and they are now known as Organization XIII. Their leader is the first heartless, Ansem Merino also known as Xemnas. 5 years after Xemnas turned heartless; Alexia saw the uncontrollable destruction that was happening to the souls she had to protect." Hiro stopped and looked at Roxas. "Do you remember my friends, David Hikari and Murray Skechavic?" Roxas looked up at him with a thoughtful look and then nodded slowly. "Well there were five of us, me, Kairi and Axel Pilche's dads and David and Murray"  
"Are you that old, Dad?" Roxas asked, shocked. Hiro chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, we're not, just listen. Now Alexia came to our grand fathers, so they are your great grandfathers. She told them about Xemnas and changed their souls to become the Rings of Light. Pilche was given the ability of electricity. They are able to do anything that involves electricity. Skechavic was given power over the elements; air, water, earth and fire. Hikari was given the power of light and they are also given the heart of light. The heart of light is a key part to restoring the hearts of the heartless. We, Atten, are given the ability to fight, we can fight anyone and we will easily out match them, but we are also given a duty. We are given the duty to protect the most important member of the Rings of Light. Rosa has the ability to heal but what is the most important thing is the key that is descendant of their line. The key is only in one generation every century. The key is the only way the heartless can get their hearts. It's how we can destroy the heartless and the key is exactly what the shadow's dealer wants." Hiro reached around his neck and unattached the gold box-chain with a single gold leaf hanging from it. Hiro held it out to Roxas and he took it in his small 10-year-old hands. "You're her protector" Hiro put his hand down on Roxas head.  
"Who's protector?" Roxas asked looking up at his dad questioningly.  
"Kairi's" Hiro smiled down at his, "Kairi is the key" Roxas clenched his fist around the necklace and nodded determinedly. "Now Roxas" Hiro said, sliding his hand from Roxas' head to rest upon his shoulder. "Seifer has gone to Italy to try and reason with Organization XIII. He's trying to convince them that there is other ways for them to have hearts. As you know, Ansem Merino also known as Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII. The next in rank is Larxene Chennel and Trent Harding also known as Ty or Hardex" Hiro looked down at him. "Seifer only plans to tell Kairi about her ability to heal others and the history of Organization XIII, so it's your job to tell her __**when**__ the time is right, OK?" Hiro watched Roxas take this in and then he looked up to his dad and nodded. Hiro smiled and took the the golden leaf from his hands. "You are now a part of the Rings of Light. It's now you responsibilities to stop Organization XIII. His dad then took the necklace and put it around his neck. "Now off to bed kiddo, I have to talk to your mum" Hiro said sternly but with smile on his face.  
"Aww dad!" Roxas whined as his dad began to push him off the chair.  
"No aww's get to bed" Hiro's eyes twinkled playfully. Roxas smiled back.  
"Aww" Roxas laughed and then ran off through the house.  
"Now what did I just say?" Hiro said in a deep voice. A boyish giggle came from somewhere within the house.  
"Fee Fi Foe Fum" Hiro stomped his feet on the ground. "I smell the bones of my cheeky son." Hiro yelled and Roxas giggled again. Hiro opened the door to Roxas' room. "Be he alive or be he dead. I'll tickle his ribs till he's in bed." Another giggle came from the large lump under the covers of Roxas' bed. "Hmm, I wonder what this lump on Roxas' bed is?" Hiro walked over to the bed still slightly stomping his feet on the ground. "I guess I better flatten it out" Hiro sighed as a muffled laugh came from under the covers. Hiro walked over to the edge of the bed with a giant smile on his face. Hiro bought his arms down on the lump and began to beat it. Roxas erupted with laughter and wriggled under the covers. "Ahh" Hiro raised his voice an octave or two higher. "It moved" Hiro gasped. Roxas continued to laugh and stuck his head out from under the covers. "Oh it's only you" Hiro sighed. Roxas laughed again and wriggled under the blankets to get comfortable. Hiro bent over to hug Roxas. "I love you kiddo" Hiro smiled and hugged him.  
"I love you too dad" Roxas smiled and snuggled into his blanket.  
"Good night Roxas" Hiro smiled and walked over to the door and turned off the lights.  
"Night dad" Roxas yawned, rolled over and fell asleep. Roxas woke up at 1:00 in the morning by a knock that came from outside. Deep muffled voices were heard out at his father's workshop. Roxas pulled off the blankets and walked over to the window where he could see his dad's workshop. He watched the shadows pass the lit windows, suddenly crashing and banging echoed through the night. Roxas could not make out anything from the shadows in the window. The door eased open and three cloaked figures walked through it, disappearing into the night. The door of the workshop had been left ajar and in that crack of light, Roxas could see the dead, blood stained face of his father._

***

Kairi stood there with her back to her friends looking across the ten or so metres between her and George Hamel. George Hamel was a very _large_ 17 year old with short mouse brown hair and two deep brown verging on black eyes. George stood in front of KFC with his minions on either side. On his left was Susie Corfield, her hair was in two brunette plates that ran to the bottom of her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. Next to Susie was Charles Peterson his black mullet waved down to the back of his neck and his orange-yellow eyes shone like stars. On George Hamel's right was Sam Renwick, his red curly hair was a tangled mess and he had two forest green eyes. To Sam's right was Sally Hemmingway her bleach blonde hair was pulled back into a bun with crystal green eyes. These five ball-like creatures were known as the KFC Fat Kids. They were like huge exercise balls covered in skin, their short stubby legs and there small arms stuck out their sides ready to tackle anyone. Kairi and George stood there on the tiled floor of the mall watching each other carefully, registering their every move. "OK" Kairi sighed and Axel and Roxas walked up on either side of her. "Roxas I want you to take Selphz order and Axel you take Olette's" Kairi said as if directing a military attack. Olette and Selphie walked up to them and gave them their orders. "Alright now Axel I want you to take on Sam and Sally Hemmingway and Roxas your taking Susie and Charles Peterson," Kairi turned back to face the KFC Fat Kids "I've got George" Kairi said in a menacing tone. Kairi quickly turned to look at Axel and Roxas "Ready?" the two boys nodded and they all turned to face their opponents. "ORDER!" Kairi yelled and Axel and Roxas charged forward. Axel ran forward at Sam and Sally, he quickly slid along the ground as he slide tackled them. Axel slid beneath them knocking their legs out from under them. Sam and Sally fell to the floor twisting and flapping around like upside down turtles. Roxas ran forward towards the counters of KFC. Charles and Susie looked at each other and nodded emphatically. Charles and Susie began to run at Roxas at 45-degree angles. Roxas smiled as he saw his options open. Charles and Susie continued to run at them, making the floor vibrate a little. Just before Roxas and the two Fat Kids were about to collide, Roxas doubled back and Susie and Charles crashed into each other and fell to the ground like one big pile of blubber. Kairi stood there watching Roxas and Axel and laughed, she then turned to George Hamel.  
"Hey, we haven't see you for a while" George Hamel called out as Axel and Roxas ordered their food.  
"Yeah actually, we moved over to Hahei, November last year" Kairi said straightening up from her crouch.  
"Really, huh. Is it nice there?" George asked straightening up from what _should_ have been a crouch.  
"Yeah it is, so how have you been George?" Kairi asked as she took a step forward.  
"George?" George asked with a confused look on his face. "I'm Joseph, his younger brother"  
"Joseph? George's young stick of a brother?" Kairi asked stepping forward with shock written all over her face.  
"Yeah that one" Joseph laughed.  
"No, I'm George" A tall thin 18-year-old stood up from a table. His golden brown hair falling softly around his face and his hazel brown eyes as soft as liquid. Kairi almost choked on the air she was breathing. "I'm guessing by the choking, I look good?" George laughed and a perfect smile filled his face. "How are you Kairi?" George asked smiling.  
"I-I-I'm great. You look, well, um… wow" Kairi said marveling at how good he looked.  
"Yeah, I lost about 110 pounds" George smiled as he walked over to them.  
"Wow that's amazing" Kairi smiled as she took a few steps forward towards George.  
"Yeah. So you moved to Hahei?" The real George asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah I did. I can't believe I forgot to tell you" Kairi said almost laughing.  
"It's fine" George laughed, he and Kairi began to walk over to Roxas, Selphie, Olette and Axel. "So how is everyone?" George asked redirecting his attention to the others. Selphie stood there staring at George, you could almost see her eyes popping out of her head.  
"Good." Olette said smiling timidly. Axel walked over to Kairi's side and slide his arm around her waist.  
"We've been good," Axel said as he kissed Kairi's hair. Kairi looked up at him and smiled happily. George looked at the two and got the message right away. Axel's body language was practically screaming 'If you touch her, you will die. She's mine!'. George smiled and looked away.  
"Yeah it's been a while since we've seen you George," Roxas said smiling as he leaned back against a wall, two bags of KFC hanging from either arm. "So Kairi do you plan to order any time soon?" Roxas asked looking over at Joseph and his minions then back to Kairi.  
"Nah, I wasn't actually hungry. It's just that there's no compulsive fat kids at any of the KFC's in Hahei" Kairi sighed and her shoulders dropped in sadness. George laughed and shook his head in pity.  
"You should not mess with giant fat kids for fun Kairi. Remember when I fractured your leg?" George asked smiling half with laughter and half with concern.  
"He broke your leg?" Axel asked with raised eyebrows, holding Kairi slightly out from his chest so he could see her face.  
"Calm down Axel, I've had worse falling off quad bikes" Kairi dismissed and Axel pulled her back against him. "So do you guys want to eat?" Kairi asked as she felt Axel's stomach rumble against her side. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all walked over to one of the booths only 20 metres away from KFC. Axel, Kairi and George sat on one side of the booth while Olette, Selphie and Roxas sat on the other side.  
"So how's Hahei treating you Kairi?" George asked. Axel looked at George suspiciously over the top of Kairi's head.  
"It's good. I'm going to a Music Academy" Kairi smiled as she grabbed one of Axel's chips and popped it in her mouth.  
"Aww, really? That's awesome" Olette smiled as she bit down on a crispy strip.  
"Yeah it's good fun. So what have you guys been up to?" Kairi asked looking around at her friends.  
"Well I was going out with Nathan before he had to go back to France. Now I'm thinking about going out with Tim." Selphie said as she took a sip from her bottle of Sprite.  
"Tim who?" Kairi asked as she reached across and stole a piece of Olette's popcorn chicken.  
"Tim Pearce, remember the blonde guy with black tips?" Selphie said pointing her finger to nothing in particular.  
"Oh yeah, I remember him. He's pretty good on a skate board." Kairi said nodding slightly. She then turned to Olette. "How about you Ollie. How've you been?"  
"I went down to the snow for a week and I met this nice guy who taught me to ski" Olette smiled and took a sip from her bottle of coke.  
"Oh, really? Are you any good?" Kairi asked and took a sip from Axel's bottle of Pepsi Max.  
"Yea, he said I was pretty good but that was only after I fell down half a million times" Olette laughed and rubbed the top of her left arm. Kairi smiled and laughed then turned to Roxas.  
"So Roxas what have you been up to?" Kairi asked as Roxas finished swallowing a bite from his filler.  
"I found this nice place up north that you can go cliff diving and bungee jumping and we have to go up and chase the snapping turtles" Roxas laughed and giant smile lit his face.  
"Aww that sounds awesome" Kairi laughed as she took another of Axel's chips.  
"Yeah we can go up in a few days and I can also teach you all how to sand surf." Roxas smiled and took another bite of his filler.  
"Sand surf?" George asked, speaking up for the first time.  
"Yea it's where you get these big pieces of cardboard and you ride them down these massive sand dunes that are up there, you can come along if you'd like." Roxas smiled. Axel scowled a little at him, very unimpressed about him inviting George.  
"Yeah that would be cool, thanks" George smiled gratefully, not having seen the scowl Roxas had received from Axel.  
"Oh oh oh can I bring Tim?" Selphie said almost bouncing in her seat. Everyone just laughed.  
"See this is what I mean?" Axel whispered into Kairi's ear.  
"See what?" Kairi turned her head a little and whispered back.  
"Selphie, the hyperactive pain in the neck" Axel smiled as Kairi gently hit him in the stomach.  
"Hey that's mean" Kairi smiled as she looked up to him. Axel laughed and kiss her forehead,  
"I love you, you doof" Axel laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kairi looked over at Roxas who was finishing off the last of his filler.  
"So why aren't we going tomorrow?" Kairi asked stealing Roxas' bottle of Fanta just as he went to grab it. Roxas scowled at her and Kairi just smiled as she took a drink.  
"Because I have AA meetings all weekend" Roxas said sarcastically.  
"OH! Roxas, I told you to cut down on the Vodka" Kairi smiled widely. Roxas just looked at her in disbelief.  
"No, the weathers meant to be wet all weekend" Roxas sighed as he took the drink back from Kairi. Kairi nodded slowly in understanding.  
"Hey I'm really sorry you guys" Selphie apologized as she scrunched up her rubbish, "but I have to go, I'm going down to the beach with Tim" Selphie said with an embarrassed smile spread across her face.  
"Nah that's OK, we'll see you later OK?" Kairi smiled as Selphie stood up and put her rubbish in the bin.  
"OK, bye everyone" Selphie waved and walked away.  
"Yeah actually I have to go too." Roxas said as he pushed his rubbish into one of the empty bags and slid out of the booth.  
"Oh, OK." Kairi said sounding a little disappointed.  
"I'll see you tonight OK?" Roxas said as he also threw his rubbish in the bin.  
"Oh yeah I'm living with you" Kairi laughed, "OK, bye Roxas." Roxas nodded at the remaining four and left.  
"So what have you got planned George?" Kairi asked looking over at George who was sitting there looking at Olette.  
"Um," George murmured before quickly redirecting his attention to Kairi. "What?"  
"So what have you got planned?" Kairi asked again pronouncing each word a little clearer.  
"Um, well actually, I was kind of hoping that Olette would come to a movie with me" George said slightly embarrassed as he looked over to Olette's smiling face.  
"I'd love to" Olette smiled happily and stood up from the booth, throwing her rubbish in the bin as well.  
"Cool, so we'll see you guys later, OK?" George looked at Axel and Kairi and smiled as Olette walked over to his side.  
"Yeah, have fun Ollie" Kairi laughed and winked at Olette mockingly. Olette just stuck out her tongue and she and George walked off in the direction of the movie theatre. Kairi then slid over a little and looked up at Axel. "So it's just you and me huh?" Kairi asked smiling.  
"Yep" Axel laughed as he took another sip from his bottle  
"Bummer" Kairi groaned with a huge smile on her face.  
"Come on" Axel said as he slid out of the booth and dropped the last of his food in the bin. "Where do you want to go?" Axel sighed as he watched Kairi slid out of the booth and stand in front of him.  
"Doesn't particularly bother me, it's your choice" Kairi said as they began to walk across the car park.  
"I know this nice little place I can take you to?" Axel said as they stopped beside her bike. "Do you mind if I drive?" Axel asked as he sat down on the edge of Kairi's bike and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him.  
"Nah not at all" Kairi laughed. Axel turned to sit properly on the bike and Kairi sat down behind him.  
"You ready to go?" Axel asked over his shoulder. Kairi gently slid her arms around his waist and tucked her head into the perfect crook in his back.  
"Yep" Kairi assured and Axel felt her smile against his back. Kairi stretched out her hand with the keys looped on her finger. Axel smiled sheepishly and took them off her and quickly slipping them into the ignition. Axel slowly walked the bike through the car park and out to the main road. He quickly started the bike and sped down the road. Axel turned down street after street until he  
drove out of the boundaries of the city and onto a windy dirt road. Kairi lifted her head to rest her chin on his shoulder as Axel slowed to a stop. Kairi looked around slightly confused and then turned to Axel. "Um, Axel?" Kairi asked as Axel stood up off the bike. "Where are we?" Kairi looked around her as she got up.  
"We're not there yet, you goose" Axel laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. Kairi stuck out her tongue childishly and laughed as Axel gently took her hand in his and pulled her forward. They began to slowly walk down a narrow path that had been made between two Myrtle shrubs. Axel slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked across the leaf-ridden track. Sunlight flittered down through the canopy of trees and delicate flowers brushed against them leaving a few petals to sit delicately in their hair. Kairi and Axel walked for a few moments in silence, soaking in the atmosphere of the small forest around them. Suddenly the forest stopped behind them and a small creek lay in front of them, where the forest began again on the other side. Axel let go of Kairi and walked up stream a little until he reached five stepping-stones stretched across the small creek. Kairi walked up behind him and looked down at the stones.  
"There's no way on earth I'm going to get all the way across without falling face first into the creek" Kairi said shaking her head and taking a step back away from the creek. Axel just laughed and turned around to face her.  
"Aww, come on love, you'll be fine" Axel laughed as he pulled her closer to the creek.  
"But I'll fall in" Kairi whined as she looked between Axel and the stones spread out across the creek.  
"No you won't" Axel smiled and twisted a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's only a small creek, how about you go first and I'll catch you if you fall. OK?" Axel reassured smiling at her, almost mockingly. Kairi looked at him suspiciously, then looked down at the creek, then turned back to Axel.  
"…OK" Kairi sighed, giving him one last suspicious glance then turned to face the creek. She took a deep breath and slowly walked forward until she came to the edge of the creek. She carefully stepped forward onto the first stepping-stone, the water quietly rippled past her feet. Kairi then gracefully jumped to the next stone, wobbled a little then balanced out. She jumped from stone to stone until she reached the other side of the creek. Kairi stepped onto the grass and turned around to face Axel with a huge smile lighting her face.  
"See, didn't I tell you that you could do it" Axel called across the creek. Axel quickly jumped to the first stone then the second. As he jumped to the third, he lost his footing and fell backwards into the creek. Kairi burst into laughter as she saw Axel sitting there in the water. Axel looked up at her scowling as Kairi stood there doubled over with laughter. "You know what Kairi?" Axel asked as he sat up and crossed his legs.  
"Wh-what?" Kairi snickered as she watched her wet boyfriend sitting in a creek. Axel started to lean over towards Kairi.  
"You look just a little too-OH FISH! FISH! FISH! FISH! FISH!" Axel started yelling flapping around in the water. Kairi stood there watching and tears started to pour down her face as she laughed harder and harder. Axel sat back down with his legs crossed and scowled back up at Kairi. "Come here and help me up, you pain" Axel complained as he started to get up out of the creek. Kairi walked over to the creek and held out her hand to Axel. A sly smile slid across his face and he quickly reached up and grabbed Kairi's hand, pulling her into the creek on top of him.  
"OI! That's not fair" Kairi yelped unhappily.  
"It's perfectly fair" Axel laughed as he splashed Kairi in the face with a little water.  
"It is not, you're the meanest boyfriend I've had" Kairi crossed her arms and faced away from Axel.  
"I am not" Axel smiled, using his finger to turn Kairi's head to face him.  
"Are too" Kairi whined like a five year old as she turned to look away from Axel again.  
"Come on, look me in the eye and say you have the meanest boyfriend ever." Axel said in a slightly childish voice. Kairi huffed and then turned to look him in the eye.  
"You are the mea-OK I can't do it" Kairi sighed unhappily. Axel laughed and pushed her over. "OH FISH!" Kairi yelled.  
"What?! Where?" Axel yelled flapping about again and Kairi burst out laughing. Axel looked at her and scowled. "That was mean" Axel grumbled, Kairi started laughing harder and fell backwards into the creek.  
"WHOA! There's water there!" Kairi said sitting straight back up her back completely soaked. Axel looked at her back and burst into laughter. "Come on get up" Kairi said rolling her eyes. Kairi and Axel stood up and small streams of water ran off them.  
"Come on, we're still not there yet" Axel grabbed Kairi's hand and they walked out of the creek. The two walked down a small dirt path through the forest on the other side of the creek hand in hand. Water dripped from their clothes and left a small trail of water behind them as they walked into a clearing. Kairi looked around and gasped. It was amazing, there was beautiful green grass covered across the floor, the canopy opened up to see the sky. Kairi looked around at the circle of rocks with a burnt patch in the middle and over in the corner of the clearing was where the river further out flowed into a small pool. Kairi looked up at the open canopy and saw an orange-pink sky ahead.  
"Crap, what time is it?" Kairi asked, turning to look at Axel. Axel pulled out his phone and checked the time.  
"It's 6:30" Axel said as he brought Kairi forward.  
"Wow, how long did it take us to get here?" Kairi marveled as she looked around the clearing.  
"Yeah, you really lose track of time when you come out here" Axel sighed as he watched Kairi, completely relaxed. Axel sat down on the floor as Kairi walked around the clearing.  
"How often do you come out here?" Kairi asked walking back over to him.  
"I just come out here to think" Axel said and leant back on his elbows as Kairi sat down beside him. "So not very often" Axel shrugged and Kairi laughed, ruffling his hair. "You know, we've really missed you" Axel said lying back down with his hands behind his head.  
"I've missed you all too" Kairi looked down at him and smiled.  
"That's not what I meant" Axel said slightly irritated, propping himself up on one elbow.  
"I missed you too" Kairi quickly kissed him and lay back with her hands behind her head. Kairi began to snicker. Axel looked down at her suspiciously but she just rolled over and laughed again.  
"What's so funny?" Axel asked curiously. Kairi just lifted her arm and waved her hand.  
"What's that meant to mean?" Axel asked as he sat up straight and looked down at Kairi. Kairi rolled over onto her back and looked up at Axel, still giggling. Kairi just pointed up at him and rolled into his side laughing. "What? I don't get it" Axel groaned looking down at her.  
"Y-you have a f-fish stuck in your h-hair" Kairi burst out laughing and rolled over again.  
"What?" Axel asked. He reached up to the back of his head and his fingers locked around something very small and wriggly. Axel slowly pulled it out of his hair and brought in front of him. "FISH!" Axel yelled at the top of his lung and threw it across the clearing. Kairi just laughed harder and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Stop laughing at me" Axel moaned and shoved her in the shoulder. Kairi just rolled back into his side and laughed. "Will you stop laughing" Axel whined. Kairi rolled out of his side and slowly breathed.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized only just managing to control her laughter. Kairi propped herself up on one elbow still giggling a little. Axel sighed and leaned down until they were eye level and began to kiss her, gently but passionately. After a few minutes Kairi pulled away and sat up.  
"Is everything OK, love?" Axel asked sitting up straight again.  
"Yeah, just getting a sore elbow that's all" Kairi smiled at him and leant into his shoulder. Axel wrapped his arm arm around her and they sat there for what felt like hours just listening to the sounds of everything around them. Suddenly Kairi sighed and flopped back on the ground with a _THUD._ "Ow, that kind of hurt" Kairi said rubbing the back of her head. Axel laughed and ran his finger down the bridge of her nose. Kairi looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.  
"Haven't got a clue" Axel shrugged. Kairi pushed his chest making him fall on his back. Axel lay there trying to decide whether to sit back up or not but he sighed as he chose to stay lying down. "You're a pain, Kairi Rosa" Axel sighed as he turned his head to look at her. Kairi was lying there looking up at the stars completely distant from the world. "Kairi?" Axel asked propping himself up again to get a better view of her face. Kairi sighed then turned look at him.  
"Yeah?" She said barely more than a whisper.  
"Is everything OK?" Axel asked looking down at her concerned.  
"Yeah, everything's fine" Kairi smiled flicking a piece of his hair, her voice a little louder now.  
"Are you sure?" Axel asked entangling his hand with hers.  
"Axel, I haven't been this happy since I moved" Kairi reassured and slid in a little closer to him. Axel smiled and lay back down to look up at the stars. Kairi looked at him and smiled.  
"What?" Axel asked looking up at her.  
"Nothing" Kairi said shaking her head and lay down with her head next to his.  
"I'm sure it's nothing" Axel said sarcastically, turning his head to face Kairi, "Now tell me"  
"You just look cute, lying there like that" Kairi admitted and Axel laughed turning back to look at the sky. Kairi wriggled a bit as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the grass. She wriggled a little more, then a little more. Kairi lay there wriggling uncomfortably until she stopped and let out a groan.  
"What's wrong, love?" Axel asked turning to look at her.  
"I can't get comfy" Kairi winged unhappily. Axel simply laughed.  
"Here, come lie on me. Maybe I'll be more comfy" Axel laughed as he watched Kairi lying there looking up at the sky, squirming every few seconds. Kairi looked at him and smiled. She turned a little until she lay on his chest. Kairi wriggled a bit but then found the perfect spot and lay there happily. "You OK now?" Axel asked looking down at her.  
"Yep," Kairi smiled and Axel brought his arms out from behind his head and wrapped them around her. "I love you." Kairi whispered as she closed her eyes and listened to his heart's steady beat.  
"I love you too." Axel whispered back.

***

**Beta'd by Forgotten In The Shadows**


	12. Destined For Destruction

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts**

**You know it's been such a long time since I posted that I'll leave the formalities for later. Enjoy!**** Josie**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 11: Destined for Destruction**

"Hey Sora, it's me again. Tidus. I was just wanting to know if you wanted to come to the footy game, it's against the Dragons and the Bulls. We've bought you a ticket." Tidus' concerned voice was heard through the speakers. "Well the game is at seven, so just drop by if you want to come." _Beep._ The small red light on the answering machine flashed, the same as it had been for the past two days. The words _**14 new messages**_ scanned across the small digital screen. Sora lay on the couch with a bag of potato crisps resting on his stomach, crumbs all over his body and empty packets strewn across the floor. His arm hung over the edge of the couch, his hand wrapped around a bottle of Coke. Sora dug his free hand into the packet of crisps and stuffed a few in his mouth. He lay there with his ear pressed against the arm of the couch as he watched The Simpsons.

**Homer picks up the phone and dials "Hello Dominoes?"  
–pauses- "What do you mean you're not open!"  
–pauses- "No! You call me back during business hours"  
–pauses- "I'll tell you who's a recorded message!"**

A pained, involuntary smile spread across his face as Homer's stupidity amused him. He lifted the Coke to his lips and took a large mouth full from the bottle. Sora closed his eyes as the Coke burned the back of his dry throat but opened them again after the effects had simmered to a light scold. Sora hadn't moved from the couch in front of the T.V. since the holidays began. Empty Coke bottles were scattered over the lounge room floor, as well as empty packets and crumbs from broken crisps. The T.V. hadn't been turned off once, and you would have sworn he didn't sleep, but he did, occasionally. He lay there for what might have been hours eating potato crisps, drinking Coke and watching a numerous amount of cartoons. Suddenly the phone rang again, Sora lay on the lounge undisturbed as the phone rung on beside his ear. He turned up the volume on the T.V. to drown out the annoying sound. Finally the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine picked up. "Hello? Psyche! Off doing something more important than answering your call so leave a message after the beep and you never know, if I have nothing better to do I might call you back. " The answering machine went silence, then beeped to signal the end of the outgoing message.  
"Hey Sora, it's Tidus…again. We we're going to go down to the beach and go for a surf, and we were wondering if you wanted to come. Well I guess you're not there or just not picking up, OK well bye Sora." There was a light click as Tidus hung up and Sora threw another few crisps into his mouth. The daily life of The Simpsons continued on the screen as Sora lay there staring blankly, sipping from his Coke bottle. The digital screen on the answering machine read, _**15 new messages.**_

***

The rain tapped lightly on the roof, as what little light that was outside filtered through the windows. Kairi lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, a small smile on her face. It was the sort of smile that, you only wore when life was good. She sighed and snuggled deeper under the warm blankets, that covered the bed. She tilted her head upwards so she could see out the window and up to the sky. The clouds were dark and the rain beat against the window, blurring the finer details. Roxas was right, it would be raining for the next few days. The rattle of the door handle sounded around the room, and Kairi quickly curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She framed sleep as he slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He tip toed across the floor and knelt down beside the bed, trying to be very quiet. Kairi lay there trying impossibly hard not to smile as Roxas quietly called her name. He knelt on the carpeted floor, quietly calling her name and shaking her shoulder every so often. She couldn't hold the smile in any longer, her face was only seconds from betraying her. She quickly jumped up onto her knees and grabbed Roxas' shoulders. Roxas jumped a foot and a half off the ground and landing back on the floor with a thud, his arms stretched out behind him. Kairi burst into laughter and fell back onto the sheets as Roxas looked up at her with a scowl on his face. She rolled over onto her stomach and dug her face into the blankets as she laughed harder. Roxas slowly stood up and continued to glare at Kairi as her laughter slowly subsided. She rolled over again, wrapped up in the blankets and looked up at him.

"That was not very nice," Roxas grumbled unhappily as she sat up looking like a pig in a blanket.

"It was priceless though," Kairi snickered as she wriggled happily on the bed. He sighed and rolled his eyes, when suddenly her stomach growled. This time Roxas laughed and Kairi smiled at him sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get you fed" Roxas started to walk over to the door and Kairi pulled off the blankets that had been keeping her perfectly warm.

She shivered a little letting out a quiet "Brrr" from the sudden change in temperature. Roxas turned around to look at her and his mouth almost hit the floor when he saw her. Kairi stood there in a long grey shirt that reached halfway down her thighs, and her hair was in a slight mess around her neck. Kairi cleared her throat loudly and Roxas quickly snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Breakfast?" Kairi asked trying to move Roxas' attention away from the conversation that she was trying not to have. He nodded and headed out the door, turning around as he waited for her to follow him. Kairi happily skipped out the door, a huge smile on her face. As she skipped past him she leant into his ear and whispered "I scared you," and laughed again as she began skipping down the corridor. Roxas followed slowly behind her and caught a last glimpse of her as she began to skip down the stairs taking them two at a time. Kairi walked down a number of different corridors; she still wondered why they had so many, it seemed almost pointless to have so many corridors. She skipped out the corridor and into the lounge room, quickly spinning around to wait for Roxas. After a minute or so he finally appeared in front of her. She looked at him smiling, but the smile was quickly replaced with confusion as she saw him biting his bottom lip. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Roxas, reaching back and giving her hair a quick ruffle in bewilderment. Roxas lifted his hand and gestured for her to turn around. Kairi slowly turned around to see the wide eyed, shocked expressions of, Axel, Olette, Selphie and George. A bright red blush filled Kairi's cheeks faster than you could blink. Selphie was the first to say anything.

"We know you love us, but you could have kept your pants on," Selphie laughed, still a little shocked. Kairi blushed a little deeper, but everyone had now managed to compose themselves and rid their faces of their expressions. Selphie who had been staring at Kairi from the the armchair turned back to the T.V. Olette finished walking across the room and dropped into the purple beanbag that was on the floor, next to her was George who was intently staring at the television screen his face redder than Kairi's, and Axel leant back against the arm of the six seater couch that ran around the corner just beside the door.

"I must look like a ship wreck," Kairi muttered as she looked down at the ground and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Everyone laughed lightly and Axel pushed himself off the arm of the lounge and walked up to her smiling.

"Well if you want the truth," Axel smiled at her as he rest his hands on her waist, her hand reaching up and playing with a piece of her hair as he looked her from head to toe and back again.

You look absolutely beautiful," Axel kissed her forehead and then pulled her into a hug, her head resting against his chest. "Good morning," he whispered into her ear.

"You know, you're a terrible liar," Kairi smiled into his shirt happily and sighed as she snuggled a little deeper in his warm arms.

"You never could take a compliment could you" Axel laughed happily as he held Kairi out at arm's length. Kairi scowled at him and he just looked at her confused.

"You were warm," Kairi whined unhappily and folded her arms across her chest, the goose bumps clearly visible on her arms. Axel laughed happily and pulled her back into his chest, spinning her around so she faced away from him. Roxas stood there in the corridor with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall, waiting. Kairi held onto Axel's arms which were enclosed around her and waved at Roxas with the other hand.

"Did you still want breakfast?" Roxas asked with a half bored, half amused look on her face and right on cue, Kairi's stomach growled unnaturally loudly. Roxas and Axel laughed at her and she merely stuck out her tongue at the two of them. Axel unwrapped one of his arms from her waist and moved the other up over her shoulder as he and Roxas walked her to the kitchen. Roxas walked over to the kitchen bench while Axel sat down on one of the chairs at the table, seating Kairi on his lap, his arms now wrapped around her small waist. "What do you want Kai?" Roxas asked leaning against the bench casually. Kairi looked down and bit her lip in concentration.

"You know what I'd really like?" Kairi started and Roxas gestured for her to continue. "I'd really love some bacon and scrambled eggs," she liked her lips hungrily. "Oh and hash browns. Wow my mouths all watery." Kairi laughed as her stomach growled again.

"Anything else your majesty?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Do you really want to know?" Kairi asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Might as well." Roxas rolled his eyes as he leant against the bench waiting for Kairi's answer.

"Ice coffee?" Kairi asked hopefully, smiling innocently at him. Roxas sighed shaking his head unhappily. "Hey don't you complain, you asked me what I wanted, so I told you. I never asked you to make it for me." Kairi unwrapped Axel's arms from around her waist and stood up walking over to one of the kitchen cupboards. She pulled down a cup and walked over to the kitchen sink shutting the cupboard door behind her. Roxas looked at her with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"I thought you wanted an ice-coffee," he said mockingly, "because you know that's water not coffee right?" Kairi stuck the cup under the faucet, turned on the water and turned to face Roxas with a scowl across her face.

"Yes I do know that it's water and not coffee. Am I not allowed to have a glass of water?" she huffed, turned back to the faucet and froze in horror. Axel and Roxas looked at her suspiciously as they couldn't see past her to see that the faucet was hanging off the edge of her cup and water was spouting up from the base of it. After a minute or so Kairi slowly leaned forward turned off the tap. She turned around as stiff as a board still holding the cup in her hand with the faucet hanging off it. Axel and Roxas burst into laughter which pulled Kairi out of her horrified trance and glared at them maliciously. "Hey shut up, it's not funny." She huffed but then turned to Roxas and whined, "How do I fix it? Roxas help me!" Roxas laughed, walked over to the tap and before Kairi could turn around to watch, he had already fastened it on and other then the excess amount of water around the taps you wouldn't have believed it'd been broken.

"I can't believe you broke his sink," Axel laughed and shook his head typically.

"I didn't break the sink I broke the faucet. There is a difference," Kairi grumbled.

"There is, but most people don't manage to break sink or the faucet," Roxas laughed.

"Shush, it's not funny, and I want my bacon. Because you're making fun of me you can make my bacon now." She sat with her arms crossed and her nose lifted in the air slightly.

"You just broke my tap why should I make your bacon?" Roxas argued knowing that he had the upper hand.

"But I want bacon," Kairi whined, Axel braced himself for one of Kairi's temper tantrums

"No problem Kairi, I can make that for you" Kris walked into the kitchen pulling her apron down off the hook next to the door. "Does anyone else want anything while I have the stove on?" Kris asked. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I'll have a hash brown if you don't mind," Olette called from the lounge room.

"Could I have some ice coffee?" Selphie called. Kris laughed and happily got to work in the kitchen.

"Would you like anything Axel?" Kris asked as she cracked open a few eggs and started whisking them in a bowl.

"I would really like some bacon if that's OK with you," Axel said his mouth watering at the thought.

"No, no problem at all," Kris smiled happily putting some bacon on to the griller.

"I won't have anything, thank you Mrs Atten," George called from the lounge room.

"You can call me Kris, it's not a federal crime, Mr Hamilton" Kris called shaking her head slightly. "Roxas dear? Would you like anything?" Kris put some hash browns on a baking tray and slid them into the oven.

"For you not to call me dear?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh but sweetheart," Kris crooned. Roxas scowled at her unhappily and she laughed as she began to cook the scrambled eggs.

"Aww cheer up Roxas," Kairi smiled pushing up the corners of his mouth with her thumbs. Roxas looked down at her trying to portray no emotion other than annoyance. "Come on you know you want to be happy. Come on you know it." Kairi said, her voice slightly more childish than usual. Roxas scowled at her, trying to hold the expression fixed to his face although he knew he was fighting a force stronger than gravity. Kairi sighed irritably and got up off Axel's lap, walking over to Roxas and held his face in her hands and slowly shook it from side to side. "Rox-as, you want to be hap-py. You know-it, happy Roxas, hap-py," Kairi spoke in a cheery, drawn out voice. Roxas scowled at her eye to eye, for as long as thirty seconds before he rolled his eyes and smiled helplessly. "See?" she said in her know-it-all voice they had heard too often. "I told you that you wanted to be happy, didn't I?" Kairi walked over behind Axel and rest her hands on his shoulders. "Kris? Do you want a hand with anything?" she asked looking over to her who was at that present moment working over the stove.

"No I'm fine, I can give you a call when the food's ready if you like," she smiled happily at Kairi, as she nodded in thanks. Kairi pulled on Axel's shoulders to get him to stand, but he only groaned in protest.

"Kairi, I'm comfortable, do I have to get up?" he whined lazily.

"Nah, you don't have to," she said as she walked around his chair, taking up her seat on his lap again. She shifted a little until she was comfortable and Axel wound his arms around her to keep her warm. He looked at her cautiously, as if he was waiting for her evil plot to unravel at any moment.

"OK what's the catch?" he sighed, turning her so she was slightly more angled towards him.

"There's no catch," she said innocently, smiling happily at him. Axel carefully watched the features of her face, suspicion written all over his own. "I promise there is no catch, plan, scam or evil scheme of any sort," she said giving in, holding her hands in the air.

"What about a plot?" He asked watching her suspiciously.

"None of those either," she assured him. Axel looked up to Roxas, silently asking his opinion. Kairi looked up at Roxas and watched him as he assessed the colour of her eyes, while his own narrowed with suspicion.

"I wouldn't trust her," Roxas said gently pushing himself up from the counter. Axel sighed in defeat as he placed his hands on Kairi's hips and lifted her up off his lap. Kairi looked at him with a small pout riding her lips.

"I hate it how you do that," she huffed unhappily.

"Do what?" Axel looked at her with mock innocence as he stood up from his chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Pick me up and move me around like some sort of vase," she said as they walked into the lounge room.

"You may not look like one but your almost as breakable," he smirked at her, knowing very well he'd get a reaction from that. Kairi jumped back with her arms straight by her sides and her small hands in fists.

"I am not that fragile," she yelped unhappily. "You could all sit on me right now and you wouldn't even break my finger," she said wriggling her littlest finger in the air. Axel looked at her with raised eyebrows and then turned to Roxas, smiling cheekily. "What are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously. Roxas slowly started to walk towards her, "Whatever your thinking Roxas, don't do it," she warned. Roxas shrugged and stopped his advance sliding his hands into his pockets. Kairi couldn't believe she'd won that easily, there had to be a catch, somewhere. Just as she had finished that very thought, her legs flew out from under her and she fell to the floor, landing with a thud. She whipped her head around, scowling up at her spiky haired boy friend. She was about to open her mouth to tell him off when something landed on her, knocking the wind out of her chest. Roxas smiled down at Kairi as he lay face down across her stomach.

"What one earth is going-" she started yelling but before she had a chance to finish her sentence Axel came crashing down on top of Roxas' back. "What are you two-?" She began, but once again she was interrupted, this time by Olette's cheerful voice.

"Stack's on!" she laughed and gracefully jumped, landing face down across Axel.

"Will people please let me speak?!" Kairi yelped unhappily. She lay their ready to unleash a sure fire way to get them off her as she watched Selphie. She looked at the pile reluctantly, almost disapprovingly but she then sighed in defeat and jumped onto Olette landing with her legs daintily crossed. Kairi sighed irritated, and then yelped out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off, it hurts. Ow! Off, off, off, your breaking my ribs!" She whined, in one swift movement Roxas had pushed the entire group of people off her. She looked at him amazed, she never knew he was so strong, and he sure didn't look like it. He and Axel looked down her, scared that they had actually hurt her. Kairi looked up at them and smirked, sticking out her tongue triumphantly. Roxas scowled at her irritated, he hated it when she did that, and no matter how many times she'd screamed in the past, it worked every single time.

"You do that every time," he growled unhappily. Kairi looked up at him putting on her best sarcastic know-it-all face.

"I do not do that every time," she sneered lightly "Only when no one will listen to me, and as much as you may not have broken anything, all four of you lying on top of me makes it insanely hard to hit you all across the back of the heads for being pains in the neck," her eyes quickly flashed to Roxas and then back to the rest of her friends.

"Well what what did you want to say Kai?" Roxas asked impatiently, still unimpressed that she'd resorted to making him believe he'd hurt her.

"Well I can't remember now," she sighed as if she was blaming him for her memory loss, but she couldn't get the fact out of her mind the Roxas was capable of throwing her pile of friends off them. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed as he flopped back onto the couch. Kairi looked around the room trying to figure out what she wanted to do when George caught her eye. He was still sitting on the bean bag staring intently at the T.V. She cocked her head to the side and ruffled her hair as she called his name, "George?"

"Yeah Kairi?" he asked not letting his eyes move an inch.

"Why are you staring so hard at the T.V.?" she asked slowly, trying to figure out what was so mesmerizing about Judge Judy.

"I…ummm…I have…ummm…" George ran through all the possibilities in his mind that he could use to skirt around the truth. He found one that had the smallest window for further questions. "Judge Judy turns me on," he said quickly barely finishing his sentence before the entire room burst out in yelps of shock, all except Kairi.

"Liar," she accused barely audible over the racket of her friends, but George heard her. He silently cursed under his breath as everyone went silent waiting to find out what was going on.

"What?" he asked as if she was falsely accusing him hoping she hadn't actually seen through him.

"You're lying," she repeated. "Why are you really staring at the T.V.?" she asked slowly walking between him and the television. As soon as she was in his eyesight he quickly bent over and started playing with his shoe. "What on earth is wrong George?" she asked wondering why on earth he wouldn't look at her.

"I want to live," he said and she saw his eyes quickly flick towards Axel.

"Ohh," she mouthed silently. "Sorry I'll fix that," she said quickly smiling sheepishly as she quickly walked out of the room. As she left George looked up to meet a number of suspicious faces, an awkward silence echoed through the room until minutes later Kairi skidded into the room. Kairi stood there now with a pair of jeans on, she hadn't realized until she got up stairs that all the bruising and scars on her legs had become so faint they were almost impossible to see. Everybody looked between George and Kairi as he gave her an appreciative smile but unfortunately for him, Axel caught on.

"YOU!" He shouted. "HOW DARE YOU!!" Panic ran across George's face faster than you could blink and Axel slowly walked forwards, looking like a lion about to kill its prey. George had started to stumble backwards as Kairi's mind started to work at lightning speed and she ran between the two of them.

"Axel. Axel wait, calm down. Just slow down for a second," she said hurriedly trying to push him backwards, but his fury was giving him more strength then she could force back. Axel gently, but forcefully, pushed her aside as he continued to advance on George who was now standing up and walking backwards into a wall. Kairi quickly ran forward and just as he swung, she ripped down on George's shirt, pulling him to the floor and letting Axel's knuckles collide with the brick wall behind him. Axel, now blind with fury and pain, swung his leg through the air aiming for George's face, but with his coordination now exceptionally bad he kicked Kairi full force in the chest. Kairi gasped, winded by shock and pain as Axel froze in horror. The whole room had come to a standstill, Olette frightened about George's safety, she knew Axel wouldn't intentionally hurt Kairi and he definitely wouldn't take his chances now, Selphie was in utter shock and Roxas couldn't have been more worried about an injuries that had still remained from Rinoa's episodes. As Kairi slowly got her breath back she called out in a soft quiet voice, "Roxas, I seem to have a boo-boo." The room seemed to come to life but the fearful atmosphere still hung overhead. George still sat on the floor horrified just in case Axel was still made enough to hurt him. Olette quickly ran over to them and pulled George aside out of harm's way before walking back to Kairi. Selphie walked into the kitchen to get Kris who was the best nurse at Dusk City hospital and Roxas quickly walked over to Kairi, pushing Axel out of the way and kneeling in front of her.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, his hand slightly extended towards her. Kairi gently prodded her ribs wincing slightly.

"Broken ribs I think," she analysed. Axel let out a whimper from the couch he had resided to.

"Mind if I check?" he asked slowly reaching forwards.

"Knock yourself out, it's these four here," she indicated pointing to the four lowest ribs.

"Four," Axel whimpered, obviously beating himself up about it. Roxas carefully prodded the ribs she had pointed to as he carefully watched just how much Kairi winced. Suddenly Kris walked into the room with a medical kit and a sad look on her face. Roxas pointed to Axel and Kairi and Kris quickly walked over to them.

"What happened Kairi?" she asked, her mood obviously less buoyant then it was in the kitchen.

"Four broken ribs," she answered, pointing to the four she meant. Kris carefully pressed them and nodded as she pulled out some bandage and handed it to Roxas before quickly moving over to Axel. She quickly analysed his hand gently pressing on a few knuckles.

"You've broken all four knuckles and a couple of bones in your fingers and hand, you must have had a lot of force behind the punch." She said quietly opening up her medical kit and pulling out the bandages for Axel's hand. "Now I can safely say that you didn't get the broken knuckles from hitting Kairi's ribs right?" she asked. Axel looked down at her horrified by the thought. "Good, that's what I thought. Kairi can you come bandage Axel's hand while I attend to your ribs, please?" she asked calling across the unpleasantly silent room.

"No problem Kris," she called closing her eyes in pain as she stood up. Axel watched her, guilt and despair flooding through him like a tidal wave. She knelt down in front of him with Kris beside her, who quickly lifted her shirt and began to strap up her ribs. Kairi took Axel's hand in hers and slowly began to bandage it up looking up occasionally in hope to catch his eye, but Axel refused to look at her. Kairi finished placing the remaining materials into the medical kit. Kris quickly finished and walked into the kitchen without another word. George and Olette were sitting in the corner having a conversation no louder than a whisper, Roxas and Selphie had resigned to playing Mario Kart on the Xbox live but Roxas still looked back behind him every few seconds to check on his broken friend. Kairi reached up and pulled on Axel's good hand trying to grab his attention but he still wouldn't look her in the eye. "Axel?" she whispered, gently tugging on his hand. No matter how many times she pulled his hand and said his name he wouldn't look at her, so she stood up and pushed the pain to the back of her mind which she had become a professional at after all the years of living alone with Rinoa. Both Axel and Roxas turned to look at her as she silently walked into the kitchen. She walked in and let out a delighted moan as the smells of breakfast wafted through the air. "Awww, Kris it smells so good. Is it ready yet? Please tell me it's ready, I'm very hungry in the tummy." She walked over to the stove and looked down at the bacon with was perfectly crisp and at the hash browns which were a delicious golden brown. Kris laughed as she watched Kairi's longing face.

"Yes it's ready Kairi, would you like to be my little waitress?" she asked, her buoyant mood had obviously returned.

"Yes ma'am," she said saluting and marched over to the cupboards, pulling down four plates. She quickly walked them over to the stove.

"Why do you have four plates Kairi?" she asked curiously.

"Olette and I need a plate and whether he'll admit it or not after you called him sweet heart, he'll want those scrambled eggs. I didn't actually want them, I knew he'd eye my plate until I gave in and let him have them and then I thought you might want some of breakfast since your cooking it and plus I'm going to have to force feed Axel now, so he doesn't need a plate." She sighed turning her head to look at Axel's depressed slump through the door way.

"You have it all figured out don't you Kairi," Kris laughed.

"Yep, I'm tele-pathetic," she smile triumphantly.

"Don't you mean telepathic?"

"See I knew you were going to say that," Kris laughed at her pathetic excuse for a joke as Kairi smiled cheesily. Kris had served up Kairi's hash brown and bacon, with extra bacon for Axel, Roxas' scrambled eggs and Olette's hash brown while Kairi walked to the fridge and pulled out two 600mL bottles of iced coffee. She took the three plates and bottles of iced coffee out to the lounge room. A strangled silence floated through the room as she handed everyone their food and placed her own down next to Axel. "Hey Roxas?" she asked turning to look at her best friend who had resigned to leaning against the wall. He looked up, waiting for her to continue. "Can we play 'Need For Speed'?" she asked hopefully. Roxas let out a quiet laugh as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?' he asked mockingly. Kairi pouted and winced slightly as she folded her arms across her chest too tightly. "Did you learn how to use that cheat?" he asked, smiling contently.

"No," she huffed, looking at something on the floor. Roxas laughed triumphantly and walked over to the games cupboard pulling out another copy of "Need For Speed" and slipped it into the second play station which had permanent residence in the lounge room.

"Is this really a good idea Roxas?" Selphie sniggered as Kairi glared at her, offended. Roxas set the game to two player and shook his head in pity as if he could hear Kairi silently sulking. He turned around and walked over to one of the single lounges, throwing Kairi a game controller as he went. She held the controller in one hand before sticking a piece of bacon in her mouth and making herself comfortable in Axel's lap with her legs crossed. The tense silence which had haunted the room had slid away, except for Axel, who weighed down the bubbling atmosphere like a huge rock. Kairi leant forward as the countdown began. _3-2-1-GO!_ Roxas sat against one of the single seater couches as Kairi almost fell onto the floor from leaning forward to far. She quickly recovered her balance and started driving as fast as she could, trailing only inches from Roxas' car. They lapped around the track in just under a minute and as they raced through the second lap Kairi realised that there was little hope of winning unless she passed him before the third lap. Leaning forward further she started to egg her car on.

"Go! Go! Go! Come on, over take the stupid little car! It's a piece of blue trash! Overtake it!" she growled venomously. "Get into gear you useless piece of junk!" she yelled hoarsely her voice echoing through the entire first floor. She leaned forward further as the nose of the car inched further past the other. Suddenly the controller was ripped out of her hands and she sat there frozen in place. "What?! What was that for?" She whined, whipping her head round to face Olette who was standing next to her holding the controller in the air. "Hey give that back! Give it back!" Olette smiled as Roxas drove over the finish line, winning the race. She quickly turned to face him and shouted competitively. "Hey! That's not fair! Olette stole the controller," She yelped, Roxas just smiled at her triumphantly. "No! No you did not win. No! I demand a rematch!" She growled but it was too late. Everyone had stopped listening to her rant on about how unfair the race was and Olette had started a new one, racing against Selphie. Kairi started grumbling under her breath, tearing a piece off one of her hash browns and sticking it in her mouth. Axel shuffled a little underneath her which stopped her grumbling at once. She had completely forgotten he was there and even more that he was still in a ditch of depression. She turned around to look at him, the smallest smile was spread across his lips as he had watched her complain but as soon as she caught his eye he dropped his head to inspect his belt. Kairi sighed and picked up the plate and waved it under his nose. He shook his head and pushed the plate aside. "Axel, what's wrong?" Axel looked up at her wondering if she really didn't know why he was upset. Wasn't it obvious? He'd just broken four of her ribs hadn't he? "Axel? Why are you so sad? Cheer up Axel," he couldn't believe she didn't know. He sighed and began to explain it to her but within the first few seconds that his mouth was open she had whipped up a piece of bacon from his plate and shoved it in his mouth. Axel stared at her grumpily as he slowly chewed on his piece of bacon and swallowed. Kairi smiled at him triumphantly before slipping a piece of hash brown in her own mouth. "Are you happy yet?" she asked in a childish voice; Axel grumbled under his breath. Kairi looked at him with a piercing stare, "Do I need to stuff more bacon down your throat?"

"But what about your ribs?" he asked, regret riddled through his voice.

"What, these?" she asked poking at her ribs. "They're perfectly fine, they don't hurt at all," she smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. "Yay! Axel's happy again," she laughed and clapped her hands together like a two year old amazed by a coin being pulled out from behind her ear. Suddenly Axel's smiled dropped as he looked past Kairi to George who was slowly making his way over to them, trying not to seem to threatening.

"Um, Kairi?" George said quietly with the striking resemblance to a naughty puppy whose just been smacked on the nose with a news paper.

"Yeah George? What's up?" she asked turning her head to face him while placing a hand across Axel's wrist.

"I was wondering where the bathroom is?" he stood at least a six feet from them making sure he was out of harm's way.

"Oh the bathroom, that's easy. You go up the hall I came down this morning, hang a right and walk up the staircase and then it's the fourth door on the left. Have you got that or do you need me to draw a map?" she smiled at him but she seemed to be serious about the map.

"Nah I'm ok thanks Kairi," George chanced a smile at Axel hoping for a truce but Axel had rested his chin on Kairi's shoulder and was glaring into space. George quickly retreated out of the room and made his way to the bathroom. Kairi turned to Axel and was about to tell him to relax and it wasn't Georges fault but decided to gently press her lips to his and whisper in his ear instead. Time went on and Kris brought out a few buckets of hot chips from the local take away shop. They all raced each other on the play station and when ever Kairi got to verbally abusive, the controller would be stolen out of her hands, which was then followed by a long string of complaints. It wasn't until later that afternoon that Olette finally asked the question that she had been wondering about for the last hour.

"What happened to George?" Everyone began to look around as they finally noticed his absence. They looked at each other in confusion, all except Kairi who was looking at the television screen smugly.

"I did ask him if he wanted me to draw him a map," she smirked.

***

"Roxas," Kairi whined unhappily. "It's too ear-" she paused to yawn, "-ly," she finished, blinking a few times. She quickly opened her eyes wide, trying desperately to stay awake.

"This coming from the person who is up at 5:00 every morning to make her step mother's blueberry pancakes." Roxas looked at her, his eyebrows raised mockingly.

"Hey! When I'm making Rinoa's pancakes at 5:30 in the morning my nerves are standing on wits end," she sneered playfully. "I'm sure there's no one here in Dusk City more than willing to beat me to death."

"You sure about that?" he smiled his toothy grin threateningly at her, snapping his teeth together for effect.

"Yes I'm sure," she glared at him as he laughed happily at her reaction.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll buy you a coffee as soon as we get to the square OK? You might be able to buy KFC without having to come up with another one of your brilliant scheme's," he reasoned, smiling happily. "I doubt the fat kids would be there at 6am."

"I doubt they're even open, Bozo," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Bozo 'm I? Bozo da clown?" his voice coated with a hill-billie accent, swerving across the toad like a mad man.

"When has a clown had a hill-billie accent?" she criticized, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"Since I gave him one. Don't you go teasing my hill-billie clown," he scowled. Kairi smiled happily to herself as she turned to look out the window. It had rained for the entire two weeks she had spent in Dawn City. This was the first sunny day they'd had since they had gone to the KFC in Dawn City Square. The sun was just starting to shed rays across the night sky; the trees on either side of the road passed by in a blur. As minutes passed by her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. They slowly began to close, flickering open every few seconds. Finally her tired, violet eyes closed as she slowly began to slip away into unconsciousness; she quickly slapped herself across the face, rubbing her eyes sleepily, desperately trying to rid herself of exhaustion.

"Roxas," she whined for the fifth time that morning.

"I know," he sighed irritably, "it's too early. Man Kai, you're really whiney this morning; is everything OK?" Roxas went from slightly annoyed to concerned in a matter of seconds, glancing quickly at Kairi from the corner of his eye.

"I just miss the guys that's all and plus, we didn't leave on great terms, I shouldn't have been so harsh," she sighed looking out the window, then turning to Roxas; the smallest tinge of blue began to fill her eyes.

"Don't worry Kai, they'll forgive you. To be honest who doesn't?" he laughed, smiling at her. "You have this charm about you that makes it impossible to stay mad at you; maybe it's because your such an air head." Kairi stuck out her tongue in response; her eyes narrowing as he reached across and rustled her autumn red hair.

"I'm not an air head," she hissed. Roxas leaned across the car towards here, wrapping his arm around her shoulders; Kairi sat there watching him suspiciously from the corner of her eye. He held his hand an inch away from her ear while slowly leaning into the other. Kairi was beyond suspicious by this point not even worrying that Roxas wasn't watching the road. She watched him cautiously as he blew in her ear, catching her off guard. She'd been expecting something else.

_-__ June 14__th__ 2003 -_

_Kairi stuck out her tongue childishly as she threw a Jaffa across the room, down the rows of seats._

"_OW!" a man bellowed from the front row of the movie theatre, she leant into Ty's ear and whispered quietly._

"_I win," The man in the front row stood up and looked up along the theatre, scanning the audience,_

"_Who threw the damn Jaffa?!" he bellowed, Ty looked at her playfully._

"_Cheater," he smirked triumphantly._

"_But still a winner," she whispered, laughing cheekily. Ty slowly leant down to her; she grew suspicious within seconds. She watched him from the corner of her eye; he smiled charmingly at her before blowing in her ear. "What the?" she looked at him, puzzled._

"_Still think you're a winner?"" he smiled triumphantly at her confused look._

"_Yes, why?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Aww so it's only a myth?" a childish pout flooded his face but the playfulness never left his eyes._

"_What's a myth?" she asked a little beyond confused by this point._

"_Am I annoying you?"_

"Kairi Rosa! You over grown midget! Are you even listening?" The image in her head snap back to reality like a rubber band snapping back into place. Roxas was waving his arm in front of her face, clicking his fingers occasionally. Kairi continued to stare blankly out the window until his hand was level with her mouth. She quickly leaned forward and hooked her teeth into his hand. "OW! What was that for?" he yelped quickly retracting his hand.

"Well what do you expect when you wave your arm in front of the face of an over grown midget?" she asked sarcastically. Roxas nursed his sore hand, cradling it against his chest; she may not have bit him hard enough to hurt him but the shock was there all the same. After a minute of silence he let go of his hand and looked to her, puzzled.

"What happened? You were zoned out for a good five minutes," a concerned look was on his face, the one that on almost every occasion made her spill every ounce of information but she refused to let this be one of those times. She angled her face away from him hoping he wouldn't read anything in her eyes.

"Well maybe you disturbed some dust when you blew in my ear," Kairi said sarcastic. "Nope, I'm insulted. I'm not talking to you anymore," she huffed, closing her eyes and lifting her nose in the air as she pretended to be offended. Now she had five minutes to clear her thoughts before Roxas started to worry that she was actually upset. She had to get over Ty; she knew he wasn't coming back, so why couldn't she let him go? She could let him go, she already had. Her mind had been filled with Axel almost 24/7 unless it was something to do with missing her friends in Twilight Town or breaking off a faucet. It wasn't until this stupid flash back that had marched into her head on its own accord had she given Ty a second thought. "Stupid flashback," she growled under her breath.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Roxas smirked happily. She had only been ignoring him for a minute and a half.

"I'm not, for the record I was talking to myself," she retorted lifting her nose in the air again.

"They're usually pretty interesting conversations, care to fill me in?" he asked, smiling happily at her as he attempted to make her forgive him.

"Do I have to?" she whined, just as if she was five years old, hiding the rising panic surprisingly well. How could she tell him about Ty?

"Please?" he asked, he tilted his head to the side, pulling his lower lip out a little and his sky blue eyes catching the early sunlight from the perfect angle; Kairi almost melted in her seat.

"OK, OK but stop with the face, will you?" she huffed, irritated that she was giving in. Roxas smiled happily at her and straightened his head, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"You know how you have those flashbacks that just march into your head and you just can't get rid of it until it's played out?" she asked. Roxas knew what she meant, he'd had one of those exact flashbacks the day Kairi showed up and he found her letter from Ty. He nodded understandingly and didn't say another word. Kairi was curious to why he had dropped it so readily but she wasn't about to push the subject. Finally the parking lot of Dusk City square came into view and there in the almost empty lot was Axel's blue Ute he was still angry at George but after a lot of persuasion he was now only ignoring him rather than the violent outbursts and racial slurs. Selphie's silver Porsche, Olette's emerald green Nissan and a forth car that she didn't recognize, a rusty brown Jeep. Roxas drove into the lot and wound down his window as he pulled up beside the cars. Kairi looked around to peer through the window of the Jeep and there in the front seat was Cid Highwind.

"You guys ready to go?" Roxas asked.

"Wait, where's Kairi?" Axel asked turning his head to look around the parking lot for her motor bike.

"She's here," Roxas pointed to her as she leaned forward and waved. "I literally had to drag her out of the house," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you know how stubborn I am. It was your own fault for trying to drag me out of the house," she pointed out in her defence.

"I told everyone we'd meet here at 6:30 and look at the time," he tapped the digital clock slightly irritated, "it's 6:30"

"It's 6:32."

"Oh I'm sorry your highness, it's 6:32. Would you like me to-"

"OK enough you two" Selphie snapped. "Roxas can you hurry up and drive please?" she huffed impatiently. Roxas sighed unhappily and wound up his window. Everyone else did the same as he started to the engine and turned to drive out of the parking lot. He drove down a road now on the way to Dawn Point. Silence floated through the car as the after math of their fake fight. It was after they left the parking lot of Dusk City Square, Kairi finally spoke.

"Roxas?"

"_Please_ don't tell me it's too early, I swear if you do I will tie you to the roof racks," he sighed threateningly.

"Sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I was going to say I'm bored but now I'm tempted to say it just so you'll tie me to the roof racks. Sounds like good fun," Kairi said smiling happily at him. Roxas couldn't help it, a smile slid across his face and he rolled his eyes as he thought, _how typical_. You couldn't stay mad at her, she was just so happy all the time, when her friends were around at least. Kairi huffed aimlessly and started tapping on the dashboard, humming to the tune of "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" over and over again. Roxas laughed happily and began to sing along.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddle-e-dee. There they are all standing on a wall, dum dum-dum dum. Big ones small ones some as big as your head." Silence suddenly rang through the car. "What's the next line?" he asked looking at Kairi, clueless. A thoughtful look crossed her face which she was obviously putting on for the occasion; Roxas only just managed to stifle a laugh. Then a light flickered on behind her eyes.

"We don't know the next line so let's just start again." They both burst into laughter, they were finding the smallest things amusing at this point in time. Roxas leaned over and flicked open the glove box, pulling out a CD labelled _Kairi's Mix_. He pushed it into the stereo system and hit play. The unmistakable introduction of "Dammit" by Blink 182 blasted through the car.

Roxas smiled triumphantly at her and only ten seconds into the song, he yelled "Take you pants off!" in perfect sync with Tom DeLonge. Roxas slammed on the brakes faster than you could blink. Kairi flew forward slamming into the seat belt as the car lurched to a stop. They looked at each other with shock across their faces, but for some reason there, in his face was a touch of pity. "I knew it was bad Kai, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad," he sighed, concern riddled through his voice. Silence echoed through the car, the stereo continued playing loudly but it may as well have been off for all the effect it was having on the intense silence between Kairi and Roxas. Suddenly Kairi's phone rang and she reached forward to turn down the stereo as she pressed the answer button on her mobile. She was just about to greet the unknown caller when Axel's frantic voice met her ear.

"Kairi! Sweetie are you OK?" he rushed. She looked over her shoulder out the rear window and saw Axel's blue Ute behind them

"I'm OK Axel, calm down. You might give yourself a heart attack," she said lightly trying to get him to ease up.

"What on earth happened?" he asked, obviously he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"There was a duck, Axel would you please calm down!" she urged, his ragged breathing echoed through the phone, "I'm fine OK?" Roxas slowly eased on the accelerator and continued to drive down the straight almost deserted road.

"OK, OK, calming down," Kairi listened as he took deep, relaxing breaths. "Alright, I'm calm. I'll talk to you when we get there, I love you so much Kairi," he sighed, relief that she wasn't hurt was clearly heard in his voice.

"I know, I love you too Axel." The phone beeped once as Axel hung up and Kairi slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Now what were you going on about Roxas?" she sighed irritably, it was taking a lot of effort to keep up with everyone.

"I didn't realize you were so unhappy" he sighed, watching the road in front of him.

"What are you going on about?" she said, irritation replaced with confusion.

"I knew Rinoa was getting worse, and I knew you dads death was taking its toll, but I thought you were happier than this," he rushed out in one breath.

"OK Roxas, stop! What's going on? How aren't I happy?" she asked, completely lost. She didn't have a clue what Roxas was going on about.

"You don't sing anymore. When you lived here, you would always sing and it always seemed to make you happier. Whenever you were so upset, that nothing could cheer you up, I'd play you this song and we'd scream out _take your pants off_ and after that you grew happier by the second. We would walk around listening to it on our iPods and somehow we'd always have it playing at the same time. We'd scream out in the middle of the mall and people would give us the funniest looks. It was just our thing and I have never, ever screamed that without you, till now." Roxas sighed, every word he spoke, the more upset he became.

"Roxas, shut up!" she growled aggressively. His voice caught in his throat, he had never heard Kairi speak like that. "Look at you, every second you mouths open the more depressed you get. Now shut your trap and let me talk." Kairi waited for him to respond but she was only met by silence so she assumed he was listening. "Yes Rinoa has been laying into me a little harder, yes dad's death is sad," the enormous clouds of sadness she felt when she thought about him was no more than a small mist now. "I'm just as happy as I always was." She knew she was lying, she had been happy in Twilight Town but nowhere near as happy as she was when she lived in Dusk City. She was hoping that Roxas wouldn't have noticed but that thought had quickly been erased.

"You are not! When you were here you acted like a complete stoner. Actually that was a big part of your reputation," a small humorous smile slid across his face.

"That'd be the Codeine," Kairi pointed out in a know-it-all fashion. Roxas looked at her shocked, mouth slightly open.

"You. Were. Taking. Drugs?" he said slowly.

"Roxas, Codeine is in pain killers; they make you drowsy. I've taken pain killers for as long as I can remember," she sighed, rolling her eyes at the dramatics of his reaction. "You really need to grow a brain Roxas," she laughed, reaching over and ruffling his spiky blonde hair. "Dammit" finished and a new song began, Kairi laughed and sang along. Roxas laughed as he watched her from the corner of his eye; there was a smile on her face that he hadn't seen since they found out that she was moving to Twilight Town. She looked at him and waved, gesturing for him to sing along. He took one hand off the steering wheel and reached forward to turn up the stereo.

"_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you have the time of your life."_

***

The phone rang once before Axel pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled it out. He flipped open his mobile and checked the caller ID before holding it up to his ear.

"Hey Selphz, what's up?" he asked casually, one hand gently turning the steering wheel as he followed Roxas' orange commodore around another corner.

"Can you do me a small favour?" she asked. Axel's eyebrows crinkled in suspicion as he cautiously agreed. "Wind down your window for a minute."

"Why?" He slowly held down the button for the window.

"Just do it," she groaned impatiently.

"I am, I am! Calm down Selphz," The sudden gust of wind blew Axel's hair in every direction. "Now why is my window down?" he asked sceptically.

"Listen carefully, can you hear that?" she asked. Axel held the phone way from his ear and closely listened to the wind. Faintly he could hear some form of tune coming from outside. He listened more carefully and he could just hear voices mixed in with music.

"Is that Kairi singing?" he asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure; that's what I was going to ask you," she laughed.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was," he laughed as well. He looked into the back window of Roxas' car and saw an unmistakable movements of his two friends singing. "Yeah, it's them," he sighed typically.

"And just think, you're going out with her," Selphie teased; Axel shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me," he laughed. They drove up over the top of a hill and stretched out across the horizon was a crystal blue ocean. Axel looked around and was amazed by its beauty, he had never seen a beach so pure. Silence carried on from the other end of the phone as he snapped it shut and slipped it back into his pocket. Roxas pulled up at the end of the road, jumped out of his car and quickly walked down to the rest of their cars that had pulled up behind his own. Olette and George stood up standing behind their doors with one foot still in the car while Axel, Selphie and Cid wound down their windows.

"OK, were going over those sand dunes to the beach on the other side because they never get any surf on this one." He pointed to the sand dunes to their right, which were at least 18 feet high. "So Selphie, George and Olette, you guys are going to need to get a ride with me, Axel or Cid because, your cars haven't got much chance of making it over those dunes." Roxas smiled mockingly at Olette who was scowling at him for criticizing her car.

"I don't care what you think, my precious car can make it over those sand dunes just as easily as yours," she sneered. Roxas smiled sarcastically and laughed as he turned to walk back to his car. Selphie had walked away from her car and was now sitting next to Cid in his jeep. As Roxas was about to sit down in his car he called out over the top of the door.

"Oh yeah! Olette, I'll drive my car, you drive yours and don't come crying to me if you can't make it over the sand dunes." He slipped into his car laughing to himself as Olette started up her engine growling under her breath.

"Ollie calm down, he's just teasing you," George said quietly, smiling gently at her. Olette huffed unhappily as she began to drive up the sand dunes following behind Roxas and Axel with Cid driving along behind her. The distance between each car slowly increased as they all battled they're way up the sand dunes. As they drove, Olette slowly over took Axel as his wheels found a little too much grip on the sand. Olette continued to drive on because Axel wasn't too happy with her either since she was the only reason George was still around, but he was talking to her at least. Slowly Roxas' car came into view and Olette smiled as she saw the orange commodore shudder and stop. She laughed, rolling down her window and called out to him.

"Oh Roxas? Don't come crying to me if you can't make it over the sand dunes." She laughed and took off over the next sand dune, quickly losing sight of him through her rear mirror. She pushed down on the accelerator, raced up the sand and flew over the top. George smiled at her as he watched the hills of sand disappear underneath them and open up into a beach. The sand was whiter than snow and the waters were crystal clear. There was a large circle of rocks set in the sand with a pile of burnt fire wood and ashes, cold and gray, sitting in the sand. Olette drove up the beach onto the grass and parked her small Nissan, facing out to the ocean. They sat there watching the waves crash against the shore . Olette unbuckled herself from her seat belt and moved across to lean against George as he wrapped his arm around her. They watched the sun rise higher over the horizon. Cid was the first to drive over the sand dunes with Selphie sitting in the passenger seat of his rusty brown jeep. Olette and George slowly opened the doors and stepped out of the car as Cid pulled up next to them. Cid jumped out and ran around to open Selphie's door as she daintily dropped to her feet. "Hey Selphie, nice beach don't you think?"she said as she jumped up and took a seat on her boot.

"Yeah it's nice," Selphie leant against the bonnet next to Olette. "I reckon the water would be nicer," Selphie smiled at her and started to run towards the water. Olette leapt down off the bonnet of her car and ran off after. They peeled off their shirts revealing their bikinis underneath. They had just reached the water's edge when they stopped dead and looked up at the top of the sand dunes as the Axel's ute came flying into view. It crashed down into the slope and slid down the sand. The ute shuddered as it crossed onto the flat and quickly drove it up the beach and parked alongside Cid. Olette and Selphie had ran back up the beach to stand next to their respective men. They looked at the Ute as the passenger door opened slowly and Axel jumped out of the car and ran to the front of his car carefully inspecting any damage that could have been done.

"Axel, will you please calm down." Kairi jumped out of the driver's side of the ute and closed it behind her slowly walking to the front of his ute. "It's fine Axel calm down."

"You could have murdered it, why on earth would you do that?" Axel whined, almost dropping to his knees. Kairi walked up to him and straightened him up.

"It was just a bit of fun," Axel opened his mouth to retaliate but Kairi quickly went on. "And if I thought it was going to ruin your car I wouldn't have done it in the first place," Kairi quickly touched her lips to his and ran her hand down his arm giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You have to admit it was fun though," Axel looked down at her and after a few seconds agreed grudgingly. Kairi turned around to the rest of the group and Olette laughed.

"I didn't think Axel would risk driving his car like that. What happened to Roxas?" Olette smiled happily as Kairi rolled her eyes.

"He kept trying to restart the car, so I offered to try for him because you know how I have a way with cars. Well no matter what, he wouldn't let me try and it finally got to the point where he was trying to get me to help him push it over the sand dunes when Axel pulled up." Kairi looked up to the top of the sand dunes.

"I offered to haul his car up but he refused, so I asked Kairi if she wanted to jump in with me instead of pushing it up over the sand dunes. So she jumped in with me." Axel looked up at the sand dunes waiting for the orange commodore to appear over the top of them.

"Then I managed to convince him to let me drive, was pure talent." She laughed as Axel gave a cautious look to the front of his Ute. Olette gave a quick look up the sand dunes and then turned to Kairi.

"We'll race you down to the water?" she said with a thick smile on her face. Kairi tore off her shirt and threw it into the back of Axel's Ute and raced Selphie and Olette down to the water, tripping over the waves as they came rushing in. Axel laughed as she landed face first in the surf, pulling Olette down with her. The two wrestled in the surf, as one tried to get back to their feet the other would pull them back down and they would be rolled over as another wave came crashing through. Olette pulled Selphie down as well and the three of them rolled around in the waves. Kari finally managed to get out of reach of the two and stood up, when she finally saw the orange commodore sliding down the sand dunes and Roxas running fifty feet behind it. Kairi laughed hysterically, as she watched slowly walking up out of the water and onto the beach. She ran over to the sand dunes, dripping wet, as the commodore rolled to a stop at the bottom. She opened the driver's door, jumped into the car and pumped the clutch as she twisted the keys in ignition. The car stuttered to life.

"I told him to let me try," Kairi laughed happily as she sped up the beach, quickly accelerating as she got closer to the parked cars. She was aiming at the spot next to Olette's Nissan when she twisted the wheel and stamped on the brakes. The car spun around, creating a full one-eighty and came to screeching halt only a few feet from a collision with the side of Olette's car. Kairi pulled the keys out of the engine, opened the door of the car and laughed as the thrill slowly wore off. "Now that was fun," she swung the door shut behind her and took a seat on the bonnet of his car. Axel, George and Cid just looked at her as she lay back, watching the sky and flicking the keys around her finger. Selphie and Olette walked up to the cars at the same time that Roxas arrived. Roxas didn't even try to catch his breath, he walked straight up to Kairi and started to yell.

"What...do you...think...you...were doing?" Roxas panted. Kairi sat up and crossed her legs as she looked at him.

"I believe I was driving your car," she said casually holding out his keys. Roxas looked at her in disbelief.

"You almost totalled my car." He yelped

"I would not. I would have totalled Olette's car, and have you no faith? I'm a pretty damn good driver thank you very much. I timed that perfectly." Kairi huffed, offended at his lack of confidence in her driving skills. "Look Olette's totally fine, she didn't believe I'd hit her car." Kairi smiled at Olette happily.

"You didn't actually do any damage to my car so I'm not all beat up about it." Olette smiled at her apologetically, Kairi merely shrugged.

"Well your here now and more importantly, I told you you should have let me try to start the car." She smiled at him and jumped off the bonnet and walked back over to Olette and Selphie. Roxas looked at her trying to think of something to say but drawing up a blank. Any of you guys coming in?" Kairi looked at Axel, Cid and George waiting for one of them to step forward. Cid pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the front of his jeep and walked over to Selphie.

"I'm in, how about you guys?" Cid turned to George and Axel. George carefully kept his eyes on Cid and Olette as he agreed. Selphie, Olette, Cid and George all made their way down to the surf as Roxas carefully inspected every inch of his car for any sign of damage. Kairi walked up to Axel and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aren't you going to come in?" she asked with a false sadness in her voice.

"But I'll get wet," he said, smiling at her.

"That's kind of the point," she rolled her eyes and tried to subtly pull him closer to the water. "Pretty please?"

"No I'll get wet, you know what happens when I get wet, I melt,"

"What so now your an ugly old witch?" she asked. "You know I don't date old witches." She let her hands fall away from his neck and began to walk away.

"And I don't date girls that a super model worthy either but we all make exceptions," he laughed. Kairi turned around to face him with raised eyebrows.

"Who said I was making an exception, I was under the impression that you weren't an ugly old hag, but if you've been lying to me then I guess I'll just have to find someone else. I don't know maybe George." Kairi smiled at him, she knew she had him now. Axel scowled at her and slowly walked over to her.

"That's not fair," Axel huffed as he walked closer towards her.

"Whoever said it was?" she smiled at him. He pulled off his shirt and let drop on the ground behind him revealing his toned chest. She smiled at him and stretched up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. She then turned around only to see everyone coming up out of the surf and laughing as Cid shook his hair like a dog and sprayed water all over Selphie. Kairi turned around to face Axel and he was just smiling down at her. "You got off easy this time kid,"

"Who you calling kid?" Axel asked picking her up and seating her on top of his bare shoulders. " Who's the one enjoying the piggy back?" he smiled cunningly.

"I am not enjoying it, now put me down." She grumbled.

"Aww come on tell me your not having fun," he laughed.

"I am not, OK well I guess it is kind of fun," she smiled.

"That's what I thought," he laughed triumphantly. He walked along the beach with the others as Kairi ran her fingers through his soft red hair. Roxas had finished inspecting his car and walked across to the back of Axel's Ute. He jumped up into the back and began to throw flattened cardboard boxes over the sides. Olette walked between the two cars and looked up at him.

"Roxas? What on earth are the boxes for?" Olette held up one of the boxes and looked at it, they were all old refrigerator boxes. "You aren't planning to turn into some sort of crazy box man, are you?" Roxas looked down at her totally confused, "You know like a crazy cat lady?" Olette laughed as he scowled down at her and threw another box down to the ground.

"No I am not turning into a crazy old box man," Roxas huffed. "You use them to slid down the dunes with, they don't pick up much friction so you go fairly fast." He threw another over the edge of Axel's Ute and then jumped over the side. He landed on one of the boxes and it slipped out from underneath him. Roxas fell down, landed flat on his back and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well you were right, no friction," Olette laughed as Roxas pulled himself off the floor grumbling under his breath. He ran his hands through his and a cloud of sand cascaded to the floor.

"Oh, can it Olette," Roxas retorted.

"Can it? I will not can it you-"

"Oh quit it will you?" Kairi jumped down off Axel's shoulder and walked over to the two. "Plus I want to have a go on the refrigerator boxes." Her face split into a wide smile as she picked up one of the cardboard boxes and ran off in the direction of the sand dunes. They all began to talk amongst themselves and after a ten minutes. They looked up to see Kairi and they couldn't see her anywhere, until they spotted a small Kairi shaped lump on the floor. They all looked at Kairi as they waited for her to stand back up, brush herself off and continue to run towards the sand dunes. They waited, her position not budging an inch to the left or to the right. They looked between each other, confused. They slowly began to walk towards her and the longer she wasn't moving the faster they moved. Roxas dropped the boxes on the floor and he and Axel fell to their knees beside her. Roxas had his fingers to his throat as Axel knelt there shaking her like a maraca. "Axel quit it, you're going to end up shaking my brain out one of my ears." Axel quickly stopped shaking her and she dropped back to the floor with a light thud. "Whoa, all the blood in my head is swirling around," Kairi lay there looking up at the sky as the pretty colours in her eyes faded away. "Am I going to have to fake death every time I want you guys to hurry up? I was turned around and yelled at you every few minutes. I'm surprised you noticed me lying on the floor in the first place." They all looked down at her, some were amused, others, like Axel, were not so amused.

"You mean you were lying on the ground not moving, for who knows how long, to make us think you'd passed out just so we would hurry up." Cid looked down at with raised eyebrows. He was starting to think she was a little more than drastic.

"OK, it doesn't sound so great when you put it like that but I guess, that's the basic gist of it." Kairi smiled and she grabbed the pile of cardboard boxes from beside Roxas and began to walk up to the sand dunes. Axel and Roxas picked themselves up off the floor and ran after Kairi. Roxas caught up to her first and ripped the cardboard boxes out of her arms. It wasn't hard considering she was so short she could barely see what was in front of her. Axel came running up behind her and tackled her to the floor. Roxas laughed as Kairi struggled against Axel's strength.

"Come on Kairi, hurry up. We want to go sand surfing, hurry up Kairi," Roxas mocked as he laughed and tapped her nose with his foot.

"Did you just tap my nose with your foot?" She looked up at him utterly bewildered.

"Well I'm not sure what you call this," he pointed to his foot, "but I call it a foot and unless that's an abnormally large wart on your face I believe that's a nose."

"Oh your funny. I'm going to get you funny man, because you're so funny." Kairi slipped out from under Axel so fast that he knelt there frozen in shock. Roxas ran up the sand dunes and Kairi followed quickly. Selphie and Olette just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You'd think all three of them were related." The four of them slowly made their way forward. As they walked past Axel who was still kneeling in the sand, Olette dropped back and crouched down in front of him.

"Come on Axel," she sighed, grabbing his wrist. She stood up and pulled him up along with her. They slowly walked across the sand, Olette keeping a firm grip on his wrist. Axel stared blankly and his lips moved soundlessly. "Axel I can't hear you unless you use your voice." Olette spoke gently almost as if she was talking to a trauma patient.

"She vanished into thin air." Axel turned to look at her, "Poof," he turned back to look at the sand dunes in front of them. "Poof."

"It's OK Axel, see there she is," Olette pointed up the sand dunes at Kairi. "She's almost at the top, see?" Axel looked up to the top and watched Kairi tackle Roxas and fly over the top of the sand dune and out of site. "Now we are going to walk up to the top of the sand dunes and I'm going to take you to Kairi, OK?" Olette looked up at him and he nodded.

"OK." Olette and Axel caught up to George, Cid and Selphie and they all made their way to the top of the sandy slope. No one seemed to notice the two figures in the distance walking towards them from the main land. They made it to the top of the sand dune and saw the pile of cardboard boxes, splattered on the floor. They also saw Kairi running back up the sand towards them, closely followed by Roxas. Kairi was laughing hysterically as she looked over her shoulder at Roxas, chasing her up the sand dune. She saw Olette at the top holding Axel's wrist and Axel looking totally out of it. Kairi looked up at the confused and began to slow down. She suddenly heard Roxas' breathing get shockingly louder and with a quick burst of energy she sped up the last of the sand dune. She quickly ducked around Axel, and peeked over his shoulder as Roxas came to a panting stop in front of them. Kairi smiled at him cheekily from behind Axel. Roxas stood there glowering.

"You're going to get it Kai. Believe me, you are going to-" Roxas was cut off when he was hit in the face by a large refrigerator box.

"Can it Roxas and slide," Roxas scowled at Selphie and then dropped the cardboard box onto the downward slope of the dunes. He turned around to face the others and saluted them. They all looked at him like he had his head screwed on too tight. Roxas stood back and dived onto the refrigerator box. He slid straight over the top and started rolling down the sand dune, kicking up a ton of sand.

"You guys don't do this much do you?" Everyone whipped around to face the voice. There stood two girls, one girl had golden honey skin with long dark hair and bright hazel eyes. The one that had spoken had shiny shoulder length copper hair that sat in hundreds of small ringlets down around her pale freckled face with dark brown eyes that turned the slightest shade lighter around the pupil. The honey skinned girl looked at Cid and smiled.

"And you are?" Selphie hissed. You could almost see her bend into a crouch that looked like a cat about to pounce. The copper haired girl stepped forward as the honey skinned girl continued to smile casting a sideward glance at Cid.

"I'm Mandy, Mandy Hebblewhite but most people just call me Dez, and this is Francesca Ormshaw, also known as Fran." Mandy held her hand forward to Selphie. Selphie just looked at it in disgust. Kairi sighed, this was just typical. She stepped in front of Selphie and took Mandy's hand.

"Sorry about her she's gets a bit territorial," Everyone quickly glanced from Fran to Cid to Selphie. "I'm Kairi, this is Axel," she pointed to the spiky red head who looked like he had been smoking marijuana. "The territorial one is Selphie, Olette's the blonde and the tall dark one wrapped around her is George, and finally Cid." Kairi finished introducing the group of people on top of the sand dunes but Mandy looked down the slope to the crumpled heap at the bottom that was slowly standing up brushing off the sand.

"And who's the klutz that just rolled down the sand dune?" Fran asked looking down the sand in the same direction as Mandy.

"Oh that?" Everyone looked down at Roxas as he slowly made his way up the slope. "That's Roxas. Best friend and all time idiot." Everyone laughed loudly and Roxas looked up at them suspiciously, but then again what could he expect? He had just rolled face first down the sand dune.

"Oh Dez can relate to that, she's accident prone to the extreme," Fran laughed happily and Mandy turned to her and stuck out her tongue.

"Just because I fell down a hill, rolled into a lake and caught pneumonia does not make me accident prone," Mandy argued. Fran just looked at her. "OK fine, but you still didn't have to say it."

"Dez, they had to be warned," Fran laughed as Mandy grumbled unhappily.

"I am not a threat to them, I'm only a threat to myself." Fran smiled and raised her eyebrows. Mandy opened her mouth but shut it again when she realised there was just no hope.

"So why do they call you Dez?" George asked looking at Mandy. Mandy when to speak but Fran decided to do it for her.

"Dez is short for destruction, because she's basically destined for destruction," Fran laughed as Mandy scowled at her furiously. "Anyway, why don't you let a professional show you how it's done." Fran picked up a refrigerator box and took a running leap across the peak of the first sand dunes. She held it underneath her and landed down on to the box. Sliding down the sand dunes, quickly gathering speed, standing just as if she was on a surf board out in the ocean.

"Well she's not full of herself, is she?" Selphie growled sarcastically. Cid laughed as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You are so cute when your jealous," Cid smiled. Selphie just glared down at Fran as she came to a sliding halt at the bottom. Cid pressed his lips to the back of her head and whispered into her hair, "Don't worry, you're way hotter than she is." Selphie turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Kai, what have I told you about strangers?" Roxas had finally made it to the top of the sand dune.

"You know, you're always going on about stranger danger but every stranger I've met has been perfectly nice. I've always told you that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, it's your friends that will cause the most damage." Kairi looked at Roxas meaningfully and didn't notice the quick look that Axel flashed at him.

"I totally agree. Strangers are such nice people," Mandy laughed happily. "I met this really nice guy named Ian. He was fishing on the beach, he was so nice." Roxas looked at Mandy and then to Kairi and with a mixture of horror and amusement he realised that he'd just meant what would be the closest living thing to a second Kairi. He looked up at Axel and sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day." Roxas looked at Axel, as he looked between the two girls. It took him a minute but he finally realised what Roxas meant.

"Aww man. One was ahandful, but two?" he groaned. Kairi and Mandy looked between the two boys, completely stumped.

"Two of what?" Kairi asked turning around to face Axel. Axel remained silent as the two girls looked between him and Roxas. Kairi grew more suspicious as the silence wore on. "Two what?" she growled. Axel looked at Roxas and both their eyes flicked toward the small stack of cardboard boxes sitting on the sand. Kairi followed their glance and before she could move both Axel and Roxas had dived for the boards and were sliding down the sand dune at phenomenal speed. Kairi glowered at them as they slid down the sand.

"They're sneaky trouble makers aren't they?" Mandy laughed as Kairi stormed over to the pile of refrigerator boxes.

"They have to be the most painful pair of children I've ever met. Those two are impossible." Kairi picked up a box and threw it at Mandy. "Do you want to come help me beat it out of them?" she asked picking up a box for herself.

"Beat what out of them?" Mandy asked positioning the cardboard in front of her, trying to find the least dangerous route to the bottom of the sand dune.

"What they were thinking. It was about both of us and I have this small feeling it's got something to do with the amount of chaos we'll cause today."

"I am not that dangerous," Mandy huffed. "Let's get 'em!" Mandy and Kairi dived forward landing on their stomachs on top of the refrigerator boxes and sped down the sand dune. Selphie, Cid, George and Olette who were also standing on top of the sand dunes had been entirely forgotten by the party that had just taken off down the sand dunes on cardboard boxes.

"I want to try this. It looks like fun," Olette smiled as she slipped her hand into George's and pulled him across to the pile of refrigerator boxes. "You guys going to come?" Selphie looked down the hill and saw Fran only a few feet from the top of the sand dune, and once again, she was smiling at Cid. Selphie pulled Cid towards Olette and George and picked up a box.

"Come on, we'll ride this one together," she said casting contempt glances towards Fran. Olette and George grabbed a box each and dove over the edge of the sand dune and landed on the sand, flying down the dune. Selphie sat on the cardboard box as Cid grabbed the back of it and began to push it over the edge of the sand dune. As it began to pick up speed he jumped onto the back of the box and wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist. Kairi and Mandy were half way down the sand dune when Kairi's refrigerator box began to swerve wildly out of control. She carved wide arcs through the sand passing just in front of Mandy and just behind her each time. Mandy thought it was a miracle they didn't crash into each other, but she thought that a second to soon. Just as she finished thinking it Kairi came skidding into her side and they were both thrown off their boxes and were sent tumbling down the sand. Olette and George had no time to swerve around them as the pair came tumbling out in front of them. Olette hit them first and she was thrown head long over the top of them, but as they tumbled down the sand they soon ran into her and she was sent tumbling with them. George tried drastically to manoeuvre around them and only just managed to clear them, but just as he thought he was clear, they clipped him from behind. They tumbled straight into his back and he was flattened against the ground as they rolled over the top of him. Selphie and Cid were too heavy to move around them so they had to hope they wouldn't collide with them. They sped closer and closer to the somersaulting group, the space between them shortening at a frightening rate. At the last second, just as they were about to collide, Kairi, Olette and Mandy rolled off to the side and Selphie and Cid managed to avoid the collision. Axel and Roxas stood at the bottom of the sand dunes watching the mass mayhem that was rapidly rolling down to their far right at bottom of the sand dunes. As they watched the tumbling mass come to a crunching halt at the bottom, they didn't see Selphie and Cid speeding straight for them. Selphie and Cid looked down in front of them yelling out to Axel and Roxas to move, but they didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until it was too late, that they turned around to see Selphie and Cid crash into them. The four were sent into a hurtling ball of limbs. Olette, Mandy and Kairi had managed to untangle themselves just in time to see the mass collision on their left. They burst out laughing as they watched Axel and Roxas yelling trying to control the utter chaos they were in. They yelled, grabbed at the sand and digging their heels into the floor to try and stop them from tumbling across the sand but all their efforts were useless. They didn't have a hope of stopping until they hit the rise of the next sand dune. At the top of the sand dune, Fran stood laughing hysterically at the two piles of bodies at the bottom of the sand dunes and halfway down the sand lay one corpse like body. George slowly lifted his head, up out of the sand, he spat out any of the multitude of sand that had made it into his mouth and brushing off the mask of it that covered his face. He slowly stood up, brushed off his shirt and pants and slowly made his way down the sand dune to where everyone else was standing. As he trudged through the sand, Fran came skidding gracefully down around him and came to a perfect stop at the bottom of the sand dune. Everyone looked at her grudgingly as they all began to untangle themselves from other bodies and slowly but cautiously stand up.

"I think I'm over the sand surfing," Roxas sighed as he straightened up to see the engravings they'd left down the sand dune.

"Man Roxas, one collision and you're out for the count? You'd be a useless if you were accident prone." Kairi laughed as she and Mandy brushed themselves off and picked up their cardboard boxes.

"I think we're over it too," Selphie called from a few feet away, she was lying on the floor being too uncaring to get up off the ground.

"Fine, no more sand surfing. Can we play with the snapping turtles now?" She smiled gleefully at them all. Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. "Aww, come on. It'll be fun." Kairi smiled around at them.

"Kai, it'll be disastrous. Especially with Dez," Rox looked between the two of them and almost physically shuddered at the thought of playing with snapping turtles.

"What do you mean especially with me?" Mandy growled. "Kairi, stacked it on the sand dunes first in case you didn't notice," she defended herself. Fran just laughed.

"If Kairi hadn't ridden down the sand dunes, the mass collision would have happened anyway there would have just been one less person in it."

"Oh thanks Fran," she growled sarcastically. Kairi just turned to her with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Dez, they do it to me all the time. They think they're so good because they don't fall over the majority of the time, or break kitchen taps," she said the last part louder and scowled at Axel and Roxas who began to laugh, trying desperately to conceal it behind their hands.

"You know they're probably right though," Mandy reasoned. Kairi looked at her with her head tilted to one side and a confused look across her face. "About the snapping turtles, considering we're both intensely accident prone and let's face it, snapping turtles are a lot more dangerous than cardboard boxes on sand dunes."

"I guess you're right," Kairi huffed. "I hate it when people have to be all reasonable."

"Anyway, while you're complaining about the lack of snapping turtles, I want to have lunch." Roxas said as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"What are you talking about? It's barely past breakfast," Kairi looked at him in disbelief and Roxas just looked at her with the same sympathetic face she had just given to Mandy.

"Kai, it's 12:30, well 12:36 to be exact." Roxas said gently. Kairi just looked at him and shook her head.

"No way," she walked over to him, pulled his arm out in front of her and looked at his watch. "Holy mackerel, how did that happen?" Kairi dropped his arm and then began to walk over to her cardboard box which she had dropped onto the floor.

"Yeah Kai, that's what happens. Time won't stop for no one," Roxas began to walk up the sand dunes and was quickly followed by everyone else.

"Well I knew that. Smart aleck," she grumbled, dragging her feet behind her. "I just didn't think time went that fast."

"Stop complaining Kai. It's just making me hungrier," Roxas sighed and he turned around to face Axel. "Hey, do you still have that portable BBQ in the back of your Ute?"

"Yeah I think it's still in there from when we went camping." Axel thought carefully, trying to remember everything that was in his Ute. "Yeah I'm fairly sure it's in there."

"Oh! Can I cook?" Mandy looked around at them excitedly.

"Dez? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fran looked over at her, with a smirk across her face.

"I am a good cook thank you very much," she huffed.

"Yeah I'm kind of fond of my BBQ," Axel said as he wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll cook with her. You trust me don't you?" Kairi looked up at him but Axel kept his eyes averted, refusing to meet hers. "You don't think I can cook?" Kairi looked at him, completely insulted.

"No that's not it," Axel said slowly. Kairi looked up at him, daring him to go on. "No, it's just, that you seem, to attract, how would I put it?" Her eyes narrowed as he quickly searched for a word.

"I think Axel's trying to say that, chaos follows you like a hyperactive golden retriever." Olette smiled at her as Kairi began to grumble under her breath. Kairi looked around at her friends and with a loud humph dropped to the floor and crossed her legs. They all turned around to look down at her and Axel as he stumbled over the top of her.

"Come on Kairi, you know it's true." Roxas walked down behind her and then began to push her up the sand dune with his foot.

"Hey cut that out!" she growled. "I was sitting her so I wouldn't cause any more chaos." Her eyes narrowed as she looked around at Axel, Roxas and Olette. Kairi wrestled with Roxas' leg for five minutes before Olette stormed over and stood in between them.

"Alright alright, enough you two, at this rate we'll never get lunch." Olette huffed. Kairi sat on the floor and looked up at her showing no sign that she was going to stand up. "OK Kairi, chaos does not follow you like a golden retriever, now can we go please?" she gestured down the sand dunes towards the cars.

"No you we're right. Everything I do turns into chaos, so I'm going to sit here so I don't cause another disaster." Kairi crossed her arms and lifted her nose into the ear, keeping her eyes averted from anyone else's. Olette sighed in defeat and then looked up to Axel. He nodded, bent over and lifted Kairi up off the ground throwing her over his shoulder. They all began to make their way down the sand dune and crossed onto flat sand, the entire time Kairi was kicking, squirming and demanding that he put her down.

"Put me down! I am not a sack of potatoes that you can just carry away. I demand that you put me down. Axel if you don't put me down I'll...I'll...I'll throw you in with the fishes." As she threatened him her kicking and squirming became less frequent.

"I'd like to see you try," Axel laughed.

"Let. Me. Down!" Kairi growled, she wriggled, kicked the air and began punching him with the sides of her fist. They were half way between the dunes and the cars, when Axel finally caved.

"Alright, alright I'll let you down, but only if you promise to keep walking," Axel looked over his shoulder at her face with raised eyebrows.

"Only if I get to cook," they stared into each other's eyes, both refusing to look away. Axel sighed, readjusted her on his shoulder and continued to walk. She began to struggle again, wrestling against his vice like grip with as much force as she could muster. They was still three hundred feet from the cars, and keeping Kairi on his shoulder was becoming tedious.

"Alright, alright you and Dez can cook, but as soon as you blow up my BBQ, me and Roxas are taking over." Axel slowly let her down, and she smiled at him reaching up on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Axel," Kairi smiled at him and then turned to Mandy. They laughed and gave each other a high-five.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," Axel groaned, casting a glance to his Ute which had the portable BBQ in the back. "Do you have a bad feeling about this?" Axel asked turning to Roxas.

"I always have a bad feeling about this," Roxas sighed as they finally approached the cars. He and Axel walked around to the back of the Ute, Axel jumped up into the back while Roxas remained on the ground. Axel picked up the portable BBQ and passed it down to Roxas. Roxas walked it a hundred feet from the cars and Axel assembled it in a matter of seconds. It was a medium sized red sphere on three legs. The hatch folded back to reveal a three foot circular grill. Kairi and Mandy walked over to the BBQ, carrying the kilogram of sausages and dropping them on the sand beside one of its silver legs. Olette and George were watching as Axel reluctantly handed Kairi the lighter fluid and the BBQ lighter.

"You know I reckon he's not so mad at you anymore," Olette was sitting on the bonnet of her car watching the small ordeal in front of her.

"What do you mean?" George looked at her curious and then back towards the group of people gathered around the BBQ. Olette turned to face him.

"Axel, he hasn't scowled at you once today," Olette laughed as Kairi began to squeeze the lighter fluid into the BBQ. Axel's face widened with horror and he snatched the lighter fluid away from her.

"What are you talking about? Every time he's looked at me he's been scowling." George watch Kairi light the BBQ lighter and dip the tip between the grills onto the fluid covered coals underneath. A huge ball of fire leapt up through the grill and Axel jumped back in shock.

"Not really, I was watching him earlier and whenever you've said something or done something he'll look at you and smile, only for a second, but it was there. Then he'd replace it with a scowl, which is what you saw." Olette smiled at him and then watched as Kairi and Axel were arguing, slowly the voices drifted up to meet them.

"Come on Axel, it was one little fireball. It won't happen again, look your BBQ isn't even damaged. Give us another chance." Kairi had the palms of her hands resting against his upper stomach.

"I didn't even cause the fire ball, give us one more chance." Mandy was standing a few steps behind Kairi and they were both looking up at him, begging. Roxas was stand a few feet away watching Kairi and Mandy slowly beat down Axel's defences. Axel looked at them hesitantly then over to his BBQ then down into Kairi's eyes.

"Fine. One more chance, but I'm very fond of this BBQ, so if you don't mind I might supervise." Axel planted himself on the floor ten feet away and Kairi and Mandy walked over to the BBQ and tore open the packet of sausages. Roxas took a seat next to Axel and looked up to George and Olette who were talking amongst themselves. He looked around the beach, across the sand and out to the surf. He couldn't see Cid or Selphie anywhere, he figured that where ever they had gone they would turn up eventually. Kairi and Mandy quickly laid the sausage on the BBQ, squeezing as many sausages onto the grill as they could fit.

"See look nothing has blown up," Kairi huffed at Axel. "There's no bits of sausage flying all over the place." Kairi sent a suspicious glance to the BBQ just to make sure that no sausages had flown off the BBQ.

"Yeah, nothing else has blown up, yet." Axel watched the BBQ cautiously, watching for a sign that it would crumble at any moment. Olette and George walked over to them and sat down beside them, while Fran was sitting with her headphones in her ears almost twice the distance away from the BBQ as everyone else.

"You won't believe what happened to me the other day," Mandy said flipping over the sausages. "I went to my Aunt and Uncles, they live in this seven story condo. We'll we went there for dinner and my Uncle decided to give me this Santa's hat." She put the tongs on the side table and then turned around to face them. "He said it was because I had a little brain and small pointy ears to match, my cousins, they're two and four years old, they thought it was hilarious. My Aunt decided to tell them that I was Santa's little helper, so that was the big joke of the night. So when we left, our cousins decided to come with us and say good bye down in the car park." Fran pulled out her head phones and slowly moved closer to the BBQ. "We got in to the elevator behind this lady and when she saw me, she started grumbling that she already had to deal with these punks at Christmas. When we passed the 5th floor she started yelling at me about how I could wear a sign of Christmas so, now this was her word not mine so don't ask me what it means, blatantly and how it was offensive. So my little cousin turns to her and says to her, she's Santa's helper meanie. When we got off she just stood there and said, damn scaarrry little girl." They all laughed and for the next few minutes they talked amongst themselves. Mandy suddenly saw the sausages spitting and popping around the BBQ. Kairi looked around frantically for the knobs to turn off the BBQ. They were at the back over the top of the BBQ. The sausages were leaping around on top of the BBQ and fire was spitting up through the grill. She thought frantically, if she didn't do something soon then Axel would notice all the smoke billowing from the BBQ. He was currently facing the other way, talking to Fran. She quickly looked around and then she saw Roxas' car out of her eye.

She quickly leaned into Mandy's ear and whispered, "Run over to the orange commodore and in the glove box is an oven mitt. Can you run and grab it for me?"

"Why is there an oven mitt in the car?" she looked at her entirely confused.

"I don't know but please, we need to get it before Axel realises his BBQ is on fire." They cast a worried look to him, resembling two mice watching the sleeping cat. Mandy tip-toed away and once she was far enough she sprinted towards Roxas' car. She tore open the door and ripped open the glove box almost pulling it off its hinges. She snatched the oven mitt and slammed it shut. She shut the door as she ran off towards the BBQ. As she neared it she saw that Axel was still talking to Fran, so she tip-toed toward Kairi and handed it to her. She quickly slipped it over her hand and reached across to turn off the knobs for the BBQ and they sighed. Axel was still talking to Fran and he hadn't noticed the column of smoke coming from behind her. Kairi pulled her hands back from the BBQ and looked down at the oven mitt. The top of the mitt had caught on fire. She looked at Mandy with wide eyes and they both looked down at the burning oven mitt.

"What do I do?" Kairi mouthed silently. Mandy looked around and the beach searching for something. "My hands on fire, can we hurry up and think of something?" she whispered urgently.

"I know, smother it, stick your hand in the sand," Mandy whispered pointing to the ground. Kairi dropped to the floor and crushed her hand against the floor. The fire on the mitt went out but she'd also punched the floor to hard and her hand was hurting. By this time everyone was looking at her, especially Axel. Kairi smiled at him guiltily as she slowly stood up and took of the soot covered oven mitt.

"I'm not cooking anymore, am I?" she looked down at Axel and Mandy looked over at Fran, who was shaking her head with an, I knew this would happen, sort of way.

"No Kairi, you aren't cooking anymore," he said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Well it's a good thing lunch is ready then," a huge grin spread across Kairi's face as she turned around and started moving all the cooked sausages from the BBQ onto the container that the packet of sausages was in. Roxas walked across the sand to the boot of his car and pulled out the bag of bread rolls, walked back towards the group of people and dropped them in the middle of the circle that had formed. They dug into the food, eating quickly and quietly. Usually lunch wasn't a quiet event, but they hadn't eaten since breakfast which had been at 5:30 that morning. They went through the entire kilogram of sausages, most of which had been eaten by George, Axel, Roxas and Cid. Selphie and Cid had turned up looking a little worse for wear, and they disappeared again as soon as the food was gone.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Roxas dropped backwards and slid his hands underneath his head. Kairi sat there picking apart one of the last bread roll and popping the pieces of bread into her mouth. George sat cross-legged on the floor and had his arms stretched out behind him with Olette pressed up against his side. Mandy was talking to Kairi and telling her the story of when she feel through the trapdoor during a performance. Fran was laughing as she listened and remember just how funny it had been. Axel had stood up and made his way over to the BBQ. He walked around it, inspecting it for any sign of damage.

"Axel, calm down. I may be accident prone but I don't cause that much damage." She sighed. Mandy had stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"Kairi, first you used way too much lighter fluid, then you made this massive fireball erupt from my BBQ and then you manage to catch an oven mitt on fire while trying to turn off the BBQ without me noticing." Axel looked at her with raised eyebrows and she just smiled back at him sheepishly. "I do believe that I'm within my rights to make sure BBQ wasn't too severely harmed.

"Fine," she huffed, she knew he had a good reason to be scared for his BBQ, she had managed to break off the kitchen tap with ease at Roxas' house. She'd also managed to break a dozen plates at the pizza store and had knocked over three sets of display racks at the surf shop. Time passed slowly as they sat there, quietly talking amongst each other. If they weren't to full to move then they were just too lazy to get up. It wasn't until an hour and a half after they had finished eating that Kairi stood up and walked off to the cars. Everyone turned their heads to see what she was doing, they didn't have enough energy to move anything else. Kairi opened the boot of Roxas' car and pulled out a large black bag. She closed the boot and made her way across the sand, back to her small group of lethargic friends. She walked up in front of them and kicked sand over the top of them.

"Come on you lazy slobs, get your butts off the floor. We are going to play some beach cricket." Kairi smiled down at them and kicked more sand on top of them.

"Quit it Kai," Roxas groaned as he rolled over and cover his face with his arms. Kairi rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She placed her foot on top of his back and began to shake him. Everyone saw what extents she'd go to to get them off the ground and were all standing in a matter of seconds. She smiled as she turned to see them all standing. She then turned back to Roxas and began to roll him over with her foot.

"Get off the floor and come play," she said as his arms flopped back off his face and he looked up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here and just melt," he whinged as he lifted his arms off the sand and let them fall back down with a thud. Kairi sighed and quickly began to roll him over with her foot again. She rolled him across the floor, until he caved. "Fine! Fine, I'll referee." Kairi stopped rolling him and he stood up, brushing off all the sand.

"No, you'll play," she glared at him threateningly. Roxas looked at her, challenging.

"There's seven of a Kai, it's not fair if one team has four and one team has three." He smiled at her as he saw her glare falter. She turned around quickly counted everyone and turned back to face him with a triumphant smile.

"Hah! Your wrong, there's eight of us."

"Count again Kai," Kairi turned around and counted through them carefully. There was Axel, he was one. There was George and Olette, three. Mandy and Fran, they made five. Then there was Roxas, six and herself who made-.

"Seven," she growled unhappily.

"That's what I said," he smiled at her, using her triumphant smile against her.

"Yeah, shut your mouth." She glared at him unhappily but he just gestured for her to continue. "Fine! You can referee."

"Thank you," he smiled and walked over, taking the black bag out of her hands and began to set up the stumps. "Axel. Olette. You guys can be captains and no Kai, it's never a good idea to let you be captain." Roxas said, cutting across Kairi before she could open her mouth. Kairi just huffed unhappily.

"Shot gun!" Olette called, she smiled at Axel as he scowled back at her. "George," she smiled at him and he quickly walked over to her trying to avoid Axel's eyes, which wasn't hard since he wasn't looking at him either.

"Kairi," Axel and Kairi were always on the same team. Together they were unbeatable and they knew that. Olette knew that too, but then again only she knew just how good George was at cricket. Olette looked between Fran and Mandy trying to figure out which would be the better player. Mandy seemed a lot like Kairi and Kairi was intensely competitive which was always an advantage no matter how bad she was at the game but then Fran seemed very sporty. Mandy had also proven to be as accident prone as Kairi.

"Fran," she smiled at Axel, she knew that he would not be impressed about his entire team consisting of him and the catastrophic. He looked between Mandy and Kairi, the similarity between their personalities was uncanny.

"Dez," he watched her as she walked over to them and as he thought the possible disasters that could happen during the game, he shuddered.

"Yes! We are going to kick some serious butt!" Kairi and Mandy high-fived each other and waited as Roxas walked over to them with the cricket bat, ball and a coin. Axel and Olette walked up to him and he dropped the ball and bat on the floor. Roxas flipped the coin and it landed on his palm. He flipped it over onto the back of his other hand.

"Ladies first. Olette, heads or tails?" he held his hands toward her, one hand on top of the other with the coin stuck in the middle.

"Heads." Olette looked down at the coin as he removed his hands, and swore.

"Tails wins. Axel, are you batting or bowling first?" he asked turning towards him, slipping the coin back into his pocket. Axel turned around to look at Mandy and Kairi and then turned back to Roxas.

"We're bowling," Roxas threw the ball to Axel and the bat to Olette.

"Now if anyone hits me in the head with something, it's a out. No negotiations." Roxas looked at them all in turn and they nodded in agreement. Roxas found a long stick on the beach and laid it down thirty feet from where the stumps had been set up. Olette took the bat and stood a few feet from the stumps, Axel stood ten feet from the stick that Roxas had thrown on the ground. Olette tapped the floor twice and Axel made the run. He swung his arm around, he loosened his grip on the ball and it flew, hard and fast at the stumps. Olette swung, the bat swinging high over her shoulder and she ran, straight for Axel.

"OUT!" Roxas yelled holding his arm in the air. Olette whipped around to look at him, he pointed down at the stumps. They had been knocked over.

"What?! No way! I hit that, I know I did." Olette yelled, turning to Roxas, waiting for him to confirm it.

"It's out," Axel called. Olette turned to glare at him and he just smirked triumphantly.

"I demand a re-play!" She stormed back to the stumps and stood there waiting for him to bowl.

"Olette it's out, everyone saw-" but Roxas was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, if she wants a replay she can have a reply." Axel walked back to the start of his run up, smirking to himself. He turned around and Olette was staring at him furiously. He blew on the ball and rubbed it against his shirt just to keep her waiting. She tapped the ground again, but harder this time. He brought his arm around his chest and stretched the muscles running down running down his arms and back. Olette stood there tapping her foot impatiently as he stretched his calf muscles. He licked his finger and held it in the air, trying decide if there was any wind. Olette slammed the bat into the sand twice and it quivered under the impact. Axel laughed, he began to run, swinging his arm around, he loosened his grip and the ball rocketed from his hand at unnatural speeds. Olette didn't even get a chance to swing before it hit the stumps. She screamed out in frustration and threw the bat to the floor, storming off to where Fran and George were standing. Fran stood up and walked over to meet her half way.

"Don't worry, you'll get them next time." Fran was trying to comfort her but for all Olette thought, she was just trying to be smug.

"Yeah, break a leg." The smile on her face was forced. As she walked towards George she grumbled under her breath, "literally." Fran didn't hear her and walked over to the stumps picking up the bat. She took her stand in front of the stumps and quickly readjusted it in her hands. Axel smirked ready to use the same fast bowl he used on Olette.

"So will I get you out twice like Olette or will you admit when I bowl you out first ball?" Axel laughed as she just smiled at him and paced the small two foot of ground she was batting in.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Axel, she's been asked to play professionally," Mandy told him as he watched her swing the bat. In that one swing he could see the agility, the precision, the accuracy and he realised that Mandy was dead right. She'd be able to hit the balls that Olette couldn't. Axel thought of all the bowling he could use, but it seemed that she'd send any ball that he threw at her flying. He looked down at the ball and sighing in defeat, he came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be able to bowl her out in one ball. He took his run up and let the ball fly through the air directly towards the stumps. The bat was a blur as it swung down and hit the ball. Fran ran towards Axel at lightning speed as the ball flew throw the air. It wasn't until she had scored her second run when they heard a thud followed by a yelp rather than the usual thunk the ball made when it hit the sand.

"Out," Roxas growled as Fran slowly turned around like a caught child and faced Roxas. Fran held up her hand but Roxas wouldn't hear it. "I said who ever hit me in the head would be out. No negotiations." He rubbed the bump that was forming on his forehead. "So that's just it. No negotiations." He looked at her with an intensely authoritive look. Fran carefully placed the bat on the floor and walked backwards towards Olette and George. Olette looked at her and tried desperately to stifle her laugh. "You're up George," Roxas called holding his hand to his head.

"Be careful, he can bowl every type of ball imaginable. He'll keep you on your toes. But if you watch his eyes carefully , you can usually see him trace they path the ball will take," Olette whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, unless it's a slow ball I'll be fine. They're my only weakness, it's like Superman and Kryptonite." He laughed as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I always thought superman was cuter," Olette laughed sticking her tongue out at him, teasing. During this conversation Kairi's little ears had perked up. She smiled cunningly and waved at Axel, catching his attention. She bowled an invisible ball, but she did it slowly, signalling for Axel to throw a slow ball. Axel looked at her as if she'd gone mad. Did she want to go for a swim? Axel just gave her a thumbs up, he knew there was no point in trying to figure out what she wanted. George tapped the floor and Axel bowled. First he bowled a fast ball, then a low ball, a spinner, a curve ball and a bouncer but he hit everyone, he even tried it baseball style but no luck. They went flying, over the top of Roxas' head and onto the grass which had been marked as the six point zone. Kairi was standing there trying everything she could possibly think of besides screaming out to tell Axel to throw a slow ball. They had scored 56 runs, all by George while Axel was getting desperate and Kairi was getting frustrated. She walked over to Axel and held her hand out to him.

"Can I bowl?" she asked, the effort it took to keep her voice level was barely heard. He handed her the bowl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Knock his teeth out," he whispered. Kairi laughed happily and stepped up to the stick. George laughed and tapped the floor mockingly. She reeled her arm back and with half the amount of force she usually used, she bowled the ball. Olette saw it before the ball had left her hand. Kairi knew to bowl a slow ball. The ball slowly went throw the air and George swung when the ball was still several feet away. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the ball flew past him and knocked over the stumps.

"He's out! Boo-ya! Yeah we are the champions." Kairi laughed dancing around in circles. "That's right! Suck on those Kentucky fried chicken wings!" Axel laughed at her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground.

"Don't get cocky Kairi, you still have to bat." Olette warned her, walking over to them and picking up the ball. "Remember, George scored 56 runs and let's say I have a mean fastball." Olette threw the ball over her shoulder with amazing speed and George caught it. Mandy walked up to bat first. She scored 18 runs before she hit Roxas in the back of the head, he'd docked her two runs for that. Axel scored 30 runs before Olette bowled him out. They were sitting on 48 runs when Kairi stepped up to bat. Olette and Kairi smiled at each other competitively. Olette took the run up and let the ball fly. Kairi let the cricket bat swing and the ball was sent soaring through the air and into the six point zone. Kairi laughed as Olette stuck out her tongue and bowled again. She nicked it with the edge of the bat. It skimmed across the floor and she sped off managing to score a single run before Olette threw the ball to the stumps, missing them by inches. The next ball she hit, she'd made three run before George sent the ball towards Olette. Kairi danced around the stumps laughing happily. Olette sneered at her and walked back twice the distance of her usual run up. She stretched her arm across her chest and spun her wrist around in circles. Kairi narrowed her eyes and watched her. It looked like a western stand off as Kairi and Olette twisted their heads around in a small circle. Olette twisted her arm around her back and in a blur, threw her arm forward and let the ball speed forward. It spun through the air, Kairi swung and the ball was smashed into the air. It arched high in the air, covering so much distance that it was quickly approaching the cars. Kairi watched in horror as the ball descended towards the hood of Roxas' car.

"NO!" Roxas screamed watching the ball, "No, don't you dare touch my car." Kairi slowly walked backwards towards Axel. The ball rocketed down and missed the car by half an inch. Roxas dropped to the floor in relief, Kairi was grateful that she wouldn't be murdered that afternoon.

"Well I think we might call this game over," Kairi suggested walking over to the bag the cricket gear had been in.

"Yeah I think that might be good," Axel laughed. They had watched Roxas run to his car and drop to his hands and knees a few feet away. They pulled apart the stumps and slipped them, the bat and the cricket ball into the bag. As she was zipping the bag up Olette walked over to them.

"So what was the final score?"

"58-56" Kairi answered, sticking out her tongue and walking beside her as they made their way to the cars.

"Really? I swore we were-" Olette cut herself off and was silent for a few seconds. "Hey you wait up a minute. Mandy ran 18, Axel ran 30 and you scored 10 runs."

"Yeah, and they all add up to 58, what's your point?" she asked throwing the cricket gear into the back of Roxas' car.

"Mandy was docked two runs for hitting Roxas on the head. Which means you finished on 56 runs," she pointed out, a smile slowly sliding over her face.

"Well then Fran was docked two points too. So you were on negative two when George scored the 56 runs, leaving you on 54."

"But Roxas never said to Fran that he was taking the points," she argued.

"I never said Roxas was an idiot, doesn't stop it from happening," she laughed as Roxas threw a handful of sand at her. Kairi looked into the window of Roxas' commodore and saw a blue esky on the back seat. "What's in the esky Roxas?" Roxas whipped his head up to look at her, his eyes flashed wide for a few seconds but then returned to its usual relaxed state.

"Nothing, just meat." Roxas slid his hand into his pocket in search of his keys.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be frantically searching for these," she pulled his keys out of her pocket, "to lock the car so I can't get to the esky." Kairi opened the door of the orange commodore and reached over to open the esky. "Iced coffee!" she yelled ripping out a bottle and running off down the beach. "Double espresso iced coffee!" She spun the top off the litre bottle and began to gulp it down.

She drank two litres of iced coffee throughout the evening, and the effect it had on her sent everything into a haze. That night was a blur of flames, music and laughter and it was one o'clock in the morning when Kairi finally crashed. She fell asleep as soon as she had laid down.

***

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for such a long wait. Now I have no idea who I have and haven't thanked for reviewing, story alerting, or favourite-ing so I just want to thank you all because you all know who you are. I just have to finish editing chapter 12 and then I'll post it so it should be up in the next few days. I had actually written chapter 12 before chapter11 so that's why it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. Once again, terribly sorry and I will try to write chapter 13 faster. But I promise you all the I will not hiatus this story and if for some good unknown reason I do, say I die. I will personally send a message to all my reviewers apologising and giving the explanation why. If I'm dead then I obviously can't do that so if that is the case I will get my good friend Sora15 (read his stories, their good) to notify you. Probably not as personally as I would but you will know about it so please have faith in me as I slowly write this. Believe it or not I love writing this story and I love getting reviews. As a reader never under estimate your power. Because it is in your power to how great a quality a story can be. Most writers will tell you the same thing, a lot of reviews encourages you to write really quality work but few means it'll be only average. SO REVIEW!!! I want to write something you'll love reading not just something you do if you have absolutely nothing to keep you entertained.**

**TTFN. Ta ta for now.**


	13. The Effects Of Fairy Floss

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**No formalities this time, they were all in the chapter before so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: The Effects Of Fairy Floss**

"Sora. Pick up the phone Sora. I know you can hear me Sora. Sora. Pick up the phone. Come on Sora. Can you please just pick-up-the-phone." Sora sat on the couch and stared blankly at his answering machine as it called out his name. "Sora. OK Sora, I am standing outside your window, watching you look at your phone, so I know your there. Now will you please pick up the phone?" Sora continued to watch the answering machine silently. "Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. SORA!" Sora snatched the phone up from the side table.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sora yelled into the phone as he turned to watch Riku standing outside his window.

"Can you come unlock the front door please?" Riku smiled sheepishly at him. Sora threw the phone down on the couch and groaned as he stood up. A multitude of broken potato crisps fell from his shirt. He lifted his hand to his hair and gave it a quick ruffle sending more crisps to the ground. He slowly walked to the front door, completely forgetting about the bottle of Scotch in his hand. He lifted his hand to unlock the door but the bottle got in the way. Sora switched it to the other hand and unlocked the front door. The door gently swung open as he turned around to walk back to his couch. Riku and Tidus walked through the door and followed him into the lounge room. Sora dropped back down on the couch and lay there eating potato crisps, occasionally taking a sip from the bottle of Scotch and watching cartoons, the exact same thing he'd been doing all holidays.

"Sora man, you have to get off that couch." Tidus looked at him as he lay there stuffing more potato crisps in his mouth. "You haven't moved from that couch all holidays." Tidus kicked an empty packet of potato crisps.

"I _have_ been off the couch," Sora argued.

"Really? For more crisps or more Scotch," Riku asked sarcastically.

"I got up to open the door," Sora sneered.

"Come on Sora. You _need_ to get out of this house," Tidus said kicking an empty Scotch bottle.

"I do not," he whined.

"Sora, look at yourself" Tidus sighed, "There's potato crisps everywhere, there's empty Scotch bottles on the floor and to top it all off, you're watching SpongeBob Square pants." Tidus looked at the TV and then turned back to Sora.

"You know Kairi likes SpongeBob," Riku said watching the TV screen, Sora flinched. Tidus watched him curiously, then realization hit him.

"Kairi" Tidus said nodding slowly. Sora squeezed his eyes shut tightly and opened them again as he took a few mouthfuls from his Scotch bottle.

"I still don't know why she left," Sora said stuffing another handful of crisps into his mouth. Riku turned around to face him.

"Oh I know that one," Riku piped up. Tidus and Sora turned to look at him in a flash.

"What?!" They asked in unison, loud enough that they were almost yelling.

"I know why she was angry at you two," Riku said blankly.

"Well?" Sora asked, watching him expectantly. Tidus sat down on the arm of the couch as Sora muted the TV.

"Well what? I'd be pretty annoyed too if you asked my step-sister out," Riku shrugged as he reached for some crisps. Tidus and Sora looked at each other confused.

"OK Riku, start from the beginning," Sora told him as he sat up straight on the couch.

"Well you know how I told you guys to ask Fuu out?" Riku looked at the other two as they nodded slowly. "Well it turns out she's Kairi's step-sister," Riku said casually. Sora coughed as he began to choke on Scotch.

"Oh man, chocking on Scotch is _not_ cool" Sora wheezed.

"Are you serious? Fuu's Kairi's step-sister?" Tidus asked, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yeah, she was really worried about losing you guys. Apparently if Fuu says something to her mum Kairi gets punished for it, whether it's true or not." Riku said as if all this was just old news, which to him, it was.

"That's why she left?" Tidus asked. Riku then looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's not _all,_" Riku admitted, Tidus and Sora looked at him confused. Riku smiled sheepishly at them and they knew exactly what that smile meant. Tidus looked at him shocked.

"Oh you didn't" Tidus said in disbelief.

"Didn't what?" Riku asked genuinely confused.

"OK, Kairi made me promise not to tell anyone, so you can never tell anybody," Tidus said looking between them seriously, "and you can't tell Kairi either." Sora and Riku nodded. "OK well a couple of months ago, I was absolutely smashed," Tidus began.

"Wait, you were hammered? And you remember it?" Sora said, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Tidus sighed irritably, then his mood changed, "Yeah and I met Kairi down at the beach and I kind of-"

"Oh yeah, you can't tell anyone about Kairi's step-sister. She asked me not to tell anyone so mouths shut, OK guys?" Riku said only to receive an evil glare from Tidus. "Sorry, continue," Riku apologised.

"Thank you," Tidus growled sarcastically. "I was smashed and I met Kairi down at the beach."

"You already told us that part," Riku pointed out. Tidus glared at him and growled menacingly.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Tidus asked irritably. Riku and Sora sat there watching him silently. "Thank you, now I was hammered and I met Kairi down on the beach and well I kind of felt her up," Tidus said lowering his voice and getting all sheepish. Sora's and Riku's mouths dropped open animatedly.

"You did what?" Sora almost yelled. "I can expect that from Riku," Sora admitted.

"Hey!" Riku cut in offended. Sora just looked at him. "Yeah alright" Riku sighed.

"But I'd never expect this from you," Sora finished turning back to Tidus.

"I know, I know, but still, I was smashed," Tidus reasoned. "Anyway, she started yelling at me, she was like, NO! I'm not letting you do this again Hayner, " Tidus sighed.

"Who's Hayner?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"That's what I asked, so she went into this whole story about this guy she used to be best friends with. They were like, super close and, she still misses him after what he did to her!" Tidus growled in annoyance. "She blames herself for it!" Tidus started speaking faster and louder the more annoyed he got. Sora leaned over and grabbed Tidus by the shoulders.

"Tidus, breathe," Sora told him. "Now what happened?" Sora asked slowly.

"This Hayner kid," Tidus paused and took a deep breath. "He raped her," Tidus sighed.

"He WHAT?!" Sora and Riku yelled.

"Yeah I know and apparently the morning after, Rhys found her. You know that cliff we went to for her birthday? Yeah there, she said that's why her and Rhys are so close," Tidus explained then a puzzled look crossed his face. "I don't think that was my point."

"We should hunt this punk down and kill him," Riku yelled imagining himself beating up a guy and Kairi in the background cheering him on.

"We can't do that," Tidus pointed out.

"What? Why not?" Riku asked, for some reason offended.

"Kairi misses him and she wants him back, and I quote, wants to know what she did to make him never want to see her again." Tidus groaned irritably.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked, a cross between annoyed and shocked. Sora took a mouthful from his Scotch bottle which he had neglected to drink while Tidus had been telling his story. "Wait, so Kairi told you about this Hayner kid," Sora said as he looked at Tidus and then turned to Riku, "and she told you about her step-sister, Fuu," Sora skulled the last of his Scotch, "and she told me nothing," Sora sighed sulkily.

"Yeah, kind of," Riku said slightly embarrassed, Tidus just glared at him.

"Rhetorical question Riku," he groaned. Riku mouthed the word 'Oh', Tidus sighed and shook his head. Sora kicked his legs back up onto the couch, he grabbed the half empty packet of crisps from the floor and another bottle of Scotch from under the side table.

"Sora? Are you OK?" Tidus asked as he took the TV off mute.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked drinking from the new bottle of Scotch.

"Well," Tidus began nervously. "This is what you were like after Emily broke up with you," Tidus said finishing his sentence in barely more than a whisper.

"I don't want to think about it, OK Tidus?" Sora said sternly. Tidus and Riku just looked at their friend as he lay on the couch like an unemployed bum.

"Come on man, let's go to the mall, cause some havoc," Riku whined, pulling the Scotch bottle from Sora's hands. Sora scowled at him and snatched it back possessively.

"Nah I'm right, thanks guys," Sora said, dismissing them from his presence.

"Come on Sora, it'll be good for you," Tidus refused to be dismissed. "It's OK, you won't forget where you were sitting. There'll be a permanent butt print on that couch." Tidus laughed slightly, Sora looked up at his two hopeful friends and sighed.

"Fine." Sora slowly began to get up as two huge smile's slid across his friend's faces.

"Great! Now let's get you changed, shall we?" Riku smiled dragging Sora by the elbow.

"Depends what you mean by _we,_" Sora said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, um, well you go get changed and we'll wait here," Riku corrected himself. Sora smiled and walked off in the direction of his bedroom. Riku and Tidus stood there in the living room, the TV once again muted. The silence droned on and on until finally Riku decided to break it. "It's hard to believe she was raped," Riku said, half talking to Tidus and half to himself.

"I know, I was absolutely shocked when she told me, and you guys only got a brief summary of the short version," Tidus told him. "I got to hear all the gory details and believe me, it does not sound pretty," Tidus sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"She's just always so happy, and bouncy, and trusting, you know?" Riku said grabbing a crisp from the packet Sora had left lying on the couch.

"I know and after all he did to her, she still wants to be friends with this guy?" Tidus scoffed and took a mouthful from Sora's Scotch bottle.

"I know if I was raped by some guy," Riku trailed off as he saw Tidus raise his eyebrows. "Yeah I'll stop talking now," Riku said quickly.

"I think it's for the best" Tidus said cautiously. A few minutes of awkward silence past before Sora re-entered the room. As Sora walked across the room to his two friends he stepped on the remote, once again taking the TV off mute.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea,_

_SpongeBob Square Pants._

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he,_

_SpongeBob Square Pants._

_If naughtical nonsense is something you wish,_

_SpongeBob Square Pants._

_Then jump on the deck and flop like a fish,_

_SpongeBob Square Pants._

_SpongeBob Square Pants, SpongeBob Square Pants_

_SpongeBooooob Square Paaaaaaants"_

Sora stood there watching the TV as a new wave of sadness flooded over him. Tidus sighed as he saw this and walked over to Sora. He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the front door with Riku following behind him. The door slammed shut and Sora stopped, turning to look at him. "You realize my keys are still in the house, right?" Sora asked. Riku walked over to the front door and rattled the handle.

"It's locked," he said stating the obvious.

"Really Sherlock?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Oh calm down grumpy, we'll just use the spare key," Tidus sighed with a bored tone.

"That was the spare key," Sora groaned irritably.

"Gargh! We'll deal with it later. Come on let's go," Tidus whined impatiently. Sora sighed and they all walked across the front lawn to Tidus's car. Tidus and Riku sat in the front seats while Sora slid into the back. Tidus started up the car as Riku began to speak.

"Can you remember the last time they did this?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Man, that was ages ago," Tidus said as he turned out of the driveway.

"Yeah it was," Riku laughed. Sora looked out the window and watched Kairi's house pass by as they drove out of the street.

"It was before Kairi came wasn't it?" Sora asked as they drove along the roads to Twilight Town Mall.

"Yeah man, this is going to be like the old days," Riku cheered. "S-weet," Tidus laughed shaking his head shamefully as Riku hyped himself up while Sora sat in the back seat looking out the window, watching the world pass by. He sat there and tuned everything out as they past house after house, street after street but all Sora could think about, was Kairi. He tried to think of other thinks like his artworks but lately, they all held some aspect that reminded him of her. Sometime's he'd draw her face in charcoal or just something small like a violet in the corner of the frame or a small autumn leaf. Sora quickly squeezed his eyes closed and pushed the thought out of his mind. He began to hum, very quietly the melody he had been composing. It was a smooth gentle melody and it sounded perfect when he played it on his acoustic guitar.

"Sora!" Tidus yelled looking over his shoulder for a few moments. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Riku who had also turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Sora asked once again completely aware of his surroundings.

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Tidus asked this time keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure I was," Sora claimed innocently. "You were talking about how we haven't gone to the mall since Kairi got here," Sora said trying to make it seem like he was listening.

"That was twenty minutes ago," Riku rolled his eyes irritably.

"Sora at least try to have fun, for us?" Tidus pleaded. He watched Sora's face sadden into an upset pout in the review mirror. Tidus sighed and fixed his eyes back on the road. "For Kairi's sake, Kairi would want you to be happy," Tidus told him hopefully.

"Kairi would want me dead," Sora grumbled crossing his arms and looking out the window childishly.

"She would not!" Riku argued.

"This kid rapes her and she'd still give anything to hear from him again," Tidus told him, a small tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine!" Sora huffed unhappily. A minute of uncomfortable silence lay in the car, until Riku broke it with a light hearted change of topic.

"Remember when we stuck our hands in the cotton candy machine? Oh that was so cool!" Riku laughed shaking with glee, Sora merely sighed and shook his head as Tidus pulled up into the Twilight Town Mall car park.

"You've always loved the thrill of mischief haven't you Riku?" Sora sighed, deciding to finally start paying attention.

"Huh?" Riku looked at him confused.

"What are you going on about Sora?" Tidus parked the car and pulled the keys out of the engine.

"I don't know, my heads not on straight," Sora dismissed as they all stood up out of the car.

"That's your excuse for everything," Riku argued as they walked across the car park.

"Hey I am, you saw those empty bottles of sco-oh crud!" Sora's eyes widened slightly. They walked through the automatic doors into the mall.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked turning to look at him.

"Dad checked that there were no empty bottles when he left and he also limited me to one bottle before he got home at lunch." They walked through a small corridor until it opened up so there were a row of shops on either side.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Riku walked on one side of Sora and Tidus on the other.

"There are three empty bottle all over the lounge room floor." Sora pointed out aggressively.

"Oh," Riku mouthed silently. Tidus shook his head pitifully as they stood in front of their first stop, The 'Charcoal Chicken' Chicken Shop.

"I still don't get why they call it The 'Charcoal Chicken' Chicken Shop. They could just call it the Charcoal Chicken Shop." Sora thought aloud as he looked up at the sign.

"You know you ask that every time we pass this shop," Tidus sighed.

"I know but I still don't see why they don't call it the Charcoal Chicken Shop." Sora looked up at the sign again and back to Tidus just in time to see Tidus smack himself in the head. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ok who's got the paper?" Tidus asked looking between Riku and Sora.

"Actually I think I might sit out of this one," Sora stepped back from Riku and Tidus.

"Come on Sora," Riku pleaded, "it'll be fun." Sora looked at him for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Nah you guys have fun, I'll stand here and watch," Sora slipped his hands in his pockets and leant back against the pole behind him.

"Fine," Riku growled unhappily. Sora stood there watching Tidus and Riku as they walked over to The 'Charcoal Chicken' Chicken Shop. Tidus walked into the shop first and the electronic beeper blared once to indicate his entrance. Riku then walked through the door and stopped just in the doorway. The beeper blared continuously as Riku stood in its way. Tidus turned to Riku and start to make hand gestures, as if he was speaking sign language. Tidus stopped and then Riku began, this process continued for at least five minutes and the whole time the beeper blared on in the back ground. The fake sign language stopped and Tidus walked forward to the counter as Riku stood in the way of the electronic beeper. The man at the counter glared at Riku who was looking at the wall as Tidus walked up to the counter. Tidus tapped the counter in front of the man to catch his attention, the man looked at him irritably. Tidus grabbed the brochure from beside the counter and made a few hand gestures before pointing to a particular chicken combo.

"Hold a minute sir," the main said, holding up a finger as he walked away from the counter. Soon after another man came to take his place, he was rounder and definitely taller. The man made a few hand signs, it was obvious that he actually spoke sign language. Tidus tried not to show the extreme panic he now felt, but he wasn't going to give up now. Should he continue to pretend he deaf and just use gestures? Should he start to speak? Tidus looked up at him, he had decided.

"Hi I'd like to order half a charcoal chicken and some chips please?" Tidus asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"No problem sir, just we were wondering if your friend could move out of the way of the beeper at the door." The man replied kindly.

"Is he standing in the beeper?" Tidus asked innocently.

"Yes sir," the man nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't hear them anymore and my friend, well he's mostly deaf," Tidus explained, just as he finished speaking a rogue converse boot hit him in the back of the head. Tidus whipped around and glared at Riku who stood there with only one shoe. He then started to make random hand signs. Tidus' eyes widened in panic and he silently mouthed the word "NO!" to try and get Riku to stop but he didn't.

"That's not sign language," the man said slowly, Tidus swallowed nervously. "Hey you little punks!" the man burst out in rage. "Get out of my shop you disrespectful hooligans! Your insulting all deaf people everywhere with that little stunt! Now get out of my shop you little pieces of"

"SHANE!" One of the employees yelled. The man whose name appeared to be Shane turned around slowly.

"What?" he growled menacingly.

"The chicken's burning." The employee looked at Shane blankly as he waited for his response. Shane looked at him for a few seconds and finally sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming," Shane quickly spun around to face them, he jabbed his finger through the air towards them and then pointed forcefully out the door of the shop. Riku and Tidus quickly turned around and walked out the door of The 'Charcoal Chicken' Chicken Shop. The two stopped in front of Sora and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that was good," Tidus said between laughs.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"He could speak sign language," Riku and Tidus fell to the floor laughing at full force. Sora looked down at the and smiled. Tidus looked up at him and stopped laughing instantly. "Will you please lighten up Sora? She'll come back, I promise." Tidus picked himself up off the floor and looked at Sora.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"I just do, her friends are too important to her." Sora looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh can we race shopping trolleys? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleaaaase!" Riku begged jumping up and down on the spot.

"YES! Shopping trolleys! Please Sora? Please?" Tidus jumped up and down with his hands together.

"Yeah, please Sora?" Riku and Tidus stood their jumping up and down excitedly. Sora looked at them both and sighed.

"Nah I'm sorry guys," Sora hung his head as Riku and Tidus stopped jumping and looked at him disappointedly. "I'm kidding," Sora laughed and Riku and Tidus started running towards Woolworths. Sora laughed as he slowly walked after them. Riku and Tidus would stop every ten seconds as they waited for Sora to catch up, then they would start to run again. Luckily enough Woolworths wasn't too far away because every time Riku stopped he would jump up and down on the spot as if he had to pee. Sora laughed as he watched his friends eagerly running to the shopping trolley section of Woolworths. Riku and Tidus finally reached the area where all the shopping trolleys were kept, skidding to a stop in front of them. They ripped out a trolley each, scattering the rest of trolleys all over the place, and quickly flicked their trolleys around to the starting position. The space in front of them was a long narrow alley between two sections of the mall. Sora stood alongside them with his arms crossed over his chest. Riku looked at him confused.

"Where's your trolley?" he asked looking around as if Sora had hidden it somewhere.

"Nah I'm not going to race. I'll stand here and judge while you guys kill yourselves." Sora smiled as Riku sighed unhappily. Sora lifted his arm in the air, Riku and Tidus quickly leant over the handle bars eyeing the small alley in front of them. "GO!" Sora yelled. Riku and Tidus started running across the small, unenclosed space before the entrance to the narrow alley, pushing the trolleys in front of them Riku and Tidus moved closer together as they were only seconds from the alley. They jumped on the back of the trolley and they both smoothly rode through the alley. Suddenly Riku's foot caught on the wall and his trolley slammed into Tidus'. Tidus and Riku's trolleys went crashing into the walls bouncing around the alley like balls in a pinball machine. Sora watched them, a small smile riding the corner of his lips. A small elderly woman opened the door of the women's bathroom as Riku bounced off the wall and went hurtling into her and through the door. A chorus of women's screams echoed through the door and only seconds later Riku bolted out the door and pressed himself up against the wall, his eyes the size of tennis balls. The elderly woman that Riku had ran down had stood up to watch the ordeal. The elderly woman saw Riku pressed up against the wall and began walking over to him.

"Excuse me sonny?" she squeaked politely, Riku took a moment to reply as he looked down at the little old lady.

"Yes?" Riku asked. The elderly woman's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Riku cocked his head to the side as the elderly woman took her purse off her shoulder. Suddenly, before she began to beat him with her purse. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Riku cried quickly.

"How dare you run down a little old lady," She yelled at him continuing to beat him with her purse. "Have respect for the nearly deceased you twerp." The elderly woman made a last swing and her purse collided with side of his head with a _CLUNK!_ She then walked away with a very stereotypical little old lady walk. Tidus stood their bent over his trolley bursting with silent laughter. Riku stood there frozen in place as he watched the little old lady disappear around a corner. He exhaled in relief and quickly whipped his head around to glare at Tidus who had now made his laughter audible. Riku walked up to him and pushed the trolley into his stomach and then walked through the narrow alley out to where Sora was. When Riku got there he couldn't see Sora anywhere. He looked around the mall and saw Sora sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. Tidus walked out of the alley still laughing slightly, Riku looked back at him and then over to Sora. Tidus followed his gaze and saw Sora sitting at the table, he sighed and they both began to slowly walk over to the table. Sora looked up at Tidus as he sat down opposite him and then up to Riku he was standing beside him.

"Is there anything that will cheer you up?" Tidus asked desperately. Sora looked up at him and Tidus could read the answer in his eyes before he even opened his mouth. "Except Kairi," He told him and Sora's head dropped to look at the table again.

"You know there might be something," Riku said slowly as he bent down to Tidus' ear.

"You think?" Tidus looked between Riku and Sora, a thoughtful look on his face. Riku whispered in his ear again. "You know there's going to be consequences," Riku whispered again . "Well when things get desperate," Tidus sighed. Tidus stood up and he and Riku walked around the table to Sora. Sora looked up at them suspiciously as they stood on either side of him. Tidus and Riku grabbed Sora by the arms and lifted him to his feet and began to drag him through the mall. Sora couldn't be bothered to resist their strength so he let them tow him along. Five minutes, an escalator and a pharmacy bypass later, Tidus and Riku came to stop and let go of Sora's arms. He dropped to the floor, he hadn't realized how much he had been depending on their strength. Tidus and Riku looked down at him and laughed as Sora scrambled to his feet, grumbling unhappily. Tidus snickered and turned to the man at the counter. "Can I have one stick of pink fairy floss please?" Tidus asked, the man nodded and begin to fulfill the order. Sora brushed himself off and then looked over to Tidus and Riku. Tidus handed a five dollar note to the man at the counter and took the stick of fairy floss. Sora eyed Tidus suspiciously and then turned to the fairy floss hungrily. Tidus laughed and held it out to him gesturing for him to take it.

"Is this a joke?" Sora asked slightly annoyed. Tidus wiggled it a little to try and get him to take it but Sora just looked at him with a scowl on his face. "You know I'm not allowed to have fairy floss anymore, remember?" Sora whined as the fairy floss grew more tempting every second. Tidus nodded forcefully and moved the fairy floss closer to Sora's face. Sora looked at the fairy floss and then to Tidus and then back to the fairy floss. He quickly opened his mouth and shoved his face into the fairy floss. Tidus and Riku laughed as Sora's face suddenly emerged a piece of fairy floss on his nose. He quickly picked it off and popped it into his mouth. He finished off the fairy floss, stuffing as much as he could possibly fit in his oversized mouth. Riku tried to pull one of the last remaining pieces off the stick but Sora snapped at his fingers, growling viciously. Riku snatched them back and looked at Sora shocked. Tidus laughed at the two of them as they slowly began to walk away from the fairy floss stand. Sora stood there, looking around as Tidus and Riku watched him suspiciously. Sora ran his tongue along the stick making sure there was no fairy floss left uneaten. He then skipped over to the bin and dropped the stick in. "Do you think it went to the bottom?" Sora asked curiously calling back to Riku and Tidus. Sora then bent over and looked in the dark hole of the bin. "I can't see it!" Sora yelled, his head still in the bin. Riku and Tidus smiled at each other and then walked over to Sora. "It's very dark. Who turned out the light?" Tidus and Riku looped their arms around Sora's and pulled him upright, hitting his head on the edge of the bin. "Ow! Hey the lights are back on," Sora smiled goofily and looked at everything around him. Riku and Tidus shook their heads smiling at each other, Sora stood their flicking his head around as if watching a fly. "Can anyone else hear that buzzing noise?" he asked swatting at the air. Riku and Tidus laughed happily as they started walking through the mall, Sora skipping ahead of them.

"What do you want to do Sora?" Sora turned around to look at them and started tapping his temple thoughtfully.

"Hmmm" Sora wondered aloud, he looked around at the shops around him until one caught his eye. "Oh I know!" Sora cheered and ran back to Tidus and Riku and grabbing them by the elbows. Sora started dragging them across the mall, Riku and Tidus stumbling the entire way. "Come on you fat lumps, I can't drag you all the way" Sora groaned as he slowly dragged Riku and Tidus along behind him. Sora finally came to the doorway of the shop and dropped Tidus and Riku with a _THUD!_ Sora ran off into the shop as Tidus and Riku slowly picked themselves up off the floor groaning quietly to themselves. Tidus looked up at the sign above the shop.

"Build-A-Bear Workshop?" Tidus looked over to Riku curiously and then the two walked into the shop to meet back up with Sora. Sora was standing next to bucket filled with stuffed animals that hadn't been stuffed yet. Sora dug through the bucket pulling out frogs and ponies, cats and dogs, ducks and bears.

"Oh what about a ducky?" Sora asked holding up a medium sized yellow duck. "Quack. Quack." Sora pushed the beak of the duck in Tidus' face. "Oh wait, what about green Mr Frog?" Sora said gruffly making the frog hop on top of Riku's head. "We can make a pony!" Sora laughed as he neighed and made the pony run around the bucket.

"Sora will you just pick one please?" Tidus groaned as he continued to dig through the box inspecting every single one. Sora turned around and looked at Tidus.

"I already did," Sora laughed happily holding up a silky black bear._T fdg"I was just wjabnfkjdbflkjsbfslkjsc"I was just wjabnfkjdbflkjsbfslkjscb_ "I was just making sure I picked the right one." Sora smiled happily and then skipped over to the stuffing machine. Tidus and Riku followed slowly, sensing a very long hour ahead. Sora sat in front of the stuffing machine watching the white clouds of stuffing spin around and around, his head spinning around in sync with it. "They just go around and around and around," Sora said distantly.

"Sora, you stick that hole in the bear on that nozzle," Tidus pointed out as Sora continued to watch the stuffing spin around in circles.

"Oh, I was wondering why there was a hole there," Sora smiled childishly and stuck the hole over the nozzle. He pulled the leaver and the stuffing machine began to hum as it slowly filled the black bear with stuffing.

"Hey! Sir you're not meant to be using that" One of the shop employees walked over to them. Sora continued to stuff his bear as if he hadn't heard a thing. "Sir!" the employee called again, this time Sora turned around. "Only employees are authorized to operate that machine," he explained. Sora looked him all the while the stuffing machine continued to push more and more stuffing into the bear.

"But there's no sign" Sora said innocently. "If you don't want people using the machine then you should put a sign on it saying 'Only employees of Build-A-Bear Workshop Are Authorized To Operate This Machine' otherwise people have no idea," Sora told him with a slight know-it-all tone to his voice. The employee opened his mouth but was unexpectedly interrupted by a loud ripping noise and an explosion of white clouds of stuffing. Sora looked up horrified and let out an ear piercing scream. "Murderer! Murderer!" He grabbed the collar of the employee and started shaking him violently. "How could you? Murderer!" Tidus and Riku jumped up quickly and tore him off the man and dragged him out of the shop. "Murderer!" Sora stared at him with his eyes wide as they pulled him out of sight of the work shop. The red faced employee, his hands balled up into fists and with a small mountain of white fluff sitting on top of his head as he watched them drag Sora away. Sora stared at him gaping look like a fish out of water. Tidus and Riku looked back at the employee nervously.

"Umm Sora?" Tidus whispered. "I think we should go," Tidus eyed the employee suspiciously and then slowly started dragging Sora out of the shop.

"But I wanted to build a bear," Sora whined as Riku and Tidus dragged him out of the shop casting cautious glances back to the very angry employee.

"You can build a bear tomorrow, today we're going to try not to be murdered," Tidus said as he tugged Sora further away from the Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"But we were all ready murdered. The bear! The bear was murdered." Sora watched him with accusing eyes. They were finally far enough away that they were sure that Sora wouldn't try to run back and try to punish the employee. Sora sighed and then started walking around the mall, wobbling like a drunken person. Tidus and Riku followed behind him watching Sora make a complete fool of himself. A woman in a bright red dress walked past, her high heels clacking against the ground, her black handbag swinging from her shoulder and her nose a little higher in the air then necessary. Sora laughed and pushed the tip of his nose up with his finger. He then walked after the woman, walking at the same pace, only inches behind her. He swung his arm in the same fashion as the woman and wiggled his hips from side to side as he walked. Riku and Tidus laughed silently as Sora walked behind the woman, imitating her every move. Tidus and Riku followed at a distance as Sora and the snobby woman walked into a pharmacy. The two walked down an aisle. The woman stopped and started to browse through the shelves. Sora turned his back to her and pretended to look through the shelves but he was looking out the corner of his eye to the woman behind him, waiting for her to move. After a few minutes the woman finally made a move, she walked out of the aisle and Sora followed her as subtly as he could manage. The woman then moved into another aisle, look at different brands of hair dyes. Sora once again turned his back to the woman and watched her out the corner of his eye as he pretended to browse through the shelves. The woman spent a couple of minutes looking through the hair dyes when out of nowhere she turned around and tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if you'd like some help, you look a little lost" the woman smiled trying to stifle a snicker as she looked at the shelves in front of Sora. Sora looked at the product on the shelves and blushed as he saw the range of tampons sitting on the shelves. "Is your girlfriend sick at home?" she asked smiling down at him. Sora looked up at her speechless and just nodded, clueless. "Do you know which ones she wanted?" she asked politely. Sora looked up at her and then to the shelves and shook his head quickly. "Well in that case can I suggest these ones?" she asked pulling a small box of the shelf. Sora looked at the box then to the woman.

"Umm thank you," he murmured, the blush still as red as ever on his cheeks.

"Let me buy this for you honey," she laughed and walked to the front counter with a a box of dark red hair dye, a box of aspirin and Sora's box of tampons. She walked up to the counter and handed the items to the woman. "Could you put this in a separate bag please?" she asked smiling at the woman and holding up the small box. The woman nodded politely and dropped the receipt in the bag with the aspirin and the hair dye and placed the box of tampons in a separate bag. She held them both out to the woman and she took them gratefully. The woman walked out of the pharmacy and Sora followed behind her silently. The woman turned around to Sora and smiled at him slightly amused. She held out the bag to him and Sora took the bag sheepishly. She smiled at him and waved as she walked away. Sora turned around and started to walk aimlessly forward through the mall. Sora spotted Tidus and Riku lying on the ground beside a pole laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Sora scowled at them and swung the bag at their heads.

"Don't you hit me with that, you keep that thing as far away from me as possible," Riku growled. Sora smiled and pulled the box out of the bag and pushed it in Riku's face. "Get that out of my face!" Riku yelled shoving Sora in the chest. Tidus stood up trying to catch his breath as Sora continued shove the small box in Riku's face. Riku scowled at him and batted away his hand. Sora laughed happily. Riku growled and snatched the box out of his hand and threw it across the mall. The small box hit a middle aged man in the head. They all watched him as he bent down and picked up the small box. He looked at the label and blushed, quickly looking around him to make sure nobody had seen him pick it up. He hastily walked over to the bin and dropped it in, looking around nervously again before walking away. Sora, Tidus and Riku fell to the ground, rolling on the floor laughing. After a few minutes Sora picked himself up off the ground followed by Tidus and Riku. Tidus and Riku laughed, walking through the mall as Sora skipped ahead tripping over his own feet in the process. Suddenly Sora skidded to a stop and pulled his hands to his mouth, running back to Tidus and Riku on the tips of his toes. He stood there pointing frantically in the other direction, jumping up and down on the spot.

"What is it Sora?" Tidus asked holding Sora's shoulders, trying to get him to stop jumping.

"Cloud," he whispered quietly. Sora grabbed their arms and started dragging them behind the over-sized pot plants. He held his finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. Sora looked over to the left and Tidus and Riku followed suit. Cloud walked past them only inches away from the over-sized pot plant they were hiding behind. Sora giggled happily to himself as he pushed down one of the leaves as he watched Cloud walk away.

"Follow him Sora," Riku whispered back as Cloud started to get further and further away.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tidus and Riku laughed happily.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled determinedly, his voice echoing around the mall. Cloud looked around to see who had yelled and they ducked lower behind the pot plants. Cloud turned back around and started walking off towards the escalators. Sora stood up from his hiding place and with the stealth of a lion, darted from person to person. Cloud was only twenty feet in front of him now and as soon as Cloud turned around, Sora ducked behind one of the passing shoppers walking awkwardly behind them trying not to be seen. Cloud turned back around, now suspicious of what was going on, he swore he'd seen something. Sora jumped up from behind the woman he had been hiding behind and quickly ran forward so he was only inches behind Cloud. Sora quickly lined his pace with his and slipped his hand in his pockets, just like Cloud had. Tidus and Riku had gotten up from behind the over-sized pot plants and followed from a distance, laughing as Sora made a complete fool of himself. Cloud looked over at one of music stores and saw he reflection of Sora, following closely in his footsteps. Cloud looked ahead and a wicked smile spread across his face for only a second, as he started to formulate a plan, a plan to make him pay the price for mocking him. It was now that Cloud noticed the smirks on on the faces of his fellow shoppers. Cloud stepped up onto the escalator while Sora took the step below him. The mall was very busy that day and there were people standing on every step of the escalator, two on others. Cloud slowly undid one of his shoelaces with his foot, Cloud stepped up another step as everyone moved one step up the escalator. Cloud took a deep breath composing his face into one of shock and yelled.

"Ahhh! My shoe lace! Someone help me! My shoe lace is stuck!" His voice echoed around the mall. Sora's eyes opened wide in shock, he looked down and saw that one of Cloud's shoe laces were undone. Riku and Tidus looked up at them slightly worried and slowly start to back away, hiding behind one of the poles holding up the mall. "My shoe lace!" Cloud continued to yell, "My shoe lace is stuck!" Cloud positioned himself so he was no longer moving closer to the second level. The escalator continued to move forwards pushing Sora into Cloud with a fair amount of force. "Oh. Hi Sora," Cloud smiled innocently and then turned his attention back to his shoe lace. Suddenly someone barged into Sora, and one after another the people on the escalator bumped into the person in front of them. Everyone looked around angrily, mumbling under their breath. What had begun as Sora and Cloud standing on their own had now turned into one big group of angry people stuck on an escalator.

"Ahh! We're stuck!" Sora groaned. "Attention employees we appear to have a people jam on the southern escalators." He yelled in a very official voice. The escalator groaned as it slowly moved up to the second level with people who had been wedged between its handrails. "Traffic jam! Hello?! We have a traffic-who touched me?! Huh? Who touched me?!?!" Sora yelled down behind him.

"Get over yourself!" One man called from below him.

"Who do you think touched you, you idiot. You're in the middle of a crowd of people!" Another man yelled from somewhere within the mass of people.

"You're not the only one being touched," A woman snapped pushing the person next to her.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Missy," The man yelled back. Everyone started pushing each other and you could hear the escalator groan underneath their feet. Cloud and Sora looked at each other worryingly, they could see this turning into some form of domesticated shopping war. Cloud quickly grabbed Sora's shoulder and ran with him up the last of the escalator and onto the second level, leaving behind the group of arguing shoppers. Sora looked at Cloud suspiciously and Cloud flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Your shoe lace wasn't even stuck, was it?" Sora said slowly. Cloud bit down on his lip continuing to smile and shook his head quickly. "You bad bad man," Sora laughed as he and Cloud started walk across the second level slowly growing silent. The silence between them started to get awkward, so Sora decided to get out before something bad happened. Sora quickly walked over to the second escalator that went back down to the first floor. Sora slowly descended to the first level trying to be as small as possible as he passed the large group of people on the opposite escalator. Sora finally stepped out onto the first floor and slowly walked towards the spot he had last seen Tidus and Riku, behind the over-sized pot plants. Sora slowly walked forward looking around for his friends.

"SORA!!" Tidus and Riku jumped out from behind a pole, making Sora jump a foot off the ground. Tidus and Riku burst out laughing as Sora scowled at them unhappily.

"Calm down Sora, sheesh" Tidus rolled his eyes as Sora stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. Sora stuck out his tongue and started storming off. "How long have we got?" Tidus asked Riku quietly. Sora stopped as he hoped to overhear what they were talking about.

"Huh? Tidus what are you on about?" Riku sounded as if he was seriously considering taking Tidus to a mental institution.

"You know? Sora's-" At this point Sora had stopped listening, a delicious smell had floated straight through the air and into his nose. Sora's mouth instantly started to water as he followed the aroma, letting his nose guide the way. He slowly weaved through the crowds of people, occasionally running into a shopping trolley or pole. Tidus and Riku were following from cautiously from a distance, keeping a close eye on him. Sora turned around a corner and instantly found what he'd been searching for. Sora walked over to the sandwich shop, where the smell of freshly cooked bread filled the air around him. He licked his lips hungrily and walked straight up to the counter.

"Welcome to _Lewie's Sandwich Shop,_" the employee welcomed. "What can I get you?" He asked, Sora looked down at his name tag.

"Well Dave," he began, looking up at the menu's on the back wall. "Can I have a three foot sandwich with chicken, beef and the works?"

"Sir we don't make three foot sandwiches," Dave explained politely.

"What happened to the customer is always right?" Sora asked unhappily. Dave held his hand up in defense but Sora continued before he could open his mouth. "Do I have to speak with your manager? Actually I think I will." Sora huffed as he started walking to the door marked _Staff Only_.

"Sir" Dave called, "Sir, Sir wait!" he yelled nervously. Sora had his hand on the door handle as he turned around to face the desperate employee. "I can m-make a three foot sandwich f-for you, it will just t-take longer to f-f-fulfill your order." He stuttered nervously. The idea of Sora taking a complaint to his manager had him tripping over his words with fear. Sora nodded and smiled as he walked back to the counter. "So that was ch-chicken and beef s-s-sandwich with the w-w-works?" Dave asked, not quite over his nerves yet. He stood there preparing a three foot bread roll to put in the oven. Sora stood their leaning against the counter whistling happily to himself. He looked around the shop, watching the _Staff Only_ door out of the corner of his eye. Dave watched his hands intently as he continued to mould the dough into a long roll. Sora looked around warily, slowly inching his way closer and closer to the door that he assumed led into the kitchen. He kept a close watch on Dave out of the corner of his eye, making sure that he didn't suspect anything. As the minutes past he got closer to the door, slowly inching his hand towards the handle. Sora gave one last glance at Dave who hadn't noticed anything and slipped through the _Staff Only_ door. He looked around the room, the floor was tiled in black and white, a thin layer of steam floated along the ceiling. The aroma's wafting around the room sent your mouth watering like crazy; Sora's stomach growl hungrily. He walked around the room, lifting the lids off pots and looking through the glass doors of the ovens. He walked forward through the kitchen to the walk-in refrigerator. The small voice in his head told him to slow down as he approached the door; he slowly reached out to grab the handle. A door slammed open. Sora spun around; his eyes wide as he stared at Dave who was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Seconds past as Sora and Dave stared into each other's eyes, not moving a muscle; Dave frozen from stress and nerves, Sora frozen from shock. A string of profanities came from within the refrigerator defrosting both their muscles immediately. "Sir, please come out of here," Dave whispered loud enough for him to hear. Sora looked over to Dave and then back to the door of the refrigerator; a low grumbling could still be heard from inside. He quickly walked across towards Dave, trying to keep as silent as possible, but as he passed the stove he bumped the handle of one of the pots. It dropped to the floor; its contents spilling across the kitchen. Sora and Dave looked at the spreading liquid, terrified; Sora quickly ran out the door while Dave shut it behind him. Sora quickly walked over to the counter, pulling out his wallet. Dave handed him the three foot sandwich and took the money form Sora's hand. Sora walked out the shop not bothering about his change; considering the way Dave acted when he had threatened to talk to the manager, he did _not_ want to be there when he found the mess in his kitchen. Sora was thirty feet away from _Lewie's Sandwich Shop_ when a bellowing voice echoed from behind him.

"What the hell is this! Dave!" Sora laughed to himself and started to unwrap his sandwich from its paper casing. He lifted the sandwich to his mouth and wrapped his mouth around the end, biting down hungrily. He walked around the mall for fifteen minutes concentrating more on his sandwich then on where he was going.

"Sora!" A voice called out from behind him; he could tell it was Riku's goofy voice that had called him. Sora took another bit of his sandwich as he turned around to look at his friends. As he turned, his sandwich collided with side of someone's head. He saw everything in slow motion as his sandwich fell closer and closer to the floor. His voice echoed and deep and desperate _No_. At first the sandwich was intact but as it rebounded off the floor; pieces of tomato and lettuce flew in every direction, drops of BBQ sauce splattered across the floor. Sora's eyes widened in horror as his perfect three foot sandwich was destroyed by the forces of the shopping mall floor. He slowly dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of the horrible scene. "Why?" he sobbed dropping his head into his hands as he crouched their curled up into a ball on the floor. "Why did you have to die when you have only just begun to live?!" The woman who had caused his sandwich to fall to the floor turned to look at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir?" She asked quietly, gently nudging his shoulder. Sora looked up at her and saw her face smudged with BBQ sauce, his eyes started to moisten as his dramatic over reaction hotwired itself to his tear ducts. "Sir I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it meant so much to you," She apologized, regret and anguish spreading all over her face. "Is there anything I can do? Can I buy you another," she asked desperately as a single tear rolled down Sora's cheek. Sora looked down at the broken sandwich and shook his head miserably. She could tell that it would be better if she left; she muttered another apology and walked away quickly. Sora sat there watching the mess in front of him; sauce splattered all across the floor. Tidus and Riku slowly walked up in front of him; he saw their shoes just across from the sandwich chaos in front of him.

"Sora?" Tidus asked carefully. "Is everything OK?" he was very wary of the words he said, scared that something might set Sora into the mood they had seen before he had eaten the fairy floss. Sora slowly looked up at him, despair written across his face. Tidus swallowed nervously, he preferred to see his spiky-headed friend going off his head then the Scotch drinking couch potato they had dragged out of his house earlier that day. He and Riku looked at each other desperately; they had to think of something to cheer Sora up again and they had to think of it fast. Riku's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Sora?" Riku said, it almost sounded like a coo. "Do you want to buy some silly string at the reject shop?" He spoke softly, as if Sora was a small child who had just tripped and scrapped their knee. Sora looked up at him and nodded and silently. He slowly stood up and cast one last grieving glance towards the saucy mess and started to walk away with Riku and Tidus. It took no more than thirty seconds for Sora to start skipping ahead in front of them completely recovered from his episode with the sandwich. Tidus and Riku laughed in relief as the fairy floss still evidently had an effect on Sora's mood. Sora laughed happily as he skipped ahead; Tidus and Riku following with a slightly faster pace than normal. They turned a corner in the mall and the donations fountain came into view. Sora gasped excited and quickly started running towards the fountain, dodging and weaving around shoppers and their trolleys. He came closer and closer to the fountain and when he was only a few feet away he jumped, landing face first in the water. The fountain was at least a foot deep while Sora lay with his stomach pressed against the bottom of the fountain, trying to do the freestyle. After a minute or so he flipped over onto his back and started doing the backstroke, dipping his head below the surface of the water and lifting his head to spit out stream of water. Tidus and Riku slowly walked over to the fountain, watching the people around them look at Sora as if he were mad. Sora laughed happily as he sat there slapping the palms of his hands against the water. He splashed water around the fountain, letting streams of water and donated coins sift through his finger tips. He looked up to see Tidus and Riku watching him, amusement written all over their faces. Sora looked down through the water at the base of the fountain letting a confused look slide across his face.

"Riku?" he called, continuing to look down at the floor of the fountain. "Riku, come here and see this," he waved his hand at Riku, gesturing for him to come closer. Riku slowly made his way closer to the fountain, trying to peer through the water to see what had confused Sora. Riku stopped at the edge of the fountain and leaned over to get a closer look at the water. An evil smirk quickly ran across Sora's face; he quickly reached up and grabbed the hem of Riku's jacket and pulled him down until he fell face first into the fountain. After a few seconds Riku slowly sat up; his face betrayed no emotion. Sora smiled childishly at him but when Riku slowly shook his head from side to side the smile dropped from his face and his eyes filled with panic. Riku slowly pulled his arm back and Sora winced at the blow he knew was coming. Riku quickly pulled his arm around, sweeping his hand through the water and sending a handful of water at Sora's face. Sora wiped the water off his face and then turned to glare at Riku. He flicked his hand through the water splashing him in the face. Water dripped from the tips of their hair as Riku and Sora started a fully fledged water fight. They sat there throwing handfuls of water at each other, pushing each other backwards into the fountain, anything that could give them the advantage in the pointless water fight. After fifteen minutes Sora and Riku gave up and burst into laughter, rocking backwards and forwards laughing until their faces turned red and they could barely draw a breath. Suddenly a deep bellowing voice echoed form somewhere within the mall.

"Oi! You kids!" A man in a blue suit who could only be a security guard, appeared from behind one of the poles. "Get out of the fountain you rascals!" The security guard ran through the mall, barging people out of the way. Sora, Riku and Tidus all looked at each other in shock; Sora and Riku quickly scrambled to their feet and jumped out of the fountain with Tidus by their sides in seconds. They gave one quick glance to the security guard and quickly turned and began to run away; Sora and Riku leaving puddles of water behind them. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled irritated, it was obvious he had to run through this mall after troublesome teenager too many times a day. Sora, Riku and Tidus continued running, pushing shopping trolleys and people alike out of the way as they ran through the mall, headed for the south bound entrance. They laughed as they easily out ran the security guard. Sora glanced around to see how far behind them the security guard was, he was still at least seventy feet away. He continued to run forward as he watched the security guard but the second he turned around to pay attention to the way he was going he ran first face into a big white concrete pole. Tidus and Riku burst out laughing as they continued to run through the mall causing people to drop their armfuls of shopping bags. Sora quickly recovered and ran faster to catch up with Tidus and Riku who were already a twenty feet ahead of him. People around them murmured strings of profanities or yelled after them angrily as they ran past them, running faster as the southbound entrance came into view. "You stupid teenagers! Get back here!" the security guard bellowed, making some of the shoppers around him jump with fright. They ran faster, the outside world only seconds away. The sound of the security guard's pursuit grew louder and more desperate. They ran straight out the door and continued running through the car park. The sound of pursuit ceased once they were half way across the car park. They slowed to a stop and all three burst out laughing. They stood there for five minutes doubled over, their arms wrapped around their stomachs, Sora straightened up and looked over his shoulder at the entrance to Twilight Town Mall.

"I think I can officially say that our time here has come to an end." Sora laughed happily. Tidus and Riku looked at him curiously, Sora could almost see them considering sending him to a mental institute.

"I swear Sora, some of the things you say, someone might think you were born in the 1900's." Tidus looked at him slightly concerned.

"I am born in the 1900's you dip stick, 1985 remember?" he said sarcastically.

"Early 1900's," Tidus sighed dramatically. Sora smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"Shall we depart now?" he said with an old English accent.

"I think we shall," Tidus mocked. Riku just looked at the two in disbelief and walked over to Tidus' car and slid into the back seat. Sora and Tidus laughed as they both walked along either side of the car and sat down. Tidus slipped the keys into the ignition and drove out of the car park. Sora sat in the front seat, staring intently at the road in front of him; his arms stretched out and his hand tensed around an invisible steering wheel. The sounds of motor engines echoed from his chest as every muscle in his body tensed. He leaned to onside, whipping his hands around, turning his pretend steering wheel. Riku leaned forward in between the front seats and looked at Tidus with his eyebrows raised. Tidus glanced at him and then to Sora; they both looked at him concerned before bursting into laughter. Sora changed gear's and floored the gas as he saw Tidus turn into his street. Tidus reacted to Sora's change and hit the gas; the wheels screeched against the ground as the car lurched forward, rocketing down the street. Sora's drive way rapidly came into a view, with a combination of acceleration and brakes he quickly ripped the steering wheel around and parked, perfectly in the Hikari's driveway.

"Wow!" Sora marveled. Tidus flashed a toothy grin at him and swung the door open standing up out of the car. Sora and Riku followed, stretching as they got out. "Now enlighten me Tidus, how do you plan to enter my house when the only set of spare keys are locked _inside_?" Sora asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes for dramatics.

"What about the back door? We dragged you out of the house so fast you might have forgotten to lock it." Tidus suggested innocently. Sora sighed and rolled his eyes again as he trudged towards the gate that opened up into their backyard. He quickly ran around the back yard checking the locks on the doors and windows; after checking them all once he returned to the back door hoping against all hope that it would be unlocked. He grabbed the door handle and jiggled it a few times. After the door refused to unlocked, he braced his shoulder against the hard wood and pushed. He groaned as it wouldn't budge.

"Why. Won't. You. Open." He growled irritated between huffs of breath. After a few minutes he finally gave up and walked back around to the front of the house, shutting the gate behind him. Tidus raised his eyebrows at him questioningly. "Nah, they're all locked," Sora sighed.  
"Well you know, there is one other option," Tidus said slowly, contemplating on whether it would work. Sora raised his eyes curiously waiting for him to continue. "You could try using the dog door," Tidus shrugged, slowly taking a step back, bracing himself for any reaction Sora may have. Sora stood their thinking, weighing the pros against the cons; the chances of getting through into the house or getting stuck in the dog door. He sighed as he accepted that this would be the only way to get in the house. He dropped down to his knees and crawled towards the front door, keeping his eyes locked on the small flap of wood in the bottom of the door. Tidus and Riku stood there watching him, amusement written all over their faces. He stuck his head through the dog door and began to wriggle through, only just managing to fit his shoulders through the small gap. Tidus and Riku burst into laughter as he slowly inched his way further through the door. He was halfway through the dog door when Tidus and Riku's howls of laughter stopped instantly. Sora froze, waiting for them to start laughing again, but they didn't.

"Tidus? Riku?" he called nervously, quickly starting to wriggle backwards out of the gap in the door.

"Sora Hikari, what on_ earth_ are you doing?" Sora froze, he knew exactly who it was without even seeing their face. He couldn't move a muscle, everything had frozen with shock. His lips slowly moved as a whisper fluttered through his mouth.

"Kairi"

***

**I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, your reviews encourage me to write faster and better quality, so the more reviews the better the next chapter. Thank you all**

**Josie XD**

19


End file.
